Sanctuary of Seven
by angel puppeteer
Summary: /SasuSaku/ The only feeling of real loss is when you love someone, more than you love yourself./UNDERGOING REPAIR/
1. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

The room's temperature grew tense and disturbed gazes are fixed on her, the Fifth Hokage, the first woman to be entitled with such and one of the Legendary Three in the history of Konoha. Though the room is quite nice with spacious space, windows, shelves of ancient scrolls, couches and nice view of the village, the ANBU captains and Jounins are starting to have this disgusted, unnerving and disgruntled look in their faces. And Ibiki Morino can't help himself but to utter in disbelief.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT??!" he snapped. Shizune immediately smacked him in the arm to remind him to whom he's talking to. Ibiki seemed unabashed but he lowered his voice and muttered an apology.

"I apologize for my impoliteness, Hokage-sama." He said, keeping his eyes locked into the woman's cool blue ones.

"That was some reaction, Jounin." Tsunade said coolly. She crossed her arms across her chest and looked around. She heaves a sigh and looked down at the document. "I understand your disgusts to my order but if you do want to protect the village, you do exactly what I order you to do."

The discussion went on, more disgusting than ever that the pervert sennin Jiraiya pays close attention, Ebisu the womanizer isn't looking pervert for once. The Hokage herself looks as if something disgusting is shoved right under her nose. She opened her mouth to say more when a loud crash erupted from the corridor outside.

Everyone winces. It sure sound hurt. The corridor walls shook momentarily from the crash and a yell, Jiraiya knew well was heard. The yelling was stopped as though someone who had yelled was smacked in the head. Tsunade grunted to bring the attention back to her when suddenly a more thunderous crash was heard, so loud that they wondered if an earthquake just occurred. But the idea was soon discarded as the crash turned out just inside the room.

The door burst opened, so strong that it was a wonder that the door didn't fly off its hinges and from it, something zoomed across the room, hit the wall opposite the entrance. Asuma who was standing beside the door, chewing his cigarette, was nearly hit by the crashing door.

But it turned out that this 'something' is a 'someone'.

Ninjas inside the room caught the blur of black and blonde flying across the room that hit the wall, narrowly missing the shelve full of fragile ancient scroll Shizune so industriously tidied.

BLAG.

The figure groaned as it hit the floor with a resounding crack. "ITAI"

Tsunade smirked before sighing impatiently. "You annoyed her again, didn't you, Naruto?"

The boy groaned in response. "My nose..."

"You knew well not to annoy her greatly, don't you?"

"My nose..."

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched. "I don't care about your nose! You have no right to just barge in here! We have an important meeting going on in here!" she yelled at him, her composure leaking off. Ibiki shook his head. Sure, the Fifth was so cool dealing with them but when it comes to the blonde boy, she losses all her control.

Naruto slowly sat up. "It's just a rat—"

Suddenly, there was sound of kunai being whip. Naruto's ears perked up and his blue eyes widened as a kunai—no, two kunai with three shuriken came whizzing at him. He panics and clumsily dodged all of it.

"JUST A RAT, YOU STUPID NARUTO!" came a voice that held fury.

Naruto looks up, grinning weakly at the beautiful girl standing on the doorway. The man, a handsome slim Jounin with mass of shining silver hair, standing beside her smiled feebly at him through the black mask, his eye, the only visible one, crinkled amusedly.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan! I swear it's an accident!" Naruto said, lifting his arms showing defeat. Though, she cannot see it, a squeak of a rat in Naruto's hand panicked Sakura that she easily groped her kunai again, lifts it in a deadly position when a hand so affectionately placed on top of her head caught her attention.

She turned her head to the right. "What is it, sensei?"

Kakashi smiled though she can't see it. "It's only a small rat."

Wrong move, her wrath seemed to be really frightful that Kakashi flinched as the girl faces him.

"Even though _I can't see_, I knew it too well that it's one hell of a rat!" she screeched at him.

Kakashi stiffened.

_Can't see..._

"Well, Sakura-chan... I admire your hearing skills." He said, a little distant. Sakura scoffed at him and threw the kunai straight, aiming at Naruto's hand. Panicking, Naruto threw the rat outside the window and dodges the kunai. But he is very clumsily that when he dodges the attack, his foot caught the leg of the Fifth's table and tripped, his face slammed onto the floor.

"That hurts, Sakura-chan."

The girl snorted. "I knew it's too easy for you to dodge it since _you can see it_ but I knew you're clumsy."

Few laughed as they watched the blonde boy sat up, pouting. Tsunade sighed and motioned Naruto to stand up. "Now the amusement was finished, mind you can report how's the mission gone?"

Naruto excitedly went into a tale. "...and then Kakashi-sensei threw me in the river to get some fish! You think, it's fair, Obaasan— OW!" He turned to see who hit him. "What the hell is that for?" he demanded, rubbing the sore of his head.

"Address the Hokage with respect!" Ebisu yelled, smacking him again.

"Hey, hey, she's really _old,_ you know! It's just a jutsu to conceal her true age and image— _OUCH AGAIN??!!_" he yelled and glared at Tsunade who bonked him in retaliation.

"I'M NOT OLD!" she roared.

"Fine, then, anyway—'

"The mission is successful, Tsunade-sama." Sakura cut off.

Tsunade nodded while Naruto stared at Sakura in disbelief. "Very good,"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whined. "I'm about to tell her how I pounded the hell out of our enemies!" he complained.

"But—"

"Oh please, I'll treat you to ramen if you shut up." Sakura said without thinking. But she froze, realizing what she had done. _Oh my God._

"REALLY, SAKURA-CHAN, YOU WILL??" Naruto's voice was so full of happiness that Sakura sighed and nodded.

"OH YESSSSS!! A DATE WITH SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" he yelled, punching in the air and jumping. "THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE!!!!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

Sakura smiled and turned to where she could feel Kakashi's chakra. She grinned childishly at him and said. "And of course, with Kakashi-sensei as our payer,"

Kakashi flinched. "NA-NANI...?"

Naruto stopped rejoicing. "What did you said? Kakashi-sensei will be with us?? But it's supposed to be a date!"

"OH, see here, Naruto, who'll pay for the ramen? Don't tell me I will?" Sakura said. Kakashi sighed. He knew the girl's sharp and excessively clever.

Naruto thought about this. "Well, no,"

"It's for free, Naruto." Sakura added.

"Okay! As long as the ramen is free and I'm with my Sakura-chan, I'll agree!" Naruto said, grinning. He stuck his tongue to Kakashi who shook his head but smiling still.

Yeah, as long as for the sake of his Sakura-chan, he'll agree.

As long as for her happiness, he'll agree.

As long as it is for the sake of her safety, he'll die.

As long as it will bring back her sight, he'll agree.

Kakashi sighed as he thought about this. He stole a glance at the girl and his eyes narrowed angrily in instinct. Tsunade saw it and she shook her head.

"You three, come here tomorrow at six o'clock in the morning. You have a new mission." Tsunade announced. At these words, the people inside tensed. Kakashi sharply noticed this. He knew there was a meeting when they rudely barge in but with Naruto's antics, the tensed temperature momentarily evaporated. But as Tsunade brought up the issue again, Iruka, Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, Jiraiya and others who started to care for the fox boy and the fragile lovely little girl, were again bothered on how the trio will accept the news of their new mission.

Especially Naruto who will surely bombard the Fifth with yelling and some insults about her being old, and Sakura—his Sakura-chan that he so exuberantly protects— will surely paralyzed her thinking.

As expected, Naruto protests. "WHAT??? WE'VE JUST COMPLETED A WEEK LONG MISSION AND YOU'RE GIVING US A MISSION AGAIN?"

Sakura smacked him in the head, an old habit that will surely not die. "Don't complain!"

"This mission is for you two alone," Tsunade met Kakashi's sharp gaze. "But I knew how Kakashi make your businesses his _business_ too. How he..." _feel about you._ For a moment, something flashed in Kakashi's dark eye.

_Old hag..._

Naruto and Sakura frowned. "Oh well," Naruto smiled his foxy grin. "Kakashi is like our family. He was and will always be. He's like a brother to us."

"He's like a wind..." Sakura said slowly, smiling childishly.

Tsunade nodded. "Originally, I planned this mission for Naruto and Kakashi only, not for you Sakura." She said seriously.

"What...?? But you said it's for me and Naruto..." Sakura exclaimed.

"I said 'originally'."

Sakura snorted like a child. "Is it about my stamina? Or my weakness being a girl...or my fragility...or my emotions about not liking to kill...or let's say," she hang her last words. Naruto cringes. He doesn't want to hear it. It haunted him for almost two years. It tortured him for not being helpless to protect her. Kakashi stiffened. Iruka saw it.

Sakura smiled casually. "It's about the condition of my eyes? The fact that _I can't see_ except chakra outlines...the truth that I'm..."

"...blind."

Naruto jerked and Kakashi narrowed his eye, his lips behind the mask set into a grim line. The Jounins inside shifted in their positions. The girl's condition is very delicate issue. As much as possible, they try not to mention it especially if Naruto or Kakashi is around. Bringing up the issue in Sakura's presence is okay since the girl looks like she had accepted her fate. But the male friends of hers seem like having difficulties in accepting the reality that the girl they preciously like is blind.

* * *

2 years ago

Watching Sasuke and her teacher walked out of the arena, Sakura was relieved that Sasuke managed to win even though the Cursed Seal prevents him from doing some deadly techniques. She remembered Naruto asking her about Sasuke's condition or something. She was sure that even if Naruto is dumb, he must have seen the supposed spreading of the Cursed Seal.

True to her word, she didn't mention anything about Orochimaru's bite or the Seal that will probably take her Sasuke-kun away.

She was wondering in front of the mirror if she can do it: win the tournament and be a Chuunin. She desperately wanted so. Sasuke won and as much as she hated it, she firmly believes that Naruto will win also. She will not stay genin forever. She must win if she wants to be with Sasuke.

Ino's taunting voice awoken her form her reverie.

"So backing out now, Forehead-girl?"

Sakura ignored her. Looking at her now short hair, she came to a conclusion. She's a ninja now! Her sacrifice, maybe it's a bit silly, but for her it means a lot, signaled that she's a ninja. And that she is strong.

After staring at her in the mirror, she turned and walks pass the blonde girl. She stopped in front of Ino, glanced at her mockingly and said, "What are you saying, Ino-pig?"

She approached Naruto and Kakashi and leaned in the railing. She made fun of Naruto and smiled at him. She laughed at his stupidity when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Kakashi lowered his face close to her cheek and said, "This is not a time to laugh."

"Huh?" she followed kakashi's finger and to her astonishment, saw her name and Ino's as opponents.

* * *

Present

"Isn't it?" Sakura persisted. Tsunade shook her head.

"Don't do any head motions, Tsunade-sama. You knew and can _see_ that I can't see if you nod or shake your head no." Sakura said casually.

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Too young..."

"That's stupid! I'm seven months older than Naruto!" Sakura snapped.

"Sorry, sorry, well, okay," Tsunade glanced at Naruto and Kakashi, noticing their silence. Sakura must have sense it too that she slapped Naruto in the shoulder.

"Hey, you're unusually quiet. What's wrong?" she asked.

Naruto grunted. "Nothing, I just missed ramen." But Iruka and the others saw something stirred in his blue eyes. Anger...bitterness—

Tsunade has the right to doubt whether Sakura can handle their next mission. After all, she's fragile. They are sure, Naruto and Kakashi can't concentrate in fighting because of their worry she might get hurt and her condition to worsen.

And she's blind.

Seeing chakra to identify enemies isn't a good tool or reason to let her have missions.

And her being a girl, sometimes it can be used against her enemies. When Jiraiya mentioned it, Sakura accurately kick him in the shins and neck.

She's a lovely little girl, a beautiful maiden. Her hair is pink just like the Cherry blossoms. It grew back into its original length but more beautiful and silkier. Naruto often find himself stroking it even though she never let it loose, always fastening it into a tight ponytail, few wavy strands around her face. But lately, she got annoyed at it because it got tangled while swaying in the wind that she nearly cut it again but Naruto and Kakashi came just in time to stop her.

Sakura then decided to keep it long but she resolved into twisting a black ribbon around it, the whole length, so as to prevent the strands from straying.

She's already fourteen and though she got skinnier and small, her body acquired a certain characteristic: nice chest. That is what Jiraiya pointed out. And in return, he's been kicked and tackled by Naruto for embarrassing and corrupting Sakura's innocence.

Though fourteen, she still got her childlike innocence, her fragile nature and her sweetness. Kakashi often found himself indulging her whims, treating her for ramen once in a while which annoyed Naruto because he hasn't been treated. Kakashi pointed out that he got Iruka-sensei to bribed or beg.

Fragile girl she seems to be, she's very talented in Genjutsu. But even though she insisted she can protect herself, there is no way in hell that Naruto will let her go alone or with someone else in missions. He reasoned that no one can protect her the way he can do or Kakashi can do or—

Sasuke-bastard can do.

Sakura shook her head. "Well, Hokage-sama, I'm waiting."

"Sakura, there is no need to attack me with questions. I already assigned you in this mission so what's the fuss?" the woman was tired and she has no time to fight the girl into cerebral battle.

Sakura smiled and Naruto, seeing it, sighed. "Let's go and eat ramen. I'm so hungry!"

"You are always hungry." Sakura said. _It's just an excuse, wasn't it, Naruto? _She thought as she still feels the sudden hollowness in his voice.

"Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked suddenly around. Naruto perked up while again, Kakashi stiffened. His fist curled and uncurled, attempting to cool down the sudden rage he felt. The Fifth frowned at her.

"Nothing's wrong, Sakura. Nothing..."

Sakura smiled bitterly. "Ever since I got blinded, I somehow managed to detect lies. The way your chakra outline the frown in your face or the bothered flare your chakra emits."

Tsunade scowled at this. She seemed to be having inner conflicts with herself, the way her blue eyes glittered, the disturbed frown in her face and the way she looks at Sakura, it made some sense that that the Fifth is bothered or in doubt to say something valuable.

But in the end, she losses her control, just like when she deals with the fox boy. "Have you noticed that the condition of your eyes is getting worse?" she blurted out.

Naruto was shocked. "WHAT???"

Kakashi's only visible eye widened. Her eyes...the eyes he would never see again...the eyes that held so much innocence in them...what's worst than being blind?

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked calmly though it was apparent she was shaking. "I don't.... How could it get worst? There's nothing worst then being blind, isn't there? Don't tell me, I'll get blinder? I mean...my blindness is permanent." She said the last statement without bitterness. But Naruto's reaction was to glare dangerously.

"Sakura, it would not be permanent." It is the rarest of moment that he goes without the affectionate –chan and it's when he is very serious—dangerously serious. Kakashi remained silent. He was trained to control his emotions perfectly. No way would he do a 'Naruto'.

Sakura turned to him fully and Naruto studied her features. She's one of the prettiest girls, according to other people but she _is_ the prettiest for him. He remembered how he yelled in horror when he woken up, seeing her once long hair chopped off.

And imagine his terror when he was told he would never see her eyes again.

* * *

2 years ago

"WHAT???? YOU DO HAVE SOME NERVE TO JOKE AROUND ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT??? YOU—"

"That's enough! Your barbaric yelling would bring no good to her! So shut up!" Ebisu yelled.

Naruto raised his fists to him, his eyes shifting color. "I'll give you barbaric yelling!" Everyone winces at his roar. He was howling mad ever since, so menacingly loud that they thought that the Nine Tails demon was growling itself. His once innocent blue eyes began to shift color from cerulean to dangerously orange with cat-like slits.

Jiraiya noticed the changes. "Naruto calm down," he said, patting the boy's shoulder.

"You should try to accept news professionally." Kakashi said calmly but Naruto hardly notice the loneliness and horror within his teacher's lone eye.

Naruto roared in frustration. "HOW CAN YOU JUST STAY CALM??? It's SAKURA-CHAN we're talking about—"

"We noticed, dobe, so shut up." Sasuke snapped coldly, his eyes guarded.

"Don't call me _dobe_, you bastard! You don't care about a single damn thing about her so you just shut the fuck up!" Naruto shouted.

"Is this an infirmary or not?!" a female middle-aged medic screeched.

Sasuke growled at him, his dark eyes narrowed and his fists curled hard.

"_You don't care about a single damn thing about her so you just shut the fuck up!"_

"Jackass, you don't know me at all." Sasuke hissed.

"I don't care!" Naruto yelled.

"Stop it both of you. You're not making the situation better. The important thing is, she's okay." Kakashi said, trying not to show any raging emotions. "Just calm down and listen to—"

"Okay??" Naruto growled. "Sakura-chan is okay??" He clenched his teeth, gritting them loudly.

"You think _she's okay_?? SHE IS NOT!" Kakashi gritted his teeth.

"Naruto, I'm warning you..."

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke snapped, looking anywhere but on the bed.

"You shut up! You weren't there! You didn't see her...suffer...you didn't see her get soaked in her own blood...her body violated, how she cursed her..." Naruto's eyes were shifting dangerously from blue to orange. Kakashi's one visible eye slowly narrowed as Naruto spoke, digesting the information, feeling the boy's horror evident on those shifting eyes.

"...how she fought that bitch! You didn't hear her cries! You didn't see her got butchered up! And all these times we protected her, not letting her fight because we all protected her innocence, her vulnerability... IT'S ALL SHIT!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke in the collar.

"You didn't her scream. You never had and I thought I would never hear it...but it all crashed down. You didn't see her blood rained the ground...you didn't—"

A fist shot out of nowhere, hitting Naruto in the cheek. Naruto reeled backward, hitting the wall, spitting blood. The blonde boy looked up and saw Sasuke with his fist lifted, his black long bangs covering his eyes. He gritted his teeth and sprang to his feet, his fist raised to punch the dark-haired boy but a hand gripped his wrist and pulled him back. Naruto looked up and saw Kakashi.

The other Jounins watched the unfolding dramatic scene; Iruka was worried for Naruto who obviously didn't take the news well, Kakashi was summoning all his self-control and the Uchiha prodigy has finally let out his emotions in an unfriendly way. Or maybe it was just his impatience, out of annoyance. But it was something to ponder as they watched the Uchiha kid breathed heavily, his fist tightening and the tremble his knees emitting.

"Naruto," Kakashi's voice is very calm, his grip on his wrist tightening. "Calm down. NOW—"

Naruto snatched his wrist free violently. "NO! She would be lonely—she would feel so damn sorry for herself! CAN'T YOU SEE?? IT'S NOT OKAY! AND I'M NOT GOING TO SEE HER EYES AGAIN!"

Kakashi flinched, his eye widening. The truth smacked him in the face.

Sasuke remained silent but Jiraiya swore he saw the kid stiffened as if he was punched in the gut.

_Can't you see...??_

And that's the problem.

They saw it oh, too clearly.

* * *

Present

He stared at her especially into her eyes.

"Naruto... I'm sorry." Sakura said softly. "But won't it be better if you could just..."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "No. I'm going to be a Hokage and," he glanced at the solemn Tsunade, "I will find a way to bring your sight back." He finished and looked back at the girl he had loved since their Academy days.

It is easy to develop a crush on her. She's vibrant, so innocent, and full of life and the impression that she needed someone to protect her. She is strong in her own way but at the same time very weak, useless and overbearingly annoying as told by Sasuke to her many times.

So, she stand there in front of him, looking so damn vulnerable in her ninja out fit of black overall long sleeve shirt and pants, black sandals with black bandaged legs, black leather vest to conceal the slit between her chest and her peachy abdomen and the wide hood with long cloth hanging around her shoulder used to conceal her face. Her gloved hands are hanging delicately in her sides, her never loose hair in one ponytail bound in black rope and her face—

Oh that pretty, pretty face, many wondered what she looks like behind that cream scroll with a word 'seal' printed in kanji at the right side.

But no matter what she'll be pretty, forever pretty to him.

Even if that damn forbidden sealing scroll will permanently cover her eyes.

"I will bring your sight back." _Because I wasn't able to fulfill my promise that I will bring that bastard back, the least I could do is to restore your sight._

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "Naruto, you are always the dumb blonde boy to me." She said softly.

Naruto pouted and scratched his hair. "Ne, at least I'm a man of my words!"

The girl snorted. "Come on before I changed my mind." She turned to where she could see the Fifth's chakra and bowed.

"See you tomorrow at six, Hokage-sama! Ja ne!" she waved at her and smiled sweetly.

Tsunade smiled wearily, seeing that pretty smile. How could this girl just go and accept the fact that she's blind?

Especially the fact that it would be permanent and that forbidden sealing scroll will eternally cover her eyes is beyond her reasoning. It was ironic though, that other people are feeling angry and sad in her behalf. Naruto still bear his grudge against the fact that he'll never see her green eyes again.

It was a common knowledge that the blonde fox boy has an intense crush on the pink-haired girl but by Tsunade's standards, it wasn't merely a crush anymore. Though, it looks like Sakura did not know anything about it, innocent or just insensitive. True, anyone can be very attracted to Sakura. She's beautiful, has a nice body, a clever mind but one quality remains as her drawback.

Her eyes are sealed, covered, bound around by a cream-colored bandage-like cloth but actually it's a forbidden sealing scroll guised as a bandage. It goes around her head covering her eyes. When that scroll was put into effect two years ago, performer of the jutsu managed to pull the pink hair up so that the scroll won't be hindered by the hair.

"Don't be late." The Hokage said, stuffing the paperwork on top of each.

* * *

Sakura sighed deeply, stretching her arms upward causing her vest to rise up a little exposing a potion of her midriff as they walked out of the Hokage office and eventually out of the building.

"We were gone for a week and I already missed the village!" she said happily walking between Naruto and Kakashi.

"I missed ramen." Naruto said, his hand rubbing his stomach. "I'm so hungry!"

Sakura giggled and looked at her sensei. "Sensei, ready your pocket. Naruto is very hungry. You know how much he eats when he's away from the village too long without eating ramen. Well, you don't have to worry about me. I'll just settle into one bowl of beef ramen."

Kakashi affectionately patted her head. "I wonder why you weren't worried about getting fat. Beef ramen sure destroy your diet."

"Ne, I'm not taking any diet. Ever since I fought in that exam, I began to love eating a lot because my stamina is so low you can compare it to a little blossom." She said.

The silver haired Jounin smiled. His hand softly stroked thick strands hanging in her face and tugged it gently.

Sakura grinned at him. "Sometimes I wonder, sensei if you've got a crush on me."

Kakashi suddenly stiffened and Naruto perked up, yelling at his teacher and friend.

"WH-WHAT THE HELL—"

Sakura burst laughing. "He, he— you two are so easy to tease! Ha, ha..." Kakashi remained silent while Naruto scolds her.

"That's not funny Sakura-chan! It made me cringe! But," he looked over at Kakashi who remains quiet and looking at the other direction. "Kakashi-sensei is nice-looking and strong but he's a PERVERT, for crying out loud!" he finished, flailing his arms.

Sakura laughed. She turned to Kakashi and tugged at his sleeve. "Kakashi-sensei, are you angry? I'm sorry. It was just a joke...gomen nasai, sensei." She said sincerely, tugging hurriedly at his sleeve like a child begging to her mother to get her some candies.

"Sakura-chan, that was funny." Kakashi finally said something. "But that's a good idea. Mind if I try it?" he said, grinning behind his mask while patting her head.

Sakura blushed while Naruto screamed at him. "DON'T YOU EVER THINK ABOUT IT????"

Kakashi chuckled and just beckoned the boy to move forward and pushed the girl towards the direction of the ramen stand. But Sakura stopped and craned her neck, sensing a familiar chakra.

"YO, Forehead-girl, at last you're home!" an annoying yell rang out. Sakura grinned and waved.

"Ino-pig, have you missed me?" she asked, grinning mischievously.

"You, Forehead girl, there's no much fun without you to tease!" The blonde girl said as she stopped in front of the trio, smiling widely as she put her hands in her hips. Sakura laughed and smiled at the dark haired girl beside Ino.

"Ah, Hinata you're here, too!"

"Welcome back, Sakura." Hinata said shyly as she glanced at Naruto, blushing furiously, fidgeting as well. "And to you...too, N-Naruto-kun..." she stammered.

Naruto grinned. "Thanks, Hinata. How's Neji?"

Hinata blushed and Naruto frowned, watching her fidget. _What's wrong with her?_

"O-oh, h-he's r-r-recovering," replied Hinata. Ino grinned at her, amused.

Ino turned her attention back at Sakura. "Anyway, how's the mission? You looked unscathed."

"Of course, she's unhurt! My Sakura-chan would never be hurt!" Naruto boasted loudly, unaware he's breaking a heart.

Hinata's face fell and she looked down sadly. No one notices, even Sakura but Ino glanced at the dark-haired girl discreetly.

"That's nice but Sakura isn't yours." Ino snapped.

Naruto shrugged and tugged Kakashi. "Come on, sensei! I'm SO hungry!"

Sakura faced the two male Jounins and said. "You two, go ahead, I'll just go and have a quick change. I feel so covered in dirt."

"Ok but hurry up!" Naruto said hurriedly. Kakashi smiled at them and allowed himself to be dragged by Naruto towards the direction of the ramen stand.

"Okay! Now, can you guide me home?"

* * *


	2. His feelings

****

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO**

**His Feelings**

The three girls arrived at Sakura's house. Ino was aware that Hinata was just trying to sound cheerful so that Sakura would not notice. The blonde girl was relieved that Sakura didn't though chakra can show feelings.

"Oh, they're not home." Sakura said, a little disappointed, then, she shrugged. "But they aren't always home. It's okay." She led her friends up to her room. Hinata entered first, then Sakura, lastly Ino.

Hinata smiled. "We've cleaned your room yesterday because we remember you probably left it in shambles." Sakura laughed.

"Hey, I didn't!"

Ino snorted. "Oh yeah, you left an entire shirts unwashed and your bed unmade! And not only that, we've also found your table upside down!"

Sakura giggled and sat down at her bed. "Thanks." She said gratefully, for the first time, sound so tired. Her cheeks turned a little pale and her body slumped.

"You're tired. You just appear tough on the outside so Naruto and Kakashi won't worry." Ino said firmly.

Sakura remained silent and slowly leaned against the bed's pillows. Hinata watched the girl concernedly. She was amazed that Sakura can appear strong to her team mates but weak and delicate to her female friends. For the first time, Hinata pitied her.

"I don't want to cause inconvenience and worry especially to Naruto. He will bug me endlessly and Kakashi-sensei; he'll cancel all my missions." Sakura said softly.

_Naruto-kun...he's so in love with her. Why can't Sakura-chan notice? She must be really naïve or simply insensitive._ Hinata thought sadly. _But, I want Naruto-kun to be happy and his happiness...it's—_

"Are you okay, Sakura?!" Ino suddenly demanded loudly, rushing to the girl's side. Hinata awoke from her musings and saw Sakura winced in pain, pressing her hands to her bandaged eyes.

"Sakura," Hinata hurried to her. "What's wrong?" she touched the girl's shoulder.

Sakura gasped, feeling the intensity of Hinata's chakra because of sadness. "Hinata..." she whispered, biting her lower lip. "Your chakra...what's wrong?"

Hinata and Ino looked at each other, confused. "What are you talking about?" Ino asked.

Sakura just moaned in pain and lied down at her bed. "Nothing...my eyes...it stings a little."

And to Hinata and Ino's horror, a trickle of blood oozes from Sakura's bandaged eyes, dripping at her cheek.

"Blood...there's blood!?" Ino shrieked, hurrying to get some towel. Hinata panicked and looked around.

"Oh no...just lie down, Sakura!!" Hinata almost yell when she saw Sakura abruptly sat up.

"I'm fine..." said Sakura wearily. Ino came back from the bathroom, carrying an enormous towel. Hinata widened her eyes.

"Ino-chan, that's too big."

"It doesn't matter! Come on," she beckoned Hinata to help her.

"Hey, it's just a trickle of blood." Sakura tried to soothe Ino and Hinata's panic.

"Do you often bleed like this?" Hinata asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah...my eyes hurt lately and Tsunade-sama told me my eyes are getting worst." She felt Ino stiffened. "But, it's just a diagnosis. Probably, to scare me off missions." She added hurriedly.

Ino slowly rubbed the blood off with the end of the towel. "Your eyes..."

"Ino...please, don't do a 'Naruto'..." Sakura warned. "I've had enough...people telling things about my blindness. Why can't you people accept the fact that I'm blind?" asked Sakura, pressing her long fingers against the blindfold.

Ino slowly straightened up. "And why did you just gave up on that shit?!" She shrieked suddenly. Sakura and Hinata jumped in surprise.

"You just gave up!!! Damn it! And you asked us why can't we just nod and say, 'oh, Sakura's blind! Oh, really and her eyes will be forever blindfolded by that stupid scroll!!!!'" Ino screamed at her, her fists clenched and tears rolling down in her cheeks.

"Ino..."

"You don't know how we feel about this! You're so damn selfish! You didn't think about our feelings—_his_ feelings! Can't you see, Sakura??" Ino yelled, throwing her hands in a helpless wave in front of her.

"We are tortured by the fact...that...that..." her voice is increasing in tone by each word, by each syllable. "WE WOULD NOT SEE YOUR EYES AGAIN!!!"

Ino's tears and sobs seemed contagious. Hinata started crying and buried her face in her hands.

Sakura was shaking. Her hands are clenched and her teeth chatter. "Is that it, Ino? Just because you'd not see my eyes again...You are shallower than I thought...."

"S—shallow...!? You—"

Sakura started yelling. "Don't call me names, you pig! Your pain is nowhere in mine! Just because you won't see my eyes again.., t—that's absurd! Just because I accepted the reality that I'm blind does mean I'm not hurting...!" her tears are red. Hinata noticed and she stood up.

"Please! Sakura-san, stop crying!"

"...you're sad cause you won't see what's behind this blindfold...how I looked after two years...does it occur to you that I WANT TO SEE YOUR FACES...THAT IT HURT BECAUSE ALL I CAN SEE IS YOUR CHAKRA...?! DAMN IT! And you accused me of being selfish!"

Hinata grasped her wrist to pull her down. "Sakura, Sakura—please, it would be bad for your condition..."she begged.

"Yes you are! You didn't do anything to restore your damn sight!" Ino yelled back.

"What do you want me to do?? Go and torture Tsunade-sama until she performs a jutsu?? You think a jutsu can restore my sight?" Sakura screamed. Her health is failing and her knees started to tremble.

"Why don't you try that? It's all worth of that shit as long as it will bring your sight back!" the blonde ninja hollered.

Sakura growled and trembled. "Can't you see??? MY BLINDNESS IS PERMANENT!!!!" she yelled as loud as her voice can.

"S-stop..." Hinata gasped, crying hard now as she clung to Sakura's wrist painfully.

There's a silence except Hinata's sobbing.

* * *

2 years ago – 1 month after

The fight of Leaf's Sakura Haruno was considered a gore, a taboo among the Nine Rookies. One month after the event, ninjas began to flock the hospital trying to discover what happened to the girl. But no one was allowed to come closer. ANBU captains and Jounins are standing on guard at the hospital room's door, forbidding people of any sorts to come inside except the patient's parents and her teammates.

Naruto visited the girl everyday and every time he have time. He talks to her happily as if she can really hear him.

"Well, Sakura-chan, Jiraiya-sennin is teaching me a new move! It is called Rasengan! Isn't it cool!!!?" he exclaimed. He talks endlessly, so fast. Even if it sounds stupid he'll go on talking.

Even though he knew she can't hear him.

Even though she looks dead—

"Look, Sakura-chan I brought you a miso ramen! But since you don't like ramen as much as I like it, can I eat it instead?"

He waited for her response. Silence—

"Well, silence mean yes, isn't it?" and he began eating.

Kakashi was standing outside, leaning against the wall, his pervert book opened before his eye but he wasn't really reading it. He's been there since Naruto arrived and he felt a sudden sadness hearing his student talk to his fallen comrade. He knew Naruto likes Sakura but he thought it was just a mere crush because of Sakura's cute looks but it looks like it was something else...much more else. It even looks like what he felt for Sakura competes against of what Sakura feels for Sasuke.

He sighed. If that's the case, well, it would be exciting. He whipped his book back to the pouch as he sensed presences. At the end of the hallway stands a group of ninjas with their new Hokage.

"Kakashi..."

"Naruto is inside."

Iruka sighed. "It would be better if he knew what her condition is, isn't it?"

Kakashi nodded calmly. "Knowing Naruto...you better watch your mouth and ready yourself from his reaction."

The new Hokage entered the room. Gai looked at Kakashi. "Do you know what her condition is, Kakashi?"

The silver haired man looked at the man grimly. "I'll take that as a no." Gai said and followed the Hokage inside.

Kakashi frowned at Iruka, Asuma, Kurenai and Ibiki. "No one knows, do they? I bet that Shizune woman knew..." Ibiki replied. Jiraiya and the others had followed Gai inside so they are the only ones left.

The Jounins entered the room and watched the Hokage checked the girl's status; Naruto standing beside Jiraiya with Ebisu on the back. The blonde boy looked at him when he felt his teacher's chakra.

"Sensei," he approached his teacher. "Sakura-chan would be okay, right?"

Kakashi ruffled his blonde hair and smiled beneath the mask. "Of course...our Sakura-chan is strong. You saw it yourself." For a second there, he regretted his words. Anger flashed in the boy's eyes and its cerulean color wavered a bit.

Naruto's ears perked up. He glanced at Kakashi's side and smirked. "Yo, Sasuke-bastard, you came!"

The Uchiha boy ignored him and proceeded in staring at the girl on the bed. The new Hokage and Jiraiya were checking the girl. Judging at the looks in their faces, something is wrong. The two Legendary Ninjas parted away from the bed, thus giving Sasuke and Naruto a clearer view of the patient.

The body was wrapped in bandages. Her left arm is heavily bandaged; right arm as well from elbow down to the hand; the legs looked bandaged as well because they saw the new Hokage lifts the gown to check the legs; the bandaged chest and stomach are noticeable thru the near-transparency of the hospital gown and her head was also wrapped.

But the most noticeable is—

Her eyes are covered in a bandage-looking scroll, much like a blindfold. It has a kanji word 'seal' and tied around her head with her vibrant pink hair in tangles.

An oxygen mask is clamped on her face to help her breathe.

The new Hokage faced them slowly. "Naruto, Kakashi..." the new leader slowly looked at Sasuke, "...and Uchiha Sasuke. I warned you, what you will hear isn't going to be pretty. It requires a lot of skill to defeat a Sand ninja...least of all someone whose sibling happens to have a demon sealed in him. And...judging at her condition, she used up all her chakra and was a miracle...she's still alive—that's it, _barely_ alive."

"Hey, old Tsunade, Sakura-chan _is_ alive!" Naruto yelled.

The woman he's just addressed to narrowed her eyes. Meanwhile, Ebisu whacked the boy in the head. "You addressed the new Hokage with respect, Naruto!" Naruto groaned, nursing the sore.

"Fine but you don't have to hit me!" yelled the boy, glaring at the Jounin.

"I understand your reaction, boy, but I AM NOT OLD, you stupid, stupid boy!" Tsunade snapped, seething in anger. She breathed deeply as if trying to compose herself. "Listen, as I was saying, what you'll hear is something very disturbing...especially for you, Naruto. You seemed so fond of the girl." The last statement was softly spoken.

She was impressed. The boy is known to carry the dreaded and loathed spirit if the doomed Nine Tails Fox demon but along with the circumstances, he had learned to be affectionate and caring to his comrades.

Naruto beamed his trademark foxy grin. "Of course I am! She's Sakura-chan and Sakura-chan is_ my_ Sakura-chan! I will protect Sakura-chan forever! She's a precious person to me...she acknowledge my existence." He scratched his cheek. "True, she might hit me in the head...call me idiot everyday, still, she acknowledge me—because in that way, I feel she knew me, that she _sees_ me."

Kakashi's eye softened. Naruto is really dumb sometimes; his cerebral activities are just so damn simple. That's it. Simple with a capital S—but, damn, Kakashi began to ponder, _that simplicity is so damn real...real and simple—he painted it in black and white and the sincerity of it is contagious._

_Even though she does not see me in the way I see her, I'm just glad she SEES me._ Naruto grinned ever wider as he gazed at Sakura—_his_ Sakura-chan. She might loved that cold arrogant bastard or might dislike him...but, he just like her so much that he began to wonder if it's a mere crush.

But he's stupid, isn't he?

Tsunade sighed. "I hate to break this to you, Naruto but she's..."

* * *

"Sakura....please, stop." Hinata begged. "You might get sick...." She turned to her other blonde friend. "I-Ino-chan...stop yelling a-at her...you're m-making h-her upset—! And that's bad for her!"

Ino was breathing heavily. She hiccupped and brushed her tears away angrily. Her gaze locked into Sakura's trembling form.

"I thought you missed me...Ino-chan." Sakura's voice is soft and weak. She slowly collapsed to her knees.

But Ino managed to catch her falling form before she hits the ground. "Sakura...!? You insolent girl!" but Sakura just smiled. Ino cried harder. She pitied this little blossom... so much and she began to choke.

Why...? Oh why does it have to be her...?! Of all the people...no, of all the Rookie Nine, why does it have to Sakura Haruno...? The spring's Cherry Blossom... She might be active young girl, vibrant, vocal and cheerful but she's _a blossom!_ A mere blossom...a fragile blossom...a weak blossom...DAMN! She's vulnerable! She's weak! With one harsh blow of the wind, she will sway off the branch, fell and...die.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan..." Ino whispered as she and Hinata hauled her to her bed. Sakura smiled and lifted her hand, reaching out for something. Ino supplied her hand and Sakura's smile widened.

"Don't... and it's been a long time since you call me that..."

Ino snorted. "Naruto-baka declares...yeah, always declares that you are _his_ Sakura-chan. It gave this impression that no one is allowed to call you as such except for him and your pervert sensei."

"Kakashi isn't pervert." Sakura defended. "Yeah, he reads his, err, _interesting_ book but he's really a nice guy."

"Yeah, yeah," Ino said and squeezed the girl's delicate hand. She brushed her tears away and wipes the blood off Sakura's face.

"Hinata...Thank you so much for being here..." the pink-haired girl said, turning to Hinata. The Hyuuga girl smiled in affection and patted the girl's cheek. Now she knew why Naruto-kun adores this girl or moreover, loves her.

"O-of course, Sakura. You are a very precious friend..."

Sakura giggled and reaches out her other hand to Hinata. Then a sad smile stretched across her face. "Oh, how I wish to see your faces... You two must have grown up so much..."

"Sakura..." Ino didn't know what to say. She glanced at Hinata in panic and the dark-haired girl just shook her head and smiled.

"But your faces two years ago are still etched in my mind... Ino's blonde hair... Hinata's blushing face... everything..."

Her throat constricted. For two years, she hadn't cry for her blindness. She tried to appear tough in front of Naruto, Kakashi and...Sasuke. She wanted to prove she's not a weak blossom, that she can be the tree itself not just its delicate blossoms.

But now, every bitter feeling about her weakness popped up all of sudden. She felt her heart slowly digest every horrid feeling.

_But my friends...They were there...by my side._

_Naruto...no matter how bad I treated him, he's still there. Protecting me..._

"_I will protect Sakura-chan forever."_

"_Not MY Sakura-chan! Not her!!"_

_Naruto..._

"_NOOO...SAKURA-CHANNNNNNN!!!!"_

"_Sakura-chan...No, not MY Sakura-chan...NOT MY SAKURA-CHAN...!"_

_Naruto..._

"_Don't touch Sakura-chan! She's not—"_

"Naruto..."

Ino and Hinata were stunned when they heard Sakura whispered Naruto's name. Hinata's grip on Sakura's hand tightens involuntary and her eyes started to show her true feelings.

"He's stupid...very stupid. But he cares for me. And he'll always be my number one best male friend." Sakura smiled more sadly. "I wonder how tall he is now. How strong...how he look... he often teased me that he's now much taller than me... I wonder how his idiotic grin is... His foolish, foolish..." she began to sob.

"Smile...when he smiled at me every morning at the bridge, greeting me good morning... then I'll smack him in the head... And his blonde hair...he's so stupid...stupid, stupid boy..." red tears flowed in her cheeks and her hands trembled.

"Sakura..." Hinata could not stop her tears from flowing. Sakura cared for the boy she, Hinata, loves. She missed him terribly...she just has a way of showing it.

* * *

"Hey, good, _handsome, _ugh, gross lie to say," Naruto dropped his voice for Kakashi only to hear. "...one more miso ramen over here!"

"Shut up BLONDIE!" the chef yelled, angrily mixing ingredients.

Naruto stood up, flailing his arms like an idiot. "BLONDIE...? But...I told you, you're good, you're _handsome_...isn't it enough?" he whined.

Kakashi sighed, reading his book idly. "Naruto, won't you lower your voice? It's so loud...my eardrums going to explode."

Naruto sat down heavily. "But sensei, I'M HUNGRY!"

"I know." _I should have listened to Sakura-chan about being worried for my pocket. This boy does have a demonic appetite._ He shoved his book back to his pocket.

"Here, you stupid boy," the chef carefully put a steaming large bowl of miso ramen in front of Naruto who began to drool like crazy.

"ARIGATO, ARIGATO, ARIGATO..." Naruto sang horribly, while hugging his chopsticks. The chef only smiled. He somehow liked the boy even though it is known this blonde boy carries the spirit of Nine Tails. The boy doesn't show any signs of fierceness except, of course when it comes to ramen.

Kakashi sighed again and shook his head. Only two things can make Naruto happy. Ramen and... Kakashi sighed and his eye looked sad for a moment.

_Sakura-chan..._

"I love ramen so much.... I love ramen so much..." Naruto sang over and over again gazing at the ramen with teary eyes. And then, he laughed good-naturedly much to Kakashi and the chef's surprise.

"But I love Sakura-chan more."

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask.

"Hello," a voice said softly that made Naruto perked up in happiness. He stood up, whirled around and his blue eyes sparked in happiness.

"SAKURA-CHAN...?!" he yelled, staring at the girl wearing black jumper skirt with white hooded ninja shirt.

The pink-haired girl winced, hearing Naruto's loud voice. "Shut up, Naruto! My, your voice does hurt." She complained and sat down beside him. Naruto grinned and sat down.

"One beef ramen, please," Sakura said to the chef. She turned to Naruto. "So, how bowls did you devour as of now?"

"He, he, three bowls,"

Sakura raised an eyebrow and glanced at Kakashi. "Ah, so that's explains the look in sensei's face."

"Ha, ha, ha— he hasn't eaten his portion, we're waiting for you but I really got hungry."

"That's okay."

A bowl was placed in her front and she softly said her thanks. She lifted her chopsticks and began to eat. Naruto started devouring his ramen while Kakashi just watched the two.

"What took you so long, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Ino and Hinata,"

"Oh, those two, what's wrong?" Naruto pressed on, noticing the traces of blood in her cheeks.

"Nothing,"

"Ne?"

"Naruto stopped being nosy, will you?" she snapped, remembering her reflections about Naruto. She now wonders what kind of stupid look Naruto has on and the color of his eyes.

"Yo, I'm not poking my nose in girl things but...you looked sad."

Sakura losses her nerve and snapped. "How could you know I'm sad when I got my eyes blinded and blindfolded, huh?"

There was an instant silence, a rough horrid silence. Naruto dropped his chopsticks carefully on the table and Kakashi immediately brought his trusted book to avoid the coming argument.

Sakura regretted her words as she felt the chakra inside Naruto slowed down and the flare in long whipping movements.

"Naruto...Naruto, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...." She tried to reach out for his hand but she drops her hand. "Na... "

"That's okay." Naruto said calmly, lifting his dropped chopsticks.

"Naruto, please, can...won't it be okay if...you just accept the fact that I'm...I'm blind...and that it would be permanent."

"No."

"Naruto, don't be so stupid!" Sakura said, facing him, forgetting their ramen.

"Then, I'm one hell of a stupid boy!" Naruto replied in a louder voice that took the attention of people inside the ramen stand. Kakashi looked at them. Sakura was breathing heavily and looked as if she's trying not to cry. Naruto looked revolted and at the same time hurt.

"What are you talking about?? Fine, you can be the Hokage but even if that dream does come true, you won't be able to restore my sight! Least of all, bring Sasuke-kun back!"

That was the last straw...the painful straw. Kakashi saw Naruto's eyes darkened and his fists clenched.

"Damn Sasuke-bastard...he's the foolish one...not me. No, I AM... Loving a girl who loves the other...who loves a bastard, a traitor..."

"W-what...?" Asked Sakura obviously terrorized at the possibility.

"Loving a girl who doesn't and will not love you back—"

Sakura was aghast. As a natural reaction, her hand lifts and slapped Naruto in the face.

Naruto winced at the impact. He never knew Sakura can muster that strength—just to slap him.

"Y-you c—can't! Y—you can't...love me..." Sakura said softly, trembling. Kakashi stiffened.

_Y-you c—can't...love me..._

"W-we're supposed to b-be friends...and friends don't fall in love with each other—"

"I love Sakura-chan."

Sakura trembled.

"I love Sakura-chan... I love Sakura-chan the most." Naruto said softly.

The whole ramen stand went silent. The chef is looking at Naruto with pity and concern. Kakashi continued to feign he doesn't hear anything.

"You...y-you know what I feel...about...Sasuke-kun, Naruto..." Sakura said slowly, red tears began to gather in her eyes to roll down to her cheeks. "You know...that's why...I asked you to bring him back..."

"That's why I tried so hard to bring him back. Because, Sasuke-bastard is your happiness and I want you to be happy...and as much as I hated it, I began to realize that bastard is the only who can make Sakura-chan happy."

"Naruto, I..."

"But then, I won't give up. But I said 'I can give everything to Sakura-chan except happiness'. But I still want to try it. Sakura-chan makes me happy...she makes me happy...she makes me feel I'm alive because I'm hurting. My heart aches and that's the proof I'm alive and... a human."

"Naruto, STOP! You don't know what you are saying! It's...just confusion! It will pass...just a confusion"

"How can you say that? You don't see me...'

"Naruto...?!"

"You don't see "

"You don't see me the way I see you...all you see is Sasuke-bastard..."

Naruto tried not to breakdown and lose his composure. He will not yell at her... he will not shout obscenities...curses. But he's slowing slipping control of his emotions. He wanted to shake the girl and make her understand him and his feelings.

"You don't know how happy I am when you smack me, hit me...it just proved me that you _see _me...but not in the way I do. I love—"

"Naruto, STOP! I don't..."

"I know. It's Sasuke-bastard." Naruto began to eat his ramen again, ignoring the pathetic gazes of people. Kakashi still doesn't speak a word.

"Competing with Sasuke-bastard's memories is tainting my pride. Competing with just mere memories... Damn it."

"Naruto...you're really stupid." Naruto laughed and smiled at the girl he truly loves. "But you are precious to me..." the girl whispered painfully.

"Please, I don't want to cause trouble, especially pain...give up on me, Naruto..." Sakura said, blood rolling down to her cheeks. Naruto yank a yellow handkerchief and wipes the blood off her cheeks.

"I can't, Sakura-chan because Sakura-chan will always be _my_ Sakura-chan!"

"WHY??" she asked, now angry. "Why don't you spare yourself of pain?? WHY?? Why do you love me?" she yelled, shocking people inside. Kakashi turned his head to Sakura.

"Why won't you give up on Sasuke?" Naruto asked instead, seriously. Sakura stiffened. That...was unnerving. That was...

"I love Sasuke-kun." She said softly, bowing her head.

"Then, why ask me why won't I give up?"

"Because..."

"I won't give up. N E V E R..."

"Naruto, you..." Sakura was near hysterical. She balled her hands to fist and angrily hit the table. "I CAN'T LOVE YOU! _I CAN'T!_ We are _friends!_ FRIENDS...! I can't return your feelings! I can't..."

Naruto felt his lungs stopped functioning. He knew _that _horrid, horrid reality—

_Sakura-chan doesn't love me. _He knew it for long. To her, Naruto-baka is just a friend—a very precious friend. _I knew she does not love e the way I does but...why does it have to come straight from her mouth?_

It just hurt a thousand times more.

"I know, I'm stupid," Naruto sipped the soup and smiled heavenly. He dropped the chopsticks carefully beside the bowl and stands up, stretching.

"I will always be."

And left the ramen stand silently; Kakashi looks after him.

"I AM THE STUPID NARUTO UZUMAKI! I AM SO STUPID!" The blonde boy yelled punching his fist in the air while skipping all the way through his journey back to his pigsty apartment room.

"But still, I love Sakura-chan even more..."

* * *

Hinata watched Naruto walked away.

"_I AM THE STUPID NARUTO UZUMAKI! I AM SO STUPID!"_

She felt a watery drop in her cheek

_What's this?_

_I'm crying..._

_No stop..._

_But I can't._

_I can feel his pain—because his pain is my pain too._

_Because I know what it feels when...you aren't love back by the person you loved the most._

_Because...Naruto-kun...will never ever love me back_

_N E V E R_

That reality almost makes Hinata faint.

And faint she did.

* * *


	3. Waiting

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

**Waiting**

Sakura sat there frozen then, trembled. She lifted her hand to her mouth and bit her thumb nail. She tried to stop her sobs and pivoted, facing her unfinished ramen. She swallowed hard and lifted her chopsticks with trembling hands.

"Sakura," Kakashi called.

The girl slowly faced him and Kakashi was relieved that she isn't crying. "Are you alright? You paled horribly."

"I'm fine... it's just that what Naruto said...was..." she shook her head frantically and slammed the chopsticks to the table. "I don't know anymore! I don't understand...why Naruto likes me...way above friends..."

"He liked ever since your Academy days." Kakashi answered.

"Na—ni?" she gaped.

Kakashi chuckled and shoved his book back to his pouch. "You can be the smartest ninja girl but Sakura-chan, you are very insensitive." He said, affectionately patting her head. He resisted the urge to tug onto one of her pink tendrils and drew his hand away.

"Me, insensitive...? I'm not! I knew Naruto adores me...I adore him back. He likes me then, I like him too. We like each other."

"Yeah, but it's a crush, Sakura-chan."

"Crush...? He's got a crush on me?" Sakura asked softly."...ever since we were Genins?"

"Yeah," Kakashi casually leaned down to his chair and stared at her. "I understand Naruto-kun. You are just so cute." He said, his eye twinkling.

Sakura blushed and push the bowl of ramen. "Shut up, sensei, you don't even know what I look like behind this scroll."

"It doesn't matter. You are still cute even with it."

"SHUT UP! Stop hitting on me!" Sakura snapped, annoyed.

Kakashi raised his brow. "I'm not hitting on you, Sakura-chan. damn, you are grouchy."

Sakura gritted her teeth and faced him fully. "Kakashi, I am getting pissed off now.... As in F U R I O U S, got that?"

_She called me by my name, that's sweet. _Kakashi sighed and leaned his face closer to her. "You will never persuade Naruto to give up on you. Never, I meant it. You know him, don't you, Sakura-chan? You know his determination."

Sakura bowed, her hair now slowly slipping from its ponytail. "I...don't want to hurt him, sensei. He'll just get hurt from l-l-loving me. I don't think I can return his feelings..."

"Why?" he asked, dreading her answer. Sakura didn't reply right away.

"Sakura-chan..." still, no response; Kakashi sighed again and leaned back. "Sasuke-kun, isn't it? You already told him."

She raised her chin to him. "Sensei,"

"Nevertheless, he won't give up." _I wish someone can..._

"You have to put some senses to his brain, Kakashi!" she said, grabbing his arm. The silver-haired Jounin looked at her delicate hand. He lifted his hand and put it on top of hers.

"Sakura, Naruto is a man of his words. He won't back out, give up...just like in the past. In every fight he encountered, do you remember him accepting defeat? Never, does it? He fought relentlessly for his goal—to be acknowledged, to be respected and to protect those people dear to him." He squeezed her hand gently.

"And now, the fight for your love is ensuing. This is the most important fight for him. A fight he won't afford to lose because this is where his happiness lies."

..._this is where his happiness lies._

"Think, Sakura-chan, if he didn't give up during those fights where he fought for his acknowledgement, you think he'll just give up on you? You heard him; he loves you the most... He won't GIVE UP."

Sakura bit her lip and turned her hand to squeeze Kakashi's gloved hand. "Sensei... I think it's foolish..."

"Sakura..."

"...but I'm foolish too. I can't give up on Sasuke-kun. I think I'll never ever forget him and the feelings he caused me when he's here."

_I really should try that therapy._ He sighed and shook his head again.

"Poor blonde boy..."

Sakura sighed; draws her hand back, and pulled some bills from her pocket, slammed it to the table. "Keep the change," she said, stood up and left Kakashi. She stepped onto the sunlight and breathed heavily.

_Naruto..._

_I'm sorry._

She began to walk towards nowhere when a hand grabbed her arm gently. Startled, Sakura turned over and sensing the chakra, she smiled. "Sensei..."

"Don't call me that anymore. Sempai would do."

"Okay." Sakura agreed and Kakashi released her arm.

"You still aren't convinced, Sakura."

Sakura looked away and put her joined hands behind her. Her pink hair glistened against the sunlight and Kakashi's silver mass is just as breathtaking as hers. People began to stare at them. They were such a weird couple with one of a kind hair color.

"Sakura—"

"You now what, I got nervous when you call me by name without affectionate prefix."

"Same goes with Naruto. Listen, Sakura—"

Sakura giggled weakly. "I'm officially nervous now."

"Fine, Sakura-_chan_, I understand if you really...will not love him beyond friendship. Your loyalty towards Sasuke-kun proves how much you love him. But...won't you give him a chance?" the Jounin asked. "You somehow felt his sincerity."

"Kakashi-sempai..."

"I pitied the boy." He said in a calm voice with double meaning. He stared at her bandaged eyes as if he can look into her.

"Sakura, I hope this will not change anything between you two—especially the way you interact with him. If you change, it will break him."

Sakura's lips thinned. "Sempai, he's my best friend—no, _one _of my two best friends. But it will be awkward."

"Don't torture him more, Sakura. You hurt him enough." Kakashi said firmly, emphasizing the last words.

Sakura looked shocked. "Sensei...!"

"I'm serious. What you said earlier definitely broke his feelings." Sakura froze.

_Y-you c—can't...love me..._

_I CAN'T LOVE YOU! I CAN'T! We are friends! FRIENDS...! I can't return your feelings! I can't..._

"I'm s-sorry..." she whispered, sniffing.

Kakashi sighed, sensing the coming tears. "Don't cry, Sakura-chan."

"I didn't mean to hurt him, sensei. I...oh, this is difficult. I can't understand why he started liking me. It would be better if what he feels is just an infatuation...a mere crush but..."

"You feel his sincerity."

"Sensei..." she whispered brokenly.

Kakashi suddenly hugs her, wrapping his strong arms around her delicate form, cradling her head in one hand, the other arm around her waist.

"Sakura-chan, why can't you understand? You understand complex jutsus, do complicated sword movements—but, how ironic, you don't understand reasons why you are loved."

"Sensei—"

"You said you loved Sasuke-kun. Why do you love him?"

Sakura bit her lip. That was so direct. "He...he makes me happy..."

"Just that simple...?"

Sakura was confused. _Simple?!_ "He... I don't know! I just love him because..."_ why? Why do I love Sasuke-kun? _"Because...." She clenched her fists and push Kakashi away.

"Don't confuse me!" She yelled into his face. Kakashi broke their contact.

"Confuse you? I did that? Well, love is a huge complexity." He said, shrugging while he put his hands inside his pockets.

Sakura opened her mouth to shout at him. "You are so difficult to understand! You're a HUGE mystery!" she was frustrated now and getting hysterical. His questions shook her.

"Well, you are innocent to the point of stupidity, meaning you are foolish." Kakashi replied flatly.

"You've got some nerve!" She screeched.

"Yes, you are." It's a good thing she can't see his face now or eye for that matter. He doesn't want her to discover how affected he was.

"I can't believe this! You—"but Kakashi hugged her again, tighter.

"But you are my Sakura-chan too." He whispered through her hair. His grip tightens involuntarily.

She gulped and whispered. "You really are like a wind." She smiled a little. She felt so safe in his arms.

"Wind...? Why?"

"You are so unpredictable. You're here and gone again, then you'll appear only to disappear again. I can't understand you. You'll let us know of your presence then you will just disappear again but again, you are there when we need you. You're a great mystery."

"Oh." _Yeah, just like the wind._

"I love Sasuke-kun because **he's** Sasuke—just like that, a plain black and white reason...because he's Sasuke—just _Sasuke._"

"Then, it would be hard for Naruto. He can never be Sasuke." He replied, hugging her tighter.

"That's why I can't love him... I can't love anyone because there is only one Sasuke in this lifetime."

"Sakura-chan..." His voice change, Sakura noticed.

"Sensei, please help Naruto get over me. Tell him I'm not worthy of his feelings...that he deserve someone better." She pleaded.

"That's beyond my control. I can't do that."

Sakura became angry that she vehemently tried to push him away but Kakashi held her even tighter. "KAKASHI—"she growled.

"...because you're the only Sakura-chan in this lifetime—in his lifetime and in mine too."

"Sensei..." she sobbed.

"He can't love anyone because he loves Sakura-chan. He loves you because you're Sakura-chan...his Sakura-chan."

"...just like that, as simple as breathing to live."

Sakura was too overwhelmed with such feelings.

"And it would be hard for anyone who likes him because no one can be Sakura-chan."

Sakura cried now. "Why..? Why...?!"

Kakashi chuckled. He pulled back and wiped her blood tears with a cloth from his pocket. "Still don't understand Naruto-baka likes Sakura-chan?" he asked while wiping her cheeks.

Sakura sniffed. "He's...really stupid..." she grip onto one of his sleeves like a scared school girl.

"You really are cute."

"Huh?" Sakura was again, confused.

He touches her cheek gently. "Maybe, that's one of the reasons why he likes you so much."

"What...?"

"You're so cute."

"SHUT UP!"

"I understand if he's so obsessed with you." He continued caressing her cheek.

She shivered. _What am I feeling? _"S-stop..." she let go of his sleeve and stepped back slowly.

"Maybe, I'll like you too."

"W-what...?"

"Or love you."

Sakura grimaced. "YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT!" she yelled in a trembling tone and leaped back.

Kakashi laughed. "But you're too cute for me." _Too cute..._He patted her head affectionately.

Sakura blushed madly and slapped his hand away. "You embarrassed me there."

"He, he, he, really...?" he touches her cheek again and Sakura raised her chin to him. _What is his problem? He's acting so weird..._

"I shared the same feelings with Naruto."

"Huh?"

_Innocent—_"I want to bring your sight back."

"Sensei..."

"Like him, I'll do everything to restore your vision."

Suddenly, the girl threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. And it struck Kakashi how small and thin she is. He wrapped his arms around her body and patted her head.

"Thank you, thank you so much. You are so wonderful, so kind. You are really like a wind. Even though I can't see you, you are here with me, with us." She said warmly, happy.

"And what is Naruto to you?"

"He's the sunshine. I always remember his hair and foolish but bright smile."

"And Sasuke is..."

"Darkness...he's like you, a mystery to me but I..." _love him so much._ "And you, Hatake-sempai, are the huge mystery."

Kakashi laughed.

"And what am I to you, sempai?"

He didn't answer right away.

"My Sakura-chan...our Sakura-chan..."

She smiled weakly "just like Naruto..."

_You are our innocence...the proof that we are still human._

"Just like Naruto..." she tightens her grip around his neck and slowly let go.

"I'll find Naruto."

Kakashi nodded. "Good luck."

"Yeah, I need that." She smiled at him brightly and Kaakshi patted her head.

"Ja ne, sensei." She waved at him and with a familiar sound of POOF, he disappeared. Sakura sighed and turned to the direction towards the bridge.

POOF, Kakashi appeared on top of the tree branch. He sighed and remembered the time when they learned her condition.

* * *

2 years ago-same month-same day

"I hate to break this to you but she's..." her voice trailed off and she stared at Sakura's limp form.

"What is it?" asked Naruto. She looked back at him.

Tsunade sighed. _This is harder than I thought._ Her silence annoyed Naruto that he shouted at her.

"Hey Tsunade old hag, what's your problem? How's Sakura-chan?"

A vein twitched and Tsunade clenched her fist, raising it to eye level to Naruto. "Don't... call...me...OLD HAG!" She thundered, her eyes blazing. Naruto's eyes widened and he grinned even more. "You addressed me with respect, stupid Naruto!"

Naruto grinned even more. "You don't look respectful." He teased.

Her already twitching vein explodes. "That's it! LEAVE!"

"Huh?" At first, Naruto look bewildered. Then, he grinned. "Okay, _Hokage-sama_. There, are you happy?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jiraiya winced at the curse and glared at Naruto. "YOU WILL NEVER LEARN! YOUR BARBARIC MANNERS IS CHOKING ME TO DEATH! YOU WILL NEVER WHAT THE FUCK RESPECT IS!"

_Ugh, what kind of Hokage attitude is that? _Everyone sweat dropped, hearing the new Hokage shouts. Suddenly, a middle-aged woman in white came barging in looking scandalized. "Who dare to shout in here?" the woman demanded, swelling in a manner that represents a lion.

Every ninja looked at the woman with raised brows. But the medic-nin was unfazed.

"This is medical wing! Shouting curses are prohibited in here, you ninjas easily forget your manners!" she scolded. "That patient needs rest! She needs peace!"

Naruto sweat dropped.

"O-okay, you don't need to shout."

The woman's gray eyes bulge wide. "Shut up!" and she stormed out of the room.

"I never thought I'd meet someone whose wrath matches Sakura-chan." Naruto mused aloud. He turned to still fuming Tsunade and smiled. Tsunade was surprised at the smile.

_What the hell did this blonde boy is up to?_

"Tsunade-hime, just tell me how's Sakura-chan."

Tsunade's eyebrows twitched. _Damn, this boy is annoying._ "Fine, listen up boy. Your friend her suffered a lot of broken bones and internal and external bleeding."

Naruto looked at her, alert but Tsunade didn't say more. "Well?" Naruto asked impatiently.

Tsunade raised her brows at him. "Well, what?"

Naruto hollered. "You old hag, you didn't go into details!"

Her vein twitched again at the mention of 'old hag'. "Well, you think your tiny brain can grasp what I've got to say?" she snapped.

"HEY, don't insult me! I'll be the next Hokage so don't underestimate me!"

"Shit, fine! Her completely left arm is broken; her shoulder was dislocated and was wounded by kunai grievously. Her right arm—the lower part was also injured—broken, I mean. The upper portion was injured and bled. Her ribs were cracked and injured her lungs..."

Naruto's blue eyes are bulging in every description. "I don't—"

"...causing respiration problems; her chest was crucially stabbed by kunai. It barely missed her heart but it caused enough damages to injure her heart and profuse internal bleeding."

"Is that...really bad?"

"Dobe," Sasuke growled.

"That was just on the upper part of her body." Tsunade went on, pointing at Sakura's body. "Her whole left leg was broken, her right thigh received a huge blow, her both shoulders, by the way were deeply wounded as well. Her abdomen was crushed too. Her wounds are so open that she bled like hell. She almost lost a quarter of her blood."

Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke were silent for a while. "But she's going to recover, isn't she?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, but it will be tough on her."

"Why?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade looked straight into Naruto's blue eyes. "You saw the fight, didn't you, Naruto?"

"Y-yeah," Naruto's reply wavered a bit.

"You wonder why she coped to fight _barbarically_ even though she bled madly and mortally wounded." She saw Naruto's eyes widened. She smirked. "She fought well, though it was kind a brutal." She glanced at Kakashi and Sasuke who looks lost. She snorted. Kakashi's eye lost its laziness and Sasuke, well; he's being Sasuke, master of emotion concealment jutsu.

"Her chakra control is perfect—she can manipulate the flow, release and amount. Ironically, the _real_ amount of chakra this girl can manipulate is unbelievably huge but you see," she motioned at the girl's small frame. "She's small and thin—her body can't host such amount of chakra unlike our body can."

"I understand if you, Kakashi and Sasuke can't get the flow of this discussion. You weren't there when this happened. But...you have to hear this out. You are her teammate and teacher. You might not understand what happened that made this girl suffer such brutality. I think you should ask the other Jounins about this, particularly Genma."

Kakashi's eye darkened. "That can wait. We are more interested on my student's medical status."

"Okay," Tsunade shrugged. "Her control is smooth and oh so damn perfect. This leads that her chakra can't move as freely as it can since she has perfect control and a body which has a very limited capacity. It will rip her body apart if she forced herself."

"But somehow she lost that control so easily. Something happened in there—inside her head or," she glanced at Sasuke briefly. "—heart that trigger the chakra to move into a rampage. It broke the barrier her perfect control created—in other words, her chakra berserks."

"Berserk...?" Sasuke said and for once, Kakashi noticed the strain in his calm student's voice.

Tsunade ignored his comment. "It created negative chakra—"

"_NEGATIVE??!!"_ other Jounins reacted.

"—and they collided with her positive chakra—"Tsunade went on.

"And her chakra explodes." Kakashi finished, looking at Sakura.

"Sensei...?" Naruto exclaimed, horrorstruck while Sasuke frowns.

"Is that possible?" he asked instead.

Naruto became pissed off. "You got the nerve to ask that?"

Jiraiya step into the conversation. "When you say 'explodes', you mean—"

Tsunade nodded. "It _literally_ explodes—the chakra went into different directions, ravage the place...struggled to get out, to be released...it wriggles out of the body...move violently..."

Kurenai shivered. "...it was a great miracle her body didn't blow up."

Naruto's eyes bulge out. "NANI...?" he yelped. Sasuke immediately looks on Sakura's body. _So...that's why she looks..._ He shivered, remembering what she looks like after they arrived.

"But it all went up to her head."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked sharply. He got a very bad feeling about this. _Very bad...very, very bad..._

Tsunade looked down at the patient. "She became momentarily insane—wild berserker human with demonic prowess to kill her prey. The negative chakra wrecked her sanity apart, feeding her innocent mind pictures of blood, gore and death. It made her seek for death...she desired for her hands to be bathed with blood..."

"Sakura-chan isn't like that!" Naruto protested, having a hard time accepting that the girl he likes is... He grimaced, remembering his fight with Gaara. Unconsciously, his hand went up to his belly. _Kyuubi..._

"Of course, she isn't like that. She's innocent and I bet she never had hurt anyone in her entire ninja life let alone kill..." Tsunade suddenly has this weird expression. "She was never been hurt, isn't she?"

"Huh?"

Tsunade sighed. "Never you mind. Anyway, Sakura's body could no longer hold the explosion or the rampage the chakra was doing so her body...err, how I can say this, um..."

"Her body parts started to burst into blood." Jiraiya supplied. Kurenai cannot take that anymore. She bolted out of the room. Asuma sighed and gets another cigar in his pocket.

_Ew, that was disgusting._

Her teammates were dumbfounded. Her body parts what...?

"As I said earlier, her chakra started to move violently inside her body to get free but...her chakra control, in the end prevented that from happening. It became a hindrance, a factor that might kill her in situations like that. But a perfect ninja skill isn't it?"

"Where are you getting at?" Kakashi asked darkly. _Bad feelings...about this..._

"Don't you get it, Kakashi? Her chakra control prevented the chakra to be released but it has a disadvantage. It tortured her body to insanity but....she, well, she _held the chakra back..._but everybody wonders why, do they?" Tsunade looked around at the Jounins and ANBU captains confused looks and Naruto and Sasuke's angry faces.

"Yeah, I wonder." Kakashi replied calmly but his eye is very dark.

"Well, I wonder, too." Tsunade answered hauntingly.

Sasuke was irritated. "Spill it out, old hag."

"I don't understand why Sakura forced her chakra to stay inside when if she can release it to lessen her pain and bring back her sanity." Jiraiya said, looking at Tsunade critically.

Tsunade smirked at him. "Exactly, but does it occur to you that once she released it, her body will explode along the chakra?"

Kakashi stiffened.

"And the village as well...?"

"Huh?"

Jiraiya glared at her. "What a lame premise."

"Shut up."

"That's why you sealed it, don't you?"

"There is no other way. That's where the chakra wanted to get out."

Jiraiya raised his brows. "That means..."

"Yeah, she can."

"Old hag, perverted sennin, we are here, you know!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up!" Tsunade was suddenly so pissed off. "What I mean is, the chakra rampage almost rip her body apart—_blow her up._ "

"The chakra made her body unfeeling. That's why she fought fiercely even though she can't breath properly, her legs broken and her arms dislocated." She snapped.

Naruto gulped. "But...Sakura-chan will be alright."

Tsunade softened suddenly. "Naruto, you still didn't know the worst part of it." Naruto looked at her, narrowing his eyes.

"You saw her yanked down her forehead protector to cover her eyes, didn't you?"

Kakashi and Sasuke frowned.

"Yeah, but Shikamaru said that it looks like as if she can see through it! Cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No."

"Eh?"

"That was not cool."

"What?"

"She would never open her eyes again."

* * *

Present

"Naruto...?" Sakura wanders around the forest where Team Seven used to train when they were still Genins. She feels that Naruto is nearby or inside this forest since it held so much significance to him.

"Naruto...!" she yelled, calling out to him. "That baka...is making me shout here like crazy. Where is he? He's not in his apartment, so...I guess he's here, training or..." she felt her heart sank.

"Sulking..."

"No, I'm not." A voice made her jumped. Sakura whirled around, ready to hit him. How stupid of her. Ever since she was blinded and had her eyes covered with the scroll, she can feel chakras even if the user conceals it. She can also recognize to whom it belongs, its capacity and amount. She can also tell if it's an enemy or ally. But now, she let her guard down.

_Ugh, I must be really depressed or tired._

"Sakura-chan," Naruto called. "You were supposed to know where to find me. I've been following you all this time."

"Baka! You worried me!" she move to hit him in the head but Naruto caught her hand and smiled.

"Wish you can see me smile, Sakura-chan."

Sakura was shocked. "Huh?" he doesn't sound upset for the first time about her blindness.

"Oh," she lowered her arm and sighed. "I..." she cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, Naruto..."

"There is nothing to apologize for."

"But... I hurt your feelings. I'm sorry, I was so cruel about..."She gulped. This is so hard! "...your feelings."

"It's okay."

Sakura shook her head. "No, it's—"

"Yes, it hurts." Sakura dropped silent.

"But a person bleeds just to know he's human and...alive. Pain makes a person alive and special." Naruto said calmly yet the conflict inside him wages.

_It makes me...less demon._

"Naruto, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay! Don't worry too much about me." Naruto watched her slowly turned around to leave. Sakura started to walk away when Naruto spoke again.

"I'll always be here."

Sakura stopped walking. She was five to six steps away from him.

"I'll always be right behind you."

"Why?" she asked softly in a small voice. Here it goes again.

"When you walk away, I'm one step behind you."

"For..."

"So when you look back, you will find me here..."

"Naruto..."

"...waiting for you..."

"Even if—"Sakura started to say,

"—it takes forever."

"Or never..." Sakura finished for him, still not turning around to face him. Her spine went rigid and she can feel the stare of his blue eyes onto her back.

"Sakura-chan..."

"I...I really don't want to hurt your feelings. I wish I can love you...your love promised me happiness but... I—"

"—will always be waiting for him."

_Naruto..._

"I knew that. You will always wait for him...even if it takes forever or...never." He said calmly, trying to conceal the pain in his voice.

"I'm sorry."

"You said sorry enough." Sakura resumed walking, Naruto stayed staring at her. "Why won't you look back at me? I mean when we're talking... Why won't you look over your shoulder to me...?"

Sakura stopped, frozen. She didn't know what to say. Naruto waited for her response, dread filling his spine. _Sakura-chan..._

"Because, I'm scared," she finally replied. Naruto watched her hair ripples in the air. Slowly, her hair tumbled down and got free from the bound; they are now over her shoulders.

"Of what...?"

"That if I look back, I might fall in love with you and that's what I don't want to happen."

Naruto's face fell. "Oh."

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah,"

She slowly disappeared from his view, walking slowly out of the forest, her hair now all over shoulders free from its ponytail. The wind blew and Sakura almost staggers because of its strength. _Sasuke-kun..._

_Sasuke-kun..._

_I'm..._

Her throat constricted. Naruto's feelings are too strong for her handle, she felt unworthy of those emotions. Because...

_No matter how strong his feelings are for me...I'll still wait for Sasuke-kun._

_Because...never is longer than forever._

_I'll never forget the feelings I have for...Sasuke._

__

* * *


	4. A rank Mission

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**A-rank Mission**

"Hinata? Hinata-chan..."

_Is she breathing, Shikamaru?_

_Silly, of course she is. You see that?_

_She just fainted, you know._

"Hinata...? Hinata-chan...gosh, Neji-sama will kill me..." _Hey, hey, I'm just—_

"Shikamaru, is she _really _breathing?"

"Ino, are you _really_ deaf or something?"

GLARE

_Naruto-kun...Na—_

"Hinata...HINATA!"

Ino sighed and continued on shaking the heir on the shoulder. The girl was unconscious for an hour now and she began to get worried. _Is she sleeping or what?_

"Maybe she's sleeping." Choji said while munching chips. Ino's eyebrow twitched.

"_Sleeping...?_ On the road...?" Ino's voice held warning. She pivoted and faced the boy. "You think this girl will sleep on the _road_?"

Choji shrugged. "It's just a thought."

"A very stupid thought, if you ask me," Shikamaru said flatly.

_Naruto... _"Na..." the girl slowly opened her eyes. Ino squealed in delight seeing her friend gaining consciousness.

"Hinata...!"She grabbed the girl's delicate shoulder and shook her. "Hinata-chan, are you okay???" Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Girls aren't just troublesome. They are stupid as well."

Ino carelessly dropped the heir and faced the boy. "What did you say?" she asked in a dangerously calm tone. Her blue eyes are dark and narrowed.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes again and just nodded, motioning her to look at Hinata. Ino did and gasped. "HINATA...!" she dropped to her one knee and feels the forehead of the girl who looked dazed.

"Your temperature is normal but you looked..." Ino's eyes widened when she saw tears rolling to Hinata's cheeks.

"Hinata...? What's wrong? Why..." but Hinata burst into tears and buried her face to her hands. Shikamaru and Choji looked surprised and eventually grimaced. _Man, Neji will kill us..._

"Hinata, why are you crying? Please tell me..." Ino held one of Hinata's shoulders to steady her. Hinata was trembling. "What's wrong? Hinata, Hinata, answer me! I'm worried. You don't actually act like this. Shika and Choji found you unconscious right across the Ichiraku. What happened?" the blonde girl asked gently. At her question, Hinata's cries became louder and stronger.

Ino winced. "Oh, oh no, Neji-sama will kill me if he..." Hinata whimpered and Ino panicked. "I'm just joking, I'm just joking!"

Several minutes later, Hinata just cried while Ino kept on asking her. The two boys left without goodbye but Ino didn't care. With a sigh, she looked at the dark-haired girl. "Hinata-chan, cry as long as you want and I will wait here until you can talk and I'll listen, okay?"

Hinata sniffed and brushed her face with her sleeve. "Naruto-kun..." she sobbed.

Ino sighed. "Is it about Naruto-baka?"

Hinata sobbed loudly in reply. Ino sighed again and bit her lip. She dreaded that this is about...

"You knew from the very start, since our Academy days that he loved Sakura...and that..." she cleared her throat and looked at the crying girl with pity. "Hinata-chan, he's in love with Sakura, you knew it..."She said softly. In reply, Hinata trembled.

"Yes, but I—"

"You love Naruto. You are in love with Naruto-baka."

Hinata's teary eyes widened. "I-Ino-chan...!" she burst into tears again.

"I'm sorry Hinata, it must be very painful knowing Naruto is in love with Sakura and most of all...that Sakura is our friend. But you have to accept that." Ino said, rubbing the girl's back. Hinata's tears subsided a little.

"But," She hiccupped. "Sakura...she didn't..."

Ino nodded gravely. "Yeah, that Forehead Girl maybe really smart but she's too naïve for her own wide forehead good. That's one of her problems...her insensitivity."

"I..."

"Hinata-chan, you knew Naruto well, didn't you?" Ino asked suddenly, looking straight into her eyes. "I assume you fell for him because of his unnerving and," she smiled weakly, "annoying determination."

Ino chose her words well. She knew this will hurt Hinata but she has to understand and...accept that—

"He won't give up on her. He will NEVER give up. He's stubborn blonde boy. Giving up just don't exist in his vocabulary."

Hinata gently rubbed her cheeks. "I-I...k-know. He's determined, I have admired him because of that..."

Silence lapped between them then Ino broke the silence. "Hinata-chan, will you hate Sakura-chan?"

Hinata was thrown back by the question. "N-nani..?"

"Will you hate Sakura-chan? Because of her, Naruto will not love you back, will you hate her now?" Ino asked in a freaky serious tone.

"Sakura-chan..."

"_Hinata...Thank you so much for being here..."_

"Sakura-chan..." Hinata began crying again.

"Hinata-chan..."

"She...took away my happiness..."

"Hinata..!" Ino was shocked. No, Hinata isn't like that. She's very kind...a very caring soul. There's no way she will hate Sakura. It's not Sakura's fault if...Ino's throat constricted. She can still remember how Naruto took that blow. How Naruto endured watching the girl he likes being—

"But I will never hate her, she the person Naruto-kun loves the most...the person loved by the person _I _love the most..."

"Hinata..." Ino felt like crying too.

"Never..." _But it hurts...so much it began to choke me...to torture my sanity..._

"Never..."

* * *

2 years ago—Chuunin Final exam

"Ino-pig, you're here!" an annoying voice Ino knew well rang, irritating her. The blonde girl swung around, smirking, ready to insult the pink-haired girl.

"Hey, hey, Forehead Girl," she taunted.

Sakura pouted. Then, she stuck her tongue out and waved, annoying Ino. The blonde girl watched her former best friend make her way towards the bleachers. She also watched Naruto waved like crazy to Sakura with an idiotic grin on that whiskered face of his.

"Hmph," she followed the girl smugly. She noticed the surprise look in Sakura's face and smirked. "There is no fun without teasing you for a day."

"Pig," Sakura muttered under her breath and looked back at where Naruto stood.

After one month, the preliminary examination produced nine Genins to compete in the Final exam. She was not chosen nor her opponent: it was a double knock out. At first, she was extremely sad, the reality that she's weak and WILL stay Genin forever smacked her in the face with a force. And to think that the dobe managed to scraped his way to the top...

The fight began and Sakura was amazed at Naruto's display of strength and determination. _This boy really doesn't know how to give up, does he?_ She thought, amused.

"That was really neat." Ino commented. Sakura nodded and smiled. _I'm happy for you, Naruto..._

The exam was halted for a while. There were matters discussed below the arena and Ino was confused and curious at the look in Shikamaru's face. _What the heck is wrong with him?_

Beside her, Sakura talked. And when Jounins with Shikamaru and Naruto looked at her direction, Ino felt a sudden chill. They were looking at her direction...or at Sakura's.

_What's wrong? Why do I feel as if..._

And then, Naruto's fierce cry of protest echoes.

"_Not MY Sakura-chan! Not her!!"_

__

* * *

Present

Sakura walked slowly towards the bridge. It had become her habit to visit the place once in a while just to relive some memories. Villagers Sakura pass by could not help but to stare at the unusual girl. For one thing, she has pink hair—a weird hair color and she's the only human with that kind of coloring.

And that her eyes are blindfolded but still she looks like as if her eyes weren't bandaged at all. Her forehead protector is hanging loosely in her head like a headband but she suddenly yanked it off and let her long silk hair ripple in the air.

_She's blind._

_Hn, what a pity, she's cute._

_But she was..._

_It was said her eyes were cursed..._

_What...ne, you believe in rumors so easily..._

As usual, she ignored all the talking behind her back. She was used to be talked about ever since villagers learned her ill fate. But she didn't care. Her blindness didn't stop her from becoming a Jounin just like Naruto. It maybe a bit unbelievable that a girl like her with delicate features escalated into a high echelon of being a ninja in just two years, not to mention that she's blind and the only thing she can see are chakra outlines that contours a thing. Ever since she was notified of her condition, she had asked Kakashi to train her even ore, more seriously and harder. She could not let her weakness be a hindrance to attain her goal.

She felt a wrench in her heart.

Goal...

She had trained vigorously in two years—yes, two years just to make her wish a reality. Many wondered how she managed to be a Jounin in two years while others remain Chuunin for at least three years.

_They lacked persuasion..._

_A reason... I have my reasons to be a strong...I want to—_

She's right. A person need a reason, a wish— to be strong. Because for the sake of that wish, a person will be strong...if she or he wants that wish come into reality.

Sakura stopped walking as soon as she reached the edge of the bridge. A smile tugged into her lips as memories of their Genin days flooded in.

"_Ohayo, Sakura-chan,"_

_Bonk._

"_YO!"_

"_You're late!!"_

"_Sorry, I got lost on the road of life."_

"_LIAR...!"_

"_Ohayo, Sasuke-kun,"_

_Ignore._

Yes, ohayo, Sasuke-kun.

Smile.

Sakura resumed walking until she reached the center of the bridge. She leaned forward against the railing and exhales the breeze of Konoha air.

_Sasuke-kun..._

"_You will always wait for him..._

..._even if it takes forever or...never..."_

_Forever or...never..._

"Sasuke-kun, where are you now?" she whispered against the wind, her hair waving through the air like a pink exquisite whip.

_Over there, just beneath the moon_

_There's a man with a burden to keep._

"I can't wait any longer...no, I will wait for you. Where are you? Where? WHERE ARE YOU?" She began to lose herself into depression.

_Now sleep will fall washout rags n' paper bags._

_Homes and lives passing by..._

"Why won't you just go home...back in our home...? Your home...?"

"I missed you." She whispered brokenly.

"I really missed you." She's tired of feeling sorry for herself. But, her feelings...she just can't—

_Who will see the beauty in your life?_

_And who will be there to hear you when you call?_

"Why do you have to leave?" her voice is weak but as she mentally asked the question several times, she finally slipped into her vicious but hurting terribly mode.

"WHY? YOU ARROGANT BASTARD—"

"WHY SASUKE?" she didn't notice she had called him without the affectionate –kun and most of all, that she's yelling now.

_Who will see the madness in your life?_

_And who will be there to catch you if you fall?_

"SASUKE! SASUKE, WHY? WHERE ARE YOU?" she yelled, cupping her hands to her mouth, shouting to nothing in particular. She's been holding these feelings for so long, the feelings of rejection, anger, confusion and...pain.

And now, she's shouting all her frustrations while standing on the bridge like a fool.

"I'M SO STUPID! I KEEP ON WAITING FOR YOU HERE EVEN IF IT LOOKS LIKE YOU WILL NEVER COME BACK! NEVER... "Her shout turned into a whimper.

"Never.... Sasuke-kun..." red tears began to roll into her cheeks and she began to sob but her feelings are just too strong for her emotional capacity to handle so she continued screaming on top of her lungs, screaming all her desire.

"Sasuke-kun, please come back! COME BACK! COME BACK YOU STUPID BASTARD!"

_Now dreams run wild, as lovers find their way_

_Through the night, not a care in the world_

"_I love Sakura-chan the most."_

"Damn it! CAN'T YOU SEE SASUKE, I'M ACTING LIKE NARUTO! I'm...like Naruto after all...stupid..." she sobbed.

_I love Sasuke-kun the most._

"Why can't I give up? ...why am I being stupid Naruto??"

"_Then, why ask me why won't I give up?"_

_I love Sasuke-kun because..._

"..._Sakura-chan makes me happy...she makes me happy...she makes me feel I'm alive because I'm hurting. My heart aches and that's the proof I'm alive and... a human."_

"Why can't I just give up?" Sakura yelled to herself, very frustrated and hysterical.

"_I can't, Sakura-chan because Sakura-chan will always be my Sakura-chan!" _

"_I love Sasuke-kun because **he's** Sasuke—just like that, a plain black and white reason...because he's Sasuke—just Sasuke."_

_And over there, over the twinkling of the lights_

_Harbor lights, say goodnight one more time._

Frustrated, hurt and hysterical with red tears rolling down to her pale cheeks, sobbing and putting a hand to her mouth, she cried brokenly like a child. _Sasuke...Sasuke... STUPID SASUKE!_

_Who will see the beauty in you life?_

_And who will be there to hear you when you call?_

"Please..." she sobbed and again, she switched emotions. She must be really tired, Naruto's voice...Naruto's pain...Naruto's confession... it's sickening her. All her emotions came colliding with each other and unknown to her, her chakra flares dangerously.

"COME BACK SASUKE! SASUKE-KUN! I'm waiting for you!"

Sob.

Tears—

"SASUKEEEEEEE...!" she screamed, very furious, chakra whipped around her.

"STPID SASUKE!" Sakura yelled, pounding her fists against the rails. "Stupid!!!!"

"_Thank you."_

_I'm just like Naruto..._

"_I love Sakura-chan the most."_

_I love Sasuke-kun the most._

_Who will see the madness in your life?_

_And who will be there to catch you if you fall?_

"SASUKEEEEEEE...!"

* * *

Kakashi wanders around the village. He planned to meet Iruka but he became bored that he decided to walk around the village. He smiled beneath his mask. A place was calling to him.

"_LIAR...!"_

"_WE ARE NOT STUPID TO BELIEVE IN YOUR LIES!"_

"_Go to hell, you lying bastard!"_

"Heh," he can still remember those little midgets. Ah no, Sasuke and Naruto were not really midgets. But Sakura, well, she's a little cherry blossom.

_She's too cute to be a midget._

_She's like a doll._

_Cute girl, smart girl..._

He sighed...but_ very insensitive._

"_You've got some nerve!"_

He could not believe he had called her foolish, a stupid. That title meant for Naruto alone. Not to her—

Not to Sasuke-kun.

"But still, she's cute." He groaned aloud, sounding frustrated.

"Who's cute?"

"Huh?" sensing the presence without any dangerous intent, Kakashi turned around. And grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Me." He answered.

Jiraiya raised his brows. "You're not a 'she'."

Kakashi shrugged. No way he would tell him what's he's really thinking. "You will never know."

"Boy, you really are a mystery." Jiraiya chuckled.

"_And you Hatake-sempai are the huge mystery."_

"Am I really that mysterious?" he asked suddenly. Jiraiya was surprised at his question.

"_You really are like a wind."_

"Kakashi, what are you _really_ thinking?" The older man asked. Kakashi looked straight into Jiraiya's eyes with one serious eye.

"That would be none of your business."

_Fuck, this man is really a mystery. I can't decipher what's behind that mask and what's underneath that stupid mass of silver hair._

But he knew, judging at the recent events, what this boy was thinking—really thinking.

"Piece of advice, man," Jiraiya began to walk pass the silver-haired Jounin who looks as if someone has died. His face is deadpanning serious.

"Unrequited love really fucking hurt like hell." Jiraiya smirked. Even though he was at least three feet away and their backs against each other, he can feel the stiffness of Kakashi.

_Heh, you now knew how it feels like being struck by thunder, eh?_

"You should it know by now, take the Uzumaki boy as an example."

With that, he left the stunned Jounin alone.

* * *

The next day, Naruto was already up by five o'clock. He's just so excited to know what their next mission would be. So, he took a bath and wore his ninja outfit with haste. He has to drop by Sakura's house to wake her up or just to snag a hearty breakfast. He pushed his window open and exhaled the fresh breeze of early morning. There are still morning dews hung in the air and he shook with excitement.

He jumped off the window sill and leaped into the post, then began to jump into house roofs towards Sakura's residence. The girl is still living with her parents.

He can still remember the yesterday's events and last night, he tried hard not to ponder about it. He was scared he might cry himself to sleep. But still he's happy. He had been hiding what he really feels for her a long time and it was a relief to finally tell her what he really feel.

He smiled bitterly. But he got his heart broken. _I just wish nothing will change between us. Even if we'll just become friends that's okay...as long as—EEKKKK!_

He yelped as he slipped off the tree branch and fell to his face crashing the ground. For a few minutes he laid there. "ITAI..." he moaned and slowly sat up, rubbing his nose.

"Why am I being careless? If I continue like this, my nose will get flattened!" He stood up and rubbing his temples now, made his way to Sakura's house. After several minutes, he arrived at Sakura's doorstep. He climbed the tree that stood just beside the window that leads to her room. He's acting like her human alarm clock ever since they took the Jounin exam together.

At last he reached her window and knocked loudly. No response.

So he pushed the window up and crawled inside. He silently jumped down to the floor and approached the bed where Sakura slept on. He chuckled when he saw her sleeping form. Her pink blanket is wrapped around her like a cocoon and her huge dark pink comforter covered her like a huge mantle.

He reached down and gently shook her awake. "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, hey wake up now."

Sakura groaned and pulled the comforter closer to her. "Five more minutes, Mom."

Naruto gagged. _MOM??!_ "I'm not your mom! Anyway, the old hag will going to kill us if we're late so wake up now Sakura-chan."

"Five more minutes, Mom." Sakura repeated groggily, shifting into a more comfortable position.

Naruto looked at the bed side alarm clock. His eyes widened slightly. _5:30??! _"Oh damn it!" he cursed and proceeded into waking Sakura. "Aw, I know you're cute when you're sleeping but WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!"

But Sakura just moaned sleepily. "Sakura-chan, I love you the most but WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR MISSION BRIEFING!!!!" he said, his voice louder, shaking her very bad.

"Five more—"

"Sakura-chan, THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE...!"

Silence—until—

"Five more—"

Naruto growled. "That's it! I'm going to carry you now! The old hag will get angry and she'll probably pull us off this mission!" he ranted while pulling the comforter off her and wrenching the blanket away from her. _Whew, good thing Sakura-chan is wearing a decent sleep wear. _She's wearing a baggy pink pajama with cheery blossom petals pictures. It was thick and huge on her.

He heaved her body to his shoulder and was about to take off when he remembered that Sakura dislike her hair being tangled so he grabbed a brush and the thick black ribbon from her dresser and took off.

Naruto was amazed that Sakura sleep soundly even though he was carrying her and leaping from roofs to tree branches. They reached the Hokage's office at exactly six o'clock. But Tsunade wasn't pleased because Naruto ran straight to her window, smashing it while protecting Sakura from the shards.

"Sorry, old hag! It was an accident!" Naruto exclaimed, looking at the shattered glass with horror, still clutching Sakura tightly in his arms.

"An accident...? My ass, Naruto! You deliberately smashed it to pieces!" Tsunade yelled.

"No! I swear, old hag!" he ducked just in time to avoid the flying ink bottle. "Sorry!"

"You—"She threw another make-shift missile and Naruto swiftly ducked, making sure Sakura was unhurt.

"Hokage-sama," Ibiki called, irritated that the Hokage was engaged into a childish act with the fox boy.

Tsunade composed herself. She drew herself into her full height and looked around. Selected Jounins are inside her room: Iruka, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Genma, Hayate and few others.

Naruto carefully laid Sakura into the couch, brushed her hair away from her face and greeted Iruka, his favorite teacher a good morning. "Ohayo, Iruka-sensei...!" he greeted energetically.

Iruka smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Ohayo, Naruto-kun,"

"Say, Iruka-sensei, after I come back from our new mission, will you buy me a ramen?" asked Naruto, already drooling.

"Yep, just make sure you're unscathed."

"Yahoo! Thanks!"

Iruka found out from Kakashi himself what happened at the Ichiraku and he could not help but to feel sad for his former student. He patted his blonde head and felt grateful that the boy doesn't look down or thoroughly upset.

"_He won't let anyone know his sorrow. Naruto is deeply broken. I saw it from his eyes."_

The teacher glanced at the sleeping girl. He saw how Naruto held the girl and after all what she had done, rejecting him and hurting his feelings, Naruto remained loyal and in love.

"_He will not give up on her."_

"_Even if there's a person who already occupied her heart, he will not love another except her."_

"Anyway, old hag, care to—"

"Don't call me old hag!" Tsunade hollered, clenching her fists.

"Okay! But," Naruto looked around. "Where's Kakashi? It's already six thirty!"

As if in cue, a smoke engulfed him as Kakashi appeared behind him. Naruto coughed and turned to face his teacher.

"YO!" Kakashi greeted, earning a glare from everybody.

"YO YOUR FACE, PERVERT!" Naruto barked and lunge himself to Kakashi, tackling the Jounin to the floor. Kakashi was surprised so he didn't manage to stop himself from hitting the floor on his butt with Naruto straddling him, angrily strangling his neck.

"YOU'RE LATE! Why can't you arrive on time just this once?" he demanded. Kakashi chuckled even though he was being strangled.

Gai clenched his fist and with a popping vein, he grabbed Naruto by the collar and lifted him off Kakashi. Gai dropped the boy to the floor.

"Thanks—"

"My ass, Kakashi, we are waiting here for almost two hours, you lazy cow!"

"That's enough now, Gai. Let's get into business." Tsunade snapped and sat down at her Hokage chair heavily. She noticed that Sakura is still asleep in the couch.

"Naruto, rouse Sakura-chan, now. The briefing will start now." She ordered. Naruto stood up from the floor, after glaring at Gai who glared back with his thick sickening eyebrows. Naruto grimaced and looked away quickly.

"Sakura-chan...Sakura-chan, wake up!" Naruto shook her shoulders but still the girl remain sleeping. Naruto glanced at Kakashi, jerking his head towards the girl. Kakashi sighed.

"You know how dangerous and powerful Sakura-chan can be if she's been woken up. You will find yourself hanging upside down." He said while staring at the tousled hair of the girl.

"Just wake her up." Tsunade commanded authoritatively.

"Okay," Naruto breathed heavily and yelled. "WAKE UP SAKURA-CHAN!" Instantly, the girl groggily moaned.

"I'm up, Mom." She sat up and sighed, running her fingers through her hair sleepily.

"I'm not your mom!" Naruto exclaimed. The girl raised her chin to him. Sakura vaguely registered the fact that he's indeed not her mom. Seeing the familiar chakra, she frowned.

"Huh? Naruto?"

"Ohayo," he greeted sheepishly.

"What?" she looked around and through her bandaged eyes saw the familiar charkas of Leaf shinobis.

"How..."

"You can't wake up instantly so I just carried you here."

"Oh, thanks," she said, blushing a little. Naruto handed her the brush and the ribbon which Sakura accepted.

"So now we're complete, let me inform you, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi, your mission."

The addressed ninjas faced the Hokage. Naruto has this excited look in his face, Kakashi has curiosity and for Sakura, they weren't sure, her eyes are covered after all. The girl stood up and stood by Naruto's right, absent-mindedly fingering her long thick hair.

Iruka has a very bad feeling and premonition about how the Team Seven will react. Especially Naruto and Sakura, as for Kakashi, he's trained not to show his feelings.

"Your mission is..." Tsunade cleared her throat. Jounins waited for the Team's reaction, Jiraiya stared straight to Naruto.

"You are to retrieve Leaf ninja heir Uchiha Sasuke from the Sound Country's leader Orochimaru."

* * *


	5. 2 years

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

NOTE: Disclaimer for the previous chapter: A-rank Mission:

Song title: Beauty and Madness

Sung by: Fra Lippo Lippi

* * *

****

**2 years**

"Sharingan...!" A fierce mutter of anger and resentment shot out from the mouth of legendary Uchiha survivor, Uchiha Sasuke. The fourteen year old boy is exceptionally talented, a powerful shinobi. His talents are raw, developed critically and very well.

"You think that stupid jutsu can fool me, weakling?"

His prey tried hard not to flinch at the boy's cold tone and yet he can feel the great power, the flaring anger but, how come his voice sound so cold?

"You are stupider than I thought."

Smirk.

"You are stupider than..."

Slowly, very slowly, he felt the Cursed Seal spreading to his body, painfully raw, eating his chakra, torturing his body. He bit his lip and anger flares.

"...that dobe..." he gritted his teeth in pain. The pain is spreading slowly, _very slowly_ but fuck, it's so damn painful that he felt his eyes rolling in his sockets in pain.

_Sasuke-kun, I love you with all my heart!_

FUCKKKKKKK....! The pain made him ruthlessly insane and at this terrible moment, the Cursed Seal is activated—fully activated. It took control of his mind and body, breaking his sanity, temporarily.

A sinister smile curved at his lips, his blood red Sharingan eyes are insane and glittering madly with so much desire for blood...and something else.

_Sasuke-kun, I love you with all my heart!_

__

The echoes of that voice made him terribly murder his prey, mutilating the body horribly until it was unrecognizable whether it's human or an animal. He shut his eyes closed, biting his lip painfully so as to prevent himself from screaming in agonizing pain. He fell hard to his knees; the blood of his prey is all over his chest and hands. He gripped the kunai tightly.

_Shit, shit, shit...GODDAMNIT! _He yelled inside his mind, trembling at the intensity of the pain. Raising his bloodstained hand to pull his dark hair, to feel pain...

_It makes a person human if he feels pain._

__

"ARGHHHH!!!" he screamed and plunge the kunai deep in his thigh. Blood sprouted and flooded onto his thigh down to the soil. He had anticipated pain...but, DAMN! Nothing came, damn nothing.

"_Sasuke-kun, I love you wit all my heart!"_

__

He drove the kunai deeper to his thigh, gritting his teeth in the process. No...he _can _feel pain.

_Your heart, was it?_

__

"_She would never open her eyes again."_

__

_That dobe...I..._

__

He can no longer think coherently. The Cursed Seal had taken over his mind. But why, why pictures of his past flooded in...flickering before his eyes like filmstrips...? Why...? And it's making the pain the Cursed Seal inflicts hurt a thousand worst.

"_Sasuke-kun, I love you with all my heart!"_

__

The image of a blonde boy taking the blow of the news came clear as though it was just yesterday.

No.

How he took _that _blow.

* * *

2 years ago-same month-same day

Silence, damned creepy silence, it was unnerving his usual calm demeanor. _This silence...the dobe..._For once, he let one expression cross his handsome face: confusion.

_Sakura...? Her eyes...?_

It was huge yet horrid surprise. Yet, this day sure has stored a full stack of surprises, a much more huge surprise: Sasuke reacted.

"Damn you, old hag."

Everyone, all at once, looked at the Uchiha prodigy. Even Naruto looked at him and that was what jerked Naruto back to harsh reality.

Tsunade smirked at the boy. _Wow, he's actually talking, this time using his mouth._

Seeing the smirk, the dark-haired boy's temper flared. "Really, damn you, old hag,"

Naruto, for the first time was grateful that Sasuke-bastard is his teammate. He punched a fist in the air and cursed the Hokage too. "Yeah, damn you, old hag!"

"Shut up!" the woman Hokage thundered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Sasuke again. Now, Kakashi is officially freaked out. Uchiha Sasuke...? Talking...? That must be some miracle.

Tsunade was unfazed; she even looks as if she's enjoying bullying the cold arrogant kid. She smiled arrogantly and crossed her arms in her chest. "Aw, Sasuke-kun—"

_Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!_

"Finally, you let your presence known!"

Glare.

"What particular reason made you used that hole you called mouth?"

Kakashi can sense the dangerous aura the boy is emitting.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

The princess just made things worst. "Aw, you're being grouchy. No one's going to scold you here, so even if you act so bastard-like, it's okay."

Sasuke chose to ignore the comment but he's shaking. Mad.

This woman is a bitch, he concluded, an utterly annoying bitch for that matter that he's losing his temper now. Funny, he's known to be a master of emotion concealment jutsu, as Tsunade once told him but now, he's just angry. _Very angry—_

"What is that supposed to mean?" he repeated, calmer this time but Kakashi knew what's behind that calm exterior.

"The scroll I bound around her eyes is a permanent sealing scroll." Tsunade replied flatly, watching the Uchiha's expression. _Ha! Now let's see how you handle that, bastard!_

"What?"

"Ah, I thought you're a prodigy, guess its all talk." She taunted.

_Chill, just chill, Sasuke...she's the Hokage...so, chill. _

"Shut the fuck up, woman." He replied, again in his creepy calm voice.

Tsunade smirked. "Fine, if you say so,"

There's at least five minutes of silence.

Something broke—no, make it _someone._

Unexpected—

"_OLD HAG...!"_ Sasuke yelled angrily and leaped back. Before Kakashi or Naruto can understand what's happening, the Uchiha survivor made some hand seals.

_Hand seals??! _Naruto's eyes widened. _Is he going to attack Old hag Tsunade?_

_Katon? Is he really pissed off??_ Kakashi thought as he jumped to calm his student down, he grabbed the boy's wrist and intercepted the seals. "Sasuke, stop it! Calm down!"

Sasuke remained passive in his fighting stance. "I. AM." He growled, trembling from anger. _This woman is so annoying. This is a serious matter. It's Sakura we're talking about... and she's goofing around with me?_

"Sasuke-bastard, what—"

"Shut up."

"You tell us what exactly it means, Hokage-sama, NOW." Kakashi told her firmly and coldly, still holding Sasuke's wrist. He understands what Sasuke feels. This is annoying, hearing all the talk about her condition, feeling lost because _they weren't there_ to witness that event.

The Jounins inside were beyond surprised at shocked that Uchiha Sasuke actually made an attempt to attack the Hokage. He got some nerve, huh.

Tsunade was impressed at Sasuke's outburst. Funny, it may seem, but she's really impressed that he's actually tried to engage her in a fight. Mere boy he was, his prowess is great, she knew and yet, she looked at him smugly, she doesn't want to damage that pretty face of his.

"Very well, it simply means that the scroll guised as a bandage will permanently cover her eyes."

It took a while for Naruto to understand the situation. Cover her eyes, permanently? So when he finally digested the information, his reaction was simple.

"YOU OLD HAG, IT CAN'T BE! That's stupid—you are stupid!"

A vein exploded. Another one got a face to call her stupid, the nerve. "You're just so stupid! That's why you can't understand the logic behind it!" She snapped.

Sasuke jerked his wrist free from Kakakshi's hold. "Then explain it old hag." He growled and his eyes widened slightly as he felt a twitch at his neck. But he ignores it. Instead, he did something extraordinary.

"Or I'll roast you to death."

That made Tsunade laughed. It irked Sasuke and Naruto that both of them made a move to her. Jiraiya grasped Naruto's shoulders and Kakashi pulled the neck of Sasuke's shirt back.

"This is not a time to laugh, old hag!" Naruto shouted.

"You're not just an old hag; you're very ugly as well." Sasuke mocked coldly, yanking himself off Kakashi's grip. The statement stopped Tsuande from laughing. Naruto grinned at Sasuke's statement. Jounins gasped.

"You dare to call me ugly, huh?"

"Just explain it."

"Well, since you two share something in common which is a certain lack in respect and Uchiha here just threatened me which is very funny, I'll explain this in a manner your tiny brains can understand."

Naruto looked outrage. "Old hag—"

"I sealed her eyes."

"Sealed?" Kakashi sounded appalled.

"Yes, I did seal her eyes using a forbidden jutsu so that she would never open her eyes again," explained Tsunade, discreetly watching how Naruo would react to it. As expected, the blonde boy roared a mighty, "MY ASS!"

"Naruto, shut up!" Jiraiya snapped, shaking the boy by the shoulders. "You've got to hear what Tsunade has got to say! Stop yelling your ass there and listen!"

"I told you, didn't I that her chakra was rampaging inside her, that it is struggling to get out, well—it found a way out."

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit and again, he ignored the painful twitch in his neck. "Way out..."

Gai's eyes widened. "You mean, chakra exactly—"

"Yes, they went out—I mean they forced their way out through—"

"Her eyes," Kakashi supplied in a cold calm voice. Sasuke's eyes widened even more.

"That's—"

"Impossible but it did. It isn't like any eye jutsu like Sharingan or Byakugan. It is a disorder, no—a factor to cause death—"she glanced at Jiraiya who looked angry.

"Or blindness."

Iruka stiffened.

"Her chakra rampaging inside her has no way out since she can control her chakra through out her body so what it did was to went up to her head," Tsunade rubbed her temples wearily. All this explaining is tiring and the two immature boys doesn't making the situation easier.

"I told you before that it all went up to her head, causing temporary insanity. The chakra—combined positive and negative crated a racket since they can't go along with each other. It went out as beam—you see, like in a chidori, you gather your chakra in your hands. It's a lot like this; the difference was it is uncontrollable. The chakra gathered in her eyes became an attack so every time she tried to open her eyes, her chakra will streak out from her eyes."

"That's why she pulled her forehead protector to her eyes to blindfold herself. I don't know how she realized that somehow it will save her but in the end; her body was the one which bore the effects."

"Shikamaru...told me she was crying." Naruto said slowly, staring at Sakura.

"Not tears but blood."

Sasuke looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Her eyes bled. And that's..." she turned her back to them. And something struck Sasuke, so strong it felt like he was punched in the gut. "I told you, it damaged her eyes..."

That's it. That was suspicious. Even Kakashi with his genius thinking will soon realized it.

"Tsunade-sama," The Hokage stiffened. She knew that tone; she slowly turned to face the boy. "You said earlier, that's it is permanent—"

"Is it for...because chakra might—"he cleared his throat. "Since, that ability is not a jutsu but a factor to cause death...and since she's not dead, does it mean..."

Tsunade looked at him fully now. Kakashi's eye widened in comprehension as it dawned into him. NO! It can't be...can't be...

"Is she blind?" The question was solemnly asked. Naruto exploded into fits of curses.

"YOU SASUKE-BASTARD—"

"Sasuke..."

"What are you saying, bastard? Of course Sakura-chan is fine and not blind! And that scroll is not permanent! Don't you just say—"

"Hokage-sama, is she?" Sasuke ignored the death glares Naruto gave him.

It was the first time Sasuke addressed her with the title. And it made her a little nervous.

"SASUKE-TEMEEEE—"Naruto growled,

Tsunade harshly faced Naruto being restrained by Jiraiya. "Naruto, this is what I told you earlier! That what you will hear is something not pretty!"

"Old hag—"Naruto panted.

"She's...blind, Naruto."

Naruto growled. "No."

"I'm sorry but...that's permanent." This time, Tsunade genuinely sound sincere. Sasuke remained silent. Kakashi's fists clenched and bit his lip to restrain himself from doing a 'Naruto'.

_Shit, shit..._

"YOU OLD HAG—"

Tsunade growled and stepped closer to Naruto while Jiraiya restrains the boy. But with a mighty effort, Naruto got himself free from Jiraiya's grip.

"Shut UP! Listen to me!" She grabbed Naruto's shoulders and pulled the boy close to her face. "When I sealed her eyes back there, I already knew she's blind! She's been blind all those time she fought! She's already blind_!"_

"NO!"

"Damn it, Naruto!" screeched Tsunade. "I know your upset—"

Naruto pulled himself free from her grip. "No, not her...not Sakura-chan..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP! There's no other way to save her but to do the forbidden sealing! So, shut up already and stop acting like a bitch there!" yelled Tsunade.

"YOU SHUT UP OLD HAG!"

"YOU SHUT UP FOX BOY! That fucking scroll saved her life, we must accept the consequences! That scroll will permanently cover her eyes and her blindness will be eternal and _there's nothing you could do about it!_" She yelled the last part very loud.

"WHAT???? YOU DO HAVE SOME NERVE TO JOKE AROUND ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT??? YOU—"

* * *

Present

"_She's...blind, Naruto."_

"_And that's permanent."_

FUCKKKKK! It hurts like hell! He dug the kunai deeper searching for pain, searching for the proof that he's alive. _Damn...damn._

He pulled the kunai up and blood gushed out freely. Throwing the kunai away, he eventually collapsed to the ground in a fetal position, gasping with pain. His eyes snapped open, Sharingan eyes filled with madness.

Sasuke groaned like a wounded beast. _Why...why does it hurt like this!?_ He asked himself like crazy. He let out a howl and gritted his teeth. Why does it hurt...why do it started to hurting when he remembered them...when he remembers her face?

_Why won't you say anything to me?_

__

Miraculously, the pain receded a little, very little.

_Don't leave!!_

__

The Cursed Seal started to retreat slowly.

_If you do I'll scream!_

__

Sasuke panted, feeling the Cursed Seal recedes to his neck.

_Sasuke-kun, I love you with all my heart!_

__

And eventually gone—

He opened his eyes and for a moment he saw a shower of cherry blossom petals.

_Sasuke-kun, I love you with all my heart!_

_Sakura...where are you?_

__

He heard distinct sounds of footsteps. Even in his condition, he can still fight. He has to live.

_NO MATTER WHAT, I HAVE TO LIVE._

He groped for his kunai and sat up weakly. Grimly, he activated his Sharingan and anticipated the pain but, he frowned. No pain came. How...?

_Sasuke-kun, I love you with all my heart!_

__

Damn, he eventually stood up with the help of the tree trunk and leaned against it. Panting, he prepared to flung the kunai but—

A weird tingling feeling surrounded him and he realized he was pricked by a needle. He fought to stay conscious but he slowly drifts into unconsciousness. "Fucking needles..."

* * *

­2 years ago-same month-same day

"_NO! She would be lonely—she would feel so damn sorry for herself! CAN'T YOU SEE?? IT'S NOT OKAY! AND I'M NOT GOING TO SEE HER EYES AGAIN!"_

Once again, Naruto found himself hitting the wall again. He hit the wall bad, his nostril oozes with blood and when he looked up to meet the cold gaze of Sasuke, his innocent vibrant blue eyes wavered a bit into orange-reddish color.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke growled again, after hitting the blonde boy twice.

"Don't shut up me!" Naruto yelled angrily, ready to pound Sasuke.

"Are you really an idiot? Why can't that tiny brain of your understand that she's—"he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence when Naruto pulled his fist and hit him in the face too. Immediately, Sasuke got up and kicked Naruto in the gut. Kakashi came just in time between the warring boys. He gripped Naruto in the arm while he held Sasuke on the other.

"Stop it now." Their sensei's voice is dangerously calm.

Both of them jerked their arm free and glared at each other.

"Bastard, you don't give a damn about her." Naruto spat.

"Damn you. She's my teammate."

Naruto exploded. "That's it?! A teammate! You human ice cube—" he was angry. He knew well that Sakura has a huge crush on Sasuke.

"Don't call me that!"

"Go to hell bastard!"

"Then go to hell too!"

"You jerk; Sakura-chan is not blind!" Naruto yelled.

"You told us minute ago that we won't see her eyes again!"

"But it doesn't mean we'll just give up!"

"Can't you really hear? It's permanent." Sasuke said coldly, colder than usual.

"Bastard..."

Sasuke turned his back on the others and stepped onto the doorway to exit the room.

"She's alive, dobe, if you haven't notice." He said while walking passed Kakashi who kept his silence. Naruto's blue eyes widened a bit.

_She's alive, dobe._

"And that's all that matters."

He said in a monotone as he exits the room.

* * *

**_Origin_**_ Uchiha Clan_

_Village: Hidden Leaf Village_

_Date of birth: July 23_

_Age: 14 years old_

_Status: Missing-nin_

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_The Uchiha prodigy—_

_The Uchiha genius..._

_The Uchiha survivor..._

_Pretty boy Uchiha..._

'_Sasuke...'_

__

'_Sasuke-bastard...!'_

__

'_Sasuke-kun...'_

__

"_Sasuke-kun, I love you with all my heart!"_

__

His eyes snapped opened all of the sudden, wide and surprised. He even looked around, wide-eyed as if looking for someone. For a second there, he thought he saw her waving at him—

_Ohayo, Sasuke-kun..._

Her smile—

Her eyes—

The moment he thought about her green eyes, he shut his eyes quickly and tightly but he opened them again when he felt a chakra, surprisingly strong approaching his direction. He shifted on his position and smoothly lifted his kunai. He was sitting on the topmost tree branch, no— more like sleeping. It's been a week since Kabuto found him and gave him medications before handing him a scroll which contains his new mission.

And it's been two years since he became a missing-nin.

He's Orochimaru's tool, the Sound Country's tool to defeat Leaf. Two years, he mused that feelings will change, relationships will corrode, friendship will be broken and loyalty, he gritted his teeth.

_I'm a traitor. Just for the sake of my revenge, I abandoned my village._

_And I rejected her feelings._

He smirked. _But she'll wait for me, she promised, didn't she?_

His smirk vanishes a little. And she loves him with all her heart.

Could it be true? But Sakura...she's always the good girl, nice girl, loyal girl...cute girl. She doesn't know how to lie.

Sakura-chan never lies.

For two years, he trained very hard. He became powerful, a fearsome missing-nin, a boy to be feared. He's the darkness personified...the dark, negative power. He's always been the dark one. Naruto's always the brightness and Sakura...

_She's innocence._

He clenched his fists. Sakura...Sakura! For a fleeting moment, he thought he felt her chakra. He blinked again.

_Sakura...!?_

Oh God, what is he doing? What is he _doing?_

_Are you looking for me?_

_Where?! _

_Where?!_

Sakura...? He was starting to doubt his mentality. Is he seeing and feeling things he must not see and feel?

_But to see and feel the unseen and unfeeling...one uses a heart._

This is insanity. Then, again, at the corner of his eye, he saw a wave of pink. No, it was just a great wave of Sakura petals and pinkish feathers.

_Feathers...?_

_Was there an angel in disguise?_

_Or does it mean my death is coming to get me in hell?_

He narrowed his eyes. He felt that again. That chakra...

_Stupid, letting me know his position._

He jumped off the tree branch and landed smoothly on the ground. He's fully healed and he can kill this passerby without breaking a sweat. He slowly straightened up and his brows contracted.

Two...yes, two type of charkas.

And familiar for that matter—very familiar.

Two years...two years and still he can't get rid of these feelings. But in the first place, this is one of his very few reasons why he left, didn't he? These goddamned feelings... he clenched his teeth.

He slowly treads around the clearing and leaped into one of the branches but he stopped short as a movement in the bushes caught his attention. He turned around from facing the trunk of the tree and lazily, he flung his kunai straight to the bushes and out came a yell.

From the bush stumbled a figure clad in a black ninja outfit. He saw the figure looked up. And finally, the chakra was unconcealed.

"It's been a hell two years."

Grin.

Sasuke's eyes widened finally registering the familiarity of the chakra. Then, he smirked, and crossed his arms across his chest looking down at the figure form the branch.

"Yeah, it's been a while. Still a dobe, Naruto-baka?"

Naruto pulled down his mask and smirked too.

"As bastard as ever, Sasuke-teme."

_Yeah, it's been a long two years._

__

* * *

_Retrieval: Nightmares came true._


	6. Retrieval

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**Retrieval**

"What...?" Sakura gasped. Her defenses crumbled, the fence she built around herself to protect her heart from shattering in case the taboo name was spoken. But again, just like what she yelled there at the bridge, she's been waiting for him...

Always waiting for his goddamn return—

"_I knew that. You will always wait for him...even if it takes forever or...never."_

Naruto is right. And she's right. She's like Naruto.

Stupid—

"Why?" The question stunned her. Naruto can be smart sometimes. She turned her face side to Naruto. Kakashi was sure if her eyes are uncovered, he would see her eyes blinking like a mechanized doll.

The Hokage for once didn't engage the boy in a verbal war. She looked at him calmly and for heaven's happiness, she was professional this time.

Tsunade-sama gave him an icy glare and an eyebrow lift. "You questioned my authority, Uzumaki?" asked the woman.

Naruto returned her gaze with his own. "No. He's a missing-nin and a traitor who worked for an S-rank criminal. And you asked us to _retrieve_ him? Are you really mad? We are not hunter-nins, not even an ANBU—we are Jounins."

"Don't test my authority, Uzumaki. If your Hokage tell you to kill somebody, you don't ask 'why', you ask 'who' and 'when'." Tsunade retorted, avoiding eye contact.

"Looks like many are not happy with this mission." Kakashi said nonchalantly. So, that was what they've been talking about yesterday: the A-rank mission to retrieve the infamous Uchiha Sasuke.

Ibiki raised an eyebrow. "To reclaim a traitor is not my typical source of happiness."

"But judging at the recent events, the village needs his prowess." Jiraiya said.

Sakura frowned. "Recent events...? What do you mean? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing that concerns you—"

"But concerns the village," Sakura replied dryly.

"Stop this useless conversation. You are to leave tomorrow." Tsunade snapped, rolling a red scroll and tying it with a yellow cord.

"What if we refuse?" Naruto asked scornfully. The idea of retrieving Sasuke-bastard is a personal insult. Surely, everybody knows what he feels for Sakura-chan and how he views Sasuke as a rival of love and now, they are appointing him and _Sakura_ to recover that traitor.

This is insane.

"You can't."

"He's our teammate, Naruto." Sakura said after contemplating.

"Correction, _former_ teammate, Sakura-chan,"

Sakura smiled weakly. "Nevertheless, he's our teammate, our friend—"

_Bullshit._

Friend, as much as he hates that Uchiha's guts and bastard-like nature, Naruto _had_ thought him as a friend, a comrade. Naruto once knew Sasuke protected Sakura from sure death.

No, that boy has always protected his Sakura-chan. And Naruto once decided that no one can protect Sakura-chan as much as he, Kakashi and that Sasuke-bastard can do. And, that Uchiha _acknowledged_ him, not in a way Naruto should be happy, but in a man's way—a worthy rival.

"The right question is..." Sakura turned her face to Tsunade who stared at them. "Why _us_..."

Kakashi lifted a brow, the concealed brow for that matter. Smooth, really smooth...

"For one thing, we are not hunter-nins, not ANBU after all. There are many Jounins out there and it is hunter-nin division's job to track down missing-nins and...k-kill them. And you didn't tell us to k-k-kill him but to retrieve him... "

Tsunade smirked. "So, you questioned my authority too, Sakura-chan."

"No," Sakura shook her head. "I didn't. But why us, you know our past. He's our teammate, a comrade...you think we can carry out that mission without involving our feelings?" asked the girl softly.

Instead of answering, Tsunade smirks.

"I see your face smirking, Hokage-sama." Sakura said coolly. The smirk was wiped off her face and Tsunade grunted.

"You would not mind fighting him off, moreover, kill him." Tsunade said.

"Yeah, I will not mind fighting that bastard. He gave me a hard time two years ago." Naruto growled.

"Shut up Naruto! You and he always fought each other so you would not mind much! And..."

"What?" Naruto challenged. He somehow knew what she's going to say.

"Nothing..." she turned away and sat down at the couch. Naruto grunted inwardly.

"Hokage-sama—"Kakashi started but Tsunade waved her hand irritatingly.

"Shut up Kakashi. If you don't want to participate in this mission, it's your choice. I give you an option whether to join them or not. You are the only one who has a choice to decide but not the other two. I just included you because I knew how much you make their business yours, too." Tsunade said flatly.

Kakashi glared at her while Jiraiya just shook his head. "Kakashi, it would be better if you'll come with them." _Their emotional capacity is frightening._

"What I want to say is to ask what the details of this mission are. You don't let me finish my statement." _Old hag you really are._ Kakashi thought.

Tsunade flushed and scoffed. "You are to leave tomorrow at exactly seven. You will go straight to Sound Village and intercept Uchiha Sasuke while on his way to Mist Village while he's still on the Sound Country borders. Be warned, Sasuke had become a dangerous ninja, a criminal perhaps."

"Since he's under the tutelage of Orochimaru for two years, it would not be a wonder if he became a criminal himself." Jiraiya commented dryly.

"Yet, he's a dangerous boy, powered with revenge and the Cursed Seal." She tossed the red-colored scroll to Naruto who caught it expertly. "That's a binding scroll—it would be very useful. Once you capture Uchiha already, tie him up with this scroll. It is resistant to any escape jutsus."

"Anything else," Kakashi said. Sakura's silence is disturbing him. He glanced at her discreetly, ignoring the gaze of Jiraiya.

"Come back after a week."

Week later, reunion between former comrades took place.

* * *

The next day, Sakura trudge along the street, yawning, wearing her ninja suit—a black pants, a bit baggy on her; black almost weightless boots with red messy laces, short sleeve ninja shirt which Ino knew has a slit in the middle of the breasts but a tight black vest with wide hood is over it. Around her tiny waist is a long sleeve Jounin shirt, in her neck is long silky black cloth she uses as a mask and her sword in mahogany sheath with pink and red cord hanging behind her.

As she made her way to the watch tower where the Hokage told them to meet, she met Hinata on her way.

"Sakura, where are you going?" the shy girl asked, rushing to her.

"Hinata-chan...!" Sakura exclaimed. She smiled. "I'm going away for a mission, an A-rank mission, to be precise."

Hinata's eyes became very round. "A-rank...? Wow, who are you going with?"

"The usual team, Team Seven," Sakura replied.

"Oh, so I should not be worried after all." Hinata said softly. "N-Naruto-kun will be there to protect you...so, there's nothing to worry at all..."

"Yeah..." Sakura said softly as well. _Naruto..._

"_N-Naruto-kun will be there to protect you...so, there's nothing to worry at all..."_

"Um, Hinata, keep Ino occupied. She looks upset over something. I haven't got enough time to ask her what's wrong; I'm going to be very late."

Hinata smiled. "Okay."

"Thanks a lot Hinata. Bye! See you next week!" Sakura began to jog towards the watch tower.

"Next week?" Hinata frowned; looking after Sakura's leaping form.

Sakura looked back and smiled. Oh, how Hinata wishes to see those eyes again. Sakura was known to have the most beautiful jade eyes. _That's why Naruto-kun likes her so much. Beautiful jade eyes..._

"HAI, Hinata-chan, it's a week long mission." She yelled back, waving. _A mission I feared I would fail. _

_Or succeed._

She was really confused what to feel about this mission. Is she happy?

_But...why do I feel so scared now? It's like I don't want to meet him again... He hated me so much...he hated me for being weak...but—_

"_Thank you."_

_For what,_

_Thank you for what?_

__

* * *

Tsunade snorted. "For once, you aren't late, Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "It's Sakura-chan's turn to be late." He said, looking around. Naruto was already there, looking at the horizon, watching the sun rise. His face is twisted in a scowl. His eyes are dark and Kakashi was amazed and not to mention freaked out, seeing the dobe thinking. He approached him.

"Yo, for once you didn't yell at me."

No response.

"It's scary to watch you thinking. I never knew I would see the day I'll be seeing you _thinking_, really deep thinking."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and shot him a glare. "Shut up!"

Kakashi chuckled. "What are you thinking?"

Naruto grunted. "That Sasuke-bastard will surely give us a hard time. And I'm not sure I will _really_ persuade him."

"Naruto, this _is _an A-rank mission. You can't afford to fail this one. If you wanted to be the next Ho—"

The blonde Jounin spun around viciously to face him. "I would not like to be the next if it means losing Sakura to that bastard!" yelled Naruto.

Kakashi raised his brow at him and shrugged. "You're already involving your feelings even if the mission hasn't started." He said calmly.

Naruto glared at him and clenched his fists. "You don't—"

Kakashi turned his back on him. "I know." He replied in a clam voice yet there is something in that tone that made Naruto frowned.

"Listen, Naruto," Kakashi faced him again, his eye guarded. "This mission is _important_. I thought you already accepted the fact that even if you don't give up on Sakura, she's—"

"I know." Naruto interrupted him. "But still, I'll do whatever it takes to make her forget him and _see _me."

Kakashi sighed and shrugged. "You're a hopeless case, Naruto. But this mission is a mission. You do whatever it takes to make this mission a successful one." He mimicked the words Naruto used a while ago. Naruto growled in annoyance.

"I want to know why that old hag Tsunade wants us to retrieve that bastard. We are Jounins and this is an A-rank mission. They are usually for assassinations but this A-rank...it is for retrieving someone–_someone_ who happens to be a traitor." Naruto said bitterly, scratching his stuck-up blonde hair.

"Even if you ask her, she won't tell you." Kakashi replied.

"Then, I'll make her tell me!"

"Aw, that's so sweet of you. You think you can make me? Naruto-baka...?" a sweet voice interrupted. The two Jounins spun around to face Tsunade who was listening to their conversation. Her smile is annoyingly plastered in that face of hers.

"Don't misjudge me, old hag." Naruto snapped. He's in a very bad mood, very bad indeed.

"Well, even if you summon your little friend, Nine Tails, you won't make me." She taunted.

"Ah, don't test me now, Old hag! I'm in a very bad mood today. Why do you want us to reclaim a bastard like him! He can rot in hell for all we care! He's a criminal already; you should order us to assassinate him not to retrieve him!" Naruto said, loudly.

Tsunade raised a brow at him and crossed her arms across her chest. "You talk freely of yourself when Sakura's not around. Afraid she might bonk you?"

"No. I want to avoid another row." Naruto answered and whirled around again to watch the sun.

"Yeah, just like—"

* * *

2 years ago-Final Chuunin Exam

She was a normal girl.

Yes, she was.

That's it, two years ago.

She was talking to Ino-pig about...damn, what were they talking about? When suddenly, a voice yelled:

"_Not MY Sakura-chan! Not her!!"_

She jumped and looked around. Only one person calls her Sakura-chan, _his_ Sakura-chan for that matter.

"Naruto...? What's the matter?" asked Sakura to a petrified Ino. She stood up and made her way towards the stairs of the bleachers when a poof was heard. She backed away, her eyes fixed on the smoke. It dissipated quickly and Sakura frowned.

"Genma-sama..?" she said, staring up to the man with confused expression. "What's—"

"NO TOUCHING SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura looked at her side and saw a blur of orange pelting towards her. Naruto stopped right in front of her, shielding her from Genma's gaze. "Naruto, what's wrong with you?!"

But Naruto ignored her and clenched his fists, lifted them off to Genma threateningly, his eyes narrowed and angry.

"That's illegal!"

Genma raised his eyebrows on him and scrutinized the boy. "You know what the meaning of the word you just used, boy?"

Naruto seemed to deflate. "Of course I do!"

"Then, step away from her and let me talk to her."

"Hell no,"

"Boy, you have no authority to question the decision of the two shadows. So, step aside and be sensible enough not to interrupt me." Genma said and made a movement toward them. But Naruto didn't budge.

"Naruto, you tell me now what's happening." Sakura said from behind him.

"Sakura-chan," he spun around to look at her with a pained expression in his eyes. "Please—"

"Haruno Sakura is chosen to replace Nara Shikamaru to fight Temari of the Sand Country." The Third Hokage announced.

Naruto gaped at the old man in shock and horror while Sakura muttered a confused 'what'.

* * *

Present

"—when she nearly murders you with two kunai," Tsunade finished.

Naruto grunted.

Tsunade sighed. "Listen, Naruto, this is an important mission for the village. You must bring Uchiha Sasuke back in Konoha—ALIVE."

Naruto smirked. "—but scathed, old hag. I can't promise I won't be pounding him. He gave me a hard time back there and he'll pay now."

"You think you can do that with Sakura around?" asked Kakashi nonchalantly, already reading his perverted book. Naruto and Tsuande grimaced at the sight of him, particularly at the book's presence.

"Get that thing shove back to your pocket, Kakashi! It's disgusting!" Tsunade whined, blushing very hard. Kakashi chuckled.

"Hn, judging at your blush, you already knew what's inside this—"

Tsunade gave him a whack in the face.

"Ohayo, I'm sorry I'm late!" a cheery voice greeted. The three ninjas turned to the direction of the voice and found Sakura perched on the edge of the tower with a smile on her face. She already braided her hair messily; few thick strands are over her face, her samurai sword hanging on her back loosely and her boots' laces are tangled.

"Yeah, what's your reason eh? Hope it's better than Kakashi-sempai's." Naruto asked curiously. Sakura smiled again and Naruto felt he's falling in love with her again. If only he can see her eyes... The girl jumped off and slowly made her way to them.

"Ino, she's pretty upset about something...I tried to find out but she keeps on shaking her head and won't talk about it." She explained and sighed. "I think...she's upset with Shikamaru."

Naruto made a face. "Her, upset with Shikamaru? That's funny!"

"Shut up Naruto if you value your life." Sakura snapped.

Kakashi chuckled at the appalled look in Naruto's face. Tsunade cleared her throat. "Listen, Jounins. You must not fail in bringing Uchiha boy back here—ALIVE and well, if not beaten. He..." she looked away for a moment. "...must be retrieve."

"And once we did, you explain why you order such ridiculous mission." Naruto said and with his arms at the back of his head, started to walk towards the exit. Kakashi, still reading his book, nodded and followed Naruto. Sakura remained in her spot.

"Sakura...?"

The girl looked up.

"Please don't get your feelings involved. You might get hurt again."

The girl didn't give any reactions but just followed her teammates out. Tsunade looked after her.

_Sakura...why won't you give up? There's Naruto...and—_

Tsunade snorted.

_But I know what you're getting through._

_I'm stupid just like Naruto._

While descending the stairs, Sakura contemplates about what the woman said. Again...The Hokage must be kidding. Who said she's not hurting currently? Who said she's over with him?

_I'm hurting ever since he left._

_And...I don't think I'm over with him._

Damn, she's stupid back then.

But, she's stupid still.

* * *

Silence.

Silence again.

"So, Sasuke-bastard, still alive," _And arrogant—_Naruto grinned at him but his eyes are blazing with fury. What he wanted to do now is to lash out, kick that smirking face, hit him with numerous kunai and most of all—kill him. But he held his fury. After all, his mission is to bring this Uchiha back _alive_ to his village—even if the rage inside him is urging him to kill the raven-haired boy.

Sasuke only smirked. "So, dobe, still brainless," _And alive—_He knew that grin is fake. He can see in those blue eyes the hatred and loath. His smirk increases. He felt the same way. He could not believe that after two miserable and bloody years, he will meet again with them—his former comrades, the people he had fight with when he was a Leaf ninja.

"I'm not brainless, bastard!" Naruto retorted fiercely.

"Still, it won't a hide the fact you're a dobe." Sasuke mocked and looked beyond the blonde boy to Kakashi who looked up to him with his usual poker face with that darn mask.

"Why are you here? Of all the places in this damn world, why here in Sound Country?" _and it looks like they knew I'm on my way to Mist. _

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. Naruto was disgusted that his former teacher can smile at time like this. "Say, Sasuke-kun, why won't you come with us?" asked the man in a monotone voice. Naruto glared at him. Sasuke smirked. He's not stupid after all. He knew what that silver-haired Jounin is thinking about.

"To where?"

"Konoha,"

Smirk again. "Go to hell."

Naruto roared. "Konoha is not hell, Uchiha!" Sasuke ignored him.

"Sasuke-kun, we don't want to force you." Funnily, Sasuke was enraged. _He's calling me..._

He hid the enraged emotions beneath his famous smirk. "Threatening me, Kakashi? You honestly believe that will work on me?"

"Sasuke-kun, I'm not threatening you." Kakashi answered in his annoying calm voice.

"Don't call me that!" Sasuke roared that surprised Naruto.

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask. Sasuke can tell, judging at the glint on his former teacher's eye. "Why? Does it horribly remind you of the girl you rejected two years ago?"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as the words made an impact on him with stunning velocity. "SHUT UP."

Kakashi sighed. "Sasuke-kun—"

Sasuke's glare seemed to make Kaakshi amused. "Ok, Sasuke, we're leaving now."

"Good," Sasuke turned to leave but Kakashi's voice interrupted him.

"With you, of course,"

Sasuke turned to them fully, his temper on the loose. "I'm not coming with you."

"Oh, you will."

"I will not."

"Bastard, you're coming with us. Don't worry, once Tsunade is through with you, I will KILL you." Naruto warned in a controlled fury.

"You dobe, threaten me? You're so amusing. Stupider than I thought, you're Jounin already but still, you're just so brainless." Sasuke taunted coldly. _GO AWAY!_

"Bastard..." Naruto growled, narrowing his eyes.

Kakashi patted Naruto's shoulder. "Shut up, Naruto. Sasuke, we are here not for—"

"You want my Sasuke-kun."

Kakashi and Naruto's eyebrows twitched. And they both glared at the source of the voice emerging from the side of the tree. Kakashi's glare turned icier and his eye narrower, while, Naruto fiercely muttered a curse that made Sasuke raised his brows.

"Orochimaru...bastard..." Naruto said between gnashed teeth, obviously angry—very, very angry. Kakashi remained silent but a sweat drop hung in his temple. _This is tougher than I thought but still, convincing Sasuke is harder._

Orochimaru sneered, his very pale face look lively at the sight of two Leaf Jounins. "This is such a touching reunion minus little Sakura-chan." His voice is cold and sleekly, a tone Naruto hated. Kabuto appeared beside Orochimaru, his face unreadable.

"Don't you dare call her in_ that _way..." Naruto growled.

Orochimaru smirked. "Naruto-kun, have you missed your dear Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto leered. "Like hell I did and we're going to get him," he glared harder, "ALIVE,"

"Dobe, don't talk with your ass." Sasuke pointed out.

"SHUT UP, bastard! I failed once, this time I will succeed. This time as a ninja of Leaf...for my Village and to prove myself!" yelled Naruto, clenching his fists and his eyes becoming steely as his chakra gathered.

_This time...? What the fuck is he talking about?!_ "Tell me, dobe, why did you try to bring me back once? For what frigging reason?" asked Sasuke without emotions, his eyes colder than before.

His eyes widened a bit as Naruto blurred as speed came over him. A fist was swung backward then forward with amazing impact. Sasuke blocked it easily and lifted a leg to kick Naruto in the gut. However, Naruto dodge it and aims another punch which Sasuke blocked with his arm. Sasuke looked up to Naruto's raging blue eyes.

"For Sakura-chan's happiness," Naruto replied in a low voice and kicked Sasuke in the abdomen.

Sasuke was so stunned that he didn't have the time to block that kick. He was thrown backward but he stopped the velocity by jabbing a kunai to the ground. For a several minutes, he stared on the dusted floor of the forest, Naruto's answer echoing in his head.

"_For Sakura-chan's happiness," _

"Happiness...?" he whispered. At that precise moment, his Seal twitched. He blinked and gritted his teeth. But, an image of the waving pink-haired girl flashes in his mind and he glowered as the pain in his neck started to spread.

_No way...no way would I...surrender in those...memories! NO!_ With an amazing determination not to be under the Cursed Seal, it recedes back.

With a furious speed, Sasuke lunged forward, a kunai pointed dangerously sideward. His momentum increasing in every second as he viciously attacks Naruto. The blonde ninja was slightly amazed that this bastard was really fast; he barely dodges the kunai and aimed a miscalculated kick thus, Naruto was punched hard in the gut. He was thrown back and hit a tree trunk. _Bastard..._

Orochimaru sneered as he watched Naruto hit the tree and slumped down. Sasuke-kun is a strong ninja, one of the strongest of his age. Experience is really the best teacher. His smirk grew as he glanced back at Kakashi who glared at him with ferocity that matches the Nine Tails boy's anger.

"Kakashi-kun, how sick of you to participate in this obvious failure mission, now I wonder why Tsuande-hime wants my Sasuke-kun since your village got the wrath of Nine Tails." Orochimaru said, leering at him coldly. Kakashi's eye hardened.

"He's not yours." _He's Sakura-chan's. _"He's Leaf's ninja, not your damn tool."

"No, Kakashi-kun, he's mine."

Kakashi smirked and jumped forward to kick him which Orochimaru expertly blocked. "Let's see about that." Kakashi muttered coldly and disappeared only to reappear behind Orochimaru. His pale golden eyes widened slightly and anticipated the kick but someone blocks it for him. He turned around and saw Kabuto, smirking insanely to Kakashi.

"Try harder, Kakashi."

Kakashi's body rotated and kicked Kabuto in the side of the neck. "Another tool, another poor soul to send in hell," Kakashi said coldly.

"Bravo, Kakashi-kun, you sure grew stronger." Orochimaru praised, looking placid.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" a roar was heard and Kakashi, knowing its Naruto's, he turned and saw the blonde boy deliver a kick but Sasuke blocked it with his arms crossed in front of him.

SWOOSH.

Kakashi raised his arm just in time Kabuto's foot swung to kick him. Kakshi turned his head sideward. "That was sick. Attacking your opponent while he has his back on you,"

Kabuto just smirked and intend to deliver a punch but Kakashi already kicked him away.

"I have no time for this shit. Hand Uchiha to us, now,"

"Dream on, Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled angrily as he punched Naruto in the face.

"Bastard..." Naruto growled and did some hand seals. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU...!" he cried out and multiple copies of Naruto appeared in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He's still having trouble summoning his Sharingan without activating the Cursed Seal. "Dobe, it can't fool me..." he muttered. At least twenty Naruto grinned at him coldly.

"Sure?" they asked.

"Dobe, really dobe..." Sasuke said between clenched teeth. "SHA—"

"Sasuke, NO!" Kakashi yelled, attempting to leap towards him but—

"What the—"

POOF! All Naruto clones dissipated into smoke, leaving the real Naruto frozen in his spot. His eyes held surprise. Sasuke looked at his tutor Orochimaru and saw the cold smirk spreading in that pale face.

"I can't move!?" Naruto roared, trying to raise his fists. "Shit! You dumb ass! This is unfair!" he screamed in anger. Kakashi was equally angry. They had fallen into his trap.

Kabuto approached the masked Jounin and kicked him in the gut. Kakashi coughed out blood while Naruto hollered. "YOU SICK—"but his sentence was cut short as a fist made a contact to his stomach. Orochimaru promptly silence him.

"Be quite, Naruto-kun,"

"Pathetic," Sasuke muttered, still standing many feet away from him.

"SHUT UP! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto yelled.

"Keep your empty threats to your self. You're supposed to retrieve me but look; you're just as pathetic as your Sakura-chan."

"Don't talk about her like that in front of me!"

Sasuke didn't mean to bring her up but he just so happen to caught another mirage of the girl waving at him.

_Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!_

"But...she's weak. That's why you wanted to protect her." Sasuke continued, emotionlessly.

Naruto could not believe that this boy is who Sakura was in love with! "You traitor..."

Orochimaru stepped into their conversation. "Kakashi-kun," the masked Jounin grunted in reply. Kabuto's kick sure hurt. "You and this brat irked me for so long. You even attempted to steal my Sauke-kun." The pale man started to do hand seals.

"Maybe it's time to send you into eternal slumber." He completed his hand seals. A cruel smile formed in his lips.

"Gr, I will not die like this!" Naruto shouted and tried to move. Sasuke smirked at his attempts and bonked the blonde boy. "HEY!"

"Dobe, say hello to the devil for me,"

Naruto grinned foxily. "Well, hello, Sasuke-bastard."

Orochimaru swung his fiery fist towards Naruto but multiple kunai, at least a dozen come down onto them, hitting Orochimaru in the arm; Sasuke successfully dodges while Kabuto jumped back just in time two kunai jabbed where his foot were.

* * *

_Hello._

_It's a nightmare._


	7. Hello to Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**Hello to Nightmare**

Three pair of eyes widened a little from shock. Then, in a speed rival to Sasuke himself, a figure clad in black male ninja outfit jumped down in front of Naruto and in a blink of eye, charges forward to Orochimaru. A leg was lifted, a slim leg for that matter that Sasuke was a little distracted, to kick Orochimaru but the Legendary Ninja blocks it.

The stranger flipped back and gropes a kunai, attacks Orochimaru but Sasuke jumps in front of the man and obstructs the kunai using his own. He pulled a fist and attempts to punch the stranger but it was block with an arm. Now both of their arms are occupied, legs are the only options left. So Sasuke, recovering first, raises his long leg to kick but the mystery ninja leaped back, back dives and landed right exactly in front of Naruto, its back on Sasuke.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. The chakra was highly concealed; he cannot determine whether this shinobi is an enemy or ally. But he narrowed his eyes again. The hooded figure is a head shorter than him, and, his eyes traveled down to the figure's waist. What a sexy—WAIT!

He did a double take at the stranger's face. A black mask covered the mouth, leaving the eye area exposed. His blue eyes widened. And now he felt it.

The chakra...it's—

Kakashi's calm eye widened slightly. That...chakra! He looked at Naruto and the stranger standing close to Naruto. _Oh, damn._

_SHIT!_ "I told you to—"But the stranger turned away and faced Uchiha.

Sasuke looked at the stranger coldly, scrutinizing the enemy. He lifted a brow when he noticed what Naruto had notice earlier: slim waist. His eyes looked lower: what the hell was that? Nice legs...? That's what he noticed earlier. His opponent got nice legs judging at the tight black pants shielding the leg.

_Is this a boy at all?_

The stranger is wearing black tight three fourths typical Leaf Jounin shirt with gloves; a low waist pants, black thin leather boots with red laces and the head is hooded neatly with two longs black strips of cloth hanging on the shoulders. The figure also has a katana in elegant sheath on the back.

"From Leaf, I suppose," Sasuke said in his deep masculine voice. He saw the figure twitched.

And then, the stranger assails with such speed towards Orochimaru but Kabuto immediately shielded his master, raised his hands to do hand seals but the nameless ninja kicked him squarely in the chest, pushed him aside and with a kunai sticking in the right hand, attempts to stab Orochimaru but Sasuke appeared in front and took the pierce in his forearm.

Sasuke heard the stranger gasps; he took the opportunity to deliver a kick but the ninja recovered from shock quickly and raised a leg to kick him as well but Sasuke, even though his bleeding; he dodges it but he didn't see the other foot coming for his gut.

_Shit! _He winces and reeled backward; he crouched low and clawed the ground with his hand, the other on his kicked gut. Sasuke lifted his chin, revealing his angry smooth handsome face. He was not in the position to use his Sharingan, not unless Naruto and Kakashi are there. He straightened up and smirked.

Again, the mysterious ninja seemed to flinch and shiver.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled and tried all his might to escape the paralysis jutsu.

"Naruto, be quiet." Kakashi said.

"Quiet? I can't! It's— huh?"

Sasuke attacks all of the sudden. The ninja seemed to be surprised. When the ninja was about to attack him as well, Sasuke disappeared in a blur only to reappear behind the mysterious ninja, a kunai ready in his hand.

"SASUKE, DON'T! IT'S—"

Sasuke immediately slashed with his kunai; the ninja was stunned, dodges but not quickly enough. The blade caught the hood viciously. Sasuke smirked; the ninja jumped back. As Sasuke drew back his kunai, he was in daze to see a few long strands of hair in his blade.

It wasn't just _long strands of hair._

It's a pink hair.

Oh baby, say hello to nightmare.

* * *

2 years ago-Final Chuunin Exam

There was a commotion. Sasuke heard yelling and cries—particularly Naruto's angry shouts.

"Uchiha Sasuke...?" Genma asked. Sasuke nodded coldly and fixed his attention to Naruto's yell.

"SHITTTTTTTT...! Do something! NOW—"

"Damn it, Naruto! Shut up, can you?"

"BUT _she's_ losing too much blood!!!"

"Naruto, calm down,"

Sasuke saw Kakashi frowned. "What was it this time that's making Naruto mad?" his teacher asked calmly and made his way to the small crowd that surrounds something. He saw Kakashi pushed Shikamaru away and Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed when suddenly Kakashi bent down, looked shaken and angry.

"What happened?"

"Kakashi-sensei, YOU'RE HERE!!!" Sasuke heard Naruto exclaimed in relief.

"Sensei, help her! She's...LOOK SHE'S LOSING BLOOD!!! She's bleeding like hell!"

"Jiraiya-sama, what is this all about??"

"Sh, Kakashi, it was..."

"Damn it."

It was the first time Sasuke saw his teacher upset, very upset so he approached the group and pushed Shikamaru too and looked in the center of the circle.

The sight made him pale and unmoving, his eyes wide and pale. He felt his heart stopped beating momentarily.

Strands of pink hair are over the bloody pool of crimson liquid; vibrant and beautiful. He didn't know someone can be beautiful while dying. But...

WAIT.

It's-

It's a nightmare.

Say hello.

* * *

Present

He landed on the ground not so gracefully; his knee hurt as it hit the ground, horribly taken a back at the sight of the pink hair. _W-what...? Pink hair...?? _His heart beat frantically and his already pale face, paled.

For two years, he's having nightmares about them.

Naruto...

Kakashi...

"Sakura," he didn't notice he had spoken a loud.

"Long time no see, Uchiha Sasuke."

That voice! He looks up from staring at the kunai. His eyes widened. _Is this another hallucination? A fantasy...?_

NO.

He composed himself and stood up.

"It's been a while...Sakura." _And this is a nightmare coming true._ He stared at her long and hard, particularly to her blindfolded eyes. _So, the dobe still hasn't found a way to restore her sight._ He smirked.

"Don't smirk at me."

Sasuke scowled.

_You're blind._

* * *

2 years ago—same month—one week later

Uchiha Sasuke spared a lousy time debating with himself whether to head home or visit his now blind teammate. He chose—_no_, he was forced to choose the second option. He's after all, her teammate. It's his responsibility to visit her.

So, painfully pulling his hair because of the decision he made, he was on his way to the hospital, straight to her room where Jounins and few ANBU stood guard. He opened the door gently and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He lingered in his place after stepping forward to the bed, stared at its occupant with guarded eyes.

Haruno Sakura sure looks weak. But he said to himself. She's weak even though she was not blind. _She's weaker now._ Without noticing himself doing it, he sat down at the side of the bed and watched her breathe.

_She's still alive._

_And that's all that matters._

Yeah, she's _still _alive.

_But she's BLIND, if you haven't notice._

Shut up.

She was practically covered in bandages. He knew she got many broken bones and lost a quarter of blood. And it was a miracle she's alive. Well, thanks to that forbidden sealing scroll, she's barely alive. He remembered how Naruto took the news that it will eternally cover her eyes but he was told as soon as he left that it was what made her alive possible.

The scroll prohibits the chakra from leaving her body thus; it stopped severe chakra depletion that might lead to her premature death. He looked down at her bandaged hand. Slowly, he touched it and he felt like he was touching a doll made of glass. She was easy to break, easy to hurt.

That's why they tried their damn best to protect her.

_Easy to break...easy to hurt, in other words, she's easy to kill._

_Just tell her to kill herself, anything, as long as it comes from you and will make you happy, she'll do it._

_That's why even though she's not ready to enter the Chuunin Exam, just for the sake of your ambition, she entered._

"SHUT UP."

"Talking to your self?" someone asked mildly. Sasuke whirled around and saw Kakashi leaning against the wall. Luckily, Sasuke had already withdrawn his hand from touching Sakura's hand.

"Or to Sakura-chan though she's still unconscious?"

"No, I'm talking to you."

"Funny, Sasuke,"

The masked man approaches the bed and looked down at the patient too. "She just looks so fragile down there, eh? And you pity her."

"She's weak...all these time; she's weak so...there is nothing to new."

"No, there is something new."

Silence—

"She's blind."

_Damn you. I can see that._

"Yes you do. The only problem is," Kakashi looked at him. Sasuke raised his eyebrows. His sensei is sure an extraordinary one.

"You see it too clearly." Kakashi slowly went out of the room. Sasuke was flabbergasted and unconsciously, he shivered.

Oh baby, yes he does.

* * *

Present

"The main cast is complete at last!" Orochimaru said, very amused. Sakura remained passive; Sasuke kept on staring. She really bloomed into a beautiful girl. And the hair that seldom tastes freedom now tumbles down at her shoulders and back. Several strands ripples in the breeze and was so thick and the luster is very pretty. He had slashed off her mask and hood.

His blade also happens to catch the ends of her messy braided hair and cut the cord that kept it bounded. So, her hair got free and tangled in the air. She shifted her weight from one foot to another, looking uncomfortable.

So, she has nice legs, huh?

_Too bad, she's blind._

"Well, well, looks like we're having a nice reunion here for my Sasuke-kun."

Her ears perked up at the 'my' comment. "Uchiha Sasuke is Leaf's property."

"I'm property of no one," _I belong to hell._

"Nevertheless, our mission is to retrieve the missing-nin Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura said in her formal tone. How she wished she can see him now. How he looked after two years... is he skinnier or what?

She was uncomfortable, feeling Sasuke's gaze. She knew he's giving her a death glare but her heart...it was beating frantically in her chest, so frantic it hurts.

_Oh God, Sasuke-kun...he's here...Sasuke-kun..._

_SASUKE-KUN!_

"Sorry to disappoint but can you get my Sasuke-kun without the help of your two comrades?"

Sakura clenched her fists. This mission...this is her mission! HER Goal!

She trained hard, her body went skinnier, her skin withered...for two years, she trained...for this moment!

This is it...her wish. This is her wish, the desire she kept to herself, the wish that made her strong enough.

_Bringing Sasuke-kun back...Naruto wasn't able to do it but...together we can drag Sasuke-kun back!_

She will bring Sasuke back.

Even if it requires barbaric and berserker nature—

She smirked. Sasuke frowned.

"I can." _I waited for this moment for two years. To meet Sasuke-kun again..._With one fluid motion, she threw two needles towards Naruto and Kakashi and the needles punctured them in a right place. Naruto blinked and twitched. _Twitch...? _He tried to raise a fist and he did.

He can move now! He can bring that Sasuke-bastard down now!

Kakashi smiled and stretched. "Thanks, Sakura-chan."

"What??" Orochimaru raised his brows at the sight and smirked. "So, little Sakura can play too,"

"You bet. Now Uchiha Sasuke-kun, make your decision now. We don't want to resort into violence."

"Shut up, Sakura. I will not go back to that village." Sasuke said coldly as he walked to the right of Orochimaru. Sakura grimaced at his frostiness but a part of her wanted to be angry.

"SASUKE-BASTARD, you fool! You will come with us now! I will make you!" Naruto yelled.

"Dream on, dobe!"

"Bastard—"Naruto attacked him and Sasuke gladly attacked back. Kakashi, meanwhile, gathered his chakra in his hand.

"Orochimaru, I let you once, this point, it is payback time." He charges forward, a chidori in his hand. Orochimaru readied but Kabuto mobilizes to help. However, Sakura stepped in front of him, two kunai in both hands.

"Don't interrupt my sensei." Sakura said in a steely voice. Kabuto smirked and with excellent Taijutsu moves, engages Sakura in a fight.

Three pairs of fight—six ninjas fighting for one Uchiha.

* * *

2 years ago-same month-same week

Kakashi stood guard beside Sakura's hospital bed, reading his infamous book. The door opened and closed. Sasuke's monotone voice made him look up. "Naruto's at ramen stand."

"Why are you here?"

"The baka wants me to tell you that he'll guard her tonight."

"Are you sure that's the reason?"

Glare.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi said, amused. He shut his book closed and focused his one eye to Sasuke. "Are you still bent on learning chidori and using it beyond your level?"

Sasuke nodded grimly, looking at him, trying to ignore the sight of the pathetic girl in bandages.

"I can—"

BEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP—

Both males looked alarmingly at Sakura and towards the monitor scrutinizing her vital signs. Kakashi immediately pounded on the intercom angrily and called for assistance.

"What does that mean?" asked Sasuke quietly, staring at the monitor with narrowed eyes, looking suspicious. Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder and gripped in tighter.

"She's on the verge of death."

Sasuke's eye widened slightly. "She's...what?"

The door burst open and medical specialists flooded in. Jounins and ANBU ninjas came barging in too, curious at the sound.

"What's happening...?" Asuma asked, looking at Kakashi. He watched medic-nins shoved the two away from the bed. Kakashi still didn't reply.

Kurenai gasped. "Oh no, she's—"

"Don't tell me." Kaakshi interrupted coldly. Sasuke glared and looked away.

"I'll inform Naruto of this." _Damn, this is bad—very bad._

"But she's supposed to be okay." Gai said, frowning.

"It's the side effect of the jutsu." A medic-nin answered. "Her body can't adjust from the potency of the jutsu. If her body won't adjust in due time, it will kill her. This time, it's real."

"If Naruto hears that, you'll receive a barbaric yelling." Sasuke said in a cold voice. He went out of the room but Kakashi called him back.

"She's gaining consciousness."

Sasuke froze.

_She's blind._

Ah, that annoying voice again.

Oh, baby, this is _really_ nightmare.

* * *

Present

Naruto growled as Sasuke delivered a painful punch in his cheek but the blonde boy retaliated by kicking him with full force. Kakashi managed to stab Orochimaru in the arm but in return, he was hit by a powerful Ninjutsu attack.

Sakura wasn't fairing well, her stamina starts to deplete and her eyes are starting to hurt for some reason. She jumped back, a good measure of feet away from Kabuto. She was about to groped for another kunai when she noticed the danger towards Naruto. Panicking, she looked at her direction and saw through her chakra-seeing eyes a Ninjutsu attack from Orochimaru. Sakura twisted her face sideward looking around for her sensei's chakra.

Kakashi was busy facing off with the huge snake Orochimaru summoned. "NARUTO, WATCH OUT!" she screamed and without thinking twice, she dashes towards him. He was recovering from the fatal blow Sasuke has delivered.

Naruto, hearing Sakura's yell looks up. His eyes widened. _Ninjutsu attack!?_

He readied himself from the blow when his eyes caught a flash of pink. "Na...ni?"

Sakura jumps in front of him with her arms crossed in front of her face. "SAKURA...!"

The blow met her resistance; she was lifted off her feet and then crashes against the tree behind her before pivoting around so as to avoid collision with Naruto.

"SAKURA—"

"Dobe!"

"NARUTO—"

Sakura immediately got up and conjured her Genjutsu barrier.

"Sakura, are you Okay??!!"

She smacked him in the head. "Baka! You almost got killed when you turned your back on them!"

"But you were hurt!"

"I wasn't! I conjured my barrier before it hits me! If only you used your eyes and not your baka head!"

"Oh, okay."

Sakura nodded and Naruto spun to look at Sasuke. "Bastard..."

"Sensei, Naruto—where's sensei?" Sakura asked looking around. The gigantic snake was gone.

"Here," both of them looked at the direction of the voice and found Kakashi smiling at them through the mask. Sakura sighed and put down her barrier.

"Good, very good play, Leaf Jounins, still, my Sasuke-kun remains my property." Orochimaru said.

Sakura gritted her teeth. "Let's attack simultaneously. I'll go for Sasuke-kun, now." She said quietly, pulling a kunai from her pouch.

Naruto caught her arm before she can charge forward. "He's mine to pound, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto, I have a plan in my mind. Come on, you two attack the two maniac."

Kakashi shrugged. "Fine, just make sure your plan work." he said flatly and casually walked forward. Naruto and Sakura shook their heads at Kakashi's laid back pose.

"Do Kage Bunshin no jutsu and confuse them, okay?" Sakura said and raise her palm to his face. "Be careful, I don't want to conjure another barrier. It eats up my chakra." She patted his cheek and Naruto grimly nodded. _I have no time to be happy with that touch. I can feel Sakura's near chakra depletion if these fight continues._

"Give me the binding scroll." Naruto did and thrust the scroll in her gloved hand.

"Whatever your plan is, be careful," _But I believe that bastard can't hurt her._

"Trust me, okay?"

Sakura nodded and proceeds. Naruto breathes heavily and made some hand seals. With a grin, he yelled out, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

At least a dozen clones appeared, all grinning like an idiot. Sakura looked back at him and smiled, seeing the well divided chakra and the position of the real Naruto. The clones attack harmoniously towards Orochimaru that confuses Sasuke. _He's supposed to fight me not—_He noticed another ninja coming towards him.

_SAKURA!_

She stopped several feet away from him. Orochimaru was engaged into a fight with Naruto and his clones.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke coldly. She was standing in front of him, her long silky pink hair all over her shoulders and swaying against the wind.

Sakura smiled.

_She SMILED? That's the last thing I'll do in front of my nightmare._

_Or never._

"Fight me."

His eyes widened.

* * *

**NOTE:**

I know it's late and I'm so sorry. But I really, REALLY like to thank the following people. I'm so sorry if I thank you people so late but I was so busy. Sorry!

**Kaz** first ever creature to review this story—Thanks so much! You reviewed it so well! Thank you!

**Mint5** ah, you are so wonderful! Thank you so much! You always find time to review on each chapter and that was really SUPER wonderful! You gave me enough persuasion to continue this story!

**Dark-Hooded Eriol the Mag **yours are the most extraordinary review!

I also like to thank:

**Shy-Lil-Dreamer** you sure know how to review well! Thank you!! Please, continue reviewing and hope I can live your expectations! Yeah, this story doesn't receive much but it doesn't matter! (but it's so good to have so many REVIEWS!) Thank you for thinking so!! Thanks it will not matter if you guys won't abandon me! AHAHA!

**mystamal** you cried? Sweet! Sorry for making you cry. Were Naruto's feelings too strong it overshadowed Sakura's? I think so, eh?

**IHearVoices **nice penname, HAHA—thanks so much for telling me to update soon! Hey, thanks so much for giving me reviews! I think my summary IS SO BAD.

**hevn** I'm speechless, too! Hehehe! Thank so much so simple but I was so glad!

**DaemonAvatar **wah? Hehe, thanks for giving me a review!

**Solita (Alone **wow!!!! Thank YOU very much! You cried too? Sorry! Thank you SOOO much! I love this story too! My first ever try!!!

**AfroKane **um, you like them to end up with each other? But really, THANK YOU! You shed tears too? So sorry, but it just made me to write more! I hope you review soon too, you know just keep in touch! Thanks for thanking me!

**angel007 **is it too sad? I'll try to put some humor so it would not be too sad! So you also like Naruto and Sakura to end up? Um, let's see! Thanks so much!

**HinatasBiggestFanBoy** I got a friend who really likes Hinata! Thank you! Was it too depressing?

**h0kut3n **oh, you like Naruto and Sakura too?

**Smiter **another one! Ne, ne, does Naruto's feelings alive in this story? Arigato for sparing a time to review!

Please keep in touch! I'm so happy because I got new friends who support fan fiction. Many of my friends forbid me to read fiction because they said it's bad for my mental status. I don't know. I started reading when I got to my first year in the university. I'm so sorry I was late in thanking you guys!


	8. Sadistic

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**Sadistic**

"Are you normal?"

Sakura pursed her lips at the question and clenched her fists.

_**Hordes of faces**_

_**Empty eyes**_

Sasuke smirked coldly and crossed his arms across his broad chest. "You think a weakling and fragile ninja girl like you can beat me?"

_The arrogance...it's SICKENING!_

"I'm a Jounin, Sasuke-kun." She replied quietly.

"It's just a rank. Your talents are nowhere in my caliber."

Her inner Sakura exploded in colorful curses. YOU SICK ARROGANT BASTARD!! I'M GOING TO WHIP YOUR BLOODY ASS TO HELL!

Sakura's eyebrow twitched menacingly. _Still weak...still misjudged...he's so cruel._

_BUT YOU'RE SO STUPID BECAUSE YOU LOVE HIM STILL!_

Sakura bit her lip in frustration, begging for her inner self to shut up already. She breathed deeply and swallowed hard. She recomposed herself and tried not to get affected by his cold unpleasant demeanor.

_**I see nothing new**_

_**Seasoned schemes of slimy curs**_

_**Offer up their flu**_

"Sasuke-kun, you're right, it's just a rank but still, I challenged you to fight me." She said firmly, gripping her kunai nervously. _THIS IS INSANE! I...can't hurt him! As if I can land a blow on him..._

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He turned away, his eyes narrowed and he's itching to disappear into thin smoke and leave her. "No. I won't waste my time fighting a weakling like you." _Go...go...GO AWAY! _His mind screamed. _Go away! GO AWAY! Stay away from me!_

Sakura trembled. "Sasuke-kun...I—"

"Leave me alone."

Sakura took several steps forward and grabs his arm. Without really meaning to, he jerked his arm free away as if he was burned. "Don't touch me!" he yelled. And to his horror, his Cursed Seal started to spread. He clenched his teeth and his eyes started to shift dangerously from black to blood red.

_**Am I beast or**_

_**Am I human**_

_**Am I just like you**_

Sakura must have feel the raw lust of the Cursed Seal; she began to back away cautiously, raised her hand carrying the binding scroll and lifts her kunai in a defense position.

"Sasuke-kun.... You still depend on that thing?"

"Don't call me 'Sasuke-kun'!" he snapped coldly, trying to stop the spreading of the marks. What the fuck is happening? Why does this evil mark started to spread so easily, so fast and so...so relaxing?

_Relaxing?_

It feels so good, so sweet. He never knew it can be this soothing...this wonderful. But why it didn't—

He closed his eyes, savoring the intoxicating flow of chakra in his eyes. He eventually relaxes and opened his eyes, a sinister smile in his face. _So good...so delicious..._His cold smile is cruel and mad as he stares at Sakura hungrily—

_**Power seething**_

_**Really reeling**_

He reached down to his shuriken holster and smirked, colder than usual. With the other hand, he gripped the huge shuriken, so large it can cut Sakura into pieces without putting so much effort. And it looks like the Cursed Seal is using another tactic, a new strategy to ensnare his collapsing sanity.

Sakura saw through her eyes the distinct outline of evil-smelling and charismatic aura of Sasuke's chakra. She felt a little scared and backed away slightly, clutching the scroll.

Sasuke smiled madly at her, his eyes coldly insane. He took a step forward to her; Sakura stepped backwards.

"Scared?" asked the boy in a low seductive voice, grinning madly at her tiny form.

_**Reaching out for you**_

_**Am I demon**_

Sakura fought the urge to scream to Naruto. She asked for it, now suffer the consequences. "Sasuke-kun...what's wrong with you?"

"Don't call me that...Sakura-_chan._"

Sakura gulped. _What's happening to him?! Oh my God, I'm so scared..._

Sasuke lifted his Fuuma Shuriken level to his roughly handsome face, covering his one eye, the other glittering in malice. "Sakura-_chan _wants to play with me."

"Sakura-chan wants to fight me...a missing-nin...an Uchiha." He continued softly. "Little Sakura-chan..."

Sakura steadied on her ground and got ready for his attack. "Sasuke-kun...—"she let out a gasp as Sasuke disappeared in a blur, seeing his chakra burned and disappeared in front of her; then, she froze as she felt the enormous chakra of Sasuke behind her.

"Sasuke-kun—"she shivered when Sasuke's hand slipped into her neck silkily; his body is so close against her back, his breathing harsh and labored and warm. Sakura swallowed frightfully when she felt the cold blade of the large shuriken in her leg.

"Little Sakura-chan wants to play with me..." he whispered in her ear, his long cool fingers stroking her chin and eventually her parted rosy lips. Sakura gasped as Sasuke turned her around roughly to face him, gripping her shoulders, place the tip of the shuriken at the side of her neck, pulled her hair down so as to lift her chin, pulled her closer so close their noses almost touch.

_**You need to know**_

_**Faces of a million hells**_

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Do really want to die?" asked Sasuke coldly yet his breathe is warm. He held her neck gently that it disturbed Sakura. "Hm, Sakura-_chan..._?" his hand slipped through her silky hair to her nape, gripping it tightly, pulling her face close.

"I want to...see you..." Sakura whispered softly.

Sasuke's Cursed Seal twitched.

"I want to see you...I want to see your eyes..." she whispered.

_STOPPPPPPPPPP...!?_

"I missed...you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's eyes widened as his chakra began to flare up and the Seal to rampage around his skin—_go...g-go....GO AWAY!_

"Do you miss me...?"

_Stay away from her! STAY AWAY!_

Sasuke's sanity began to break apart. _No...no....no...GO AWAY! STAY AWAY FROM HER!_

But his body...it can't move...he stared at her blindfolded eyes, her eyes...

His lips curved into a sadistic smile—

_DOBE, GET HER AWAY FROM ME!_

_NARUTO!!??_

_**Rage inside these veins**_

_**Pounding out deserved pain**_

_**To anyone in need**_

_My hands...NO!!!!!!!_

"Sasuke-kun..?"

_Her eyes..._

Cursed Seal—

_Sasuke-kun, I love you with all my heart!_

Cursed being—

_She would never open her eyes again._

Breaking sanity—

_Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!_

Sakura grimaced at his cold sadistic aura. _I'm scared...this heat...this...--_

_She's...blind, Naruto._

_**DON'T TOUCH HER!**_

"Like hell, Sakura-_chan._" He whispered in her mouth—

And he kisses her savagely.

_**Am I beast or**_

_**Am I human**_

_**Am I just like you**_

Sakura's knees grew limp; her hands went lifeless as they hung to her sides, the scroll and kunai still clutched in them. _He's..._

Her mind grew blank.

_Kissing me..._

_Why?_

_WHY?_

Her knees gave away but Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist tightly, the Fuuma Shuriken still in her neck. He kisses her hungrily, longing to feel her existence. He groaned and held her even tighter that Sakura moaned in pain both form the constriction and his kiss.

_Sasuke-kun...he's under the Cursed Seal...that's why he's acting like this...I see his chakra...his dark chakra..._

She must do it now while her mouth kept the Uchiha missing-nin occupied. She quickly raised her hands behind him. Sakura twitched as his kiss turned more savage and hungrier, his tongue engaging hers into a sensual combat. She tried hard not to be distracted and kept telling herself that this boy isn't in his right mind, that's he's under the Cursed Seal.

_**Power seething**_

_**Really reeling**_

That in under normal circumstances, he would not bother to touch her, let alone to kiss her.

She also prays that neither Naruto nor Kakashi will see this. For sure they will think this _is_ her plan which is not true. She really planned of fighting him but knowing Sasuke, he won't spare a single amount of chakra just for her.

She undid the cords of the binding scroll and let the roll of paper sway in the air. With one hand holding the scroll and the other with the kunai, Sakura did hand seals carefully. She let the scroll float in midair alone; with a trembling free hand, she pushes Sasuke away with all her strength, freeing her captured mouth.

_**Reaching out for more**_

_**Am I demon**_

Sasuke was taken aback; he staggered back and saw the girl makes two final hand seals. He frowned and what happened next made his Cursed Seal shifts into its original mode: pain.

The floating long roll of paper shone a blue color, vibrated and wrapped itself around Sasuke very fast and very tight. Sasuke let out an inhumane growl and tried to escape, struggled using the huge shuriken but to no avail. The shuriken fell to the ground with a thud.

"What...are you doing to...me?!" he growled.

Sakura was panting. "It's...a binding scroll..."

_**Need to know**_

_**Every world**_

_**And every limb**_

The scroll was finally finished in binding the struggling Uchiha while its prisoner struggled. He gritted his teeth. It's pain again! The Seal marks spread like fire around him, his insane Sharingan eyes rolling in pain.

_ARGHHHHHHHH!!!!???_

"Damn it...damn it..." he muttered like a mantra. "Damn it...DAMN IT!!!" he screamed.

Sakura gasped at the intensity of his anger. She can feel it...his chakra is starting to be eaten away. She rushes to him. "Sasuke-kun—"

Sasuke saw her coming to him through his insane red eyes. He was horrified like hell that his eyes widened so big like he was caught in the headlights.

"GO AWAY!!!" he yelled fiercely. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!" he shouted like crazy.

_Go...go...GO AWAY!_

He struggled even harder.

"Sasuke-kun, you need to calm down! That Cursed Seal...it will eat your chakra away!"

"Shut up, woman! SHUT UP! Stay away from me!"

_I'm..._

"Stay away..."

_I'm...a demon! I'm a demon...I'm nothing but a filthy offspring of two angels...my parents...they are...they...are—_

His eyes grew wide in anger. In his mind eye, he saw his brother murder their parents, he saw him kill his cousins, his uncles, his aunts, and his grandparents...he killed—

_**Torn asunder**_

_**Everything I need is me**_

_**Everything I am**_

He killed Sakura.

Itachi killed Sakura!

This Cursed Seal is feeding him with pictures of doom, with destruction he will cause—and her death.

_SAKURA!!!_

He was pulled inside by his own madness. He was inside his mind...there! He was bound in a cross, held by cords. NO! It wasn't him....it was—

SAKURA! He began to run towards her, she was on a cross and..._Itachi?_

His brother was standing beside the cross, holding a katana...no, no...He wasn't _just_ holding a katana...he's...

STOPPPP!

"Sasuke-kun...Sasuke-kun!"

STOPPPP!

He's stabbing a katana on her.

He opened his eyes and found himself staring at the blindfold. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Sasuke-kun...?"

_**DON'T LET HER CLOSE!**_

"Leave me alone!" he was twisting in pain until he's powerless.

_**SHE WILL DIE!**_

"Sasuke-kun...do you remember...?" asked Sakura as she reaches out and touches his cheek with the Seal marks.

_Don't touch me!_

"You said 'thank you'..."

_**Am I beast or**_

_**Am I human**_

_**Am I just like you**_

Sasuke flinched.

What's happening...? The Cursed Seal...is it receding?

"You said...'thank you'...why?" asked the girl softly while red tears rolled down her cheeks. "Sasuke-kun, why...?"

His Sharingan eyes grew wilder, more intense and...and madder.

_She's touching me!_

_**DON'T TOUCH ME!**_

"Why Sasuke-kun...why did you go away? Two years...it wasn't a long time but...it was..." Sakura bowed her head, her hand pressed hard against his cheek.

"WHY?" she yelled and with such force equals to when she slap Naruto, she smacked him across the cheek.

Sasuke was stunned. _She slapped me._

"I waited for you!" she yelled. "I waited for...you..." she sobbed.

_Sakura!_

_Sakura-chan!_

"I didn't ask you to wait for me..." Sasuke said in a low painful voice, his Seal rampaging madly, his blood red eyes rolling. He gritted his teeth. "I didn't ask..."

"You never did...Sasuke-kun."

She pulled a senbon from her side.

"You never did..."

Sasuke looked up and slowly, he realized: the Seal is gone but his Sharingan remains. _Sakura...what was it?_ He blinked, panting. He thought he saw a pair of—

_Wings...?_

_White bat wings...?_

But Sakura struck him with the needle and Sasuke losses consciousness.

_Sakura..._

_**Power seething**_

_**Really reeling**_

_**Reaching out for you**_

**__**

"But I waited... I _waited..._"

Sakura sobbed, catching Sasuke's head and cradling him in her arms while red tears rolled in her cheeks.

"I waited for you...I waited for you..."

She runs her fingers through his hair. "I rejected his feelings for the sake of _my _feelings for you...because I love you with all my heart..."

"I ignored _his _feelings because I believed you'll come back..."

_Love is eternal._

"Because I believed there is one Uchiha Sasuke in this life time..."

_Love is eternal._

"Sasuke-kun...if I give up on you, will you come back to the village?"

_Love is eternal._

"Will you come back to us if I stopped loving you? If I stopped wishing for you...?"

_Love is eternal._

"If I stopped showing you my feelings, will you come back to us...?"

She hugged him close, resting her head on his strong shoulder. "Sasuke-kun..."

"Come back..."

_Love is eternal._

"Come back..."

_Cherry Blossoms bloom briefly._

_Then, they will scatter away._

"Will it make you happy if I scatter away...?"

_Just like the Cheery Blossoms..._

"So I would not annoy you anymore...?"

_But I—_

"It's my destiny Sasuke-kun...so, don't worry."

_Will I disappear just like the Cherry Blossoms...?_

"Because...I got my own..."

_They bloom so briefly..._

"My own...demon inside me..."

_They die so quickly..._

"I'm so weak..."

_You are not the tree itself, Sakura._

"I'm so vulnerable..."

_You are the blossom itself._

Sakura trembled and held him tighter. "These feelings...I feel so weak because of this..."

_I'm a desperate angel...I want to fly but I got no wings..._

"Like of an angel..."

_I'm falling..._

_I'm falling from the sky..._

"I fell in love..."

_Angels don't._

"But you don't love me back..."

_Do you feel me?_

_Do you see me?_

"Sasuke-kun, can I be your desperate angel?"

* * *

Naruto pants as he and Kakashi pressed their backs on each other. In front of Naruto is a huge snake summoned by Orochimaru; Kakashi watches lazily as Kabuto poised to launch an attack on him.

"Sempai, do you think Sakura is alright?" asked Naruto between clenched teeth. He stared hard at the snake, Orochimaru standing on its massive head, smirking at them.

"You worry too much." Kakashi replied.

"How can you be so lazy about this? Sakura could be in danger! Fight that traitor like hell!" snapped Naruto, jumping forward to attack the snake. But Kakashi caught the back collar of his Jounin shirt to hold him back.

"Sakura-chan already got Sasuke."

Naruto's planned retort was pushed back on his throat. "She did?"

"Yeah,"

Naruto pushed Kakashi's fist off his collar and looked over his shoulder to Sakura, saw her okay but bowing miserably at Sasuke's form. Naruto cursed under his breath. _That bastard made Sakura-chan cry again._ "That bastard..." he turned to Orochimaru who already noticed the situation Sasuke got himself to.

"Looks like your precious Sasuke-_kun_ cracked up." Naruto mocked, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder towards Sakura and Sasuke.

Orochimaru glared. "Hand him over to me." Orochimaru said in an icy tone.

"Heh, you think Sakura-chan agree? Ha! Dream on, snake man!" Naruto boasted. _How did Sakura-chan manage to bind him that easy?_

"BUNSHIN NO JUTSU—"Kabuto yelled out and twenty Kabuto surrounds Kakashi and Naruto.

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled and did some hand seals but he was distracted when he noticed the huge snake coming for Sakura. Naruto paled and his eyes widened.

"Sakura-chan, look out!" Naruto yelled forcefully. Kakashi, however, whirled around and jump forward, stabbing and kicking clones fiercely; his eyes—both the Sharingan eye and the blue-gray one are flashing in hatred.

He gropes for another kunai and dashes to Sakura in an incredible speed. "Sakura, get the hell out of there!" he yelled angrily but he jumped back as the snake whips its tail to him.

Naruto kicked the remaining copies and faces the real Kabuto. "Die!" he roared and kicked Kabuto in the gut. "RASENGAN—"

The attack hit Kabuto squarely in the stomach and he was thrown back. Naruto was panicking; the Rasengan was the proof of it. He turned around, just in time to see the snake attacking Sakura who was still crouching on the ground hugging Sasuke.

"SAKURA!!!!!"

But something made the snake disintegrate into wisps of smoke violently. Kakashi who had already pulls up his headband protector and Naruto shielded their eyes as dusts and twigs flew in a violent trend towards them.

"SAKURA, where—"

Another snake appeared, this time it's bigger and meaner. "Sakura—"

Naruto dashes forward to the side of Kakashi. "Sensei, let's go and grab Sakura! She's in danger!"

"I know but..." Kakashi muttered something and clenched his bleeding fists.

Naruto gaped. "She's still sitting on the ground!" he yelled in frustration. "SAKURA-CHAN, what's the problem??? You're in danger!" as he saying this, he was dashing to her but the snake intercepted him.

"SHIT!"

"SAKURA—"

Both Naruto and Kakashi blinked.

Even Orochimaru stopped for a moment as he stared at the ninja girl.

"Sakura..."

She was glowing.

–Like she used to when she fought Temari of the Sand Village.

Like a rampaging Angel of death...

A weird chakra color gathering around her and a strange glow of purple and blue and the strangest of all—

They all thought white huge bat wings sprouted behind her.

* * *

_Am I an Angel?_

_Angels don't fall in love._

_They fall from the Sky._

_Their wings are feathers._

_But what she got is nothing._

_She's a Desperate Angel._

_No wings to fly._

_No destination to go._

_But Earth where love corrupts innocence._

_She's a fallen angel._

_An angel who fell in love._

_With a demon._

__

_**DISCLAIMER: AM I DEMON **_


	9. Don't Fall

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**Don't fall**

2 years ago—Final Chuunin Exam

"What?"

"No! Sakura-chan is not involved in this! No way would she fight that mad woman!" Naruto hollered. Sakura remained dumbfounded, her jade eyes confused.

"I...I didn't make it to the preliminaries... Why?" she muttered.

"Don't question the authority of the shadows. You heard the announcement, go down there." Genma replied.

Again, Naruto swelled. He grew more protective and determined not to let this Jounin to take his Sakura-chan away. "NO. Sakura-chan will not fight that monster."

"Silence, Uzumaki, this is not your business so back off, kid."

"This IS my business because it's Sakura-chan we're talking about here!"

"No one cares for your opinion; Uzumaki so shut the hell up."

"Naruto..." Sakura murmured.

Ganma turned his gaze to Sakura. "Be thankful Haruno-san that you were chosen to replace Nara-san. Even if you're not qualified, you were given the chance to be a Chuunin."

That clicked it.

"Oh." Sakura looked down, her eyes still confused. But it did it. Her eyes brightened and her face lit up as she reached the conclusion.

Naruto must have felt it so he turned around to face her, held her shoulders and shook her gently. "Listen, Sakura-chan, you didn't see her harm Ten-Ten! She nearly broke her spine with that weapon. She will—"

Genma was already on the arena. "Haruno Sakura, come down here and quick."

Gritting his teeth, Naruto spun to glare at the Hokage. "HOKAGE-SAMA—"

A soft pat made Naruto turned back to Sakura. "Naruto, it's okay."

Naruto was horrified beyond imagination. "WHAT??? You can't!" he hollered at her.

Sakura smiled at him, her eyes twinkling. "I want to be a Chuunin, Naruto. This is my chance. You made it; Sasuke-kun would be able too for sure. I don't want to be left behind while you two made it."

"Sakura-chan...!" Naruto whined, looking horrorstruck.

"If you really are my friend, you'll understand!" replied Sakura, making a step forward but Naruto intercepted her and took her upper arms.

"I'm your friend but I DON'T understand!" _NO! What I feel is..._"Sakura-chan..."

But the girl gently shook off his hands and made her way to jump down to the arena where the blonde girl Temari stood waiting. But again, Naruto grabbed her arm. Surprised, she turned to him.

"Naruto...?"

"Don't fight." His voice is creepily solemn. And she found herself shivering at the intensity of his gaze.

Covering her shock, she pulled her arm free. "Don't be stupid, Naruto."

"I'm not being stupid." He replied, his grip tight on her. His eyes are steely and stern.

Sakura's green eyes widened slightly, staring at Naruto's blue orbs; then, her jade eyes began to narrow as her brain started to process the probable cause of Naruto's stern gaze and restraint.

"Then, what do you know?" asked Sakura coldly, her fists tightening. Naruto ignored her increasing annoyance.

"Don't fight."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She snapped finally and jerks her arm free. "Don't tell me not to fight—don't tell me you're _not _being stupid because you ARE!" Sakura walked pass him, anger pounding in her ears but again—Naruto seized her arm again.

"Sakura-chan—"

Sakura spun around, her eyes fiery. "Don't '_Sakura-chan'_ me!"

Naruto shivered secretly at her eyes fiery gaze. "She's evil, she's twisted, she's mad! Can't you see? You're not going to win without getting yourself killed! Do you understand at all?" said Naruto, not going to give up and ignoring the sparks in her green eyes, threatening him pain.

Sakura almost cry with so much anger. "I'm not going to be killed! So shut up already!"

"You're not strong enough! "

Sakura trembled, her fists curled. "Are...are...you telling me..." A dangerous spark, dangerous eyes that will burn his soul.

"Are you telling me...I'm **weak**?"

Her voice is raw with anger and disbelief. She knew she's weak...she knew she's useless, a fragile girl...a cute but useless girl. She's a smart girl; she knew well that Sasuke regard her as an excess baggage. Naruto? Well, he's Naruto. And Kakashi-sensei...she knew her teacher think of her.

She's _Sakura._

A Cherry Blossom.

A blossom...

A useless blossom...pretty to look at but easy to bend and crush; her beauty is superficial. And like Cherry Blossom trees, she wilt and scatter away only to be reborn during springs.

The Spring's Cherry Blossom.

At first, she didn't mind it. Sasuke-kun is protecting her and it feels like heaven. She wanted to be the damsel in distress, a princess locked in the tower, an angel that needed to be protected against the harsh reality of the world.

But all the horrid reality of it came slapping her in the face.

She's weak.

_Weak! Weak! WEAK!_

Even Naruto thought the same thing.

And that serve as a salt added to injury.

And brought out the demon from within her...a demon called—

* * *

Present

Naruto blinked and the apparition vanishes.

"Sakura-chan, come on!" he avoided the tail whipping in the air towards him; Kakashi followed him and they landed on the either side of Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

Sakura nodded. "I...I...bound him already..." she stammered in a teary voice.

Kakashi patted her head. "Good job, Sakura. Hey, let's go." He took her upper arm and helps her stand up. She cooperated and let Kakashi carried Sasuke in his strong shoulder. Naruto supported her.

"Sakura-chan, we completed our mission."

"Yeah..."

"We still got Orochimaru." Kakashi reminded him. "Sakura, stay here and look—"

"No. I will help Naruto fight Orochimaru." Her voice suddenly changes.

Kakashi set his jaws. "No. You will wait here until we finished Orochimaru." He said calmly and flatly.

Angrily, Sakura took out multiple senbons and pinned her hair viciously at the back of her head. Naruto watches in confusion, watching her hair being murdered into a twist.

"Sakura—"

"Don't tell me to stay here and wait! I can fight him!" Sakura snapped, spun around to march over to Orochimaru but Kakashi grabs her arm not so gently.

"Don't be stubborn, Sakura. I'm the leader here. You do exactly what I say." Kakashi said coldly. Damn this girl.

"You're not supposed to be here, Kakashi. You came along because you wanted to not to be _our_ leader." Sakura pointed out coolly.

Bingo!

She called him by his name.

No 'sensei', no 'sempai'.

And he didn't like the sound of it.

Kakashi held her arm tightly; Sakura was careful not to wince. But Naruto's hand pulled his gloved hand off Sakura's arm. "Hey, don't touch her like that."

Kakashi's mismatched eyes hardened. Sakura turned away and stared at Orochimaru glaring at them. The silver haired Jounin dump Sasuke's body in the ground.

"Fine," he said. "Fine, go." He said and sat down on the rock, pulled out his book from his pouch and began reading after pulling down his forehead protector. Naruto sighed and squeezed Sakura's hand.

"Talk to him."

Sakura bowed her head and Naruto left to confront Orochimaru first. She swallowed hard and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry."

Kakashi ignored her.

"Sensei, I'm sorry."

Again, he ignored her. He just wanted to protect her. He just wanted to keep her safe. He just wanted to protect her—

"..._but I'm foolish too. I can't give up on Sasuke-kun. I think I'll never ever forget him and the feelings he caused me when he's here."_

To make sure she's safe.

A girl—

_**Maybe I'll take rape you after school one day in March**_

_**Maybe I'll learn to scream the anger from your heart**_

His female student...

_**You'll teach me math, we'll learn to play those stupid games**_

_**A virgin bleeds, an angel screams from outer space**_

_**Oh, oh**_

The _only_ girl he had cared and protected...

The only ninja girl he wasted his time to protect.

_I CAN'T LOVE YOU! I CAN'T! We are friends! FRIENDS...! I can't return your feelings! I can't..._

And he cannot forget those words.

She can't love anyone beside her Sasuke-kun.

_**Didn't want to make you suffer**_

_**Didn't want to make you cry**_

"Sensei, don't ignore me." She said in a stronger voice.

Friends—they are friends.

_I CAN'T LOVE YOU! I CAN'T! We are friends! FRIENDS...! I can't return your feelings! I can't..._

Sakura-chan, Naruto-baka and Kakashi-sempai—

Friends forever—

And friends don't fall in love with each other.

"_I love Sasuke-kun because **he's** Sasuke—just like that, a plain black and white reason...because he's Sasuke—just Sasuke."_

No one can be Sasuke-kun.

_**I just wanted to set your mind free**_

_**Didn't want to spread the lies**_

"Kakashi-sempai, please don't be angry."

Even if he possesses a Sharingan eye, he can never be Sasuke-kun.

"Are you so mad you cannot look at me?"

"..._He can never be Sasuke..."_

Most of all, he can never be _her _Sasuke-kun.

If angels don't fall in love with demons...then—

_**Maybe I'll rape you after school one day in March**_

_**Maybe I'll learn to scream the anger from your heart**_

Teachers don't fall in love with their students.

Kakashi stiffened.

_**You'll teach me math, we'll learn the number and the signs**_

_**A virgin bleeds, an angel screams and I feel fine**_

_**Oh, oh**_

**_Don't follow me home_**

* * *

2 years ago—2 months after the Exam—

"Kakashi," a voice called. The Jounin remained silent and bowing his head, watching his only female student breathed.

_How could this happen?_

"Kakashi—"

Heavy footsteps became closer. "Kakashi, are you deaf or just _playing_ deaf?" the owner of the voice is clearly annoyed.

"What do you need?"

Jiraiya sighed. "Are you blaming yourself from what happened to her?"

Silence—"Kakashi, it's not your fault."

The silver haired man shrugged and his eye intensely stared at the girl. "She's dying."

"No, she's not. You're supposed to learn not to give up. Didn't Naruto teach you that?"

"She's..."

Jiraiya grimly watches the man. "Kakashi, you knew by heart the rules of the Shinobi."

Kakashi spun around to face the Legendary Ninja. "What are you trying to say?" asked the man flatly.

"And of course the three things a Shinobi must avoid."

Kakashi's eye just stared at him unemotionally. "Sake, women and—"

Anger and confusion collided. It must have been his sorrow or his confusion or his bitterness or regret—

"...feelings."

Kakashi clenched his fist.

"You don't drink sake."

_Don't fall..._

"You have no woman."

_But you have a girl._

"But are you in love?"

"No."

Jiraiya shrugged. "Good." He smiled at the girl's serene pretty face. "Heartbeats—staying here even if it's a bother to look and talk to her, sometimes, men are really pathetic."

"Men are pathetic. They play women for fun. Women are their toys. And their downfall too, do you agree?" said Jiraiya.

Kakashi sat down to the chair and pulled his book out. "Women are the only nature's agreeable blunders."

_They are men's weakness. _

_But yours...it's a girl._

_The only one you feared._

_The only one to whom you can lose—_

..._is the girl you CAN'T lose._

* * *

Present

Ah, can't lose you?

_Don't fall in love._

He's not in love with her.

_Angels don't fall in love._

He's just protecting her.

_Teachers don't fall in love._

He's just...

_Demons don't fall in love._

"Why are you ignoring me like this, sensei?"

_Ignore me—_

_Notice me—_

Kakashi remain in his bitter stupor. His grip on his book tightened. His eye darkened. His sanity...

NO.

He's a Jounin.

A Jounin taught not to have a heart that weeps...a heart that feels...a heart that loves.

A damned Jounin, he is.

"Don't ignore me!"

Kakashi blinks, surprised and found he's staring up to the girl, now standing close to him, her hands on his shoulders and her face in a close proximity to his.

"Sensei..."

Kakashi fought the headache attacking him. His eyesight became blurry. "Sakura...?"

She frowned. She senses his chakra depletion, no, it was just exhaustion. But, "Sensei, are you alright?"

"Yes...just step back...I can't—"

"Can't what?"

"I don't know. Just...step back." He felt suffocated by her nearness and it's giving him one hell of a headache.

Sakura didn't move and felt his temperature. "Your temperature is normal, sensei but your chakra was...you're tired, aren't you?"

"No. I'm exhausted from trying to put some sensibility in your brain." He said a little harshly; a whizzing sound: DANGER. He stood up and pushed her down to the ground beside Sasuke, his body pressing her down.

"What—"

SPLAT!

"What the—"Sakura felt something sticky and liquid touched her cheek.

"Damn," she heard Kakashi swore and with his free hand, he rubbed the blood off her cheek. He was hit by a kunai in the shoulder and his blood splattered against Sakura's cheek.

"Sensei—"

"Kabuto..." whispered Kakashi while rubbing her cheek gently. "Stay here not to fight but to keep Sasuke away from Orochimaru and Kabuto. Understand?"

"Sensei—"

"Damn it, Sakura. Don't be stubborn." He snapped and pushed himself up off her but her hand shot from nowhere and grasped his sleeve.

"Sensei, are you angry?"

Kakashi pushed his forehead protector up to his forehead to uncover his Sharingan eye. "I don't understand."

Sakura's lips formed a thin grim line. "Sensei, don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"Then are you angry with me?"

"No."

_Teachers don't fall in love with their students._

He's not in love with her.

"I'm glad." Sakura smiled again and Kakashi got off her swiftly, looking at his left—to Kabuto who got a nasty burn in his gut.

"_Sometimes I wonder, sensei if you've got a crush on me."_

Maybe, he's just fascinated with her delicate cuteness. No girl can look so cute and annoying at the same time—no girl can make them worry and angry at the same time.

And no girl can love a bastard longer than never.

_Maybe...it's just confusion!_

_Yes, that's it. Puberty...?_

_Are you joking? You're already past 20!_

_Confusion..._

He hasn't seen a girl with such pink hair. Maybe, he was just fascinated. Yeah, fascinated, that's it. Fascination isn't the proof you're in love.

Maybe...it's just a crush.

Just maybe...Naruto will kill you for sure.

Oh yes, he's not.

_Because teachers don't fall—_

"Sakura-chan, don't be stubborn. Stay with Sasuke-kun, they will try to get him back." He told her and he reaches down to her; grasped her delicate shoulders to pull her up, steadied her. "Stay alert, don't lose focus," he reminded her and took off.

Sighing deeply, she composed her raging emotions. When she saw his chakra through those damned cursed eyes, she thought she saw his...feelings. They were in great turmoil, as if her sensei was having a little nasty debate with his inner self. But again, she is always been a dense girl—intelligent but downright insensitive. There are things that must remain a secret—and there are times when one must be dense.

Not far from her position, Orochimaru and Naruto face off—to be precise, Orochimaru's gigantic snake versus angry swashbuckling Naruto. The blonde boy was pissed off, he keeps on stabbing the snake with his kunai, kicking and punching and for crying out loud, the snake didn't even blink—damn, it closed its eyes and it pisses Naruto more.

Naruto, finally seriously pissed, releases a very inhumane chakra. Feeling its intensity, Sakura spun around from tending Sasuke to Naruto. "Naruto...?"

"Very nice, Fox boy....very nice... Come on, show me the power of the demon," Orochimaru cooed. Naruto gritted his teeth and his eyes changes color, from innocent blue to dangerous orange with slit for the pupils.

Orochimaru grinned maliciously. _That's it._ "

"Naruto...!" Sakura yelled. She made sure Sasuke is in a comfortable position; not far away, Kakashi faces Kabuto, his mismatched eyes are hard—as if he's back from his bloody past. But too much use of Sharingan causes exhaustion especially to Kakashi. He began to suffer dizziness but his concentration didn't falter nor his sharpness. He pulled a kunai from his pouch and accompanied with Kabuto's frown, Kakashi stabbed himself in the thigh.

_Just to make sure I won't doze off._

But things don't look nice to Naruto. Orochimaru sure is determined to make sure his precious Sasuke-kun won't be retrieved by Leaf Jounins so he made some seals—a complicated one that a brain or mentality like of Naruto would not grasp. But Naruto, in his brash attempt stopped the hand seals from forming attacked the ninja viciously but Orochimaru blocks his attacks; a grin fitted his pale face when he saw the slits Naruto has for his eyes.

"Damn YOU!" Naruto screamed and kicked the man squarely in the side. For a moment there, Orochimaru was stunned. He had let his guard down.

It hurts.

He double up in pain and seeing an advantage, Naruto aimed a Rasengan that if only a tail didn't came slapping him in the back, Orochimaru sure will be dead.

He flew downward, hitting the trunk of a tree with such force that he's sure he'll have broken bones. _Thank Kami-sama, my spine's still intact._

However, the snake has made its own decision. Seeing the pink-headed human in the distance, the snake crawled in a speed laughable to anyone who can see its movement.

Sakura heard the thundering sound behind her, looked over her shoulder and saw a gigantic chakra shape. The chakra was of Ninjutsu origin; it's huge, deadly and stinking; she concentrated and at last the cloud of chakra formed a shape. A shape she hated, a shape Sasuke-kun hated—

It's a gigantic snake.

And the horror of it, it's coming to her.

She was paralyzed but her hand suddenly brushed against someone's skin— of Uchiha Sasuke.

Summoning her courage, she stood up. _I WILL PROTECT SASUKE-KUN!_ She lifted her hand towards her shoulder and grasped the handle of her sword and pulled it up off its sheath, holding it in front of her, readying for the snake's attack. _I'm going to slice you into many pieces!_

_But boy...it's huge...SO HUGE!_ The snake came closer and her courage left her with shaking knees. _I...I...h-hate...s-s-snakes..._The snake made a final move and—

But out of nowhere, Naruto appeared and blocks the snake's attack, stabbing two kunai into its snout, his head bowed while he pressed his back against the close jaws of the reptile. Sakura froze.

"Naruto..." _Naruto..._

_Naruto..._

_Naruto..._

"_N-Naruto-kun will be there to protect you...so, there's nothing to worry at all..."_

_Always protecting me..._

"Sakura-chan... Are you hurt?" he asked in a panting voice, he looks up slowly, a smile in his bruised face. "S-Sakura-chan..."

_Always protecting me..._

_Naruto...always risks his life to protect me..._

_Missions...I was never alone...Naruto...Sensei...always there...protecting me..._

"_Sakura-chan... Are you hurt?"_

**You don't see me.**

"_Don't be stubborn, Sakura. I'm the leader here. You do exactly what I say."_

**But you're my Sakura-chan too.**

"Naruto..."

_I WILL PROTECT SASUKE-KUN!_

_But...Naruto..._Her hand holding the sword trembled. _Always protecting me..._

_I WILL PROTECT YOU SAKURA-CHAN!_

"Naruto..."

"Sakura-chan, don't worry. I will protect you." Naruto called out. He noticed the tremble her knees and hands emit.

She felt her tears gathering. Damn these blind eyes, damn the eyes that can't see but charkas.

She wanted to see Naruto.

And Sasuke.

_I love Sakura-chan the most._

_I love Sakura-chan the most._

_I love—_

"_Thank you."_

_Sasuke-kun..._

**You don't see me.**

"Naruto, all these times, you protected me. It's my turn to protect you this time."

Naruto tightened his grip on his kunai. "Sakura-chan..."He gagged when he saw the girl jumped up using her chakra, up to confront Orochimaru himself.

"_Naruto, all these times, you protected me. It's my turn to protect you this time."_

"No...SAKURA, NO!"

But too late, the girl is engaged into a sword battle against Orochimaru.

**DISCLAIMER: **

_**AN ANGEL SCREAMS FROM OUTER SPACE**_

_**By Stage**_

**__**

* * *

_Am I cursed?_

_Once a great Seraphim_

_I am now...a Fallen Angel_

_I am your shelter_

_My wings were your fan_

_I was...once an Angel_

_The Seraphim...The Fiery One_

_A Three-Winged Angel_

_Am I an Angel?_

_I'm falling..._

_Catch me._

_Notice me._

_Look at me!_

_Love me..._

__

* * *

Note: 2nd Note ever

Thank you for all the reviews and **new friends** in the net! Uh, about the pairing, well...uh, it's...H-I-M-I-T-S-U. Hai, it's a secret. (He, he, he...)

I think you will not like this chapter.

agent vash aw, test scores are absolutely an example of walking nightmares that roam our world. I got one myself and I was...so nightmarishly astonished. I know the feeling, but hey, there would always be another test! But the nightmare...ugh...I wish Newton wasn't born.

And I know this is stupid...but what the heck is OOC, OC, IC and...uh, AU or is it AV? I'm still new to these terms and if you people think I'm idiot, well...uh, I am. (GRIN).


	10. Rain of Blood

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

**Rain of Blood**

Sakura leaped and landed gracefully in front of Orochimaru. This is stupidity. Orochimaru is one the Legendary Ninjas of Leaf, a vengeful ninja, with snake-like attitude, definitely not the type Sakura will like. She heaved a deep sigh and steadied her hold onto her sword. She trained swordsmanship for two years because she once told herself, out of frenzy (according to Naruto and Kakashi), she will become an ANBU or specifically a hunter-nin.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, planned to fight me?" Orochimaru asked, smiling.

Sakura pursed her lips. She knew she will not win but...it will worth a try, doesn't it? She tightens her hold and nodded grimly. She can't trust her vocal chords now. She felt she was jumping to her death, directly to hell.

Orochimaru laughed cruelly. "You, a little girl with no special talents at all will fight me? Do you hate yourself so much you wanted to die now?"

"Don't insult me."

"I am not. Let's see, let me make this situation easier for you." He clicked his tongue and the snake's tail wrapped itself around Naruto, squeezing him.

"ARGHHHHHH...!" cried Naruto; he felt his bones breaking slowly.

"NARUTO...!!??" Sakura screamed in horror. "NARUTO...!" She didn't know what to do. Naruto was dying slowly and if she will just stand here, Naruto will be crush to death.

"Naruto..."

"Sakura-chan, why won't we have a little bargain?" asked Orochimaru sleekly. "Let's say an exchange? You give me Sasuke-kun and I'll give you this little brat." Sakura gasped.

_A bargain...?_

"It's fair, isn't it, Sakura-chan?"

"D-don't CALL HER...SAKURA-CHAN!" screamed Naruto with difficulty. The tail constricted and he roared in pain.

"Naruto...! Stop it!" Sakura yelled angrily. "STOP IT!" the constriction stopped.

"So, Sakura-chan, what do you think?"

_I have to choose? _She clenched her fists. _I captured Sasuke-kun already and no way would I hand him over but Naruto...?_

"Sakura-chan, time is ticking."

"I TOLD...YOU NOT...TO...CALL HER—_ARGHHHH!"_

"NARUTO...!" Sakura screamed. She turned to Orochimaru, pulsing with rage. "Stop it right now!" She yelled angrily. "_NOW,_"

"Aw, I don't listen to—"he stopped. Sakura disappeared only to reappear in front of him, sword raised deadly above her head. Orochimaru was stunned not because of the speed but...what he saw was confusing.

Two huge white bat wings spread behind the girl. Though it looks gaseous, not a solid one, it gave a distinct aura of demonic prowess.

An Angelic anger—

A Demonic annoyance—

He dodged just in time. But the girl is awfully _pissed off_, really steaming; the blade of her sword scraped the edge of his shirt, drawing a thin but long scratch in the arm.

"Bastard, I told you not to—"she stopped in midair, a kunai embedded right between her bandaged eyes. There was a POOF and the body turned into a log. A whizzing sound behind him—Orochimaru jumped aside just in time a shuriken hiss passed him. Smirking, he turned to his left and punched.

Though Sakura saw it through her chakra-filled blind eyes and blocked it before it hit her squarely in the jaw, the force of the punch vibrated and trembled her arms, so she rocketed backward, wincing, feeling the sore in her arms. But her eyebrows contracted; before her, was an object, a pointed object—her eyes digest the information...the chakra forming into a fog then to a distinct shape...

"SAKURA...!"

She jerked and finally—

A kunai.

Hustling towards her—right to her heart...

Panicking, she pivoted and gasped in pain. _Ow! _The kunai got her, embedding itself in her right shoulder. And the most annoying of all, it hit a nerve, thus, making the pain one hell of a kind.

Sakura landed on the ground not so gracefully, right in front of Sasuke's unconscious body. She grasped her bleeding flesh, the kunai still embed below the shoulder bone, biting her lower lip, holding her sword on the other.

The gigantic chakra snake in front of her hisses obviously disliked the fact she dare to fight Orochimaru. Above its ugly, ugly head stood its master, smirking.

"So Sakura-chan, have you decided yet?" as he talked, the snake tightens its hold around Naruto.

"DAMN YOU SNAKE MAN!!" Naruto cursed loudly, gnashing his teeth, his eyes still yellow and orange.

Sakura scrambled to her feet. !"

"Don't worry Saku—SHIT! Get away from her!!!!"

Sakura drew a sharp breath and—

"SAKURA-CHAN, NOOOO...!"

* * *

2 years ago—Final Chuunin Exam

"_NOOO...SAKURA-CHANNNNNNN!!!!"_

He watched in cold horror as the giant steel fan whacked Sakura's frail body violently that the girl was tossed sideward in a great several feet. "NOOOOO...." He was ready to climb the rail and jump to the arena and help his Sakura-chan but a hand held him up.

"Jiraya-sensei...! Let me go! I need to help Sakura!! She's in danger!" shouted the blonde ninja.

But the man shook his head. "WHAT???" Naruto swelled and a moment there, Jiraiya saw the Nine Tails grinning evilly through the boy's vivid blue eyes.

"You know the rules."

"I don't care about the rules! I will protect Sakura-chan!"

"Unfortunately for you boy, you can't." Jiraiya snapped. Naruto stiffened. "If you do really want to protect her, you should have stopped her from the very beginning." It felt like the man slapped Naruto in the face. His eyes were filled with terror and his face paled.

Jiraiya sighed and patted the boy's head. "Watch and support her. That's what she asked to you."

"_Are you telling me...I'm **weak**?"_

"_Sakura-chan..."_

"_Damn you Naruto! DAMN YOU!" there are tears of frustration gathering in her eyes but she angrily blinked them away, determined not to show her feelings. She shoved him sideward and marches past him._

"_SAKURA-CHAN—"_

_She turned to him, her angry green eyes shining with determination. "SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!" For once Sakura let her Inner self to spoke up. "Don't tell me I'm weak...don't tell me I'm not string enough to fight!" she turned her back on him._

"_I don't want you to get hurt."_

_Sakura stopped her spine rigid._

"_I don't want...you to get hurt, Sakura-chan."_

_Sakura-chan...can't you see?_

_I—_

"_I won't be."_

_Naruto's eyes widened. "Sakura-chan, she's a—"he stopped talking at once when a kunai pelted towards him. He dodges. "SAKURA-CHAN...!" _

_The girl was now on top of the railing, crouching. He rushes to her. "Sakura—"_

"_SHUT UP!" she whirled around, grabbing a kunai from her pouch and pointing it directly to Naruto's nose. _

_Naruto frowned, looking at her darkened eyes. "Don't talk to me."_

"_You're not strong enough."_

_The fiery glow in her eyes glazed even more. "I'm not...weak..."_

"_Sakura...."_

"_I supported you. I supported from the crowd that despises you! I believe in you even though people curse you! The least you could do for me is to support and believe in me as well!" She snapped in a breaking voice and jumped down to the arena._

_Right to the pit of her death._

"DAMN IT!" Naruto hollered, hitting the rails with his fists. Shikamaru glanced at him lazily.

"You were blinded with fear of being bonk, aren't you?"

Naruto glared at him. "This is your damn fault."

Instantly, the laziness evaporated from Shikamaru's eyes. It was replaced by anger. "Do you think I enjoyed the fact that a girl who didn't make it to the preliminaries replaced me? A Genin who failed the preliminaries..." sneered Shikamaru, stressing the word _failed._

Naruto's ears are steaming with anger.

"And you should not have let her jump to hell."

Naruto's eyes turned narrower.

"And now, once your Jounin teacher arrive," Shikamaru turned to the arena and his eyes were shrouded with anxiety. "You're dead. _I'm _dead."

_Kakashi-sensei.._

* * *

Present

_Kakashi-sensei..._

Naruto blinked.

"SAKURA-CHANNNNNN—"

The pink-haired girl grasped her sword nervously.

Orochimaru is going to attack her, in his hands, a razor-shaped kunai, aiming for her throat.

Sakura braced herself for the pain and death but—

Kakashi was in front of her, blocking the kunai with his arm. The blade is sharp; it slowly slices his hand guard. Orochimaru smirked, locking eyes with the masked Jounin whose eyes are narrowed with hatred.

"First, Sasuke-kun, and then this..._my _Sakura-chan... _OUR_ Sakura-chan ..." Kakashi's voice is frighteningly calm and cold and his red Sharingan eye's wheels are rotating.

Orochimaru knew for so long that this man is calm. So calm that it is annoying him. But not this time...he is—

"I'm officially in my worst bad day. I'm _actually so pissed off..._ I'm so annoyed." Her teacher said calmly. "I'm very..."

In his free hand, blue sparks started to gather.

"Very..."

Then, the spark grew bigger, brighter.

"_Very..._"

The spark was now so big and bright, promising sure death and torture. But Orochimaru just stood in wonder.

"_Irritated_..."

And Kakashi blasted the Chidori to Orochimaru, hitting the Sennin only in the shoulder when the pale S-class criminal jumped back to avoid the attack but that was enough to create damage.

"ARGGHHHHH..." cried Orochimaru in pain, clutching his heavily bleeding shoulder and doubling up in pain...

Kakashi smirked behind his mask.

"Sen...sei..." a husky voice softly said.

THUD

Sakura collapsed in her knees, stabbing the sword in the ground to prevent herself from falling completely to her stomach. She breathes heavily and clutched the handle of the kunai embedded in her flesh. But a blinding white-hot pain surge in her blindfolded eyes. It was so intense, so paralyzing that she screamed with pain.

Startled at her anguish cry, Kakashi turned to her; she was curled into a fetal position, clutching her head, one hand pressed against her eyes.

Naruto perked up at the scream: familiar scream. And he felt he was sucked into a dryer back two years ago.

"Sakura-chan..."

Another voice reaches his ears.

"SAKURA...?"

"Sensei..."

Naruto was startled when the bound around him started to loosen. He ignored the scream of pain in his arms and legs and rushes to his Sakura-chan. He found her trembling in Kakashi's arms.

"Kakashi-sempai," Naruto shouted, running faster than he can remember in his life. "Sempai, what's wrong with Sakura-chan?"

Kakashi's eyes looked up at him wearily. "I don't know. She just collapsed and started writhing in pain." Naruto dropped to his one knee.

"Sakura-chan...?"

"So...hot....so...painful..." she murmured incoherently and bit her lip as pain intensifies. She could feel the heat in her eyes. Burning with pain, Sakura pressed her fingers harder in her eyes. It felt like something was struggling to get out of her eyes.

CRACK.

Kakashi twitched as he felt something break. _What was it?_

"Naruto, hold Sakura." Naruto obeyed and Kakashi get up. He turned to Orochimaru supported by Kabuto.

"Ka...kashi...what a bastard you've become..."

Kakashi didn't reply.

"I will return for my Sasuke-kun."

Kakashi glared.

POOF.

The two criminals vanished in a puff of smoke.

With an exhausted sigh, the silver-haired Jounin looked back at his two former students now co-Jounins. Naruto looks as if Sakura was dying.

"Naruto—"

"N—Na...Naruto...?"

Kakashi and Naruto simultaneously exclaimed. "SAKURA-CHAN...!"

The girl knew something was breaking loose but she dismissed the idea. Sakura drew shaking breaths and gingerly, her hand reaches to her shoulder, held the handle of the kunai in her gloved hand and pulled the blade swiftly.

Blood poured out heavily; Naruto pressed a hand to stem the flow. "Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

"Hai, don't worry..." Naruto helped Sakura sat up. "Where...is Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto held his tongue.

Kaakshi answered her. "He's safe."

"Ah."

Naruto, with his other hand, rummaged his back pocket for a roll of bandage. He found it and unrolls the bandage. Carefully, he wrapped it Sakura's bleeding flesh, tying it tightly.

"Naruto, that's too tight." Sakura complained.

Naruto blinked. "Eh? Uh, sorry,"

Truthfully he wasn't really concentrating in bandaging Sakura's wound. He was thinking more of Sasuke and his bastard-ness. _That jerk better not make my Sakura-chan cry or else..._

"Naruto," Kakashi called, exasperated. "You're going to kill Sakura-chan if you continue tying it that way."

"Huh?" Naruto grimaced. Sakura's cheeks are paling; he was wrapping the bandage tighter than before. Though exhausted, Sakura lifted a hand and smacked Naruto on the top of his head.

"OUCH!"

"Do you plan on killing me? You're constricting my blood supply." Sakura snapped.

"Uh, sorry, Sakura-chan," said Naruto sheepishly, grinning.

Sakura sighed. "Thanks." Her face turned up to him. "Are...are you alright?"

Naruto blinked. It took several seconds for his brain to process it. "Hai,"

Sakura smiled. "I'm glad." She reaches out to touch his face. "No broken bones?"

Naruto grinned. "Unfortunately,"

Sakura chuckled.

"Are you sure you're okay now?" asked Kakashi. Sakura nodded. Both males helped her stand up and both looked at Sasuke with different emotions.

Naruto's definitely of hatred.

Kakashi's is of wistfulness.

"Um," Sakura felt the tension again now that they've finally retrieve the infamous missing-nin Uchiha. And again, she felt all the conflicting feelings.

Will she give up?

Will she give up her wish to be with him just to make him come home?

_Oh, Sasuke-kun._

Is it better...to see him safe inside Leaf Hidden Village, him not hating her, not loving her...but she suffering pain seeing him?

_**Oh, Sasuke-kun.**_

**SASUKE-KUN!**

**SASUKE-KUN!**

"I'll carry Sasuke-kun." Kakashi said after several minutes.

Both Sakura and Naruto turned to him. Kakashi shrugged. "I'm stronger than the two of you."

That statement irked Naruto. "HEY, you're old!"

That earned him a smack in the head.

* * *

They are traveling back to Konoha for two days. The two males carry or drag (in Naruto's part) Sasuke alternately while Sakura just trod behind them.

Second night: they set up the camp and Naruto gathered woods. Kakashi lighted it up with a Ninjutsu.

"I want ramen!" Naruto announced loudly, rubbing his stomach. Sakura sighed.

"I want ramen!"

Sakura's stomach growled.

Sigh. "I want ramen!"

"I really, really want—UGHH!"

"Shut up, Naruto-kun," Kakashi, reading his perverted book, said smoothly, who previously threw a pebble and hit Naruto in the forehead. The suffix –kun just irked Naruto more.

"You perverted cow! I'm so hungry!"

Kakashi raised his reading eye to look at him. "We've just eaten minutes ago."

"I want ramen! I want proper food!"

_He has a point there. _Sakura thought and than hearing them bicker, she lies down in her back and think of Sasuke.

_**Let me sleep**_

_**For when I sleep I dream that you are here**_

_**You're mine **_

_**And all my fears are left behind**_

"_Sasuke-kun, will you walk me home?"_

"_No."_

_**I float**_

_**On air **_

_**The nightingale sings gentle lullabies**_

_**So let me close my eyes**_

"_Sasuke-kun, are you alright?!"_

"_Hey, not to close!"_

_**And sleep **_

**_A chance to dream_**

_**So I can see the face I long to touch**_

_**To kiss**_

_**But only dreams can bring me this**_

"_Let's go on a date Sasuke-kun!"_

"_You're annoying."_

_**So let **_

_**The moon **_

_**Shine **_

_**Softly on the boy I long to see**_

_**And maybe when he dreams**_

_**He'll dream of me**_

"_Sasuke-kun, I love you with all my heart!"_

"_Thank you."_

_**I hide beneath the clouds**_

_**And whisper to the evening stars**_

_**They tell me love is just a dream away**_

_**A dream away. . . .**_

**_Dream away . . ._**

**_Dream away_**

"Sasuke-kun..."

"_I'm an Avenger."_

_**So let **_

_**The moon **_

_**Shine softly on the boy I long to see**_

_**And maybe when he dreams**_

_**He'll dream of me**_

"Sasuke-kun..."

_**Oh...dream of me**_

****

****

****

****

* * *

**__**

He was alone on the field of fully bloomed Cherry Blossoms. They are all beautiful, flowering and innocent.

Sasuke is a boy of deep hatred but...he's human and he knows how to appreciate the beauty of nature.

And Cherry Blossoms are one of them.

The beauty of nature.

The cruelty of nature.

The death of nature.

Suddenly, the skies went blood red. The sun hid behind the crimson clouds, replace by the crimson moon. Sasuke panicked. And he froze when it began to rain.

A rain of blood.

It was horrible to be soaked under the rain of blood. The sticky liquid dampened his dark hair, his shirt, his pants and his hands. He blinked and his eyes turned to Sharingan. And then he noticed.

The rain of blood is staining the beautiful, flowering and innocent Cherry Blossoms.

The blossoms turned red from pink and to his horror, the trees began to wilt, to decay. He screamed "no!" but nothing came out from his mouth. He watched the trees decayed, the branches curled and turned bleak and eventually fell into ashes.

And the blossoms—

They died.

They all died. They all wilted. They all decayed.

Beautiful, flowering, innocent Cherry Blossoms...

Dying...dying...falling...falling...

_**SAKURA!**_

His voice came back to him, screaming her name.

And all the trees fell into hemp of ashes, the rain of blood getting stronger and stronger. He was totally soaked now, sticky and heavy with blood. And then, there was a very loud cry.

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE **

He clamped his ears shut. The crying won't stop and another sound was echoing. A sound of something huge and heavy being erected; the crying ceased but it still linger. The droplets of blood become heavier. The moon shone so brightly, the clouds continued to pour blood on him.

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE **

Sasuke looked up. A huge cross made of rubber popped up from the ground soaked with blood. Countless wires held it upright, extending from different directions; wires of any kind shot out from everywhere bounding—

Sasuke stared harder to the cross. Something was up there. Something was bounded in there, hanging there. But it was harder to see. The sky is red and dark. But something is—

Crucified.

All of a sudden, the rain of blood stopped. The clouds went gray abruptly; they gathered, thick and high.

The clouds on top of the cross brightened up, parted to let ray of light to penetrate to, illuminating the cross. The skies brightened a little, very little that it was enough for Sasuke to looked around and see his surrounding. He gaped and shivered.

He was standing on the center of blood-filled place. It was like he was standing on the lake of blood—everything he sees is red.

All red, like his Sharingan eyes; he was still soaked in blood and he turned his gaze upward to the breathtakingly huge cross in front of him.

And his eyes widened slowly. His heartbeat increases, his skin paled.

Hanging on the cross, like a martyr, sharp wires plastering the body to the cross is—

_**SAKURA!**_

—Sakura.

The girl was either conscious or not. In this world, Sakura wasn't blinded nor blindfolded. Her eyes are closed and she looks like she was sleeping. She was wearing a white long-sleeved dress, immaculately clean. Thick sharp wires wrapped around her thin fragile body, from her delicate neck to bare feet, threatening to rip her body apart.

Slowly, very slowly, the girl opened her eyes and looked down at him.

Those green, green eyes...

_I was once a great angel, your Guardian Angel but I've become the blank-winged Fallen Angel when I fell in love with you and now...I'm disappearing because you don't love me and hated me...but the greatest curse to life, is not to disappear but to watch your loved one lonely because..._

Her mouth opened and mouthed his name. _Sasuke-kun..._She smiled.

"Sakura..." **_SAKURA!!!_**

He didn't waste his time. He sprinted toward the cross. He will save her. Naruto will kill him for sure if Sakura dies this way. Not that he is scared or what. Kakashi will blast him with Chidori if his only female student dies—

But how? It's a very large and not to mention a tall cross. How can he save her? How can he reach her?

He saw Sakura smiled, her eyes crying now with red tears.

_Sasuke-kun..._

Hold on!

I'll... He stopped abruptly. A cloaked figure appeared, standing above Sakura, a long katana in the hand. Sasuke shivered. He didn't like that. The figure looks like it was Death himself minus the reaper.

The figure raised the sword.

STOPPPPPPPPPPP!

And stab the girl in the chest.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

_**SAKURA!!!**_

Blood poured out from the wound as the stabber pulled out the katana roughly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!"

Sasuke resumed running.

_Beautiful, flowering innocent Cherry Blossoms..._

Run, Sasuke!

_Beautiful, flowering...innocent..._

RUN, SASUKE!

_Beauty of nature..._

RUN, SASUKE!

_Cruelty of nature..._

SASUKE!

_Death of..._

The figure grasped one of the wires—_Sasuke continued running—_and tugged it—_Sasuke stopped._

The wires closed in to her body, squeezing it. NOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Mutilating the frail innocent body—

Her body...in million ripped pieces rained into him.

The rain of blood and flesh started.

Her blood and ripped flesh.

Raining....

Raining....

_It's raining...of rain and bits of flesh..._

_Again and again...it rained of blood..._

_BLOOD!_

The cross was draped in blood, pieces of her immaculately clean white dress littered with bloody bits of flesh pouring from the sky, from the cross. Sasuke stood horrorstruck in the field of blood, letting the rain of blood and flesh washed him. The blood and flesh of his comrade...drowning him...raining on him.

The rain went stronger, bloodier and stickier; the bits started to cling to his shirt and flesh and to think that...

He was still in shock. The event replayed in his mind over and over again like a video tape, pausing at her smile—then fast forward to when her body was ripped then rewind— forward—pause...rewind...forward...forward...FORWARD!

He was frozen. Then something dropped in front of his feet. Something precious, something beautiful, something flowering....something _innocent..._

Slowly, very, very slowly, he looked down, his Sharingan shock-filled wide eyes widened even more.

It was Sakura's decapitated head.

Eyes opened and glassy, her pink hair bathed in blood, blood dripping from her severed neck.

And on top of the cross, two shining bluish-white huge bat wings spread behind the sword-stabber's back. A familiar samurai sword strapped behind.

"_UUAHHHHHHHHHH...!"_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: DREAM OF ME by KIRSTEN DUNST**

* * *

_Let's go for a walk_

_In the palace of Angels_

_See my wings flap to reach my destination_

_care to see me off?_

_Care to catch me?_

_If I fall..._

_My wings shattered_

_Bleeding and ripped from me..._

_I'm dying..._

_And they say Angels don't die._

_But I'm dying..._

_I'm fading..._


	11. Team 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

**Team 7**

Sakura sighed and sat up. "Naruto, Sempai, will the two of you shut up?"

Naruto pouted. "But I'm so hungry!"

"We'll reach Leaf in two days, Naruto. So shut up about your ramen." Sakura snapped.

Kakashi resumed his reading, shrugging lazily. Sakura winced. "Naruto, can you help me?"

"Huh?"

"My wound is bleeding."

Naruto quickly jumped to his feet. "Uh, this should not have happened if you listened to us."

Sakura pouted. "So, you're blaming me now, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto winced. "Yo, yo! Don't call me that Sakura-chan! And NOOOOO, I'm not blaming you!" He smiled at her even though he knew she can't see it. "Why should I blame my Sakura-chan?"

She blushed brightly. "U-uh..."

Kakashi saw it and he smiled secretly to himself. Naruto frowned. "Are you sick, Sakura-chan? You're awfully red."

_Aw, thank you Kami-sama Naruto's stupid. _Sakura prayed. Kakashi sighed.

"No, I'm feeling okay already." Sakura said, still blushing. She remembers it vividly when Naruto confessed his feelings to her. And if she used to ignore the '_his' _and the '_my'_ in his sentences in the past, now, she's blushing over it.

But again, sadness filled her heart and confusion drive her mind crazy. She doesn't want to hurt his feelings by rejecting him and his love...but how about her own feelings? She...loves Sasuke...isn't she? She loves him but..._he hated me and my weakness._

She bit her lip. _And he will hate me more because I captured him and now forcing him back to Leaf Village._ With one hand, she pressed her fingers in her bandaged eyes. Focusing, she tried to use her chakra in her eyes and focus it towards Sasuke. The fog-like chakra in her blind vision formed a silhouette.

_Sasuke-kun..._

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

_And here's Naruto...and his heart. Why am I being stupid? I'm...so selfish. All I think about is my happiness... I'm hurting his feelings... Should... _Sakura gulped. _I give him a chance?_

"Sakura-chan...? Earth to SA-KU-RA-CHAN..."

"Huh?"

"I'm asking you, 'what's wrong?'."

Sakura gulped again. _No. I will just hurt him in the end._ "Nothing..."

Naruto seemed satisfied with her answer. He looked down at her shoulder and continues applying ointment in her wound. "Now, back in the subject, you should have listened to us, Sakura-chan! If you only did, then you should not have been wounded."

Sakura smirked. "Well, I got the feeling you two will mess up."

"HEY! We didn't, right Kakashi-sempai?"

Naruto accidentally tighten the bandage and Sakura gave a wail of pain with a matching smack in the head. "Sorry, Sakura-chan...!" Naruto groaned, nursing his sore head. Kakashi had left his pervert book and now bandaging her wound properly.

"Shut up!"

Naruto grinned weakly. "Well, Sakura-chan, we didn't MESS UP!"

Sakura snorted. "Oh yea, I don't think so! Then, why you were paralyzed? If it weren't for me, you two would be probably in hell by now!"

Kakahi finished bandaging her wound. "Ugh, that was too harsh, Sakura-chan. For the first time in my life, I will agree with Naruto-kun—"

"YES! He, he, heh..."

"—though he really messed things up—"

The grin was suddenly wiped off Naruto's face and replaced by a scowl. "HEY!"

Kaakshi ignored him. "Anyway, you should have head back to Konoha. We told you because—"

"**I'M WEAK** is that so, _sensei_?" asked Sakura dangerously. "That I'm a hindrance to this team? All I do is to stay back!"

She mimicked their voices. "'Stay here, Sakura-chan', 'don't worry Sakura-chan!'— SAKURA-CHAN, _SAKURA-CHAN_—always _Sakura-chan stay back!!_ I'm sick of it!"

Sakura stood up and walked closer to Kakashi. "I'm a Jounin already! I can take care of myself and fight! I'm no longer a child! I can fight, I can kill—"

"No, Sakura, you _will_ not." Na ruto said calmly.

She uses her chakra and located Naruto. "Naruto—"she said marching to him.

"Damn it, Sakura-chan! You are always a child!" he snapped. Sakura was surprised. Naruto had never, as in _never_, snapped at her.

Sakura was steaming. "YOU—"

"Yes, you are always a child." Kakashi piped in, his trusty Icha Icha Paradise in his hand now.

Sakura growled. "YOU TWO against _me..._?"

Naruto sighed, feeling defeated. He might love her the most but sometimes; she's really a child and acting like one,_ literally. _And now, she's having her tantrum. And he's her punching bag. He felt guilty that he snapped at her but, boy, there are always first times, aren't there?

"Sakura-chan—"he called trying to sound friendly, but sounding like a mom.

"Don't 'Sakura-chan' me! I'm no longer a child!" she hollered, emphasizing the word 'child'. "I'm a Jounin! Can't you accept that? Stop treating me like a glass doll—"

"But you're a glass doll." Kakashi interrupted.

"SHUT UP KAKASHI!"

Aw, now Kakashi fully understand it now. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn.

"If the fact that I can't kill hinders you to believe and acknowledge my capacities...then, the next time enemy ninjas attack us, _I will kill_ them all! I swear! I will even bring a head back home!" she yelled.

Naruto snapped. "Stop it, Sakura-chan! You don't know what you're saying. We do acknowledge your skills but you just can't kill, do you understand?" he said sternly.

"I can! Don't you remember? The Chuunin Exams...?"

"Stop it now Sakura. I swear, if I lose my patience, I will persuade the Hokage to make you a medic-nin instead a Jounin." Naruto warned, all cheerfulness gone in his voice and eyes.

Sakura's jaws twitched. She clenched her hands and sat down heavily. Kakashi glanced at Naruto; he saw the weariness and bitterness in those eyes. Like, he saw something being wrecked apart.

After several minutes of silence, Naruto spoke up. "I'm sorry, Sakura...chan."

Sakura turned her face away. She's upset! God, that was scary. Naruto is scary if pissed but she can't believe that he actually threaten her. She pouted and stubbornly turned even farther.

Naruto saw that. _Girls are troublesome._ "Sakura-chan, I know you're angry. Look, I'm sorry. But you see..." he fidgeted.

Sakura sighed. She's really selfish. He loves..._me._ And the fact that she's upset with him will make him sad and hurt. But..._I hate it when they do this to me! Feeling weak and useless..._

"_I will protect you Sakura-chan!"_

"Okay."

"Huh?" Naruto's ears perked up. Kakashi looked up from his book, looking curious.

Sakura, still pouting turned to face them. "Fine, just promise me you won't make Hokage-sama put me in the hospital."

Naruto grinned. "Okay, I promise Sakura-chan!"

"But really, if you'd just listened to us, Leaf would be able to prepare for the army. The Sound surely is serious to attack Leaf with _that _army."

Kakashi looked thoughtful (it's hard to know whether it's fake). "Especially now we've got Sasuke back, things will get ugly and rush. Sasuke is too precious for Orochimaru—"

"So unhand me now." A hoarse voice commanded sharply.

"Huh?" The three Leaf Jounins whirled around, facing where they chained Sasuke. Naruto and Kakashi smiled haughtily at him while Sakura shuddered at his cold voice. She blushes a pale red, remembering the kiss and his scary words.

_Sakura-chan...wants to play with me..._

She shivered. Naruto felt her shuddering. He grasped her hand and squeezes it reassuringly. She smiled at him gratefully and Naruto felt his heart throbbing with pain as reality came slapping him again.

She loves that bastard.

She loves Sasuke-bastard.

And she will not love anyone except her Sasuke-kun.

And everything...every hope he has vanished. Now that Sasuke-bastard is already back.

_But she's smiling at me..._He smiled back at her. _And I love Sakura-chan the most._

"So, bastard, awake now, eh?"

Sasuke coldly glared at them, trying to avoid watching Sakura. "Long enough to hear you three bicker." He was breathing heavily, wild-eyed having awakened from his vivid nightmare. _It...feels...so very...so real..._

_The blood..._

_The flesh..._

_That **death...**_

_It feels so DAMN REAL!_

He gritted his teeth to stop himself from shivering badly. It feels so fucking real! Damn it. So real he wanted to puke now but he retrained himself. There's no way he'll show weakness, especially not in front of Naruto-baka.

_But..._he shivered again. _That DREAM!!! I hate it... I hate it! I HATE IT!_

He looks up.

_I HATE HER... I FUCKING HATE HER!!!!_

Naruto turned to Sasuke and smirked. "Dream on, Sasuke-bastard."

Sasuke glared at him, still recovering from his dream and his eyes didn't miss the holding hands.

Kakashi chuckled, his lone eye crinkled in amusement. "Ah, Sasuke-kun—"

"See, bastard, WE got you. I told you, we're going to bring you back. So, who talked with his ass back there? Hm, Sasuke-_kun_...?" Naruto said, her grip on Sakura's hand tightening. _I won't...let him...I wont let him make my Sakura-chan cry again..._

_I will protect your tears..._

_My Sakura-chan's tears are...blood._

_Damn it! I should have killed him!_

"Shut up, dobe, just unhand me." Sasuke shot a murderous look especially to Sakura. And he _shivered._ He remembered it.

The dream.

That fucking stupid, stupid...scary dream...

He gritted his teeth. He remembered it excessively clearly; he closed his eyes and he stiffened. It's like everything thing...every bit of everything that dream has replayed in the darkness before him.

_Sakura!_

His eyes flung open and for a moment there, Naruto saw fear. It's not just fear...it's...

Sasuke struggled against the scroll that's binding him. And of course, the additional chains courtesy of Naruto.

"It's useless to struggle." Kakashi said, amused.

Sasuke glared. "Shut up—"

Kakashi smiled behind the mask. "Sasuke-kun, no matter what you do, you can't escape from the scroll."

"Scroll!?"

"Yep," Naruto grinned. "That's a special binding scroll, courtesy of Hokage-sama."

"Damn," Sasuke snapped to himself but kept on struggling.

"Yes, damn. Now, be a good boy. You slept for almost two days—thanks to Sakura-chan's needles." Kakashi suggested and sat down on the rock in front of Sasuke.

"Needles...fuck it." Sasuke glared murderously at them. For a long moment, his eyes stared at Sakura. His blood runs cold. He glared harder and in his mind's eyes, he reminisce everything...from the field of Sakura blossoms...to the rain of blood...then, to the climax of his dream.

_It's raining...raining...forever raining...in his dreams but it's not a rain—not from the tears of Angels...but a rain of BLOOD!_

_And her flesh but...do you see that??_

"_UAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"_

_Head!_

"Damn you, Sasuke! Stop staring at Sakura like that!" Naruto's yell made Sasuke blink in shock.

"Like what?"

Naruto was standing in front of Sakura, his fists clenched. "Shut up! I swear if you touch her—"

"You'll what?" he sneered sinisterly and smirked. He feels like a crazy, sinister murderer. "You know how crazy your Sakura-chan is over me..." his eyes darkened and there's a dark manic smile in his face.

_I HATE IT! _

_I HATE THAT DREAM!_

_I...HATE HER!_

Sakura stiffened behind Naruto. Kakashi's amused eye hardened. Naruto growled.

"Shut...up...you bastard!"

"Heh, you like her, dobe? You're jealous."

_**STAY AWAY FROM ME!**_

_**GO AWAY!**_

Naruto was breathing heavily now because of anger. "Shut...up..."

Sasuke smirked even wider. "No wonder you hated me. Your Sakura-chan likes me..." he mocked.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto roared, finally losing it and attacked Sasuke. The raven-haired boy just smirked.

"Naruto, NO!" Sakura screamed; she threw her arms around Naruto to stop him from attacking Sasuke. "Please, I beg you...stop."

Naruto is panting, his fists are trembling. But he nodded; he brushed Sakura's arms off him gently.

"You...bastard, I swear, once Tsunade-sama is finished with you...I will kill you." He warned and sat down with his back on Sasuke. Sakura remained standing facing Sasuke which left the boy to stare at the girl with darkened expression.

_She's..._

_she was stabbed in the chest_

_She was decapitated._

_Raining..._

_Raining..._

_**RUN, SASUKE!**_

"Sasuke..."

The raven haired boy snorted but...inside, he was trembling. He looked away. The longer he stared at her, the clearer his dream materializes in his mind. The longer he looked at her...the colder he felt.

_She's alive...in this reality. _He closes his eyes. _But she's going to die...if you—_

"Damn it!" he struggled even harder.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"SHUT UP!"

Kakashi looked up from his reading; Naruto looked over his shoulder to glare.

"But..." Sakura swallowed hard.

"If you continue struggling...the scroll will consume your chakra...it will—"

"Devour your chakra." Kakashi interrupted. "That binding scroll is designed specifically to capture and chained missing-nin. It will absorb your chakra as long as you're struggling until you die."

"So, please...stop struggling." Sakura said.

Sasuke did but look fiercely at Kakashi whose eye showed amusement.

"So, Sasuke-kun—"

Glare.

Sigh, "Okay, _Sasuke_, what have you been doing in two years?" asked Kakashi.

"None of your business,"

"So Uchiha, anyway," Kakashi stared at him. "You and Itachi-san shared resemblances now."

"Don't dare to compare me with that bastard!" snapped Sasuke, his eyes showing intense hatred.

"Physically, you changed." Kakashi glanced at Sakura. He knew she wanted to see Sasuke. But...she's blind. And the least he could do is to describe the raging Uchiha to her.

"You grew taller, you're not skinny anymore. "He smiled. "Orochimaru kept you well-fed?"

Glare.

"But you're paler."

Naruto suddenly speak up. "How many innocent people you already killed?" Hatred vibrated through his voice. Sakura gulped.

Sasuke snorted. "You want to know so badly?"

"Bastard," Naruto turned to his seat and faces him, his face dark with anger. "I knew you're cold-hearted but not _heartless!_ Killing innocent people is unforgivable crime!"

"Being the vessel of a _heartless _demon is also a crime."

Naruto clenched his fists.

"Hey, hey, chill."

"Chill yourself, sempai." The blonde ninja snapped.

"As I was saying, you're paler. I guess you worked during the night? You know, when your master snake man sends you to missions...so you're paler."

Sasuke scowled.

"Itachi is tan."

Naruto's nostrils flared. "I can't believe this! You're talking about complexions!"

"...and you're stupider."

Naruto grinned happily. "Way to go, Sempai!!"

Sakura cleared her throat.

"How dare you."

Kakashi chuckled and it pisses Sasuke even more. "I'm not like the dobe."

"Only a stupid man will betray his friends."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I don't have any."

"DAMN YOU!!!!" Naruto shouted angrily, springing to his feet. "_We_ were your friends but you betrayed us! WE are the closest thing you have for a friend but _you betrayed us, _you bastard!"

Sakura looked down and slowly sat down to the ground. "You fucking betrayed us! We believe in you! We were your friends! _I _treated you like a friend, Kakashi-sempai treated you like a friend...and..." he breathed heavily. Sakura hugged her knees, burying her face to her knees. Droplets of blood tears started to flow.

"Sakura...chan...."

Sasuke stared at Naruto hard. He seemed...having great difficulties into saying what he's about to say.

Naruto felt a great wrench in his heart. _I must not give up. I must not give up. I must not give up. I MUST NOT GIVE UP!_

"SHE LOVES YOU, damn it!"

Sasuke looked away and gritted his teeth. His dream kept on replaying in his mind. _She will die...she will die...if you—_

"I don't care."

...Silence.

Sakura hiccupped. She put a hand in her mouth to stifle her cry.

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

Sakura jerked and looked up. _NARUTO!_ She hastily jumped to her feet.

"STOP, Naruto!"

"STOPPPPPPPPP...!"

Kakashi grabbed Naruto just in time. "Listen, Naruto. Sakura is here...if you want to kill him, do it some other day, not in front of Sakura."

Naruto glared angrily and pushed Kakashi away. Sasuke's eyes are shrouded with his dark long bangs.

"Bastard..."_Damn it, Sakura! Why? WHY HIM? Why did you fall for him?? He'll just...make you cry! Damn it...Cant you see? I'm here...I'll always be here!_

He turned to Sakura and found her crying. "Naruto...please...." She begged, her hands pressed together as if in praying, red tears rolling to her pale cheeks.

"Sakura-chan..." he whispered in a painful voice.

Sasuke slowly turned his face to his front and saw Sakura begging Naruto. Again, he felt his blood runs cold.

_Stay away._

_Stay away._

_Just...stay away._

_I'm a beast...the filthy offspring of two pure souls._

_She's ...an angel._

_And I'm..._

_**Oh God...protect that pure and innocent angel!**_

"Please, Naruto...stop..."

Naruto sighed and went to her, embraces her and tried to comfort her. "Sakura-chan..."

"No need to comfort me Naruto...I...understand everything...I accepted that he...doesn't care about my feelings... but please, don't ..."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

Kakashi glanced down at Sasuke who was watching the two. There is an emotionless look in his eyes. Kakashi crouched down in front of him and Sasuke glared at him.

"Sasuke, there is no forever. No one can wait forever. But someone can never give up."

* * *

After two days, they reached Leaf Village. The four walked in the streets of Leaf, Sasuke in the middle of Naruto and Kakashi while Sakura walks behind them. 

"Sakura, you're back! You're—"

Ino's greeting was cut short as she saw Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun...?" Hinata appeared beside her, panting.

"Ino-san, you walk as if—Sakura-san!" but like Ino, she froze.

"Sasuke...? Uchiha Sasuke...?"

Sakura looked tired and weary. Kakashi led them up to the Hokage Office. Many villagers stared at the group and they started to whisper at each other.

"Uchiha...? I can't believe he's alive!" A voice exclaimed. The two girls turned to the source of the voice.

"Kiba-kun," Hinata acknowledged. Kiba smirked. "So that's their A-rank mission, huh. To retrieve the Uchiha brat,"

Ino frowned. "I can't believe it's their mission."

"Me too,"

"Hinata-sama, your father is looking for you."

Hinata looked at her left and smiled. "Neji-kun, are you okay now?"

The boy nodded briskly and glanced at Naruto and his companions. He frowned. "Uchiha...?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes."

"What is he doing here?" There is an obvious hatred in his voice.

"It's their A-rank mission." Kiba answered, stroking Akamaru's head.

Neji looked murderous. "The Hokage ordered _that_ mission?"

Kiba shrugged. "Maybe," the boy glanced at the Hyuuga. "Hey, it's not only you feeling irritated. You can't compare it to what the baka Naruto feels right now." Neji snorted.

"Hinata-sama, I repeat, your father is looking for you."

"Ah, yes!" Hinata blushed and bowed at Ino and Kiba. "I'm going now!"

Ino nodded, still in dazed. "See you later."

_Sakura-chan...what're going to do now?_ She muses as she watched the group.

* * *

_Desperate Angel_

_See me in my Dreams_

_Fly with me in the fiery tips_

_Of sweet destruction_

_Bloody wings, tender lips_

_Give me pleasure_

_Of forbidden flesh_

_Your face_

_Your hair_

_Your body_

_Your blood_

_I'm going to tear you apart!_

* * *

Hello there! Is it okay if I host a portion here? Is it against the law of FFnet? Tell me! (he, he, he...) 

DID YOU NOW THAT?

Human birth control pills work on gorillas.

(nyah...nyah...nyah!! Wehe...! Man, gorillas should be men's best friends!! Wehe, he, he...!)

I have my physics finals today. Wish me luck. And oh, please review first chap. 10 esp. the dream. Thanks.


	12. Sakura: Massacre of Thoughts

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**_SPECIALS:_ Massacre of Thoughts **

She's on her knees; battered, limp and soaking with mixed blood and sweat. Her pale lips are dripping with blood, down to her chin to the ground. They are half parted, drawing shabby breaths, so precious to her survival. She was a picture of innocence slowly being corrupted, an angel with bloody ripped wings, a raped princess and a violated damsel in distress.

_**Lost within a world staring out my window**_

_**Oblivious to the crime and violence**_

_I don't want to die..._

_Please...Naruto...help me! Don't let me die!_

_**I've lost myself in a self corruptive hell**_

_**And so I wait patiently in the surrounding silence**_

_**Please release me from your pain**_

Her enemy is talking to her right now. But it was a blur to her ears; her hearing capacities seemed robbed off her—as well as her sight.

All she can see now is blood.

Gore.

Violence.

Death.

_**I WANT BLOOD!!**_

The voice was so intense, scornful and screaming.

_**I WANT BLOOD!!**_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Stop! I don't want to die! I don't want—_

_**And now I notice along the cliffs of the shore**_

_**Hands reaching out that I'm forced to ignore**_

_--to kill her! I don't want...to hurt anyone!_

_**And I hear the waves wash them away**_

_**Their hounding screams echo each day**_

She twitched, her wounds flinch and ache against the heated sun. Her once unblemished skin is now coated in blood and scratches. How hard she tried to stand up but her left leg was already broken and definitely won't be able to support her weight. Her right thigh received a massive blow and she was sure it was broken too.

_**I question authority and its vengeful wrath**_

_**Though I've lead myself to my own promised land**_

_**My utopia of flames I do not understand**_

Sakura tried to move a hand but can't. She barely moves a finger. The steel fan had just whacked her squarely in the left arm and she was tossed aside, landing on her already injured left leg that further damaged it.

"You're weak."

_**My mind reaches out to those ignorant fools**_

_**And try to save them from their hypocritical lies**_

Her head began to hurt; her green eyes began to water. But she refused to cry. She refused to scream. She refused to die.

_**But...this isolation has me bound and gagged**_

_**And now my heroic mind slowly sets down and dies**_

"Die, weakling."

She heard the scream of Naruto.

_NO..._

"_Sakura-chan...No, not MY Sakura-chan...NOT MY SAKURA-CHAN...!"_

But she was completely sucked into her own ugly, ugly world.

_**Don't neglect my dying words**_

_**This can't wait until this morning dirge**_

_STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!_

_**I WANT BLOOD!**_

_**I WANT RAGE!**_

_**I WANT DEATH!**_

_**YOU DIE WEAKLING!**_

Die...

_SASUKE-KUN, HELP ME!_

Her enemy's weapon came crushing to her, ready to kill her, aiming to crush her head, to hit her in the side of her neck and decapitate her. But—

_**I WANT BLOOD!**_

_**I WANT RAGE!**_

_**I WANT DEATH!**_

_SASUKE-KUN!!!_

_**Now drive a nail into my head**_

_**Tap my memories long dead**_

She lifted her unbroken arm, the right precious arm and blocked the incoming attack.

CRACK.

The sound is horrible. Her right lower arm is now broken, one can see a margin of bone peering out of her skin. Ino screamed. Hinata gagged. Ten-Ten almost vomit.

And Naruto...he rages.

But she didn't care. A sinister smile slowly curved from her pale lips, her eyes behind the curtains of her bangs.

But Temari's foot connected to her cheek and she was thrown back.

_**Trap me in your living hell**_

_**And if there's no life left...oh well**_

_**All the emotions you must choose**_

_Please...help me...I don't want to die..._

She lay there motionless, almost dead. The crowd was trembling at the ferocity of the torture. The girl for them is very fragile. Like her namesake.

They knew the girl won't live long judging at the injuries her body sustains.

Broken legs and arms.

Crushed abdomen.

Dislocated shoulder.

Injured head.

Bleeding shoulders.

How can a girl hold on such injuries?

Especially if that fragile and...weak...

_**Drown yourself or hang from the noose**_

_**I recall the lies I've been told**_

_Sasuke-kun...hates me..._

_That's why he...won't help me..._

_**I WANT BLOOD!**_

Temari of the Sand Country slowly approaches the motionless girl. She re-strapped her fan behind her, grabs the girl by the hair and jerks her painfully up to her legs.

"You're fragile. You're innocent. You don't even scratch me. You're weak."

_**Weak...**_

_**YOU'RE WEAK!**_

_No... I'm not..._

_**Weak!**_

_**WEAK!**_

_**And find myself in a strangle-hold...**_

_NOOOOOOOOOOO!!_

The blonde ruthlessly punched her in the gut, the girl flew several inches away, still in midair, Temari kicked her in the spine, kicked her....punched her...violated her.

The Sakura girl now lay in her back, almost dead; a pair of kunai embedded both in her shoulders. Temari pulled her fan and poised it like a sword ready to stab.

_STOPPPPPPPP!!! Don't hurt me!_

_**And now the chaos runs my life...**_

...the tip of the fan was thrust in her abdomen.

She screamed.

_UUUAHHHHHHHHHHH...!_

"SAKURA-CHANNNNNNN...!"

Ino shrieked. Hinata vomited. Ten-Ten yelled. Kurenai fell to her knees. Jiraiya stiffened. Iruka shouted. And Naruto...he—

_**Fighting with the dull edge of this knife**_

_Please somebody help me..._

_**WEAK!**_

_**Please Mother, help me find control**_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!_

From her mouth, she gurgle a glassful of blood, coughing the crimson liquid, her lips flooding with blood.

Temari was incited with pleasure seeing blood flowing from her opponent's mouth. She was madly glad at the gasp of the crowd.

"Die..."

'_**Cause...I can feel my aggressive nature grows**_

_NOOOOOOOOO!! STAY INSIDE ME! DON'T! DON'T! **STOPPPPPPP!!!**_

Suddenly, her limp leg rose and kicked Temari forcefully. The blonde girl was astonished to find out that the girl still has the strength to kick her away. The force of the kick is a wonder.

Temari stands up slowly and studied her opponent.

_**You wanted war...**_

_NO!_

_**You wanted rage...**_

_NO!_

_**Well you've trapped yourself in this dying age**_

_STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!_

_**I can't...**_

_**This is all what I've wanted.**_

Her body slowly sat up much to the spectator's shock. Her eyes still hidden behind her blood-streak pink bangs; Temari glances at her, watching the battered girl struggled to get up.

_**Crush the hands that beg for help!**_

_**One more...I'll be free...**_

_Please...no...SASUKE-KUN, HELP ME!!!_

_NARUTO!!!!!_

_**And pray to God yours isn't dealt**_

_**I want blood...**_

_I want..._

"I'm not weak." Sakura said. Her voice is low and soft. And when she lifted her chin, there was a mocking smile in her blood-dripping lips, her eyes glinting.

And the next she knew, Temari was beating her to death.

Hitting her with the fan simultaneously, mad glint in her eyes...blood pounding in her ears....

Up in the stands, the Rookie 9 all stared; jaw hanging open, pale and trembling at the battering and violation Sakura endures. There were tears of frustration now in Naruto's eyes.

All he can do is to shout her name.

_**You cry in vain at the memories killed...**_

_I want..._

_I want..._

"_You're annoying."_

"_You're weak."_

"_I hate your weakness. You're just an excess baggage of our team."_

"_No."_

_**As I torch all the bridges it took your life to build**_

_**I scream with anger that took me years to still**_

_**As I search my soul for the numbness pill**_

Temari kicked her in the air. And as Sakura falls, the instant Temari saw the chance; she slaps her giant steel fan against Sakura's chest.

CRACK.

Hinata fell to her knees. Kurenai knew that sound.

Her ribs are broken.

The girl rocketed towards the opposite direction. Ninjas were astounded how the sand ninja treated the girl. As if Sakura was just a rag doll...not human.

Sakura hit the wall and the bricks tumbled down on her.

SILENCE

"Sakura-chan..."

BADUMB...BADUMB...BADUMB...

"Sakura-chan..."

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE **

"Sakura-chan..."

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE **

BADUMB...BADUMB...BADUMB...

"SAKURA-CHAN...!"

_I'm...not weak..._

_**And death surrounds us with its violent will**_

_I'm...not weak..._

_Sasuke-kun...hates me because I'm weak..._

_Sasuke-kun... protects me because I'm weak..._

_Sasuke-kun..._

_Sasuke-kun..._

_**And the blood has just begun to spill**_

DRIP...

_Everyone...Sasuke-kun...Naruto...they protect me..._

_Never..._

_I've never hurt a person before..._

_I've never been hurt before..._

_I've never injured a person before..._

"_**You're innocent. You haven't killed a man before, do you?"**_

"**_Your hands don't thirst for blood. Your hands don't crave for torn flesh...Your hands never killed a man..."_**

_**Now the bones, they crack and muscles break**_

_Never..._

_I've never harm a person before..._

_I've never killed a man before!_

_I'm...innocent..._

_I'm...weak..._

"_**A ninja kills."**_

_I'm not...a ninja...unless I kill?_

_I'm a ninja!_

"_**No, you're a pampered princess."**_

_Royalty... Royal princess..._

_Unblemished skin, beautiful hair..._

_I'm a ninja! NINJA! NINJA!_

**Ninjas kill.**

**They are wicked.**

**They are talented.**

**They are not weak!**

_**Do you say this torture is for your own sake?**_

_I'm not weak._

_I'm NOT WEAK!_

_I'M NOT WEAK!_

There was a movement beneath the bricks. And the dust settled. Someone pushes the bricks apart.

"Temari of the Sand—"

"I'm alive."

Everyone gasped and looked at the hemp of bricks. Sakura was sitting on top of the small mountain of bricks.

"I'm alive."

_**I WILL KILL YOU!**_

Temari smirked. "I know."

"I'm alive." Sakura repeated like a robot. Her voice is flat.

_And you're dead._

"I'm alive."

_**This apocalyptic age still runs with shame**_

_**Now memories pour out from its burning brain**_

Sakura slowly jumps down and fell to her knees. She gets up; reaches down to her holster and clutched a kunai. To the crowd's astonishment, Sakura held it up.

Her arm is broken, wasn't it? They asked.

"I'm alive."

Her innocence is silent now.

Now is the time.

Sakura attacked, clawed, kicked and plunge. She was in berserk, crazy, ruthless, mad, out of control rage. She stabbed, kicked, punched and clawed like demon. Frenzy...out of control anger...

_**I'm NOT WEAK!**_

_**I'M NOT WEAK!!**_

The exchange of deadly and bloody attacks is horrid for Naruto to witness. His instinct told him, something is wrong.

_**For the world casts out its polluted race**_

_**With no judgment, no mercy, just a consequential fate**_

Temari puffed. This girl is crazy! She thought. She can feel it. The raw desire to kill, to taste her blood is overwhelming. Haruno Sakura isn't in herself now. The blonde girl smirked. She watched Sakura standing in front of her, shoulders slumped, her body bearing injuries. And then she heard it.

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE **

Someone is crying. Something is struggling. Something from—

A bright blue beam streak form nowhere in particular but Temari was sure; the direction was from that Sakura girl. She saw her collapsed in her knees, pressing her bleeding hand in her eyes. Sakura was whimpering in pain, clutching her head even tighter.

_**THIS PAIN...I HATE IT!**_

_**Which faith tells prophesies this eschatological end**_

_**And which heaven or hell shall we descend...**_

The blue streak came again, a burning flash of chakra bursts out and rocketed towards Temari's direction; she jumped sideward. The missile of chakra exploded and turned the wall opposite from the source into dusts. _What was that?!_

The crowd was peering harder down to the arena which was covered and misted in dusts. Where that streak of blue chakra-looking beam came from? It was so powerful; the force it created shook the walls of the arena. When the dust settled, they all saw Sakura on her knees, kunai still clutched in her hand. Naruto yelled out her name. "SAKURA...!"

But the girl wasn't moving.

_**And which of us will be left in peace...**_

**I WILL KILL YOU.**

_No...this pain...I don't want this...I don't want this blood..._

Another explosion, another pain drives into her head and eyes, pushing her to the brink of delirium; Sakura clashed against her own. Her head exploded in pain.

**I DON'T WANT THIS PAIN!**

_Make it go away..._

_Sasuke-kun, save me..._

_Save me...Sasuke-kun..._

_**And who will have to die or face defeat**_

She's crying tears of blood.

**SASUKE-KUN!**

**SAVE ME!!!!**

**I'm...**_losing my mind..._

_I want blood...I want..._**DEATH!**

_**Sasuke-kun...**_

Her innocence died away with her heart. She longed to see blood in her hands. **I WANT BLOOD!** Sakura felt her energy coming back to her. Something flashed from her. Something dangerous...

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE **

Energy zoomed out form her, blinding her with pain. Screams filled her ears. How she loved the sound of it... She slowly got up to her feet, head bowed.

EXPLOSION

What's happening to her?? She feels her body will burst into pieces. She felt conflicting power inside her. And her...body...it can't last the rampage inside of her. Rampage between her heart and brain...

Whatever the thing that is coming from her, it's blasting everywhere she turned. Everywhere she turned her face...or eyes to be more specific. **THEN FIXED MY EYES TO THAT BITCH!**

Her head began to throbbed worst than before. She trembled with the intensity of pain. It was too much...more painful than her physical wounds. Sakura felt her head will explode into halves.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" She screamed and everything exploded around her. Blood, sweat and flesh...

_**My eyes!**_

_**They are...**they are..._

Unthinkingly, she pulled her forehead protector down to her tortured eyes, blindfolding her eyes with the protector; she dashes forward, kunai arched in dangerous position. The blade caught a flesh; it excites her.

The explosion stopped but inside her it rages. Positive versus negative; a fight to dominate her innocent mind...to corrupt and transformed her into a—

Everything went bizarre. Unknown to her...she's bathing in blood. Her blood and her opponent's blood...

And crying. Is it blood?

_**It feels so good...**_

_**And who are we to say the world is ours?**_

_STOP HER!_

_SHE'S CRAZY!_

_DON'T TALK ABOUT SAKURA-CHAN LIKE THAT!_

_SHE'S A BERSERKER!_

_STOPPPPPPPPPPPPP HER RIGHT NOW!_

_SHE'S KILLING NOW!_

_SAKURA-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!_

_STOP HER WITH BODY-BINDING JUTSU!_

_STOP! DON'T! YOU'LL KILL HER!_

_BUT...SHE"S GOING OUT OF CONTROL! SHE'S RAMPAGING!_

NO...it's...a **massacre of thoughts...innocent thoughts.**

**_And will we learn to live before our last hours?_**

Sakura ignores the pleas inside her or the call of conscience. She's practically massacring around. She was floating in mid-air, a sinister smile in her lips, her eyes behind her forehead protector. She was ready...now. To kill her first victim...**YOU JUST WAIT!**

And she plummets downwards, her cold evil smile widening at the excitement of tasting the blood of her first victim.

As she got ready to dig the blade deep, a voice interrupted her.

"_You're annoying."_

_**SASUKE-KUN!**_

"_Thank you."_

_**S—Sa... Sa**—suke-kun?_

_S-S...Sasuke-kun..?_

And the blade was thrusts against a flesh, barely missing the beating heart but enough to cause internal hemorrhage.

Sakura's flesh.

Temari was stunned; she's sure Sakura can kill her now but...instead; the pink-haired girl stabbed the kunai in her own chest! What was she thinking? _Suicide?_

The girl jumped backward, back diving in a speed rival to hers, landing on her one knee propped against the ground, one leg folded beneath her. The kunai was embedded in the middle of her chest, missing the heart by inches. Temari watched in stupefied expression. The crimson liquid so heavily pour from the kunai's wound was so rich and heavy, making a puddle below her.

"Why?"

_Why..._ Temari's eyes widened. Sakura was rampaging around but..._Oh please, don't tell me..._

Sakura's body gave a shudder and ghostly blue aura surrounded her. _STOP!_ Temari glared and without further ado, she raised her hand in the air.

"I quit."

Something moved. And Temari didn't move in time. Sakura was grinning maniacally, evilly and coldly, rushing to her like a wind demon, hungry and thirsty for the spill of blood.

But a blonde woman jumped in front of Temari, long-haired and tall. With an open palm, the woman hit Sakura in the chest and the girl hurtled backward. Sakura stopped her momentum by clawing the ground with her suddenly sharpened nails.

"You, get up there. It's dangerous." The woman ordered.

"Who are you?"

"Mind your own business, Sand ninja. Do exactly what I say."

But Temari didn't move. "She's..._hesitating._"

"And dying,"

Suddenly, Sakura let out a blood-curling scream, clutching her head and pressing her fingers to her eyes. Blood rushed out from her open wounds like a dam being broken.

The woman rushes to Sakura but the girl screamed "**GO AWAY! STAY AWAY!"**

Naruto and Jiraiya jumped down to the ground while Iruka stopped Ino and Shikamaru from doing so.

"**STAY AWAY FROM ME!"**

"**STAY AWAY!"**

Sakura screamed again and Naruto ignored the call of warning given by Jiraiya; he rushes to her. "Sakura-chan—"he stopped as kunai brushed against his cheek.

"Naruto, don't be stupid!"

"Sakura-chan..."

And to his horror, Sakura pulled another kunai from her pouch and stabbed it through her palm, impaling herself. Blood squirted from her palm. And to finish the display of horror before Naruto's eyes, pinned herself to the ground by the kunai—

"SAKURA-CHANNNNNNNNNN...!"

—lying in her side, her palm oozing in blood, a kunai implanted on it to the ground...like she nailed herself to the ground.

_Sasuke-kun..._

_Save me... Sasuke-kun..._

She wanted to sleep...but—

"Stay awake, girl,"

She screamed an ear-splitting scream.

* * *

Hello there. Another disturbing chapter, hope not. This is **_SPECIALS_ **or in other words side story and this is about how Sakura was blinded.

**IHearVoices** Thank you for being so honest! I appreciate it, really. It burned me! But I checked that chap twice and did a dozen grammar checks uh, guess, my grammar really stinks! Kami-sama, I'm blushing! and...aw, um, can you give me an example of my grammar problem? I don't get it... you know, about the pretense or past grammar thing? don't worry! I like criticisms! It helps a lot...some bashing here and there! But please, give me a line in the story that reflects the grammar problem! But ...about the grammar, it bothers me. I write that way, eh.

Other author's notes or other stuffs will be posted in the next chapter. Sorry, I'm so mean! I'll try to answer all the queries. Especially now IT'S SEMESTRAL BREAK! YAHOO!

Thank you so much for reading! And Criticisms are welcome. Burn me. Flame me!


	13. Red Moon Rising

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**Red Moon Rising**

"Uh, so my Jounins succeeded, huh!" Tsunade smiled widely at Naruto and a smirk to Sasuke who just glared so sharply that Tsunade reckoned if looks can kill, she's dead already.

"Tsk, tsk, the famous missing-nin! Welcome home, Sasuke!" greeted Tsunade, waving a hand in front of Sasuke's face.

Sasuke growled and he swore to himself if only there's no scroll around him, he's going to—

"Hn, terrifying me with looks, Uchiha-san? Just like two years ago, are you going to threaten me with your fiery temper?" Tsunade asked, smiling smugly.

Glare.

Tsunade snickers. "So Sasuke...very Sasuke," the boy glared even harder. "Ah, why so unhappy? Didn't you miss your buddies?"

Naruto snorts.

Kakashi smiled.

Sasuke _glared._

_Does this boy know anything aside from glaring?_

"Have you lost your tongue?"

Glare.

"Maybe,"

Glare.

"That's pathetic."

_This is stupid. _Naruto thought.

"Why?"

Everyone in the room looked up to him. Jounins, ANBU, significant others...even Naruto paid attention.

"Why a dumb mission of retrieval...? This is fucking annoying. Why not assassinate me? Are you dumb to keep me alive—?"

SLAP!

Sakura gasped.

"I may tolerate Naruto-baka but not a traitor like you." The Hokage said sternly, the teasing glint in her eyes gone. Sasuke shot her a sharp look of dislike and snorted.

"This is ridiculous." Sasuke said, shaking his bangs off his eyes.

"YOU are ridiculous, Sasuke-bastard! And you, too, old hag!" yelled Naruto, his hunger going up to his head.

"SHUT UP, baka! And you shut up, too, Uchiha!" Sasuke raised his brows as Tsunade spat in front of him.

_Uh, what kind of Hokage attitude is that?_

Tsunade heaved a deep sigh and composed herself. "Anyway—"

"This IS ridiculous. Why retrieval? I'm a _traitor,_ aren't I?" snapped Sasuke, putting emphasis on his last statement.

The woman grinned—a very silly grin. "Maybe I want you skin alive. Or pluck your eyes out or cut your limbs slowly—"

Naruto's eyes shone brightly. "Or kick—"

"So you want a public execution?" interrupted Sasuke with a mocking raised brow and a smirk to boot.

"Ah, no, no, I'm not heartless, Sasuke. And you are the last Uchiha Leaf has—"a glare to kill Tsunade, "—uh well, since your dear jolly old brother is out there."

Tsunade-hime leaned closer to Sasuke. "And I have my noble reasons."

There's a growl that unmistakably Naruto's. "Noble reasons, my—"

"Do not interrupt Hokage-sama." Iruka said hurriedly to Naruto, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"But—"

"SHUT UP." Tsunade thundered.

"I don't care about your reasons." Sasuke said icily, his eyes black as hell.

Tsunade pretended a shock face. "Please don't tell me you missed your buddy Orochimaru already!"

Glare.

Very deadly...glare.

Tsunade dropped her mocked expression. "Fine, let me tell you something interesting—"

"Nothing will—"

Tsunade leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Red Moon is rising, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened. _Red Moon!_

"It's shining over Konoha." Sasuke glowered at the innocent wall, his eyes dangerously shifting from black to red. But a twitch in the neck urges Sasuke to calm down. Tsunade felt the hatred burning in the boy's veins, felt the terrible thirst for blood, for death...a kindred's death.

Tsunade straightened up, smiling knowingly at him. "See? It's _interesting_."

Naruto raised his eyebrows at Tsunade. Kakashi watches Sasuke's expression with blank look in his eye. Sakura, however, seeing the angry flare so suddenly appeared in Sasuke's chakra frowned in the darkness.

"What was that whispering is all about?" asked Naruto, irritated.

"None of your business, Naruto-kun,"

Naruto swelled like a saber-tooth tiger. "DON'T CALL ME—"

There's sound of a book being opened. Naruto looked up to his sempai. His blue eyes narrowed while Sakura, hearing that familiar sound for two years, bit her lip in disgust.

"Can we go now, Hokage-sama? I terribly miss reading my book without interruption. I wonder what happened in the end." Kakashi said in monotone.

Iruka and his companions cringe, seeing the cover of the book. _PERVERT!_ Kurenai screamed in her mind. Tsunade's vein popped dangerously while her cheeks slowly reddened.

"A minute," she snapped and faced Sasuke who looked in opposite direction after seeing what occupied Kakashi's attention. The handsome boy looked up to her, frowning.

The woman smiled sweetly; performed some hand seals and with the tip of her kunai, draw a thin drop of blood from her thumb, spread it across the scroll binding him and performed another complicated set of hand seals.

The scroll vibrated and shone; then broke into thin shreds of paper, spreading in his feet. Naruto watched the event and after his brain processes what the heck was going on, he yelled.

"HEY! What did you do old hag?"

"HEY! Do you have eyes, Naruto-baka?"

Naruto looks on, horrified as Sasuke rubbed his arms. "ARE YOU DUMB?" roared the blonde boy.

SLAP!

Sakura sighed sharply.

Sasuke smirked. _That's my line, dobe._

"I may tolerate Sasuke-bastard but not a stupid like you!"

Naruto blinked, holding his swollen cheek. _Hey, wasn't what she told Sasuke-bastard a while ago?_

"Anyway," Tsunade nodded at Sasuke. "Who captured you?"

There's an eerie silence. Sasuke looked down, still rubbing his sore arms. "Sakura," he replied finally. Everybody stared at the thin small girl.

Tsunade expressed her shock well. "Oh...really?" she smiled. "That's...unexpected, considering," she dropped her voice into a whisper only Sasuke can hear. "That her feelings for you are a common knowledge."

Sasuke glared at the floor.

"I expected Naruto to go and pound you to death but..." her voice is now audible for everyone to hear. "Well, I'm impressed. I'm glad you acted so professionally, Sakura."

Sakura nodded. "Jounins are elite ninjas, the best next to a Hokage." The Hokage's face is serious now.

"Since your Academy days, you are taught to memorize—no, learned the Ninja Codes by heart. And possessing a heart that doesn't shed tears and entertain emotions is at the top of the list."

Kakashi does not like what he is hearing. Nor Naruto in spite if his so-called stupidity.

"Even though your mission is a success—"

"Our mission is successfully accomplished. That's all that matters." Sakura said firmly.

"Involvement of feelings is a problem your Team always has. You, yourselves, can't deny that. Unfortunately for you Jounins, that's a horrible drawback—a problem that's at the top of the list."

Tsunade smiled grimly. "A problem that will bring a ninja down," she slowly re-focuses her gaze to Sasuke. "In other words, a problem that can kill a ninja...."

"Emotions are always the source of failures." Jiraiya said.

"And women," Kakashi suddenly spoke up in a cold monotone voice.

"_You don't drink sake."_

_Don't fall..._

"_You have no woman."_

_But you have a girl._

"_But are you in love?"_

Others glance at Kakashi.

"But nevertheless, I'm impressed."

But Naruto isn't happy anymore. He's is ticked off.

"You talked too much, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade and Jiraiya raise their brows. _Hokage-sama..._

"You think less, Uzumaki."

Naruto knew _he_ has problems dealing with his emotions. His love for Sakura-chan and his hatred for Sasuke-bastard just keep on clashing on each other. Both emotions are too strong. That's it, according to ninja standards.

—Silence.

"This is just a reminder, Team 7." As she spoke, she included Sasuke in the glance meant for the Team 7. "And I advice you, Uchiha, don't try to sneak off the Village. Stay within the boundaries of Leaf."

She cocked her head on one side. "If I hear that any part of your _cursed_ body stepped outside the line of Leaf territory, even if it's a toe of your foot or the strand of you hair..."

Glare.

Tsunade smirked. "I'll consider plucking your eyes out." Sasuke snorted, shoving his hands inside his pockets.

"Now, now, my Jounins, you're free to go but wait, Sasuke," she called after the boy who's slowly making his way to the door. The boy looked over his shoulder.

"See me tomorrow at nine." The boy nodded.

Sasuke was already outside, followed by Kakashi. "A moment, please, Sakura."

"Huh?"

"I have something to discuss with you."

"Uh, okay."

"Sakura-chan, I'll wait for you outside so we can eat ramen together!" Naruto said, grinning at her.

Sakura blushed lightly. "Uh—"

"NO!" someone shrieked. Naruto covered his ears and blinked.

"Sakura will go with US!"

Naruto blinked again.

"Me, Ino with Hinta-chan!" The blonde girl said loudly.

"Ino?"

"Hai!"

"But—"

Sakura smiled, feeling sorry. "Naruto, how about tomorrow? I'll eat ramen with you tomorrow."

Naruto whined. "But, this is supposed to—"

"Naruto, can't you see? She's tired!"

"But—"

"SAKURA, I don't have all time in the world!" Tsunade called.

"Oh! Gomen ne, Hokage-sama!"

"Sakura-chan...!"

"Wait for me outside! Now, shoo!" she closed the door in Naruto's face.

* * *

"_Red Moon is rising, Sasuke..."_

"_It's shining over Konoha..."_

_DAMN IT! If Red Moon is rising...then, it means..._

_HE is coming._

Jolly old brother as Tsunade fondly calls his brother.

_Uchiha Itachi..._

The man who wiped off his own clan..._I'll kill him._

_So the bastard Itachi is approaching Konoha to get the dobe. _Sasuke felt his blood boil in hatred for Itachi and Naruto. He clenched his fists inside his pockets.

_Damn that dobe for having that demonic power! Damn him! If it weren't for that FACT, the bastard Itachi would not have come after him! Instead, my jolly old brother would have come after ME! Not him! NOT THE DOBE BUT ME! **ME!**_

As Sasuke walks along the street, people around him began to stare at him. He smirked secretly and his disgusts deepens when young women close to his age began to whisper to each other, blushing and throwing him frenzy looks of desire.

_Hmp. These women are so shallow. Still chasing me..._

"Uchiha."

Sasuke looks up. A cold smirk curved his lips. "Hyuuga."

The Hyuuga's white eyes narrowed in anger. He folded his arms across his chest and glared at Sasuke. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke raised his brows. "It's none of your business."

"Answer my question like a decent human being."

Sasuke laughed cruelly. It was a cold laugh—a cruel laugh. "Decent...?? Do you forget who I am? What did I do? And you expect me to be decent! Are you stupid?" He shot the Hyuuga a look of deep loathing.

"Hyuuga, Don't stick your nose in places it doesn't belong."

Neji glowered dangerously. "Of course, I remember. _I_ was one of your special retrieval team two years ago, you traitor."

"SHUT up, Hyuuga. Don't act so high and mighty just because you believed you're _decent_." Sasuke snapped.

"You irked me too much, Uchiha."

"You frigging disgust me, Hyuuga."

"Hey, chill." A voice called, amused. Both boys looked up to the branch hanging over them. Kakashi waved at them, his eye crinkled amusedly.

"Kakashi-sensei..."

The smile behind the mask widened. "That's sweet, Sasuke-kun." The Uchiha glared.

"Neji-sama, don't further bother Sasuke-kun. You see, it's reasonably irritating to be bound in a scroll for days." He put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, patting it gently. "That's why he's such in a bad mood."

The silver-haired Jounin looked at Sasuke. "Now, Sasuke-kun—" Glare. "Okay, _Sasuke._ Want to visit Ichiraku? Or date one of your frenzy fan girls?"

Glare.

"I want to visit my house."

"Don't worry, Sasuke. It's still in one piece."

Glare.

"I want to visit my parents' grave."

Kakashi's eye glittered more amusedly.

"No worry again, Sasuke. They are still intact."

Glare.

"I want—"

"Aw, Sasuke, don't worry, my treat. You should consider yourself lucky. I never treat Naruto." Kakashi turned to Neji. "Neji-sama, see you around, I guess." He pushed Sasuke towards the opposite direction while Neji spun around.

"Sasuke, don't feel so agitated."

Sasuke arched his eyebrows. "What?"

"I knew why retrieval mission was pulled off."

"You knew all along?"

"Hai, Jiraiya-san told me." His voice turned a deeper tone of seriousness as they make their way towards the ramen stand. "Sasuke, don't be so impulsive about this matter."

Sasuke snorted. "Why would I?"

Kakashi glances at him. "You WERE my student. I know you. You tend to jump right in front of danger when the talk is about Itachi. You _don't_ think, you just have a go and act without getting it through there." He jabbed a finger to Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke glared and shook Kakashi's finger off.

"I will kill him."

Kaakshi grunted. "Go and try. Let's see if you can lay a finger on him."

"Don't underestimate me!"

"I don't. Just the facts. Sure, you're gone stronger. Your experiences surely paid off. But Itachi is just so above your ninja level." They approached Ichiraku and both of them sat down on the stools facing the cook.

"I'll train harder. I will live as long as he lives. If I die, I'll drag him to hell with me."

"And Sakura's heart, too."

Sasuke shot him a look. "Leave her out of this. Mentioning her won't soften my heart."

"Sasuke, are you willing to sacrifice all the precious things to you for the sake of this revenge?"

Sasuke gave a bitter chuckle, his eyes clouded with something. "Precious things...? What precious things are you talking about?"

Kakashi gritted his teeth. "Don't be stupid. I thought you're such a smart boy but it seems Naruto is a lot smarter than you."

Sasuke grunted and murmured. "Don't compare me to that dobe."

The man sighed and cupped his chin to his hand planted to the table. "Is this worth all the things you might lose? Is killing your brother worth all those _precious things_? Will it make you happy and contented? Is it worth it? Are you willing to sacrifice everything? Including her..."

"Why...why would I lose something I never had?"

Kakashi narrowed his eye. "Sasuke, Sasuke. I wish you NEVER had her."

That shut Sasuke up.

"Kakashi, I thought you're going to treat me for ramen."

Kakashi glances at him. The cook stares at them, especially to Sasuke. "But you're scolding me."

"For starters, I missed ramen." A simple smile crossed his face.

The truest smile he had for two years.

"I missed...Konoha." Kakashi's eye softened.

Sasuke closed his eyes. _"And...I missed...my comrades."_

__

* * *

Far away, to the deepest forest between Konoha and Sound, whispers of evil resounded. A twitch, a grin of malice—and a scream of death tore the silence of the forest. Birds flew in the darkness.

Splatter of blood excites dogs of death.

"We'll reach Konoha in two weeks."

A nod. "Good,"

Someone raises an eyebrow. "That long? I can't wait _that_ long."

"Don't be too excited. We must execute the mission perfectly."

"I'm afraid we should construct Plan B."

"Leaf spies are all over the place. I killed eight already."

"Their Hokage must be anxious now."

"She's anticipating our arrival."

"Itachi-sama, you're not bothered?"

"No. I'm sure she already dispatched a team to retrieve my foolish little brother."

"Ah."

"I heard he's famous."

"Hai, famous for being the stinking favorite tool of Orochimaru, that bastard, stooping so low,"

"Maybe torturing him will amuse you."

"It will."

* * *

The next day, Sasuke knocks impatiently on to Hokage's door. He got so impatient that he pushed the door without permission. "Hokage-sama,"

The blonde woman looks up, frowning at the interruption. "It's nine." Sasuke said.

Tsunade grinned. "Ah, right on time! I bet you're itching to know how your jolly old brother is!"

Sasuke glares. Tsunade winced and stretched her arms. "Stop glaring as if it's your second skin! Glaring won't help you achieve goals! Most of all—glaring won't help you kill Itachi. It won't even scratch him."

"I know. I'm not stupid."

"Eh? Fine, glare all you want."

"Hokage-sama, stop blabbering about glaring," snapped Sasuke.

Tsunade smirked. "You really are rude, Uchiha. If it weren't for the fact you're an Uchiha, I would so easily kill you or pluck your eyes out."

Sasuke arched his eyebrows.

"Anyway, Akatsuki is mobilizing—very fast. They're approaching Konoha faster than I expected." Tsunade grinned. "I think you'll have to say hi to your jolly old brother one of these days."

Frowning, Sasuke asked. "Is this one of your _noble reasons_?"

Tsunade rolled the scroll she's reading. "Actually, it _is_ the noble reason. You betrayed Konoha—join Orochimaru because of the power he promised. The power to kill Itachi,"

Sasuke clenched his fists. "I will kill him no matter what are the consequences."

"Unfortunately for you pal, your jolly old brother has no interest in seeing you. He likes Naruto more."

"Nine Tails fox demon..."

Tsunade nodded. "Hai, the higher echelons of the Organization desired the demon's powers and wish to use it against the Villages. Sorry to disappoint you but, your jolly old brother thinks Naruto is stronger than you."

Sasuke let out a growl.

"According to my sources, they will reach Konoha in two weeks and this time not in pairs. I'm afraid Leaf has to deal with a dozen missing-nins." The blonde woman leaned back.

"It's such a shame for a coincidence that they've sent Itachi after Naruto who unfortunately had you as a teammate. Fate has a funny way to deal with glaring humans." She grinned.

"That bastard...I will ki—"

"Very good, Sasuke," The boy blinked.

"You might think this is bitchy of me but I don't care. But...I'm giving you a mission."

Sasuke jolted. "I'm NOT a Leaf—"

Tsunade's features sharpened. "Listen first. You're in _our_ village right now. _Our _Jounins captured you. If it weren't for the deadly situation the Village is facing right now, you'll be facing a public execution. You don't own your life." Her blue eyes darkened.

"You owe it your _former_ teammates." Sasuke glares.

"I ordered retrieval because I want to use your anger."

"My...anger...?"

"I ordered you to be retrieve because your brother is coming to get Naruto."

Sasuke's brows shot up. "You want me to _look after_ Naruto?"

"No. I want you to kill Itachi."

Sasuke frowned suspiciously. "You don't need to make me want to kill that man."

Tsunade nodded. "I know. I want you to kill your brother and the Akatsuki all in all."

That startled Sasuke. _The Hokage trusts me this much? She retrieves me to...kill my brother. She leads me closer to my goal._ But the idea to annihilate Akatsuki entirely is a joke.

"Are you crazy?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "I already discuss this with the Elders. If you succeed in eradicating the Organization, we will give you your freedom. We will acknowledge your collaboration with Orochimaru as a form of free will not as a betrayal to the Village. Anything you wanted to be, so be it. Just kill your brother and wipe Akatiuki off this planet."

Sasuke raised his brow. "You're determined."

The Hokage smirked. "Nine Tails demon is not a friend of ours. Neither the Akatsuki."

"If I—"

"Of course, you will _not_ refuse. You're an Avenger, are you not?"

Sasuke's lungs swelled.

_I'm an Avenger._

_I rejected friendship._

_I rejected loyalty._

_I rejected the sanctuary this place offers me._

_I rejected her feelings for the sake of this revenge._

"Yes, I am."

Tsunade smiled at him, looking victorious "Now, we've settled everything, let's get things straight and clear. You will join your former teammates—"

"What—"

"—keep a close eye on Naruto—"

Sasuke smirked bitterly and disgusted. "I'm right. You want me to look after Naruto—"

But Tsunade ignored him as if he didn't talk at all.

"—and most of all guard Sakura night and day."

That was shocking, eh.

Duh, night and day.

That's—

"No way,"

"Way!"

"Why would I look after her?" _I'm not a baby-sitter. I'm an Avenger._

"You mean to say, you'll look _only _after Naruto?" Tsunade's expression is of smugness.

"That's logical. _He's_ the target."

"That's the point. _He's _the target. You think your bro's not a genius?" asked the woman Hokage.

"He's a murderer."

"A bloody genius, too,"

Sasuke fought the urge to kick her desk. "Sakura has got nothing to do with this."

"Ne, again, unfortunately for you pal, she's involved."

Glare.

"She's not."

The matter was really delicate that Tsunade lost interest in pissing Sasuke more. She loses her composure, stood up and slammed a hand in her desk.

"Damn it Sasuke! She's the most precious person to Naruto!"

Sasuke smugly nodded. "Hn." He looked away, feeling the gaze of the woman.

"He'll move heaven and earth—summon his friend Nine Tails—lay down his life just for the sake of her!"

Sasuke glared harder at the window pane.

"She means a lot to Naruto and if she—"

Sasuke looked back at her.

* * *

A week later.

Twelve men clad in red cloaks, wide straw hats covering their faces stood at least fifteen feet away from the Leaf's monstrous wide wooden Gates. At the center of the platoon is a man with regal bearing. Next to him is a large tall man with a large weapon strapped at his back. A malicious grin curved his pale lips.

"Should I say 'Welcome to Konoha'?"

He was greeted by grunts. Each man looks up to the magnificent oak doors.

He shook his head. "Just go and find our little Nine Tails friend."

* * *

-------------

Note:

Thank you very much for reading and giving reviews/criticisms.

And oh, special thanks to **Hyuuga Ayame** who answered my question about OC, OOC, AU and IC. Thank you very much and because of that I dedicate this chapter to you.

**Solita (Alone******Ah yes, I read X but I'm a devout Christian and I'm fond of Catholic symbolisms and I figure out it would be nightmarishly beautiful to use crucifixion in a dream. I apologize to readers who clearly believe that dream is disturbing. I'm sorry. I think I should have lessened the gore but I think that chapter would be short and worthless without any grotesque scene. And hey, thanks for saying so that it resembles something in X! When I read your review, it struck me that it _does._

**animEvivvErz** I remember you. Actually, I won't ever forget you because your review troubled me greatly! Yea, it bothered me that it disturbs you (the dream). I'm sorry if the gore is exaggerated. That's one mature review! (Thank you for saying that it's disturbing!) Honesty is the best policy!

**xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx******Hey...it's a secret! (the wings!) Your name is so cute!!

**tewwehchan******Thank you very much! (YAY!) Your review is one of the longest reviews I really love! It persuaded me to write! I also like your name!! Everything with –chan is kawaii!

Other notes on the next chapter: (I'm GROUNDED! My God... and to think it's semester break???)

* * *


	14. Break!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

**Break**

She was dreaming again—dreaming the same dream, waking with the same relief. She awoke with a start, sitting up to her bed, her breathing ragged and her body trembling. Shivering, Sakura wished she's not blind. Seeing the darkness does not help her forget that dream.

Though it was beautiful in the beginning, everything turned nightmarishly wrong. From a dream, it became a nightmare.

Raising a hand to touch her bandages eyes, she contemplated. Her eyes are throbbing. Just a nasty twitch, not a pain to be worried about. But recently, she noticed they throbbed frequently, so frequent it's beginning to bother her.

SLAM!

A window smashes against the pane.

She jumped. Instinctively, she slid a hand under her pillow, grasped the handle of the kunai, get to her knees facing the window. She held her breath, her kunai shining against the moonlight.

_silly girl_

_It's a window, you know!_

But still, she held her kunai in a defense position...just in case...yeah, just in case. _But_, she thought grimly, _maybe, it's just a window. A window...wind... the wind smashes against your window...that's all._

A chilly blow of wind entered her room through the suddenly-opened window, making her shiver.

_Indeed. A wind..._

But as she slowly drops her guard, feeling the breeze swaying her hair, she noticed something strange.

She maybe lost her sight forever but her sense of smell is working properly.

The smell...this aroma—the fragrance that oh so suddenly hung ominously in the air inside her room was..._What is it? _

The aroma was seductive...so strong as if a goddess had just visited her. The fragrance was heavenly—a scent of paradise.

It's seductive at the same time innocent—pure—_holy_.

Sakura was startled that such fragrance exists. It's horrifying...it's as if it's not from this world. _This world._

This is...

_So weird._

But even so, she slowly lay down on her side, facing the open window, feeling the chilly breeze in her face. As the wind sang soft lullabies, Sakura drifted off to her dreamland, dreaming the same dream over and over again.

* * *

_She's not supposed to bleed..._

_She's not supposed...to break..._

_She's...an Angel!_

Sakura-chan...

_She's pure...innocent and beautiful._

_**ANGELS DON'T BLEED!**_

Sakura-chan...

SAKURA-CHAN!

_Angels don't break._

_Angels don't bleed._

_But..._

_**ANGELS DON'T BREAK!**_

Sakura-chan...

She's bleeding.

She's breaking.

She's...dying.

_**ANGELS DON'T DIE!**_

Don't die...

Don't die...

SAKURA-CHANNNNNNNNN!

_She's pure like an Angel..._

_She hasn't killed anyone..._

There are always a first time.

_She has a heart, heart of an angel_

_**DON'T BREAK!**_

_Eyes of a fallen angel  
_

_**BREAKING...**_

_Eyes of a tragedy_

"_Go catch an Angel..."_

"_See them? They are falling...Go catch one, Uchiha."_

The blonde woman stands up, her back on them. "Her heart stops beating."

"_Why?"_

As expected, Naruto roared at her. "YOU'RE LYING, OLD HAG!"

"_Because..."_

He looks down. Lying on the center of the small puddle of blood is the soaked and unconscious Sakura. Her pink hair, stained with red is pulled up—a scroll bound around her head, a blindfold to her eyes.

"NO! She's not dead!"

_Angels don't die._

_She's pure like an angel._

Sasuke closed his eyes. _We protected her innocence._

"SAKURA-CHAN..." Naruto was shouting at her still frame. "Wake up, Sakura-chan! WAKE UP!"

"Naruto...she's..."

"NO!" Naruto harshly faced his sensei. "Sakura-chan is _not _dead!"

"_Just go and catch a Falling Angel, Uchiha..."_

"SAKURA-CHAN..."

"_Why..."_

"_Because..."_

_**BREAK.**_

"_You need..."_

Sasuke looked around him; everything went blurry, Naruto's shouts are piping down...his surroundings began to break into shards.

"..._an Angel."_

Luminescent feathers and petals started to fall from above.

And he closes his eyes.

It's time to get out of this dreamland.

Someone is—

* * *

It's the end of the world.

Why. Sasuke felt the world is shaking.

As in, it's _literally_ shaking.

"_You need..."_

"..._an Angel."_

The shaking stopped suddenly—only to be replaced by a loud voice in his ear.

"BOO!"

Man, it's the end of the world indeed.

His instinct kicks in; his fist shot up, missing the target whatever it was, his other hand slid under his pillow to grasp his kunai thrusting the blade upward. His body rolled on the side and eventually fell off the bed.

_It's the end of the world._

With an angry groan, he pulled himself up to his knees—wide awake and ready to rumble. Then he froze, blinks and—WAIT.

It's not shaking anymore.

The end of the world was cancelled.

Thank you, Kami-sama.

But a familiar chuckle unfreezes him—_familiar_ and downright annoying. He looks up and grimaced.

Hatake Kakashi is sitting on his bed, reading his Icha Icha Paradise volume 5. The man must have heard him; he looks up, raises a hand to wave and a nod, his eye gleaming.

"YO."

Sasuke glares coldly. "What are you doing here?" The end of the world business is now forgotten. And his dream.

Another disturbing dream.

And a disturbing voice.

"_You need..."_

"..._an Angel."_

He pushes the thought aside.

Kakashi watches the emotions crossing the boy's handsome face. Sasuke felt the intense gaze and he glares at his former teacher.

"I said 'what are you doing here?'"

The gleam vanishes from his eyes. A curt nod and the silver-haired man got of his bed, went up to the wall close to the window and stared outside. Sasuke frowns as he stares at Kakashi intently.

"I don't know if this is a good or bad news."

Sasuke's frown deepens. "Just say it."

"Naruto was attacked last night."

Sasuke raised his brows. Probably, some burglars but to sneak inside Naruto's apartment is stupidity. Why sneak inside a room with stench and ramen cups hanging over the place? He frowns even more at the possibility but...Tsunade-sama told him...

"Where is he now?" if those attackers are indeed burglars then, no worry. Naruto is capable to kick asses. He has the Kyuubi for nothing.

"Hokage Tower,"

"Did you identify the attackers already?" Pause.

Sigh.

"Akatsuki,"

Sasuke's fine hairs at the back of his neck stand up. "_They_'re here already?!"

Kakashi shrugged. "Likely,"

"But the Hokage said it will take at least two weeks for Akatsuki to arrive here."

"Miscalculation. They are three days earlier."

"Damn."

That's not a good news but not entirely bad either. Tsunade-hime sure isn't pleased. Keeping an eye to Naruto is not pleasing _either _especially if you're task to baby-sit someone who hates you. The last time Tsunade-sama told Naruto that Sasuke was re-assigned to Team Seven, his wrath was apocalyptic and his rage increases when the Hokage didn't give a solid reason.

"_Just because,"_

"_Just because what—"_

_Tsunade shrugged. "Just because,"_

"_Damn it!" The blonde Jounin cursed as he shot a look of anger at Sasuke. Naruto glances at Sakura. Her eyes are blindfolded so he can't see her emotion about this. But he bet his entire ramen supplies that she's happy._

"_Be a good boy, Naruto-baka. I might change my mind and tell you why!"_

_He perked up turning to Tsunade. "Tell me already!"_

_The woman smirked. "You wish."_

So Sasuke spent a week enduring Naruto's glares, tolerate the sight of Naruto dragging Sakura away from him, holding her delicate hand tightly as if Sasuke will jump onto them and take his precious Sakura-chan away and of course, Sakura.

He hated looking at her. He hated sparing a glance to her. He hated her very presence. It's suffocating him.

Remembering her, Sasuke suddenly froze.

"Where's Sakura?"

Kakashi was taken a back by his question. "In her place, probably,"

Frown graces his face. Kakashi cocked his head in one side. "Messengers are on their way to Sakura's."

"Tracking dogs?"

Kakashi nodded. "They are very fond of Sakura." Sasuke glares and rushes outside the room to the other room. In a rush, Sasuke is in his black over-all ninja outfit.

"Call them off." Kakashi arched his eyebrow, the exposed one.

"It's good to see them getting comfy with each other but I think it's better to tear them apart." Sasuke said pointedly.

"Excuse me, _they_?"

"Naruto and Sakura,"

"And—"

Sasuke hated what he's going to say next. "Look after her myself."

Kakashi cocked his head, scratching his stuck-up silver hair. "Heh, you sure you woke up with your brain properly in place?"

"Yes."

"Might I ask why?"

"You might but it's a long story." The boy answered, strapping his shuriken holster in his leg. Kakashi chuckled.

"Ah, a polite way to say 'mind your own business' but really Sasuke, I never knew you can be so polite."

Sasuke was already on the doorway, fully-equipped. He looked over his shoulder with his famous smirk in his face. "You hate subtlety."

Kakashi shrugged.

"Fine, mind your own business, sempai."

He's out of his apartment with a poof.

* * *

Unfortunately, Kakashi's tracking dogs already reached Sakura and was telling her what happened when someone appeared in her window sill. Startled, the girl looks up, still wearing her oversized pajamas and recognized the chakra.

_Sasuke-kun!_

Pakkun looks up blankly and disappeared in a poof. Sakura gasped. "Pakkun!"

"He left already."

"Sasuke-kun, what happened? Pakkun said Naruto was attacked by—"

"Get dressed."

Sakura frowned. "Not until you tell me what happened to Naruto!"

Sasuke has no time to argue so he told her what Kakashi told him earlier.

"_What?_ Akatsuki is looking for Naruto?!"

"Just get dressed." He said annoyed. Sakura opened her mouth to argue more but Sasuke jumps down to the floor and slams the window shut.

"Sasuke—"Sasuke immediately grabs her and pulled her down to the floor, his whole weight pressing her down. "Conceal your chakra now." Again, Sakura opened her mouth but Sasuke pressed a gloved hand against her mouth, leaned close to her, his mouth against his hand to her mouth.

"Do it if you want to see Naruto again." Sakura gulped so she did what he ordered.

Sasuke, on the other hand was being attacked by goose bumps. He's not yet ready to face _him_ but there _he_ was...slowly approaching.

_Damn! Looks like Tsunade-sama is right! That bastard will come for Sakura to use her as bait!_

Sakura is afraid. She knew and felt the danger beyond the walls of her bedroom. A chakra...very dangerous chakra approaching, clearly spells death to her. Scared, she clutches Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke looked down at her hand gripping his arm. She's scared, he felt it. Again, he felt anger. _Damn you Naruto!_

His eyes widened. "Shit!" he muttered, wraps his arms around Sakura's fragile body and rolled with her on the right closer to her door just in time a blast created a hole right where they had been. Sakura cried out in fear.

Sasuke stood up quickly, grabbed the girl on her feet, whipped a kunai and pushed Sakura behind him, his other hand keeping the girl closely pressed behind him. He gritted his teeth and wished that stupid Pakkun didn't leave right away.

The dust settled and Sasuke can figure out two shadows. _Itachi and his ugly sidekick..._

Finally, the dust disappeared and Sasuke met identical red eyes. Black orbs clashes against the red.

Itachi's face was partially obscured because a hand was raised to tip his wide hat. No hint of recognition crossed his eyes.

Kisame grinned. "It's little Sasuke."

Sasuke glared. "What do you want?"

Itachi just stared. Kisame sneered. "That little girl behind you, we need her."

Sakura cringes behind him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and moved his body farther to the left to cover Sakura's body entirely.

"Go to hell."

Itachi's companion laughed. "So you want to play?"

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped, looking straight to his brother's hateful gaze.

"Do you honestly think you can stop us from taking that girl?" asked Kisame.

"Try me."

Sakura gasped. "Sasuke-kun—"

"Shut up. "Sasuke hissed to Sakura. Itachi brought his hand down and took a step forward. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _I have to deliver Sakura to safety._

"Try taking her by force." Itachi stopped and stared at his brother.

"Where's your Sharingan?"

Sasuke flinched. _Fuck! _"I'll kill you with or without it."

"Fool."

How he hated his brother. How he wished he's the devil to tear his brother apart. And how he wished he doesn't care.

"W-why...w-what do you want from...me?"

Itachi considered replying. "A friend to Naruto—no, you're more _than_ a friend. He'll come to us in his own accord."

Sakura was lost. "I don't understand."

"Damn it, Sakura. Just shut the fuck up." Sasuke hissed angrily. _She and her loud mouth!_

"Foolish little brother."

Sakura stiffened. _Little...brother...?_

"Uchiha...I-Itachi..."

Kisame smirked.

"Akatsuki... You came...to get Naruto...Hokage-sama...she—"

"She's expecting us."

"I—"

"Sakura, won't you shut up? Do I need to spell it out?" Sasuke snapped.

"Let the girl talk. The longer she talks, the longer you live." Kisame said.

Sakura's hands which are pressed against Sasuke's back slowly balled into fists. "You want Naruto because he _has_ the Kyuubi, isn't it? You wanted to _use_ him."

Itachi isn't pleased. They're wasting time. "Kisame, get her." Kisame grinned and nodded. "And your little brother,"

Itachi shrugged. "He's useless."

Sasuke flares in anger. "YOU BASTARD, I—"he moved to dive and crash Itachi's face but he saw at the corner of his eye that Kisame was going for Sakura so he changed his mind and aimed a calculated kick to the man's face.

Sakura screamed as Kisame's huge sword came crashing to her. Sasuke quickly scooped her up and leaped out of the way. The sword created a huge fissure in her floor.

Sasuke landed, his back against the door so spinning around, he kicked it open while Sakura wailed. With the girl in his arms, he bounded down the stairs, kicked again the main door but he froze. Itachi is in front of him, a kunai ready to rip Sasuke. As the kunai accelerates closer to Sasuke's forehead, it bounced off.

Itachi's eyes widened slightly.

An invisible layer of chakra stood in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down at his arms. Sakura's hands are performing seals. At the final seal, light bursts from her fingers, forming a golden globe around them.

"Sakura..."

The girl smiled at him and performs another hand seal.

Tiger.

Another light bursts, strengthening the globe enveloping them.

"It's a Genjutsu barrier, Sasuke-kun." She said in a tiring voice, performing another seal.

Monkey.

Light bursts; a more solid-looking sphere materializes. "...this way, even that big guy's sword...won't be able to slice us up..."

Sasuke frowned and his arms around her tighten. "But...it's—"

"I know."

Horse.

The globe around them is shining light-blue and crackling of energy webs are starting to form. Sasuke was impressed. It's the strongest barrier he had seen. Through it, he saw Itachi looking blank and Kisame not looking impressed at all.

Then, he felt it. A sure sign of Chakra depletion is slowly appearing. He looked down to her and saw her cheeks are paling.

"Sakura, that's enough."

Rabbit.

"Sakura, stop it already!" he bent to his one knee, slid off his arm supporting her legs and held her hands in one hand. The arm supporting her back tightens, his hand gripping her shoulder.

"You're nearing chakra depletion." He whispered in her ear, gripping her hands powerfully in a single grasp, pressing it against his chest.

"S-Sa...Sasuke-k-kun..." she murmured and lost consciousness, her head dangle back from his arm.

Itachi looks on. _The girl is skilled in Genjutsu._

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He protected her but at the end; _she _protected _him_ with this barrier. He looks up and glared so very coldly at his brother.

_I will kill you._

Itachi read the message clearly in his little brother's dark eyes.

"You're worthless."

Sasuke's jaws twitched. _I swear. Even if ...it means I'll lose everything._

Itachi lowered the tip of his hat and with a poof, disappeared along with his partner.

_Yes, even if it means I'll lose everything._

_Besides, it's only...me who'll lose everything._

_I don't care if I lose EVEYTHING._

_I won't lose them...to death._

_To Itachi._

"_You need..."_

_I need..._

"..._an Angel."_

_But—_

His grip on Sakura's hand tightens as he buried his face in her hair, anger pounding in his veins.

"_Just go and catch a Falling Angel, Uchiha."_

_I did._

_But...she's not meant for me._

Angels don't fall in love with demons, do they?

_She's not meant for me._

A demon doesn't deserve Angel love.

_**She's not meant for me.**_

His grip tightened.

All those years...he believed her.

"_Sasuke-kun, I love you with all my heart!"_

...Angels don't fall in love.

But she did.

* * *

To **hikariko** thank you very much for that review! You're so wonderful and I'm so glad you tried to post a review! I'm sorry! I'm so new in fan fiction I don't read instructions easily! I'm baka, no? Thank you very much. One of the longest reviews I ever had (SO HAPPY). The gorillas (wehe...ha) I think it's ridiculous! But I actually like gorillas. They're cute but BIG. (think about Akagi...of SD.)

Special thanks to my fellow NOYPI **Ayane Selznick**! (YAY!) Yeah, I read one of your stories already! The Immortal....Ah oo, iyon nga! I miss Kakashi's Filipino voice already! It was so gorgeous! Dahil dun, nagustuhan ko talaga si Kakashi-sensei!! Uh, this isn't finished yet. This is probably the only story I'll write though I really want to write a MIMATO FIC (YAYYY!! Love you Ishida-kun! Blush...) so I'm going to make this as my first and last masterpiece (YAY!). This is giving me headaches, writing stuffs...I'm doing my best to finish this not only for readers but for my peace of mind. (This fic is killing me...ideas kept on popping in my head, giving me severe headaches.) My grammar stinks too! WELL, heh, really??? Thank you so much and remember....HOY MGA PINOY DIYAN, REVIEW NAMAN!!! Hehe, oh let's just support each other!

**HELLO to: IHearVoices, Kira-924,Destiny1029, Tsubasa no Tsuriai, Shy-Lil-Dreamer, Azura1 and to Mint5. **

****


	15. Fiery Entertainment

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

**Fiery Entertainment**

Sasuke ignores the look of disgust courtesy of Uzumaki Naruto. They are inside the Hokage's Office with the exception of the Hokage herself and their—yes, _their_ teammate Sakura.

A troop of Chuunins patrolling the street where Sakura's house is had found the two of them locked inside the shimmering blue globe of Genjutsu barrier. They were astounded and immediately called for Kakashi.

They had recognized the boy.

Uchiha Sasuke.

And the girl: Haruno Sakura.

Kakashi and few Jounins his age came and the silver-haired man tried to break the barrier but it turned out that it can be broken in the inside. So, Sasuke blasted a Chidori through it and the barrier broke into shards of chakra. Sakura was brought to the medical center and Sasuke went straight to Hokage Tower with Kakashi.

And since then, Naruto is throwing him death glares which, of course, the Uchiha boy pointedly ignores.

The door was pushed open and ninjas inside looks up to see the Hokage walking inside the threshold. Naruto is immediately on his feet, running to the woman with an anxious expression.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto who has a Band-Aid across his cheek.

Tsunade motions him away, looking weary and serious. She sat down to her chair and slowly breathes out. The Jounins look at each other.

"She's fine, don't worry about it. It's just chakra exhaustion."

Naruto frowned. "What happened?"

"I said, she's fine, are you illiterate?"

Naruto glares and looked displeased. He shot a scathing look at Sasuke's direction and slams his hands against the Hokage's desk. "I demand an explanation why Sasuke-bastard is back in our team, why retrieval mission and who're those people attacked me last night."

Sasuke shifted tensely.

"Be quiet, Uzumaki." The Hokage said calmly and coldly. It was seldom the woman Hokage to speak in this way. Naruto may be dumb and hyperactive but he knew when to shut up and remain quiet.

Except if he's _really, really _pissed.

Ibiki cleared his throat. "They're earlier than expected, Hokage-sama."

"Hai," Tsunade replied solemnly.

"Espionage was compromised, I see." Genma said, narrowing his eyes.

Kurenai looked troubled. "You mean, Jounins sent to surveillance mission are all _dead_?"

Anko stared hard at Sasuke. "Probably,"

"NO! How about Shino-kun?" asked Kurenai, looking worried and exceptionally pale. Asuma looked at her briefly and shrugged.

"Maybe he's dead." Kurenai shot him a deadly look.

Tsunade cursed a very un-lady like obscenity. "Those Jounins were probably massacred like lambs."

"Hai, but I heard the Aburame Clan dispatched their own troop to look for Shino's body. They believe the boy's alive." Iruka informed.

Tsunade looks up to them. Sasuke remain looking outside the window; Naruto staring at the woman and Kakashi casually leans against the wall.

"How could they sneak in? I see to it that ANBU guards are stationed in every entrances of the Village, Jounins patrolling at night and women and children inside their houses before seven in the evening." Her voice is dangerously calm and her usually jolly blue eyes are sharp.

"How could they sneak in?" She repeated dangerously.

"Those guards were severely wounded, some died. The Jounins patrolling the streets were the one who helped Naruto escaped." Kakashi answered, his eye closed lazily. Tsunade let out a silent growl.

Kakashi opened his eye swiftly and stared at Tsunade straight in the eye. "Those men are skilled."

"What is the difference between _them_ and Leaf Jounins?" asked Tsunade.

Kakashi smirked behind his mask but it clearly showed in his eye. "_They_ kill. _We_ don't. _We_ kill under _your_ orders. _They_ don't."

"Damn it."

"After arriving last night, they went straight to Naruto." Gai said.

Naruto raised his brow. "Excuse me, _they_?" Tsunade glances at him calmly.

"Akatsuki."

His great blue eyes widened. He shot a glance at Sasuke who glared outside the window and back to Tsunade. "You mean—"he pointed a finger at Sasuke. "_HIS _brother Akatsuki...?"

Tsunade nodded curtly. "Hai," And looked at Jiraiya who shrugged.

Silence fell as Naruto looked down at his feet. "It's...because of me, isn't it? It's because of what's inside of me—they want it." He slowly looks up to Tsunade.

"They tried it once but Jiraiya-sensei was there and protected me. And they're back. They want..._the Nine Tails Demon._" He finished in a firm voice.

"Naruto..."

The blonde boy felt his blood boil.

"Naruto, you're in a grave danger. Not only you but also those around you—_close_ to you." Tsunade glances at Sasuke. "That's why I put Sasuke back in your Team."

His anger pounded in his ear. "I don't need his help!"

"I ordered retrieval mission of Sasuke because his jolly old brother is here to get you."

"I am perfectly capable of protecting myself!" yelled Naruto, his fists clenched.

Tsunade rose to her feet. "I didn't put Sasuke in your team to _protect you_! I didn't ordered retrieval to protect your ass! I put Sasuke back in Team 7—closer to you so he can get access to Itachi! Tell me boy, does anything penetrate that thick head of yours!?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke, glaring ferociously. "So, _you_'re using _me_ as bait??" he hollered.

Sasuke faced him with a deadly glare of his own. "How low can you get?" roared the raven-haired boy. "Why would I use someone like _you_, dobe?"

"I'm not a _dobe!_"

"You _are_! You're _not_ the bait here!" Sasuke retorted.

Naruto seemed to swell. "If you're so smart, then who is?"

Sasuke smirked sarcastically. "Ha! Can't you see, dobe? Because of you, your precious Sakura-_chan_ will be in danger."

"Bastard..." Naruto's voice seemed to tremble with hatred.

"For your information, fathead, my jolly old brother had just attacked your Sakura-chan this morning because he can't find you anywhere."

"Sasuke—"Tsunade exclaimed.

Naruto paled.

"And do you know why, idiot?"

Sasuke was breathing hard, hatred so intense in his eyes blaze with such ferocity that Naruto wondered if Sasuke is still _human_.

_Are you still human, Sasuke?_

"Sasuke, stop!"

Naruto glared.

"Because you're dangerously in love with her,"

* * *

Sakura moaned and rubbed her head. _Where am I?_

_What happened?_ She felt weak and sat up, still caressing her forehead. _Twitch._

"Aw." She winced as her eyes prickled painfully. Her fingers gingerly pressed against the blindfold scroll. Breathing heavily she tried to remember what happened.

"Oh! I remember!" Sakura exclaimed and she froze. _SASUKE-KUN!_ She quickly swung her legs off the bed and wore her slippers and grabbed something hanging over the edge of the chair near her bed. She was grateful she's still wearing her oversize pajama.

Wearing the robe which she blindly grabbed from the chair, she was about to push the door when her blind eyes register something.

Someone's chakra.

_ANBU guards! They are outside the door!_ She bit her lip and turned around, concentrating her chakra, trying to figure any form of passage out of the slowly becoming prison.

She smiled as chakra in the darkness of her blindness form a distinct shape of window. The girl rushes to it and climbed the window sill. Channeling her chakra to her feet, she jumped down.

_Whoa. It's almost three storeys high._ Smiling at herself, she dashed away from the hospital.

* * *

Naruto was startled at Sasuke's words.

"_Because you're dangerously in love with her,"_

Sasuke, on the other hand, was surprised at himself.

"I don't get it." Naruto said after a while.

Sasuke smirked. "As expected, a dobe like you won't easily grasp the idea."

"DAMN YOU! I'll kill you, _I_ swear, if your brother laid a finger on Sakura."

"He didn't. I came just in time just as Itachi arrived."

Naruto exploded. "WHAT??"

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, stop being a child." He said as he went up to them.

"Hmph. I told you dobe, being a vessel of a heartless demon is a crime." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"YOU—"Naruto made a movement to crush Sasuke's face but Tsunade's thundering command stopped him.

"Stop IT. Both of you,"

Naruto breathed a curse.

"You will do exactly what we discuss." Tsunade jabbed a finger in Sasuke's chest. "And you cooperate." The woman poked a finger in Naruto's forehead who glowered at her.

"This is absurd. I don't need him. I will finish Akatsuki off all by myself."

Tsunade held her anger. "Don't be a shit head, Naruto. You will do what I told you to do and that is to cooperate with us—with Sasuke."

"I don't need his help! This is a shame for the future Hokage—"

SLAP.

Naruto blinked as blood spilled off his mouth. His cheek throbbed very painfully and he felt a tooth was in danger of being pulled off.

And when he heard the Hokage speak, he could not help but to agree that Tsunade is really a frigging kick-ass woman.

"You fucking idiot. You think you can bring Akatsuki on its filthy knees _alone._ You think this is a child's play where you can use that bloody ego of yours. _You _think this is something to brag about." Her voice is ice. As cold as the barren winter breeze.

"I will not happen to care if they chase after you if _only _the fate of this Village isn't threatened. I will not give a damn if they kill you if I don't _care_ about your safety and you act so _fucking immature about being HOKAGE???_" Her voice is trembling with anger.

"Where such immature attitude came from? Do you not recognize the extent of danger this situation has? Do you not recognize _how many lives _will be sacrifice just to frigging protect you?"

Tsunade's blue eyes turned icier and icier. "Do you not recognize that _Sakura_ is the bait here?"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"If you are so strong, then go and play a hero, get yourself killed and release that frigging demon..." her voice is getting louder and louder at every word.

"AND BURN THIS VILLAGE DOWN! GET EVERYONE KILLED! LIVE THE WRATH OF THAT DEMON! AND WATCH SAKURA DIE BECAUSE OF YOUR CHILDISHNESS!" Tsunade screamed.

Naruto looked down. Jounins flinched nervously at the Woman's anger.

"I can't believe you're so immature. I can't believe you're so selfish. That your inflated head has gone larger than of that baboon's head! You think you're strong? You can't even beat Sasuke—even your teacher—and most of all, _you_ can't even scratch _me._" Tsunade spat.

"And you think you're _so_ strong??? Think again! If you really _love_ Sakura, then listen and cooperate."

"Sakura...chan..."

Tsunade closed her eyes and tried to calm her anger. She felt a little guilty that she had let out her anger to Naruto. To be honest, she wasn't really_ that_ angry to Naruto. She was just irritated. But, the news that has just reached her about Orochimaru shook her nerves. It shattered her calm and she felt all ugly emotions. Bile rose to her throat and she started to pour her anger to an unlikely person.

_I'm...sorry Naruto._

She gritted her teeth and her hands trembled. She was very angry.

"I'll kill you..."

Naruto's blood runs cold. As well as Kakashi's, Sasuke's and others', only Jiraiya remain casual.

"...Orochimaru..."

* * *

Sakura was a good distance away from the hospital when she felt exhaustion. She gasped and bent to her knees. She brushed the stray thick strands of pink hair away from her face and straightened up. She began to walk slowly when she felt presences surrounding her.

The girl stopped and felt panicked. "Who are you?"

Two men wearing red and black cloaks stepped from the shadows and studied the girl in white hospital robe above oversized pajamas. Each raised their weapons and walked closer to the girl.

"Don't come closer." Sakura warned in a trembling voice. She has no weapons! No kunai or a single shuriken! What is she supposed to defend with?

One of the men stepped closer to her; she stepped back, her heart pounding frantically against her chest. _What am I going to do??? WHO ARE THEY???_

Inner Sakura began to shriek obscenities.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" she asked, stepping back. She received nothing but a snort.

"Answer me! Who are you?" she asked loudly.

"You talked too much. Itachi-sama is right."

Sakura felt her heart stopped beating. _Itachi...Oh no..._

"A-Akatsuki...?"

"Hell right. Now, be a good girl and come with us."

Sakura clenched her fists. "I don't understand! What do you want from me? I'm not the one you're after!"

"Of course," one of them snorted. "But you're perfect bait."

_Bait...?_

"What are you talking about???" she demanded.

"Just come with us and you'll not be harmed."

"No way!" She yelled and performed hand seals. She disappeared in a poof and re-appeared above the tree branch but she heard the swishing sound of a katana being drawn and THUD!

Sakura leaped out from the branch and avoided the deadly swing of the katana. But it scraped her sleeve. She landed painfully in her one knee and received the foot aiming to her stomach. She rocketed backwards and hit a tree.

She groaned painfully and clutched her gut. Sakura wiped the trickle of blood in her chin and stood up. There's only one technique she can use against these two missing-nins.

A barrier she had previously did to protect Sasuke.

_But...my chakra is not enough. I'm going to die if I create that barrier again. _She can only use that barrier once.

And that's if, the situation is crucial.

She smiled a little.

_Well, Sasuke-kun is a crucial exception._

She dodges the kunai coming for her head, rolled pathetically in her side and gasped as one of the thugs grabbed her by the hair. She winces painfully and lifted her leg to kick the man. Her foot did a great job of inflicting pain but it irked the missing-nin that he throws her and she hit a tree. _DAMN IT! THAT FUCKING HURTS!_ Her Inner Sakura screamed. Sakura winced at the volume of her Inner self's voice and slid down to the ground.

_There's no way I'm going to survive an attack of an Akatsuki member._

She heard slow footsteps. She held her breath.

"We don't want to hurt you but you asked for it."

"Though I give you a credit for being brave,"

"Be a good girl, now. Is being good too hard for you?"

"Shut up."

Sakura perked up at the voice. It sounded so...oddly familiar...as if she had heard it a long time ago.

A very _long, long_ time ago...

Someone jumped down in front of her. But it sounded like that someone did _not_ jump It sounded more like someone _glide_ down.

The Akatsuki ninja looked at the person who is now standing in front of the pink-haired girl. The person was cloaked in silvery black flowing material. The fabric is shiny and seemed to glow or vibrate. The hood is wide and they could see a smooth outline of jaw and mouth.

A man.

"Who are you?"

The person raised his chin, a smirk in his lips. Then, the hood came off, revealing a face so brilliant that the two ninjas stared awestruck at such beauty.

_What a beautiful foreigner! His hair is like of silk...this is horrifying...as if he's someone not from this world..._The slimmer Akatsuki wondered, staring at the stranger.

"You...are..."

The beautiful stranger smirked smugly. "I'm a what, human?"

The ninja frowned. "You call me human as if you're not."

Fire blazes at the stranger's eyes. "I'm _not _a filthy little human like you, maggot."

The ninjas were captivated at the fire in those eyes. The man is tall and a bit thin except for his strong shoulders. Wide shoulders and narrow waist—they could not see what the stranger is wearing for the cloak hid what's inside.

He has dark red silky and tousled hair—rather untidy, unkempt with longish bangs touching his masculine chin. His features are sharp and scowling. His eyes are reddish-brown that literally blaze fire. He looks regal and heavenly but his eyes spoke war and terror.

"I can't believe humans like you were made."

The ninjas scowled.

"Such filthy creatures, you act more like those demons." Contempt and hatred flicked in his eyes at the mention of the word 'demons'.

"Get out of the way, foreigner. The girl is our mission."

The red-haired stranger glances down at the pink-haired girl sitting on her shins. She looks as if she's fighting to stay conscious. He stared at her face, particularly to the blindfold.

He looked back at the ninjas. "This girl is my mission, too." He said in a quiet voice.

Sakura looked up. And she gasped. _What is this??!! _

This...isn't chakra at all!!

_This...is..._

Her heart pounded loudly.

**HEARTBEAT**

This looks...no, this _feels _familiar. The feeling this stranger caused her is strong and frighteningly familiar. _Why?_

**HEARTBEAT**

What she saw was a huge blinding blue-white aura surrounding the stranger. It was shining so great, the brilliance was astonishing.

_What is he? What kind of human is he?_

She clutched her chest, feeling the frantic and almost mad beating of her heart.

**HEARTBEAT**

"W...what..."

The stranger looked down again at her again, no emotions crossing his features. _I found you..._ At this thought, anger crossed his eyes.

Sakura felt dizzy at the intensity of the stranger's aura.

_So strong...frighteningly strong..._

_And...familiar..._

_Who...are you?_

The ninja holding a katana scowled. "Out of the way, _now, _we must deliver the girl to our boss before noon."

The stranger arched his eyebrow. "Boss...? I don't care. Leave the girl alone."

"Who are you to order as around? Just get the fuck out of our way." The katana-wielder ninja took a step forward but a ring of flame floating above the stranger's gloved hand stopped him.

"What the fuck—ARGHHHHHHH...!" the man screamed in agony. His cries lasted only for seconds. His body turned into ashes. His companion looked horrified at his colleague's ashes. The body had turned into crisp. Burned into crisp by this stranger...

_He's not human...at all._

The stranger looked at him darkly, another ring of fire hovering in his hand.

"No....please..." but his plead turned into scream.

Sakura rose to her feet slowly. "S-stop...what are you doing!?"

But the stranger didn't give any reply or signs that he heard her.

"Hey, stop it!"

But he continued burning the man slowly. He watches the man writhe in agony as fire slowly consumes him.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

It's a pain to die slowly especially if you're being burned.

_Is this the fire of Hell...?_

Sakura was terrified to hear such scream. "STOP IT!"

The ninja's scream grew stronger and more terrifying. Sakura reaches out to the stranger and grasped the man's arm. The stranger was startled at such touch that he jumped and the fire coming form his hand blazes even more, increasing the scream of pain and agony of the ninja.

"Stop it, **_MICHAEL_**!"

The stranger froze and suddenly, the fire burning the ninja rose a several feet, totally consuming the ninja.

The scream died.

And the fire vanished.

Sakura collapsed to her knees in the stranger's feet. The red-haired was frozen and looked extremely startled. He looked down at her with wide eyes.

_She recognized me!_

"W-what...? W-where...did that come...from...? Who...is M-M...M...I—"Sakura stammered. Then she looked up, one hand pressed against her blindfold.

"YOU killed them!" she accuses, struggling to her feet.

The stranger was still in shock.

"WHO are you?"

The stranger blinked. _She just called my name minute ago!_

"Can you hear me?? YOU killed them!" Sakura yelled and slapped the stranger squarely in the face.

"What—"

No one _yells_ in his face.

No one _touches_ him.

And most of all, _no one_ SLAPS him!

But this human girl—

She screamed in his face.

She touched him in the arm.

And she _slapped _him!

She got some human nerve!

He was about to grab the girl by the arm and shake her when someone tapped him in the shoulder. "Hey."

Sakura looked next to the stranger and gasped. _WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE??_ The aura was a lot similar to the first stranger.

She backed away in fear and clenched her fist. "What is your problem!? You killed them!"

The red-haired stranger glances at his companion with disgust then back to Sakura. "You know nothing of gratitude. You absolutely have no respect."

"But...you killed them! They are Akatsuki! We can get some information out of them! And you killed them!" Sakura argued. _We need information about Akatsuki's plans!_ _But this weirdo killed them!_

"I'll report this to Hokage-sama!" The girl spun and ran towards the opposite direction. The red-haired stranger and his oh-so-suddenly appearing companion looked after the girl.

"What?" The red-haired man called after. He gritted his teeth and touches his cheek. "Is she _really_ the one we're looking for?"

His companion blinked and shrugged lazily.

"Hn, you surely made an impression, Michael."

The man addressed as Michael frowned. "Is she blind?"

"Yes." The man yawned hugely.

"Why?"

"Long story. You haven't listening to briefings Uriel-sama provided."

"Why should I? He's so damn cold." Michael grumbled.

"Did you feel that?"

Michael's features wavered. "Yes."

"I did, too. But..."

Michael looked at him. His companion is a whitish-blonde with ice-blue eyes. His hair seemed to reflect the sun. It was stuck up in the back and his bangs are long, too, covering his one eye. He has soft and cunning features. His eyes are shrewd and sensuous and drowsy, lazy and always sleepy. He's as tall as he is, wearing white long-sleeved shirt with open buttons in the neck and simplest pants.

Michael frowned. "She's no..."

Raphael nodded. "She's human."

Michael glowered. "Good. Mission will be accomplished very easily."

Raphael smiled. "Mika-chan, she's under punishment."

"Don't call me _Mika-chan!_ My name is Michael. And I'm the—"

Raphael smirked lazily and huge, wide, feathery and shining Wings ripped out from his back, spreading powerfully behind him.

"You're not the only one, Michael-kun." He said, his Wings gave a shudder. "It's against our Law to visit the Material World without authorization. Go back." The wings behind him gave a powerful stretch and in the blink of the eye, Raphael was gone, only feathers danced where he took flight.

Michael smirked. He threw one last look where the pink-haired girl with blindfold ran.

_We'll see each other soon_.

He vanished, feathers swirling where he was.

* * *

**Maya Amano **I don't know what to say. Ano kasi...GRABE ang haba ng review mo!? Nawindang ako...as in WINDANG Ano kasi...ah, give me your email add na lang and I'll try to sort what the heck is wrong with this fic and answer your questions.

Semester break is over so....the story especially the grammar is declining. Actually, my course is so demanding. I'm taking up a med-related course and I can't promise to check the grammar. I'm so sorry... Don't worry, I'll try to improve the grammar and (mine, too...this is so embarrassing) story. Thank you for all those honest readers...flaming me...flaming me 'bout grammar etc... (hehe, **IHearVoices**, are you reading this?)

THANK YOU SO MUCH!!

And um, I was such in a hurry to type this (remember I'm grounded?) so please forgive me for grammar errors!

Don't hesitate to flame me, ok?

And oh, questions? Dont hesitate to ask! Post your e-mail and I will answer your questions as best as I can!


	16. Tragedy Night

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**WARNING: If gore disturbs you, please do NOT proceed. **

**Tragedy Night**

Naruto and Sasuke were outside the Hokage's Office. After Tsunade-sama's apocalyptic rage that scared most of the ninjas inside (with an exception of Kakashi who doesn't pay attention because of his book), Tsunade harshly ordered Naruto to get out of the room after grumpily saying sorry. Still fuming, the boy grudgingly took off, followed by Sasuke when the boy received a glare that promised pain.

So, Naruto is sitting on the floor, beside the door, looking grumpy and Sasuke leans against the wall facing the Office door. They both glances down the hallway when running footsteps interrupted their bitter musings.

Naruto's blue eyes widened; he quickly jumped to his feet. "Sakura-chan, you're here!"

The girl panted and stopped in front of them. "N...Naruto!"

Naruto grinned. "You're safe! But..." his voice trailed off, looking down at her dust-covered hospital robe. "You look..." He doesn't want to criticize her but—

"...Filthy," Sasuke finished for him, scrutinizing the girl.

Sakura sighed and shrugged.

He shot Sasuke a disgusting look. "Ah, Sakura-chan, you look dirty! You look hurt—"his eyes widened a bit then narrowed.

HURT?

"Naruto—"

His blue eyes bulged; he spun around to face Sasuke. "YOU BASTARD—I thought you protected my Sakura-chan! She—"

"Naruto—"

"Sasuke-bastard—"

She grabbed Naruto's arms. "Naruto, you're in danger!"

Naruto blinked. "Oh yeah, old hag Tsunade told me already." He answered sarcastically, his jaws hardened.

"O-oh..."

"What happened to you?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura caught her breath. Sasuke...? Asking her...? Ah, this day is full of strange humans. "Ah...I was...attacked. Two Akatsuki tried to abduct me but—HEY!"

Naruto had growled like a saber-tooth, kicked the Office door opened and ran to Tsunade's desk, slamming his fist against the wood. His eyes are wide and determined.

"I AGREE!" he declared loudly, pissing Tsunade.

"You—"Tsunade rose to her feet. "—I told you to stay outside, idiot!"

"I AGREE!" he repeated. Tsuande blinked. A vein popped dangerously.

"Naruto, get out now, idiot!"

"I AGREE!" Naruto yelled even more loudly. Tsunade's popping vein exploded and she smacks his head.

"Agree on _what!_? That you're indeed a bozo?"

"NOOOOOOOOO...!" he whined. "I'll cooperate with Sasuke-bastard! I agree on working with him!" Naruto yelled in her face. Tsunade slapped his face away.

"Don't shout in my face!" But then a pleased smile crossed her features, replacing her glare.

"Really, Naruto-kun...?" Tsunade asked, her eyes shining like diamonds.

Naruto cringes. "Hai!" he yelled. "For the sake of my Sakura-chan, I'll agree on everything!!"

"What made you change your mind?" asked Jiraiya.

Still yelling 'I agree', Naruto pointed at the doorway where Sasuke and Sakura stood.

"Sakura-chan was attacked!!!"

The Jounins inside gasped. Kakashi brought down his book and looked at Sakura. "Hmm..."

Tsunade blinked. "Sakura...? Hey, I put ANBU guards outside your hospital door! Ah, don't tell me you ran away?"

"Hokage-sama...I'm okay. It's just that..."

"Is it true you were attacked?" Jiraiya asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yes...two Akatsuki ninjas but, a stranger saved me."

Tsunade frowned. "A stranger...? Hn, perhaps an ANBU—"she looked back at Jiraiya and to the rest. "You are all dismissed. Jiraiya, you come with me. We have something to discuss in private."

"Hokage-sama, wait! I think it's not an ANBU who saved me."

"Not an ANBU? Then what? Sakura dear, let's talk later. I have something to discuss with Jiraiya. Now off you go."

"But—"Naruto had already pushed her out of the room.

"Sakura-chan, the old hag is not in her jolly self right now." Naruto told her. "She slapped me!" _That old woman!_ "She's upset with something. I guess something about the snake man...heh," Naruto glances at Sasuke with a smirk. "With Sasuke-bastard's buddy Orochimaru,"

Sasuke shot him a frosty look.

------------------

For the past few days since Naruto agreed to work with Sasuke, the two boys were still hostile with each other. Sasuke, being born as a human ice cube or probably the greatest and latest male reincarnation of legendary Snow Queen, grew colder than ever and more distant—that pisses Naruto like a constant pest.

And if it weren't for his Sakura-chan, Sasuke will probably foaming in the mouth.

That's it, if his bloody ego _did_ die along with his toenails.

The day is thick with tension. Mothers clutched their children tightly, men looked serious and hot-tempered and ANBU guards and Jounins are visible in the crowd. Only one thing remained the same: Hatake Kakashi who reads his book as if everything is fine.

"He will not put down that book even if the world is coming to an end." Naruto grumbled when Sakura told him about it. "Even if I foam in the mouth and pull my hair, drool and roll my eyes like a retard...he would not care!"

Sakura was slightly thankful she's blind or else she would smack the teacher now. "Hn..."

"This is ridiculous." Sasuke said, looking around, very bored.

Steam came out from Naruto's ears as he turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke-bastard...!" he hissed.

But the boy looks as if Naruto does not exist. "I should have gone looking for that damned Itachi, not frolicking around with a dobe."

"BASTARD, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!" Naruto hollered, raising his fists, his eyes in slits and his blonde hair sticking up.

"Naruto, STOP!"

"Stupid bastard—"

"—bodies hanging all over the place—"

"NARUTO, be quiet!"

"—small crosses made of tree branches—"

"Bastard...!"

"—below the crosses are puddles of blood—"

"N A R U T O...! I'm furious!"

"—Kakashi-sama, it was horrible."

Naruto blinked and finally noticed that Chuunins were around Kakashi. "S-Sakura-chan...what—"

Sakura puts her hands in her hips. "I told you to be quiet." Sasuke was intently listening.

Kakashi remained quiet. After a minute, he asked. "Did you inform the Hokage already?"

"Yes. She's on her way now with Jiraiya-sama."

Kakashi nodded and Naruto faced his sensei.

"What was that all about??"

"Bodies of spy Jounins were discovered in the North Forest."

"The group on which Shino-san were included?" asked Sakura.

"Yes."

"Oh...Shino...is he—"

A male Chuunin shook his head. "We cannot determine if Shino-san is still alive, Sakura-san. The bodies are..." He looked uneasy for a while.

Sasuke frowned. "Are what?"

"The bodies are—"

"Headless." Kakashi supplied in a monotone.

"N-NANI...?" Sakura fought not to throw up.

"W-who..."

Another male Chuunin spoke up. "Kakashi-sama, we need to hurry." Kakashi nodded and they followed the troop. They've entered the North Forest and reached a wide clearing in the middle of the forest. In the center were indeed small crosses made of wood where decapitated bodies of Leaf Jounins hung. They are headless and therefore cannot determine who is who. Overall, there are eight bodies.

Naruto stepped right in front of Sakura, momentarily forgetting that Sakura _is_ blind. Sasuke frowned at him.

"Who did these?" asked Naruto in a deep voice, his blue eyes are dark and cold.

"Akatsuki—this is a work of a missing-nin." Tsunade answered who was standing right in front of the middle cross. They could not see her face but her voice, it radiated so much anger.

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered. Naruto suddenly grabs her hand and squeezed it very tightly.

"I'll protect you Sakura."

_Akatsuki...is capable of doing this...IF they lay a single finger on Sakura-chan...I'll..._For an instant, Kakashi felt the chakra of Nine Tails leaking.

"Naruto..."

Slowly, Tsunade turned around to face the others. Her face is dark and grim. "Gather the bodies, place them in closed caskets and bury them in the Memorial. Burn this place down and..." her voice trembled and the ninjas around gulped.

"Find Akatsuki—_FIND_ Akatsuki...kill them...slay them on sight. I don't care how you'll do it...I don't care how you'll kill them...skin them...rip them in pieces...I don't care...just fucking burn them in hell!"

"What they did is...unforgivable." The woman stalked away, past Naruto.

"Old hag—ops...!" he winced.

Tsunade spun around quickly that surprised Naruto and Sasuke. Her looks softened a bit and she looks uneasy.

"Naruto...I-I...look, I'm sorry...I was too harsh to you a couple of days ago...but...things are so ugly..."

Naruto gave her a grin. "It's okay. YOUR Village is _my_ Village too! And besides," he grinned stupidly at her. "I'm going to be this Village's future Hokage!"

Tsunade made a face and stalked away.

---------------

Night dawned. The Village remained illuminated as if it's still day-time. Jounins, Chuunins and behind the shadows, ANBUs strolled the streets, men stood guard outside their doors and women and children locked inside.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were walking towards the Ichiraku when Genma and a bunch of Jounin friends called Kakashi to join them for a while.

"Yo. Go ahead and I'll meet you there, okay?"

The three nodded and waved goodbye. Sakura stopped; a gasp of surprise escaped her mouth.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Ne, I remembered my parents are coming back to town. I...can I...visit them?" Sakura asked shyly. She knew well that her two other teammates are orphans.

Naruto smiled. "Okay! We'll come with you."

Sakura bowed. "Thank you." She led them off to their street but as Sakura pushes the gate open, shadows fell on them. They looked up and gasped.

"AKATSUKI—"Naruto growled, clenching his fists in anger. Instinctively, he moved sideward so he's in front of Sakura.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in hatred. _Here they are._

At least six missing-nins surround them. Sakura felt the dangerous chakra surrounding them.

"Naruto...."

"Sh, don't worry Sakura-chan."

But a disturbing noise from inside the Haruno's house caught Sakura's attention. Sasuke and Naruto must have heard it because they glanced at her and at the house, panic mirrored in their eyes.

Naruto felt fine hairs at the back of his head standing up. "Damn it!" he shouted and rotated as two ninjas attacked him in synch. He managed to grab Sakura around the waist, Sasuke spitting fires at them. They landed and Naruto pushed Sakura inside the gate.

"Check it out!" He yelled and dodges a couple of kunai ready to behead him.

Sakura ran inside the house, slamming the door shut. Panting heavily, she groped for her kunai and walked inside slowly, straining her ears. The house has gone silent which has large droplets of blood in the floor leading to the living room. Using her chakra in her eyes, she located her mother at the very center of the room.

"Mother...!" she exclaimed, running to her. Haruno-san smiled and watched her daughter dropped to her knees in front of her.

"Mother, what—"Sakura gasped, feeling white-hot warmth in her eyes. Haruno-san had pressed her fingers in her bandaged eyes, breaking the Seal of the scroll. The cream-colored scroll came off and Sakura opened her eyes.

For a moment, she was in shock. She...she...was _not_ blind! Or _no_ longer blind.

Astonished, she muttered. "Mother...? What—"A horrified gasp escaped from her mouth, her green eyes wide in repulsion.

The woman smiled. "You are not blind...never...at all."

"Huh?"

"It was I who told Tsunade to blindfold your eyes...Sakura...chan..." Haruno-san swayed and closed her eyes in pain.

"Mother...what happened? Who did...these to you...?" asked Sakura tearfully. Her mother is kneeling on the floor, heavily wounded and bleeding madly. Her clothes are bathed in red and her hair in tangles.

Sakura looked around. The room is dimly-lit, a pentagram drawn in red on the floor and there are many droplets of blood. At the center of the pentagram is her mother and underneath her is a pool of blood.

"Mother...! What happened??" Sakura demanded, getting weak at the sight of blood, the smell of it...and the wounds that appears alive...and wiggling.

"Sakura-chan...there are a lot of things I must tell you...but...my chakra can no longer...keep my body...intact..."

Her green eyes widened in horror. "...intact? What—oh!" Haruno-san's wounds get deeper....as if sucking air and pushes off solid blood. Sakura felt cold spreading all over her body...and something rose to her throat.

Blood..._ What? What is this...when I saw blood...I...felt something rose from within me...urging me..._

The flesh writhes and looks as if it will explode. Suddenly, an invisible force pushed Sakura away outside the pentagram. "W-What the—"

Sakura fell hard on her buttocks.

"When I was pregnant with you...a stranger visited me. He told I'm going to bear twins." She smiled nostalgically. "I...was excited..." The blood multiplied.

"But it was strange....ultrasound clearly shown that...it was not twins..."

"M...o...."

"Delivery time came...it was not twins...but a beautiful baby girl."

"Stop..."

Haruno-san began to cry but a smile curved her lips. "I was so stupid...I thought he meant twins—_literally_. But it wasn't." Something began to grow behind the woman. She slowly stands up with difficulty.

"The twin is the one destined to be with you...the one that will accompany you in...your every..." she coughed. "...every incarnation as human girl...Haruno Sakura."

Sakura paled. "I-I-Incarnation...? What are you saying?!"

The thing growing behind her grew even taller.

A tree.

A tree with no leaves...

**INCANTATIONS**

The bleeding worsens.

"STOP IT! Mother, STOP! STOP IT!" Sakura screamed, rose and ran towards her mother but flames rose from the intersecting lines of the pentagram.

"MOTHER...!" Sakura shrieked in horror, trembling.

"I am destined to end up like this." The woman said softly.

"M...Mother, no please...STOPPPPPPPP!" The tree grew taller and bigger until it went through the ceiling, to Sakura's room and finally through the roof.

"I am destined to end up like this."

"NO! STOP...!"

"...since I met your father...fell in love with him...married him...and be a...Haruno..."

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Sakura cried out, tears running down to her face.

"Your father was one of them...so...I must follow him..."

Sakura gaped in shock. "One...of...them—follow him...?"

------------------------

Outside the house, Naruto and Sasuke were busy facing off with Akatsuki ninjas. Naruto, however panicked and slipped when he heard a scream. _SHIT! SHIT!_

He rose and barked at Sasuke. "Bastard, check if Sakura's okay!"

Sasuke kicked the enemy straight in the face. "Damn you!" he hissed. He heard Naruto, hesitated and eventually dashed to Naruto.

"Are you insane?"

"NO!" He snapped. "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU...!" Sasuke cursed as the gigantic toad materializes in front of him.

"Damn you, bastard! Look for Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke cursed again and dodges the foot coming to him. He broke into the gate and to the door. Meanwhile, Naruto noticed the growing tree from the Haruno household. He gaped at it stupidly._ What the hell! Why is it moving???_

Back to Sasuke, he found Sakura standing before the man-height flames.

"I now understand what he meant...it wasn't literally mean _twin_...but..." She coughed again and her eyes rolled back in ecstasy.

"...Accompanying Soul..."

Sakura trembled harder and her paleness grew. "A...A...A-Accompanying...S...Soul..."

**INCANTATION**

Haruno-san's clothes burned away and she's now standing naked and bleeding.

Sakura rose to her feet, horrified. "MOTHERRRRRRRRRRRRR...!" Sakura tried to run into the flames but the flames rose and burned hotter.

"I will give...b-birth...to...your Accompanying Soul...now."

Sakura gasped, her eyes bulging. "G-give birth!??" she choked.

She blinked. "It can't be! Are you...are you pregnant?" She asked helplessly. "But...but your stomach is f-flat! And your wounds...!"

"The Accompanying Soul...it longs to be with you...to serve you...oh...!" she threw back her head and moaned her incantations.

The tree stopped growing.

"The arrow signaling the beginning of the war has been fired."

An incision started to tear in her stomach.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO....! STOPPPPPPPPPPPPP...!" Sakura screamed in horror, pressing her hands to her ears, closing her eyes.

Sasuke was jolted by Sakura's scream. He cringes at the sight before him. A naked bleeding woman with a bloody wide slit in the stomach stood at the center of the pentagram of flames.

He saw Sakura, running head-on to the flames. He ran towards her, stops her from running into the flames. For a moment, Sasuke froze. He was astonished to see her eyes again...

It was true he had hoped to see her eyes again but...not like this.

Not like this.

Her eyes are wide, pale, dazed and horrified.

He wrapped his arms around her; he grimaced at her coldness and severe trembling. He also felt her wetness of her clothes due to blood from her mother.

Sakura's eyes grew larger as she watches her mother over the Sasuke's shoulder. Her hand reaches out to her mother crying out to her to stop.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO....! STOPPPPPPPPPPPPP—"

Her horror increases as the tree branches around her mother began to move wildly around the body. The horizontal slit widened and Sakura, frenzy with horror pushes Sasuke off her.

"S-Sakura...!" Sasuke choked, unable to handle the sight of the woman. Unpleasant coldness started to spread in his body. He gasped as he put a hand to his mouth, his eyes widening as the woman plunged her hand through the slit.

He saw Sakura's knees gave away, dropping to the floor like a rag doll; her eyes wide and wild, her stomach flip over unpleasantly. Haruno-san grabbed something inside—

Sasuke paled.

"My...my...S-Sakura...chan...little....S-Sakura...chan..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

"S-Sakura...! Don't look!" But the girl rose to her feet slowly and run into the flames. Amazingly, the flames vanished; she stepped into the pentagram but before she could reach the woman—

"No..." Sakura whimpered, falling to her knees, sobbing. The woman pulled something out from her stomach.

A Sword.

"M...Mother..."

The woman stares at the sword, let it float in the mid-air and smiled at Sakura.

"Mo...ther..."

But cruel-looking branches began to slither around the woman's body...then, pulled the body parts apart with a force of a monster.

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"_

She screamed.

Sakura received huge amount of blood, screaming in horror.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!"_

She watches, wild-eyed as the branches tear the body apart into pieces, throwing the pieces everywhere painting the wall red...turning the room into a place of nightmare. She looked around slowly at the broken body pieces.

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"_

Sasuke stood transfixed, receiving squishy bits of flesh as he fought the urge not to throw up.

Sakura had stopped screaming. She stares at the mangled remains of her mother's body held by a huge master branch.

"M....o...t...h...e...r..." Tears flowed in her cheeks, her eyes slowly turning...blank.

"M...o...t...h...e...r..." Her eyes lose its sane glimmer.

The branch that held the remains squeezed it.

SQUIRT.

...causing the head to come off...it rolled in front of Sakura, its eyes open and lifeless.

"S—Sakura...! D-don't l-look!"

Sakura stares at the head blankly. "M-Mama..."

_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH..._

"M-Mama..."

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..._

Suddenly, Sakura suddenly gets a rush of blurry images.

"_NO, it's Mama! Mama's head...on the floor...ON THE FLOOR...!"_

A little girl crying over the severed head—

"_No...little Sakura-chan, STOP IT!"_

A girl lying in a man's arms—

"_Blood...why? When I see blood...I get so weak...the smell..."_

A woman with pink hair is crying—

"_MAMAAAAAAAAA—"_

A girl covered in blood—

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH..."_

A girl holding a—

"**SAKURA...!"**

But Sakura remained staring at the head. "Ma...Mama's head...on...the...f-flo...or..."

Flashes of images—

**Room with red walls**

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..._

**Floor covered in red**

"Just like before...just...like...before..."

**HEARTBEAT**

"Mama..."

**HEARTBEAT**

"Mama..."

**HEARTBEAT**

"Mama's head...on the floor..."

**HEARTBEAT**

"On the floor...walls...red...floor is red...."

"_Sakura-chan, don't look!" A male voice shouted._

Slowly, she crawled towards the head, picks it up, stares at it blankly and hugs it.

**HEARTBEAT**

"Mama's...head on the...floor...on the floor..."

Sasuke rushes to her. "Sakura, STOP!"

"Again and...again...women...heads on...the...floor...pieces...again...and again..."

Sasuke frowned heavily. _Again and again...? Does this happen before???_

Suddenly, the pentagram rose into flames again setting the house on fire. Sasuke cursed and prodded Sakura but to no avail. Sasuke looks around and grimaced. The house is literally burning down. He looked at the sword hanging untainted in the mid-air, pounding as if it has a heart.

Panicking, he ripped a red blood-streak curtain, drapes it over the hovering sword and grabs it. He frowned. It's featherweight considering its size and height. Now down in the floor, it reaches up past his waist. Holding it, he made his way back to Sakura, still unmoving and murmuring incoherently.

"Sakura..." he felt his heart sank at the look at her eyes and he can feel the brewing inferno inside the house.

Swallowing hard and avoiding eye contact with the severed head that strongly make him remember the dream he had a couple of days ago when they were still in the forest of Sound, he scooped her in his arms, the sword still in is other hand. He ran out of the house and sighed in relief seeing the Akatsuki ninjas fleeing.

At the exact moment they went out from the burning house the fire totally rose and consumes the house, the unknown tree still protruding from the roof.

Panting, he put Sakura down and laid the half covered sword beside her. The girl didn't blink just stares at nothingness, whispering.

"Again and....again...Mama's head...on the floor...everything red..." her other hand looks for the sword.

"Mama, are you...there?" She touches the sword and almost at once, it shudders, trembled and veins popped out from its blade and handle.

Sasuke frowned, confused. _What the hell! The sword...looks..._

"Are you there?" She whispered against the head.

Sasuke looked away. He heard a familiar poof indicating Gama Bunta is gone. Naruto came bouncing to them.

"Sasuke-bastard...! Where's—SAKURA-CHAN, are you—OH SHIT!" Naruto cursed aloud and backed away in horror. "Bastard...what...what—"

Tsunade and others: Jiraiya, Kakashi, Gai, Iruka, Anko, Kurenai, Asuma and Ibiki came.

The Fifth stopped short, paled horribly and stuttered. "W-What...."

"Oh my...!"

"Sasuke, what happened?" Kakashi demanded, taken aback at Sakura.

"Ma...Mama..."

Everyone gasped in shock as the sword began to bleed and vibrates violently. Sakura held the head even closer and the sword's vibration worsens.

Sakura buried her face in the head's hair, sobbing. "Mama...Mama's head on the floor..."

Sob.

"Mama..."

Sob.

"Mama...."

**HEARTBEAT**

"Mama...it's Sakura-chan! Are you there?"

"Sakura...chan..." Naruto stares at her concernedly, can't think what to do.

"It happened again, Mama...it happened again...always Sakura-chan hugging...Mama's head...always...Sakura-chan...hugging Mama's head...again and...again...again...Ma... Mama..."

The burning tree began to move. Sasuke looks up and he scowled. Naruto did the same and he muttered. "That tree is...huge...and moving..."

"Sakura-chan...killed Mama."

Everyone gasped in horror. And the tree thrashes its branches headed for Sakura but the sword suddenly came to life, shot free from Sakura's grasp and float in front of the girl, and stabbed the ground, the red curtain spreading like a cape to shield the girl.

And the tree broke into halves.

"Sakura-chan killed Mama."

And the tree suddenly grows pink petals.

Ah. Now they understand what the hell is that tree.

It's a Sakura Tree.

----------------------------

Please don't hate me, **animEvivvErz******

**IHearVoices** HEY! You didn't offend me! Mark this: You NEVER did. Don't think you offended me coz you didn't!!! As a matter of fact, you're one of my favorite persons in the net! You even gave me a free lesson in pretenses so why would you think you offended me? You never did, believe me, ok? I think there's a misunderstanding. I meant that as joke. I think I should shut up sometimes.

Sorry.


	17. Little Miss Orphan

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

"_**People precious to me…am I going to lose them?"**_

_Are you happy now?_

_That you've killed the one who loved you?_

_Does it make you smile?_

_To watch me fall_

_That you've lost a true love?_

_Does it make you smile?_

_To feel nothing at all_

_---- Are you happy now?_

"_**Don't believe in lies."**_

* * *

**Little Miss Orphan**

"MICHAEL-SAMA…! RAPHAEL-SAMA…!" A male Angel came rushing to the White Hall where Michael and Raphael arrived after their brief visit to the Material World. Michael looked up; his orange-red eyebrows drew into a scowl. Raphael, however, was in his dreamy state.

"Huh? What's wrong with you? Has Uriel finally said hi to you?" Michael asked smugly.

The Angel who was under Michael frowns disapprovingly. "Metatron-sama is calling for you. And you too," He said, pointing at Raphael who has a very far-away look in his eyes.

Michael scowled and cocked his head. "Uh, me? He misses me already?"

"Michael-sama, he's angry! You burned two mortal men with that Cursed Fire of yours. And he _didn't _like it."

Michael smirked, looking hot-tempered. "Didn't like? Are you out of your mind? Of course, he didn't like that. He doesn't like any thing. "_Except his height, you know._

The Angel looked mortified at Michael's boldness. "Michael-sama," he repeated pointedly. "I think he's thinking of punishing you! And you know exactly what kind of punishment Metatron-ooji will inflict!"

Michael gave him a ravishing smile yet his eyes burned with furious brashness. "Of course, I know exactly the punishment is." He smirked. "He'll make me listen to him singing."

The Angel was horrified. "That WAS rude, Michael-sama! What a horror if the Prince hears you! And Raphael-sama, don't sleep on the floor!"

Micahel turned and found Raphael curled in the floor, sleeping soundly. Gritting his teeth, he kicked the whitish-blonde Angel sleeping in the floor in the back of the head.

"Raphael, you go sleep somewhere else."

Raphael groggily stood up, rubbing the back of his head. "You kicked me?"

Michael smiled smugly; his dark-red hair seemed to stand up in irritation. "Ne, does it feel so sweet? You're sleeping on _that_ floor for 156th time! And to think you're the _ONLY_ Angel that slept!" Raphael kicked him hard in the shins.

Michael glowered. "OUCH. THAT. HURT."

Raphael looked at him sleepily. "Sure it does, Mika-chan."

The red-haired Warrior Archangel seemed to inflate. "Don't call me that! You," he spat rudely at the other Angel who backed away involuntarily. This Archangel is very widely-known as the hot-tempered, rude, fiery that matches his Cursed Fire, battle-ready, literally burning because of his temper— Warrior Archangel Michael.

He's a dangerous Archangel to cross. He is rude, loud, arrogant, and VERY bad-tempered and his horrible temper matches his power Fire.

He seems disrespectful even to Metatron. And there's only one he respects.

"I'll go straight to Metatron if that will make you so happy." He snapped, now in his terrible temper. The subordinate quickly ran off.

"MIKA-CHAN…!" Michael growled and spun around to meet whoever it was.

"What the heck—Gabriel, you kiddy-kiddy, I told you—HEY!"

Gabriel has spread out his magnificent glassy wings, his eyes glowing dangerously. "DON'T. CALL. ME. KIDDY. KIDDY!" He roared in a mighty voice.

Michael blinked and shrugged carelessly. "Okay, point taken. Don't bug me now. I'm off to report to Metatron." He said, now walking along the Hall.

Gabriel strode beside him, his wings gone, looking up to him. "Did you really burn two mortal men, Mika-chan?"

Michael stopped walking and glowered at the twelve year-old looking Archangel. "Gabriel, I swear with Archangel's Honor, I'll do a pretzel if you don't stop calling me THAT! I'm Michael." He leaned down to Gabriel.

"M.I.C.H.A.E.L—The Warrior Archangel, got it?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Did you really?" He asked coolly.

Steam seemed to radiate from Michael's ears. "YES! Now go away and drag Raphael along. He's getting drowsy already and might drop down to the floor again."

The boy-looking Angel looks to his side and saw the whitish-blonde beautiful Raphael sleeping while leaning to the wall. He grabbed Raphael's arm and dragged him next to Michael.

"Why?"

Michael scowled. "Why what? Why did I burn them? They're annoying."

"You burned tow mortal men because they're _annoying_?"

Heaving a deep sigh, he looked down to him again, a mocking smile in his lips. "Gabriel, this is not for curly kids to—HEY AGAIN!"

Gabriel has ripped out his great wings again, his enormous power flaring and Raphael is now curled in the floor, peacefully sleeping. Michael winced. He knew what he said was _totally, absolutely and terrifyingly _out of the line.

Gabriel is very powerful and no one dares to comment about his looks and _the significant other._

The hair.

Oh, that beautiful _curly_ hair.

Sweetly, he said. "Gabriel-kun, you know how rude Mika-chan is." He grimaced. Gabriel began to spread his third wing, and the fourth. "Oi, stop sulking there. It was a joke."

But Gabriel had already ripped out his fifth and sixth, then the seventh and eight. Michael rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Duh, what an annoying situation I got myself into. I got someone officially in bad mood and a lazy bishounen Angel." He kicked Raphael in the back of the head. "WAKE UP, RAPHAEL!"

Raphael jolted awake and spread out his enormous feathery wings in panic. "Huh? Where's the canon? Where—"Michael hit him in the back of the head.

"Shut up and help me calm Gabriel-kun. He's ready to explode into his volcanic tantrums."

Raphael yawned loudly and stared drowsily at the raging Gabriel. His wings vanished and he asked, "Ne, what did you say this time?"

Michael scoffs smugly. "Heh, his curly hair, eh…?"

Raphael froze and shivered. _STUPID MICHAEL!_ This is a very sticky situation.

Gabriel-kun is a very beautiful and powerful Archangel. He has gorgeous blue-green eyes, milky white complexion and locks of stunning dark brown curly hair hanging loosely from his head.

And he has the most magnificent wings and the freakiest too.

They are like glass, transparent but feathery, powerful and seemed to radiate thunder and lightning.

But because of some very unfortunate circumstances, a tragic dark past of their history that is forbidden to discuss especially if the involved figures are around, he's become incredibly short, like a 12 year-old kid. However, his powers, memory, appearance and number of wings and good looks remained intact.

Everyone knew Gabriel doesn't like what he had become however; they also knew he didn't regret it.

But one particular thing must be avoided to say in his face.

That's it, his beautiful curly hair.

Though his powers and memory remained, his height and _hateful _curly hair is what he doesn't like.

He missed his straight hair terribly.

"You're a goner. Now, he's ready to explode his 140 wings." He said, frustrated.

Michael winced, slightly sorry. "Go offer him a candy."

There was thunder.

"MICHAEL, I'M GETTING SERIOUSLY_ SERIOUS!_" Gabriel's voice turned to his original tone, the matured one. Michael rolled his eyes, unfazed. _Seriously though, is there a seriously serious thing?_

Raphael rummages inside his pants pocket. "Gabriel-kun, calm down. Here's a candy, the latest plum flavor."

They could see smoke coming out of the Great Seraphim's ears.

Michael kicked Raphael. "What a blonde thing to do!"

Raphael kicked him back. "You told me to offer him a candy."

"Gr, I'm talking to a blonde, for crying out loud! Gabriel-kun—"The Archangel has spread out his 123rd wing already.

"We've found what you're looking for." Gabriel instantly calms, his wings vanished and his eyes shone. Michael smiled smugly, very please at himself. _Heh, that's the magic word, candy boy._ Raphael has popped the candy in his mouth, humming contentedly.

"Nice flavor…"

"Really, you did?"

"Hai…a cute ninja girl," _BUT ABSOLUTELY RUDE!_

_RUDE! RUDE!_

"I'm impressed." A powerful voice interrupted. The three spun around and in the limelight stood…

"Metatron."

Michael's face turned deadpan.

--------------------------

------------------------------

Sakura shifted in her sleep, a groan escaping her soft lips. She slowly opened her eyes; her eyelids felt tired and heavy. For a while, she stared at the white ceiling, dazed and drowsy. It feels so warm and the bed is so soft to sleep on. Sighing contentedly, she blinked and—she blinked again and her eyes widened.

_I can see._ She blinked again. _Oh yeah, I can see._

A white ceiling, isn't it? Her eyes gazed right. White wall—left, uh, white wall again. Her eyes gazed straight up, white ceiling, immaculately clean.

_Unlike…_her heavy-lidded eyes suddenly widened slightly as rush of images flickered before her like filmstrips.

But it is all blurry.

One image, however, persists.

An image of a woman with no face…_WHAT??_

Sakura sat upright, pressing a hand in her aching temples as violent rush of blood came up to her head; her long pink hair tangled in her shoulders and back.

_Mother's face…I…I can't—I can't—_

She pressed her hand harder, now between her eyes. _I CAN'T REMEMBER HER FACE!!!_ She screamed inside her head in horror.

Sakura felt like crying. _Why…why can't I remember? I can't remember Mother's face?!_ Her hand now clutched a handful of hair in desperation as she furrowed her eyebrows, closes her eyes to remember…the face of the woman who bore her…who bore her twin—

Her eyes snapped open in dreadfulness.

An image of decapitated head flashed in her mind…but…_WHY? Why can't I remember? _She winced inwardly and her eyes showed her pain and weariness. _Even though I remember vividly how she died…I can't remember her face…!_

Suddenly, she felt so tired. Thinking sure absorbed her strength and she realized cerebral technicalities are so energy-consuming.

The hospital door opened gently. Sakura looked up drowsily and her eyes rounded in surprise.

The visitor stopped in her tracks, her jaw dropped and in a voice so annoyingly shrill, she yelled, "SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura smiled tiredly but nevertheless happy. "Ino,"

The blonde girl leapt into her, throwing her arms around Sakura's fragile body fiercely and sobbing hysterically.

"You wide-forehead girl, so lazy, so naughty…! You've been sleeping for a week!! YOU'RE SO LAZY!" Ino screamed to her. Sakura winced at the volume.

Ino continued ranting about how silly Sakura is, how stupid, how lazy, etc. Sakura smiled and studied the girl. Ino has grown incredibly curvaceous and tall. Her yellow hair now back in its original length.

"What are you staring at???! You're so LAZY! Lazier than Shikamaru…!"

Sakura giggled childishly and looked at the doorway. "Where's Hinata-chan?"

"Oh, she's on her two-day mission with Kiba the dog-faced. She promised she'll come home alive—well, that's because I told her I'm gonna spank her."

"You sure are intimidating."

"Ne, don't worry. Hinata-chan is strong. What's the Byakugan for?" Her eyes turned misty again and Sakura worried that her friend might break into her crying fits again. She patted Sakura's head affectionately.

"Sakura-chan, you don't know how happy I am. You…" tears threaten to fall again and Sakura smiled reassuringly. "I never thought…oh, don't mind me, I'm just too happy."

"I know. I'm very glad too."

"Sakura-chan, always remember we're here, okay?"

"Yeah…"

Ino patted her head again. "You really looked cuter without that shitty scroll off!"

Sakura chuckled at Ino's colorful language.

"You looked like a child, Sakura-chan. But you are always a silly little girl." Ino finished, smiling dryly.

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "You're so polite." Suddenly, Ino squealed and screamed. Sakura grimaced at the intensity.

"…KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!"

In a rush, the silver-haired Jounin appeared, looking half-annoyed. "What's—"

Sakura stared at him.

----------------------------------

Kakashi was frozen shocked. He…could not believe it.

_Sakura-chan...? Is that…_

"K-Kakashi…sensei…?"

Her soft voice snapped him out of his reverie. He straightened his face, thankful he has the notorious mask covering almost his whole face. His throat constricted, feeling the vise-like contraction in his lungs.

The girl blinked. And Kakashi barely noticed Ino saying goodbye to Sakura. He…could not describe the feeling seeing her beautiful green eyes again. He missed those eyes. Those eyes that reflect the innocence he had lost… the warmth and the promise of spring.

At last, he has finally able to savor the happiness. "YO. It's been a long time, Sakura-chan." He smiled and he saw the girl stared even more.

"Hmm, what…? Do I look so handsome that you literally lose your tongue?"

"Eh?"

"You're staring so much. I'm so embarrassed."

The girl's cute face flushed. "O-oh, sorry…It's just…oh yeah… it's been a long time…"

Kakashi smiled even more widely behind his mask, his eye crinkled in mirth. "Heh, you certainly look cuter without a scroll." He said, leaning against the door.

Sakura blinked and her blush grew redder and more pronounced. Kakashi chuckled, enjoying the sight of her. She really is cute.

"Can I see your face?"

"Why?" asked Kakashi.

"I've been blind for two years…your looks seemed a stranger to me except your…voice."

Amusement flickered in his eye; he approached her bed, put his hands on the foot of the bed and leaned forward. "It doesn't answer the question."

Sakura looked uneasy at his intense gaze. She shrugged. "Okay, forget it."

Kakashi cocked his head on one side, looking amused. "Don't you miss me?"

The girl's lips twitched in a mocking smile. "Hmm…" she hummed, shrugging.

"That's cruel."

Sakura grinned. "I missed you."

Feeling the warmth at seeing the bright twinkle of mirth in her eyes, Kakashi could not help but to thank God he has lived even if it had been cruel to meet the three brats.

"I missed you too."

The girl giggled and raised her arms, asking for a hug. Kakashi chuckled; he approached her closer, sitting at the side of her bed and putting his strong arms around her tiny body.

_I really missed those eyes._

-----------------------------------

They were chit-chatting when somebody entered her room.

"Sakura," The voice is very familiar. Sakura looked at the direction of the voice and saw a beautiful blonde woman. Kakashi saw the bewilderment in Sakura's eyes; he leaned to her and whispered in her ear.

"The Hokage,"

Sakura blinked and stammered. "H-Hokage-sama…"

Tsunade smiled brightly. "You're awake, I'm glad. There are a lot of things to be clarified."

Sakura bit her lip and looked down, her hands clutching the blanket. Tsunade sighed. "I'm sorry about your mother."

"…my eyes."

"They're fine. They seemed normal all along."

Sakura nodded, still looking down. "Yes, Mother told me…I…my eyes aren't blind…that it was she who asked you to put that scroll on me."

"…"

Sakura looked up. "Why?"

The Hokage shrugged. "Your mother didn't give any reason. At first, I was suspicious but…your situation back there called for it."

Sakura nodded and glances at the sword stabbed to the floor, covered in red cloth. "I…I can't believe she…ended u-up like that. M-my consciousness refused to b-believe it w-was m-my m-mother…t-torn to pieces…" Her hands began trembling and she tore her gaze away from the sword. Kakashi reaches out and held her hands.

"…but she—kept on telling me…it's h-her d-destiny but…I don't understand!" Her hands clutched Kakashi's gloved hand in desperation.

"Sakura—"

"I-I don't u-understand! Why…w-why she has to end up t-that…that way…?" Her grip on his hand tightens so hard.

"Sakura…I'm sorry. Your mother is a very secretive person—a woman of many mysteries. She's reticent but a good person…Did she tell you something?" Hokage-sama asked.

The girl looked broken but Kakashi knew she's trying hard not to cry. "She said a lot of things…but nothing sensible! She kept on saying its h-her d-destiny to d-die that –way and she—"Sakura suddenly glances at the sword. _Why…why…? This sword feels and looks eerily familiar, no…the aura it emits…and the b-beating…_

"This…sword—"_is alive? Is it possible? But…NO! A non-living thing—alive…? It can't be! Why…? But—_

"I remember something! This sword…" she let go of Kakashi's hand, staring at the sword intently. "This sword…Mother told me…she—I'm supposed to have a twin!"

"A twin—"

"Yes! She told me! She told me she'd give birth to my twin _that _day!"

Kakashi frowned. "But—"

Sakura's shoulders slumped helplessly. "I know. If I'm human...then my twin should be human as well not a _sword_! She's supposed to give birth to my twin…not a sword!"

Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, calm down," The girl looked down, defeated.

"Kakashi…sensei, I can't remember her…face…" she whispered painfully.

"Whose face…?"

"Mother's face. I can't remember her face. I don't know why! But I can't remember her face! I CAN'T!" She cried out, clamping her hands over her ears, tears threatening to fall.

"Sa—"

"Memory regression, amnesia, whatever you call it." Tsunade interrupted.

Kakashi frowned. "Is it normal?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, it is. Especially in her case...memory regression takes place when we witness something we want to forget so desperately because that memory will hurt us."

Sakura bit her lip and looked at the sword. _But this thing is ALIVE! I can feel it…the warmth…the beat of a human heart…it beats as if it has a HEART! The warmth of it is so familiar…why?_ She slowly swung her legs off the bed and approaches the sword, kneeling in front of it. She uncovered the weapon and touches its blade.

_Why does it feel so warm…so familiar like as…as if it belongs to me? That it's been with me…for a very long time…_Her hand slid down. _It feels so warm—I can feel the pounding._

**HEARTBEAT**

_And the pulse! Does it have…blood circulating inside of it? And the feeling of it against my skin…it's burning!_

"I think…I saw this before. I just can't remember when and where."

Kakashi is behind her and helping her to her feet. "Sakura-chan, you're just tired and recovering." She allowed her self to be steered back to her bed. She sat and Kakashi sat beside her.

"Kakashi-sensei, Hokage-sama, I don't understand what…had happened to my mother, the existence of this sword…and my supposed twin." Her voice broke. "And…what am I going to say to Father once he came back? How will I explain Mother's death…?"

Kakashi's hand on her shoulder tensed. She noticed it and looked up to her masked sempai. "Is there something that matters?"

The silver-haired man's eye grew weary, he seemed debating whether to say something or what. At the end, he decided it would be better to say it.

"Sakura-chan, Hokage-sama has something to tell you."

Tsunade's eyes widens in panic. "Kakashi—"

"You have to know."

"What is it, sensei?"

Tsunade shot him a frosty look but knew he's right. It's now or never. "Sakura, this will hurt. A lot. It's about…your father."

Sakura frowned at the Hokage. "Father…about Father…?"

"_He's one of them…"_

"He's—"

"—one of them,"

Both Kakashi and Tsunade were surprised. "How did—"

"Mother…told me Father is one of 'them'. But…who's them?"

Kakashi grabs hold her hand very tightly. "The ANBU 14th squadron had already found the…missing body part of the corpses…"

Sakura's green eyes widen in horror. _NOOOOOOO…NOOOOOO…Not my—_

Kakashi fiercely throws his strong arms around her, hugging her tightly as if he can absorb the pain that's beginning to numb her. "Your father…was one of them…he was…" Kakashi hugged her tighter and Sakura stared wild-eyed at nothingness as tears begun to flow in her cheeks.

"Your father was one of the eight Jounins killed and decapitated by the Akatsuki Organization." Tsunade narrated for Kakashi.

"N-no…K-K-Kakashi…s-sensei…! Tell me! Tell me…s-she's…lying!" But Kakashi didn't respond.

"Kakashi-sempai, y-you won't lie to me, will you? Will you!? You won't lie to me!"

"Sakura-chan, they found your father's…head inside a jar together with the other seven heads."

Sakura felt anger welled up inside her. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to stem the flow of her tears. "NO! Don't lie to me!"

This can't be happening! Not to her…not to _her_! But…her father…is dead…? No. There must be a mistake…is there? She refused to believe it. NO. She will never believe it.

_NEVER!_ Never… Kakashi is lying. He's pulling a terrible prank on her. And it's not funny. No…it's not amusing at all. Kakashi-sensei is a very terrible person. Playing games…like _this._ He's…so terrible.

But…why is he…why does he sound so…broken? So sad…? Is it really a prank…?

"No…"

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan…I—"

That sincere apology! She hates it! SHE HATES IT!

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed over his shoulder, pushing him away from her with all the strength she could muster. She hates him! How dare…how dare him to joke…to lie something like this!

"I HATE YOU!! LET ME GO!!" She yelled, crying. Tsunade looked away.

"I hate you! I hate you, Kakashi! I…h-hate you! I HATE YOU!!" She screamed even louder, struggling violently against his embrace but Kakashi didn't let go. He embraced her even tighter, wishing he could absorb her pain.

"I HATE—"But Kakashi suddenly let go and shook her savagely and spoke in a voice so vicious.

"I wish this all a lie, Sakura! I wish I can lie to you! But you know me, don't you??" He hissed venomously. Tsunade frowned at his broken composure. Sakura's constant 'I hate you' must have thwarted his sanity.

"I thought you knew me…that I am one of your _best friends_…I thought you trust me, Sakura-chan…" Sakura sobbed harder at her former teacher's defeated voice.

"I will not lie to you…I can't. I won't lie something as cruel like this! I won't joke around…like this just to hurt your feelings! Damn it. Not to you…especially not to _you._"

"F-Father…" she sobbed, her tears spilling in her cheeks. "F-Father…"

"I…don't…"

_NO…please._

She collapsed forward and Kakashi embraces her again.

_First Mother…then Father… _

_Who's next? Who's going to leave me next?_

"F-Father…NO!" _Am I destined to lose everyone I loved?_

* * *

_In a rush_

_I see my reflection_

_Are those my eyes?_

_I…I'm crying._

_I see my soul in those eyes_

_My broken soul_

_And my shredded wings_

* * *

Greetings, the SoS is in grave danger of discontinuation. School is slowly turning from heaven to a hell. That's why. 

And oh, arigato Ayane-san for support and the reviews!

To rahil- thanks so much. Hmm. Hmm. Your idea is tempting! Maybe...in the future!!

* * *


	18. An Angel Cries out to Heaven

Eye-catch! :: Boro Ningyoo Sakura on hiatus! Check it out! ::

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

**An Angel cries out to Heaven**

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, I heard Sakura-chan is awake! I want to see her!" Naruto ran excitedly towards her hospital room. His arms flapped in his sides as he ran, a grin splattered across his foxy face but the funny thing is…he seemed not to accelerate. Or he didn't even move in his place. He looked around his shoulder and saw Kakashi holding the collar of his shirt, lifting him up.

"HEY!" He hollered. Kakashi dropped him carelessly.

"No."

Naruto stared at the man frowningly. "No?"

Kakashi shrugged and pulled his perverted book as he leans back against the wall. Naruto glares as he blushed, staring at the cover. _Pervert sensei!_ Angry, he grabs the book, flung it to Sasuke who caught it out of reflex. Looking at the book cover, the Uchiha's dark eyes widened and he grimaced in disgust.

_I can't believe I touched this shit!_ He threw the book across the corridor back to Kakashi, trembling in repulsion having touched the _damn thing._ _Damn Kakashi!_ The silver haired man was not pleased.

"No. N-o. NO." Kakashi replied monotonously, flipping the book open.

"Why?! What's wrong with you??"

Lifting a hand, Kakashi pressed the tip of his index finger to Naruto's forehead protector, lowered his face level to Naruto's and started poking him.

"A Jounin who argues with his commander is a danger to his team. Do you want me to kick your Jounin rank off your ass myself?" Kakashi emphasized each word with a poke that pisses Naruto.

"You don't argue with someone HIGHER than _you._" The man finished with a final jab and straightened up. Naruto scowled disapprovingly.

"Fine, I'm going." Sasuke said emotionlessly, shoving his hands inside his pockets, turning around. But Naruto grabs his sleeve.

"What? Won't you argue more?"

Sasuke gave him a pokerfaced look. "Unlike you, I'm not a dobe. Unlike you, I'm not stupid. Unlike you, I don't care. So hands off." He shoves Naruto's fingers clinging to his sleeve.

Naruto seemed to inflate. "What a response. I like that. It's so hip and it's annoying!"

Sasuke glares. "Whatever." He said.

Naruto raised a fist. "You stay here, Sasuke-bastard! Or it's hasta la vista baby to your ass!" he turned to Kakashi who looks amused. "What happened to Sakura-chan??"

Kakashi shrugged annoyingly.

"Kakashi-sensei…!! Sakura-chan is so cute and so important to me!"

"Uh-huh, overly dramatic, Naruto, it's awful to see you mushy-mushy."

"SHUT UP, SEMPAI!"

"We discovered her father is one of the decapitated Jounins."

"Oh shit." Naruto muttered in a low voice.

"Yes, oh shit. So Sakura is recovering from shock—"

"You told her already." Sasuke said flatly, looking outside the window with a deadpan expression.

Kakashi shrugged. "Yes."

"Don't you think it's cruel?"

It was strange to hear that question. "Why do you care?"

Sasuke remained expressionless. "I don't. You don't know how annoying she was when I tried to bring her back."

"Hmm, you think she'll trap herself again inside that mind of hers."

The boy shrugged and cross his arms in front of him. "She's made of glass. Even her inner world is made of glass. Even her sanity is made of glass. She's a 'please handle with care' object. If you break her perfect world of paradise, she'll break along with it."

Naruto and Kakashi stared at him strangely.

"You're right." Kakashi commented.

"Hmm, you speak like a poet, bastard."

"And she's too damn innocent for her own good."

Naruto scowled at this. "She's like an angel."

_**An Angel crying out to Heaven**_

_**Hear the cries of the winged creature above**_

_**An Angel Corruption**_

"It's annoying."

Kakashi resumed reading his book. "She's flesh and blood, you know. She has…feelings." _I think being a glass is perfect metaphor for you, Sasuke-kun._

"Whatever. A glass doll remains a glass doll." Sasuke said coldly and started to walk away.

"HEY! Won't it be nicer to say by-your-leave?" Naruto yelled after Sasuke. But the boy flung a kunai and Naruto was pinned in the wall by his collar.

----------------------------

Funeral:

The eight decapitated bodies of Jounins were identified. The Aburame Clan was relieved and hopes that Shino survived and therefore wandering in the forests. Naruto and Sasuke weren't introduced personally to the deceased Jounins but out of respect attended the funeral.

Naruto winced as bawling and crying resounded throughout the funeral area. He never liked funerals. Ever since he attended his first funeral where the Third were buried, he never likes the proceedings and most of all the drama that unfolds.

He squinted and saw a flash of pink. His eyes widened in excitement. No one has pink hair except her. He chuckled; Sasuke glanced at him disdainfully, wondering if the blonde boy has finally cracked and lose his sanity. He followed Naruto's line of sight.

There. He blinked.

Haruno Sakura was standing beside Kakashi, her hair in a loose and long braid with black ribbons laced through the pink plait. Her clothing is black, showing long legs. Her head was bowed and he saw Kakashi patted her head.

He noticed she carried an object as large and long as a pole clothed in red. _It must be the freaking sword._ Ino and Hinata are behind her with their fellow teammates.

Before he knew it, Naruto was already dragging him towards them. "Sakura—"

He was silenced by a smack in the back of the head. He looked around, his eyes screwed up in pain. "You friggin' bastard— what the hell is that for?" He whimpered angrily, rubbing his sore head.

"We're in a funeral rite. You shut your hole up." He said coldly. Naruto clenched his fists and looked forward, watching Sakura. Staring intently, he noticed that Sakura is acting distant even towards her two girl friends. And it's only Kakashi-sensei can reach out to touch her.

He sighed and half-listened to the ceremony. He wanted badly to be next to her, to support and guide her along this rough new road. He knew Sasuke is right about her breaking along with her glass world—that she's a glass doll…that she's too damn innocent for her own good.

Naruto smiled bitterly. She has never experience losing someone or killing either.

…Sasuke is too damn right.

-------------------------

_**An Angel crying out to Heaven**_

_**Hear the cries of the winged creature above**_

_**An Angel Corruption**_

_Hokage-sama told me Father went after his and Mother's best friend, disobeying Hokage's orders. And they were compromised. They…were slaughtered like animals!_

Sakura looked up to the sky. She's standing in her black clothes on the top of the cliff where a large and old Cherry Blossoms tree stood, carrying the sword wrapped in red fabric.

It's been hours since the funeral took place.

_Mother…_

"Mother, Father…why did you leave me? I'm alone now."

_Sing the song of loneliness_

"All Mother left to me is a sword."

She didn't cry at the course of the ceremony but…this time…

_Can you hear the cry of my heart?_

"I bet…Father knew he's going to die. Just like Mother knew she'll end up that way."

_Or._

"You always tell me…you love me so much, that you two won't leave me."

_You're deaf to my screams?_

Tears began to flow in her pale cheeks. "But…w-where are you?! Mother! Father! Where—"

_It can't be! They are flying away! They're leaving me!! STOP!_

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

She blinked and her heart pounded. "Who…"_ is crying? Who…-_She looked down to the beating sword and felt its pulse.

Her tears dropped to the sword and the cry went louder. But it wasn't hurting her eardrums. It's a cry of pure sorrow. She knew in her heart, whoever is crying, it cries along with her heart, with the same loneliness and sorrow.

"You're crying…for me?" She slowly sat on her heels, clutching the sword close to her heart, her face buried to her knees. She can feel in her heart the same beat of the sword's heart, the same tears and the same feelings.

"Mother…"

"Father…"

"W-where…?"

She slowly lifted her tear-streak face and looks up to the Heaven, her eyes searching, straining to see the faces of her parents etched in the clouds. When she was a child, her mother used to say, those people who died has their faces etched in the clouds.

_Maybe, I can see their faces._

But she saw nothing. All she sees is stupid shapes of animals and things formed by the clouds. Not even her mother's hair or her father's nose.

"Where are you?" _If…I can't see their faces in the clouds, where were they? Does it mean…Heaven is not there?_

She blinked and she saw something in the clouds that made her tears flow more.

It's her mother's favorite flower.

The Camellia…beautiful flower camellia, the flower her mother was named after.

_Does it mean…you're up there in Heaven?_

**HEARTBEAT**

Heaven… The word is…strange to her lips. And images appear: beautiful blue-green eyes…dark fiery hair that look like fire the way it stood up when angry…a hair that seemed to reflect the sun…and the frightening dark eyes of—

_Mother…Father…if I saw Mother's flower…then... they already met up there…Mother and Father._

"Are you looking down at me?"

_Sakura-chan, no matter what happens; we will always be there with you!_

"Are you watching me up there?"

_With Mama and Papa!_

She could hear the voices of yesterday. _Mama loves Sakura-chan! Papa loves Sakura-chan!_

"Tears…I'm so weak, my emotions are always getting over me…but I can't help it…"

_WE LOVE SAKURA-CHAN!_

The memories…the voices…her tears…her _human _memories…are these all part of the big plan? Are all those losses part of the big curse?

And she could not help but to cry out to Heaven.

----------------------------

Sasuke spun around and saw the figure of Naruto running across the green pasture to him. Before Naruto can open his mouth to ask him, he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. Naruto saw Sakura sitting on her heels and looking up to the skies. He rushes to her, leaving Sasuke behind.

---------------------------

"SAKURA-CHANNNNNNNNN…!!"

Startled, Sakura rose to her feet and spun around. She saw the signature foxy smile and that sunshine hair. She wiped her tears hurriedly.

"N-Naruto…!?"

The blonde Jounin stopped in front of her, panting. Sakura stared at his blonde hair, mesmerized at its brightness. Finally, Naruto regained his bearings and smiled at Sakura.

Sakura blushed. She suddenly found herself very uncomfortable at his presence—a very close proximity presence. Sakura took two steps backward.

"Naruto…"

The boy grinned at him cutely. "I'm here to fetch you!" he declared, beaming.

"O-oh…I…really need time to be alone…to think…" she stammered, looking away. She could not stand looking at his face. Strangely, she found it hard to look at him. Not because she doesn't like what she's seeing but…it was hard to look in the face of the boy who swore to stay behind you…even if she's walking away. She closes her eyes tightly, willing the voice of yesterday to vanish. The day when he confessed his feelings—

"_I love Sakura-chan."_

How she rejected him.

"_I love Sakura-chan… I love Sakura-chan the most."_

Remember how he said those words.

"_But then, I won't give up. But I said 'I can give everything to Sakura-chan except happiness'. But I still want to try it. Sakura-chan makes me happy…she makes me happy…she makes me feel I'm alive because I'm hurting. My heart aches and that's the proof I'm alive and… a human."_

The proof of his humanity—

"_You don't see me."_

The invisible man…

"_I CAN'T LOVE YOU! I CAN'T! We are friends! FRIENDS…! I can't return your feelings! I can't…"_

Friendship…She's a friend of Naruto.

That's the way it should be.

"Sakura-chan, why won't you look at me, hmm?"

She opened her eyes in surprise and stared directly at his blue eyes. "I…"

Naruto smiled. "Do I look strange?"

Sakura bit her lip. "N-no…"

"Then, why?"

"I…well, I guess…uh. Oh, just mind your own business!" she snapped and spun around to face the forest below the cliff. It was so hard! She could not believe it will be hard to see him…to see his face again. She refused to let his face printed in her mind. The face of the boy she rejected.

Naruto smiled, staring at her. _She is very beautiful. _He thought, smiling widely. _She's every bit beautiful I imagined her to be._ He stopped himself from reaching out and touch her hair, to caress her feather-soft cheek and feel her alive in his arms.

_Why does she refuse to look at me?_

"Can I stay here with you?"

"Naruto," she sighed. "Why?"

Naruto shrugged, stretching, looking at the scenery before him. "So, you won't feel alone. It's lonely to be alone while staring at this beautiful view!"

_Alone…sad to be alone…pain of being alone…I wonder how Naruto coped with loneliness with being alone. Naruto never had parents. He's an orphan all his life but even though he's alone, he's still happy and mischievous. _

She glanced at him swiftly and looked away hurriedly. _How…can he cope with loneliness of being alone?_

"You know, I was never alone."

"Huh!"

He smiled; saw her expression from the corner of his eye. "I may never had parents—an orphan, hated by villagers but," he smiled, turning to look at her. "When the first time I saw you, I decided I was never alone after all."

Sakura frowned.

"I was just waiting for you. I was just waiting for the person I wanted to be with."

"…?!"

"This feeling makes me happy. When you're happy, you feel that all the things in the universe work together to make you happy. So if all those things conspired to make you happy…then why feel alone?"

Naruto smiled. "It's rare that all the things in the universe work together to make you happy."

"I…"

"Being with someone you wanted to be with does not mean possessing a person physically. I want to be with you…that's it, my heart is with you. Even though you might love someone else, this feeling of being with your heart does not make me alone."

"…"

"You know already what I feel for you, Sakura. I love Sakura-chan the most just like Sakura-chan loves Sasuke-bastard the most."

"Naruto—"

He turned to her fully. "Then, you should not feel alone! That feeling you have for Sasuke must not let you feel alone. Besides, there are Ino and Hinata! Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei…heck, even Sasuke-bastard!"

Sakura looked down, her grip on the sword tightening. "But…even if—"

"I know what you feel. We, Kakashi-sempai, Sasuke and I understand you the most."

"Because…"

"We are alike in some ways. We were alone in some ways but when we found each other…we stopped being alone! Because we met someone precious to us...someone we wanted to be with."

"It's hard to lose parents, Sakura-chan. Very hard, that's why Sasuke became a bastard, wasn't it? But you are different from him. Besides…"

Sakura began to cry, raising a lower arm to bury her eyes on.

"We are here."

_We were alone in some ways but when we found each other…we stopped being alone!_

Naruto watches her cry, smiling a little. "Ne, Sakura-chan, stop crying already."

_It's sad._

She wiped her eyes dry, smiling a bit to Naruto. _But…still…I have to try my best._

"Ne, since you're a beginner, it will be hard to forget it. But, you must try your best, Sakura-chan!"

"I…I will."

"Good. It's true it's lonely to be alone but…if you don't give up, everything will be fine!"

"A-Arigato…Naruto."

Naruto smiled. Then, his face paled. "Why? What's wrong!?"

"UH…Sakura-chan, stomachache…very bad stomachache…"

"Don't tell me…—"

"LET'S HURRY BACK!!!!" Naruto screamed and dashed back to the hospital, clutching his gut.

Sakura smiled. "Idiot,"

------------------------------

After two days, Sakura received a shopping bag full of sets of casual clothes and ninja garments (mostly black cotton sleeveless and half-calf pants) ninja apparels and weapons. She was horrified but Ino argued that Sakura's tiny and hates baring some skin so Ino can't lend her some of her clothes.

So, tired and her eardrums already bleeding because of Ino's screaming, Sakura agreed. Hinata was equally horrified and mutely nodded in everything Ino says.

Beaming, Ino threw the bags to her and dragged Hinata home. "Bye-bye!" she said while winking.

"Demo—"she sighed and brought the bags down the floor, flung the blankets off her and swings her legs on the side of the bed. She was about to get off the bed when the hospital room door swung open noiselessly.

"OHAYO, SAKURA-CHAN…!!"

Sakura's eyebrows twitched. That voice! "Naruto. I'm. Not. Deaf."

Naruto looked at her quizzically. "Of course," Sakura wanted to hit him with a pillow. Instead, she looked around; the blonde woman Tsunade-sama is there, a tall and large white-haired man Jiraiya-sama, Kakashi-sensei and—

Her eyes widened.

"Sasuke-kun…"

The boy looks up at her voice. Their eyes met briefly and Sasuke looked away instantly, staring at the wall.

Sakura's expression is a cross between happiness and sadness. His looks enhances, no doubt.

He still has this mysterious rough handsomeness; his black hair is longer and silkier. He has no forehead protector so his thick lustrous bangs hung in his forehead all over his eyes, making him look more mysterious and ethereal. The paleness of his skin stands out against his jet-black hair.

His dark eyes are unusually darker, more sorrowful, more mysterious and colder. They are like the doors to the underworld. They spoke two years of bitterness, pain and loneliness but perfectly masked with coldness and darkness of his soul.

Thick long eyelashes hid his secrets and hinder people trying to look in to his soul.

Kakashi is right. He's paler. His skin is clear and smooth like of a snow. And his height—he's so tall (because she's so small), almost a head taller than her. She calculated that her head will only reach his shoulders. Looking at him, she feels so small and insignificant.

Sakura sighed and stopped studying his features. She didn't expect him to be…_that_ good-looking after two years. _Or tall—_

Of course, she knew he's handsome but…she stole another glance.

It's scaring her. Really scaring her…

And as a final thought, _he's fatally more handsome than before. His personality is darker…a dangerous man with many secrets. And I'm…scared. The way his eyes look…they spoke death. His bitter but devilish looks…_She shivered. _I'm scared looking at those eyes._

It feels like…he's unearthly…ethereal…as if someone protected and reared by a devil.

She flinched. What a horrible thought! Reared by a devil…?? She must be out of her mind! But the dangerous and deadly dark look in his eyes is…scary. She shivered and her gaze transferred to Naruto.

Naruto studies the sword with thoughtfulness in his eyes. And she could not help but to smile a little. He's handsome. His hair is still yellow, shimmering blonde hair. He's tall as Sasuke, his blue eyes are brilliant and his skin is tanned. Watching him, the uneasiness and mad beating of her heart stopped.

_Naruto is the sunshine._

_Sasuke-kun is the darkness._

"How do you feel, Sakura?" asked Tsunade.

Sakura blinked and looked up to the blonde woman. "I-I'm fine!"

"Hmm, that's good news."

"Hokage-sama, where am I going to stay?"

Tsunade smiled.

"I can't live here forever, can I?"

"Oh, that. It's already decided, don't worry."

"Decided that…" Naruto and Kakashi listened intently.

_I have a very bad feeling about this._ Naruto thought.

With a knowing smile that rose Sasuke's suspicion, she said.

"You are going to live with Sasuke-kun."

* * *

* * *

Eye-catch! :: Um, I'm scared of those people ready to butcher me…because 'Rag Doll Sakura' is on hiatus. Permanently— I mean, I guess not until SoS is finished. (hides!) Look I'm sorry!! I recently had my worst examination that it literally made me weak physically. (In case you're wondering, it's Organic chemistry.) THAT HAG!!! Also, reviews scared me because they insist I must continue the story but…in fact, it was…just…a…game….OH GOD, please, Maya and Ayane, don't kill me! I published it out of boredom…SoS bores me, I think and I thought…'well…let's see…why not post something…err—weird?? And taboo? Or disgusting? Or err—I don't know!' And I did. And I didn't expect it to have 15 reviews…and moreover, to be asked for a continuation. I did not do any proofreading…err—so the grammar literally stinks!!! No emoticons (wehe) or… Please I'm really sorry…but I promise, Franciscan Honor or…err— Anime Lover's Honor— I will do my best to think…rethink and type… It already has a plot, eh? The problem is, is the sequencing of the events. And a proofreader, also, wanna be my proofreader? Uh, cannot ask friends here or else its hello to heaven for me! I promise I'll try since SoS nears it's end.

Lucky me, you people haven't read or review RD Sakura. Hehe, that's the reason I post it here!

God loves us all!

Also, eye-catch is property of K-chan from Digimon Fan Fiction portion, author of Magical Girl Mimi!


	19. No Way Out

**Eye-catch! **(A large banner of "SASUSAKU SUCKS!" waves)

NaruSaku fans: (rabid drooling) **YAY!**

SasuSaku fans: (eyes reduced into dots) **BOO!**

NaruSasu fans: (eyes rolling) **duh, we prefer Akamaru x Kyuubi pairing.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO **

* * *

**No way out**

"Ah, Uzumaki Naruto-kun, I've been waiting for you." Itach said flatly. He spared his seething brother a cold uninterested glance then back to Naruto.

"Bastard…" Naruto growled, clenching his fists so hard that veins popped out. "Let Sakura go."

Itachi cocked his head on one side. "I will if you'll come with me."

"FUCKHEAD! You think I'm stupid?!" Naruto finally snapped, his blue eyes turning red-orange, his abnormal orange chakra spiraling around him furiously.

"Well, let's say…_your_ Sakura-chan will eventually have to say hi to hell."

Naruto trembled with ferocity. He…he…_Damn, I can no longer think straight._ He…_I'm losing control…_He…_I'm seeing things…_ It feels like he's walking in a tunnel, his sanity being sucked through a dryer…his vision turning red and his body bursting like an inflated balloon.

It felt so goddamn painful! Something stirred inside of him. Roaring with such ferocity that it made his insides tremble…_what is it?_ SHUT UP! _Am I losing my…_His head hurt. Damn headaches. _Some little people are running inside my head…drilling my frigging baka brain…Death tearing the flesh of my brain… _Headache…he had always hated headaches. What a pain in the ass.

His vision turned bloody red. _Am I seeing things or…is it just my eyes?_

_Naruto! Don't look him in the eye!_ A voice shouted in his ear.

Blue eyes blinked.

His vision cleared; his breathing rugged and his head pounding with headache. He glared ferociously at the elder Uchiha whose eyes glisten with cold interest. Naruto shuddered. This man is a lot colder than baka yaro Sasuke…but well, Naruto shrugged, clenching and unclenching his fists, _at least Sasuke-bastard knew how to apologize, eh?_

"Let's have a bargain, Uzumaki-kun."

"Bargain your face!" Naruto barked. He glances at Sasuke frowningly. Sasuke hasn't said a word yet. But he noticed the boy's face twisting into a scowl…staring at something…staring at _someone._ Itachi spoke again.

"I will give your Sakura-chan back if you come with me."

Naruto opened his mouth to respond but a hoarse voice interrupted him.

"N-no…N-Naruto…I…" Sakura managed to stutter despite being held by the Mangekyou. Her green-silver pupils are still dilated, her body still rigid.

"Sakura…chan…" his blue-eyes narrowed. "What's wrong with…Sakura? What did you do to her?!"

Itachi shrugged. "Just a beautiful dream she's under."

"Dream…? Why are her eyes so frightened?!"

Sasuke studied Sakura intensely. Those dilated pupils…that paleness…those eyes…he can almost see the reflections of what happened to her mother.

BINGO!

"**WHAT THE FUCK! YOU SHIT HEAD ITACHI…!"**

Sasuke suddenly roared.

Naruto jumped beside him in surprise.

Itachi smirked. "Foolish little brother."

"Let her go, Itachi. And lift that jutsu off her!"

"Why the sudden concern, little brother?"

Sasuke swelled, his eyes shifting to red then back to black, his neck aching and his skin started to burn.

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP." He snapped, powering up his Chidori, ready to spring into action and kill _him_.

Itachi looked at him. "I'm not interested. Foolish little brother."

Gasp.

Gasp.

_Can't breathe…_

Sakura-chan! -chan…chan…chan…chan… Sakura-chan….chan…chan…

_Can't breathe…_

_Is it…you…mama?_

_Mama…_

Gasp.

_Mama…_

Gasp.

_Papa…_

Gasp.

_Papa…_

Dead eyes.

_Can't breathe…_

Dead…eyes.

THEY ARE DEAD!

"_The ANBU 14th squadron had already found the…missing body part of the corpses…"_

Gasp.

_Can't breathe…_

"_Your father…was one of them…he was…"_

No.

_Sakura-chan! -chan…chan…chan…chan… Sakura-chan….chan…chan…_

"_Your father was one of the eight Jounins killed and decapitated by the Akatsuki Organization."_

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

_Can't breathe…_

_**No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. **_

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!**_

**SNAP!**

"What the hell!! Let Sakura-chan go!!" Naruto shouted furiously, hearing Sakura's agonized scream, trembling, and his headache getting worst than before that he started to see…_double._ Double Itachi…double Sasuke…double Sakura-chan…even a double…_Naruto???_

"NO! STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPP— MOTHER!"

Sasuke stiffened. "Shit head! Lift that _jutsu_ off her, you sick bastard!"

"It seems you are familiar with her nightmares."

"_LIFT THAT JUTSU OFF HER._"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—"They saw Sakura double up in pain, pressing her palms against her head. She whimpered and screamed.

Naruto froze. "Sasuke…is it…the memory of—"

"Yes."

"It will—"

"Yes." Sasuke swore he hear Naruto's teeth gnash so hard.

"Damn it! You'll make her insane!" The blonde Jounin yelled, screwing his eyes as his headache intensifies. His eyes began to water and veins started to popped in his temples as if his bloodstreams will explode.

Itachi just shrugged lazily.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto screamed, half in anger and half in blinding headache.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA—"

_SAKURA-CHAN!!!_ His head screamed madly. In his mind's eye, he can see himself going mad. _Sakura-chan._ His demonic eyes are gleaming rabidly._ Sakura-chan._ His fingers are growing claws. _Sakura-chan._ He grew fangs._ S…S…S…Sakura…chan…_

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_KYAAAAAAAAAAA_

NOOOOO! SAKURA-CHAN!!

"Shit! Shit! Shit! I give up! I FUCKING GIVE UP!!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke's voice sounds so far away. His headache is eating his sanity.

"I'll go with you! I'll be your fucking toy! Just let her go! LET HER GO OR I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!!!" Naruto roared, slapping a tree so hard it swayed dangerously. "I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!!" His threat echoes. _I'm losing it…my grip…_

"Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes are shifting from red to blue and vice-versa. His monstrous chakra is pumping in and out of his body. His whiskers darkened…the bags below his eyes darkened…his eyes…

_DAMN THIS HEADACHE!!!!_ It felt like someone is drilling a metal right into his brain!! FUCKING BRAIN!!!

_**Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck—FUCK—**_

But Naruto refused to clutch his head in desperation. _Protect Sakura-chan…protect Sakura-chan…PROTECT SAKURA-CHAN. _

**PROTECT SAKURA-CHAN.**

Yes, oh yes. Sakura-chan. His Sakura-chan. His Sakura-chan needs him. Sakura-chan needs him now. He will protect her. He will protect his Sakura-chan. If they hurt her…then he'll pull their fingernails one by one…he'll claw their eyes out…he'll tear their stomach into halves…_ Don't hurt Sakura-chan…_

_Please, don't hurt Sakura-chan._

Blue eyes blinked.

"Let her go. NOW." _Or I'll break every tendon in your body._

Itachi pulled Sakura up and deactivated the Mangekyou. Her delicate body slumped instantly and threw it across them. Sasuke catches her. Naruto heaved a heavy sigh. He walked pass Sasuke but stopped in midway.

"Bastard, don't make Sakura-chan cry." Naruto said and finally met Itachi.

"You…really love the girl."

_I love Sakura-chan the most._

"Damn it." Sasuke swore as he watched the two disappear in the woods.

---------------------

Sasuke laid Sakura gently on the forest floor. He had been holding her for a while now at the exact spot where they found her. She looks ghostly pale and cold. Her long hair tousled over her shoulders. He was about to brush her hair off her forehead when she moaned, her green eyes snapped open wide and sat up as fast as she could. Fortunately, he was able to snatch back his hand.

"Naruto?" was her first word. He saw her blink and slowly gazes at him. "S-Sasuke…kun?"

"How do you feel?"

"Sick…I feel I'm going to—"she immediately got to her knees, her hands on the forest floor and vomited harshly. Sasuke looked at her pathetically. After vomiting, she crawled back until she's next to him and sat on her shanks, cold sweat dripping on the either side of her pale face.

"I…I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun."

"I'll go after them."

"Huh?" she looked at him weakly. "After…them…? Right now?"

Sasuke nodded and stood up. "I can summon a snake big enough to carry you back to the village—"

"No. I'll go with you." She interrupted and stood up weakly. Sasuke grabs her arm and helps her up. "Thanks…"

"No. You're weak and sick. Mangekyou is a disgusting jutsu used on you. It is designed to dishearten people."

"Yes…but Naruto…he is captured because of me, isn't it?" He didn't reply.

"I want to save him… Please let me go with you."

Sasuke shook his head. "No."

"Sasuke-kun, he is important to me!! He let himself captured because of _me_!! I wont let them…I wont let them take him away from me!"

Sasuke stiffened and felt numbness spreading in his being. **_I won't let them take him away from me!_**

Only their rugged breathing is heard.

"Sasuke-kun…this is…this is the same feeling I had when I confronted you months ago…the mission on which we have to retrieve you…this is the same feeling I felt! I wanted to retrieve you so badly…and Naruto helped me. Please…I have to bring Naruto back…_I have to_. I _want _to bring him back. He…he is important to me!" she begged.

"Fine, do whatever you want." Sasuke said coldly and climb the tree in front of them, speeding up to the branches. Sakura sighed, pumped chakra in her legs and followed him.

------------------

His headache is making him insane.

So damn insane that Itachi swore when Naruto stumbled, hitting the forest floor face flat. For the tenth time, he yanked the boy upright by the collar of his shirt.

"Uzumaki-kun, are you feeling well?"

"S—shut…up-p-p-p, you m-m-monster…" Naruto slurred, hovering between the state of sanity and insanity. Damn!!! His head hurts so much that he wanted to die now. It feels like some-good-for-nothing-fucking-bastard-or-bitch is digging a hole in his brain. He can feel every flesh, every tissue, and every cell in his brain screaming in pain, pounding in his skull, their raging shrieking echoing in his ears. Someone is screaming in his ears. Someone has put a permanent hole in his head.

Itachi dragged the boy carelessly and when they'd reached their location, he dumped the boy in one corner. "Rest for a while."

Naruto groaned and clutched his head for the first time. He tugged his hair and groaned even more.

Itachi listen lazily. "I see. Is the Hokage with them?"

"No. Jounins."

"How many Jounins are there?"

"Hmm. Dozen, I think. They're awfully annoying."

Itachi nodded. "Go. I have to do some necessary changes in our plan. Wait for me at the border."

The Akatsuki ninjas frowned for a while but they knew it wasn't wise to question Uchiha Itachi. Kisame nodded. "Make sure it's on our advantage."

Itachi ignored him and approaches Naruto, kneeled in one knee. "Uzumaki-kun,"

"S-s-s-s…s-shut u-u-up-p-p-p…l-l-l…l-l-l-leave…m-me…a-a-a-alone…d-damn it…"

"Does it hurt so much?"

His cerulean eyes widened. "Y…y-y-you…d-d-doing…t-this…t-t-to…m-m-me…"

"No. The Nine Tails Demon wanted to see the world."

Snort. "S-s-see…t-t-the…w-w-world…? M-my…ass! HE WANTED TO DESTROY IT!!!" he screamed.

"The pain is so great, isn't it, Naruto-kun?"

He growled. "SHUT UP! I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING SHUT YOUR MOUTH UP!"

"Pain, pain, go away come again another day…" Itachi mocked.

"Little Sakura is out to play."

His blue eyes widened then turned red.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!_"

-------------------

Sasuke waved an arm, signaling her to stop. Sakura huffed and asked, "You felt it, too?"

He nodded. "Naruto is near. I can feel his chakra."

"But…it's different… I mean, I know he can tap his _other_ chakra but…this…"

"I know. It feels like…he finally let it loose."

Sakura looked horrified. "NO! He won't do that!!"

"Of course he won't. He's so damn fond of this village. But Itachi is with him."

"And you think—"

Sasuke growled. "He has ways to make Naruto release it."

"Oh my God…let's hurry before he'll make Naruto do it!" She was about to spring forward but Sasuke caught her wrist. "What?" she whispered. "We have to find him!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "No need."

"Nani."

"He's right there."

"Huh?" She followed his line of sight and gasped. "NARUTO!" she exclaimed happily and before Sasuke can stop her, she jumped down and rushes to Naruto.

"Naruto…I was so worried! Excellent! You—"someone pulled her away from Naruto. She looked behind her and saw Sasuke, grimly watching Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong!? It's Naruto, you see!"

"No, it's not."

"What?"

"No, it's not Naruto."

"What are you talking about? Of course _he's _Naruto!" Sakura answered, pulling her arm free form his grasp. But he jerked her close to him. Sakura looked up to him and blinked. It was the first time she saw him up-close. And she's right. He's too tall for her. Her head barely touches his chin.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"He's Naruto, alright. But look closely. He wasn't in his right mind at this particular moment."

"What are you talking about?? Are you telling me he's…insane?"

"Something like that, I suppose."

"No—"

"**You will make her cry again."**

"Naruto—"

"**Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan… My Sakura-chan… Always crying…I won't let…you…"**

And then, they felt it. The energy bursts. Their chakra collided and exploded as Naruto's demonic chakra blow up sending Sasuke and Sakura run into the tree trunks, almost breaking their spine.

-------------------

Tsunade stiffened.

She got up from her chair, drew the curtains and peered through the window. Her blue eyes widened in horror.

Bouncing straight from the textbooks, the Nine Tails demon towered over Konoha once again, his magnificent nine tails swirling and cackling merrily as if saying…

_Have you missed me…little Konoha?_

* * *

NOTES: 

SilencedDreams011 Uh yeah, I'm a DLSU student. Not proud of it, though. School suffered a disgrace, did you know? BSN…was it a nursing course? I heard the nursing faculty is actually bitching around…maybe they would be nice to first years like you. Hehe, a friend of mine complained A LOT about them. Don't worry! Be happy and God loves us all! You can do it. I've heard La Salle scarcely fail aspirants. Good Luck!! And who told you I'm from DLSU?

mad-killer-bunnies-alert (cries in a corner for a while, too) I'm so sorry. SOB. I'm working on it. OR I will. Please just wait.

To be honest…I hate SOS. I hate it for some unknown reason. I don't know…but I HATE THIS FIC.

Anyway, the end is near.


	20. Carnival of all the Damned

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

**Carnival of All the Damned**

* * *

Sasuke sat up with great difficulty, his hand reaching out blindly to his side to where Sakura is. "S-Sakura…!" He choked. "Sakura…!?" he called hoarsely. His back hurt as well as his neck. He groaned; clawing the tree trunk to stand upright. 

He felt fine hairs on his nape stand up in shiver. The energy swirling around him and Sakura wherever she was is frighteningly powerful, demonic and dangerous. It is making him shudder and he became more determined to know where the hell Sakura is.

There were great mist of dusts, great crackling of red-orange chakra and a strange feral cackling. Sasuke looked up and cringed.

The Nine Tails Demon screeches at him, barring its great fangs.

--------------------

Sakura shrieked. A tree is falling on top of her! Struggling to avoid her certain source of demise, she rolled to her left. The same moment she rolled off, the tree fell.

She shivered as she sat up. Her surrounding is scaring her. There was an invisible energy around her that is so powerful that it almost made her think she was in a presence of a demon.

But she remembered. _Naruto…_

Her eyes widened. "NARUTO!"

--------------------

Sasuke's ears perked up. He swore he heard her.

"NARUTO!"

Yes, that was it. Sakura!

_SAKURA! Where are you?_

He dodges the great swing of paw but unfortunately, he fell to a great mess of smashed trees. "Damn big nasty fox." He immediately got up and run towards the voice.

"NARUTO!!"

Shit, if she doesn't shut up, she'd die.

He saw through the dust and dirt a figure. Small. Petite. Yes, it must be her. He made a dash to her, calling her name.

"SAKURA…!"

The girl stopped calling Naruto and turned around. He saw her face lit up in relief. "SASUKE-KUN!" It was nice to hear her calling his name instead of that dobe. He reached her and clutches her close to him. Sakura's eyes widened. "Sasuke…kun…"

"Damn it. I can't believe he broke down completely under the Mangekyou."

"Sasuke-kun," she breathes into his chest as she clutched the front of his shirt. "Where is he…? Where is Naruto?!" she began to panicked.

"I don't know. His chakra is everywhere that it was hard to pinpoint his location." He replied, his arms around her constricting in panic.

Suddenly there was a long lash made of red chakra. He put his arm around her tiny waist and jumped off their spot just as time the lash turned the earth where they were into dust. They both turned where the attack came from. The dust is thinning; a figure with sagging shoulders is seen through the mist of dirt.

"N-Naruto…?" Sakura whimpered. Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke carries Sakura in his arms. "ECK! What are you—"

"We're leaving."

"But—"Sakura protested. But another lash came and Sasuke dashes away.

----------------

Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai and Anko hustle through the tree tops; each having different thoughts. Asuma glances at Kakashi discreetly, saw the fine lines of worry etched in the little of the face he can see. It was rare to see intense emotions in that eye, particularly white-hot hatred.

Hatake Kakashi is not someone to cross and mess up with.

Especially if you mess up with his brats and touch a single strand of their hairs.

He's awfully attached to those brats and it is a common knowledge that Hatake Kakashi has a monster inside. Well, it wasn't that _common_ but messing up with a former ANBU commander, duh, you must have wanted to die so badly.

Kakashi raised a hand and they stopped. They stood upright from the branches; looking up to the nightmare that haunted so many dreams and that took Yondaime's youthful life.

"Tsunade-sama is right. It has broken free from its living cage." Anko muttered. Kurenai nodded and spared Kakashi a calculated look.

"Don't look at me like that," was Kakashi's harsh flat retort. "If you fear that demon, then go. I will not stop you." His eye narrowed dangerously. "But I will retrieve MY students."

Gai cleared his throat. "Eternal rival Kakashi—"he was interrupted as Kakashi looked at him.

"Stopping me? Shut up and go home to your mama if you're so scared."

Gai glared and was about to retort when Asuma waved his hand. "Wherever you go, I will follow." Kakashi nodded gratefully.

"Whatever." Anko muttered and leapt forward first, going after the demon. Kakashi followed. _Just wait, three little brats and I swear I'll do a major spanking once I get my hands on you three._

**-----------------------**

His agonized screams filled his ears and the void where his nightmares are. He covered his ears, trying to block those screams…his screams.

His headache worsens, so worst that it's eating him alive. He felt someone is eating his brain, stabbing his brain with a sword, bamboo stick…whatever! He screamed even louder, his eyes mad and crazed with insanity.

_Always crying…_

_She's always crying._

_My…Sakura-chan…_

He hated himself. He was cursed! CURSED! He is a demon! HE IS A DEMON.

"_No. You're just the container that imprisons the Kyuubi. You weren't the demon ITSELF. You are just the vessel."_

Iruka-sensei… That was what Iruka-sensei told him. He's just a vessel. Not the demon. Never the demon…he's just a vessel. The container.

_I'm supposed to be the HERO!! A HERO! I SAVE YOUR ASSES!!_

But they hated…_me._ I am a monster. Many died because of me._ MANY DIED BECAUSE OF YOU, you worthless fucked up demon! You deserved to die!_

_DIE!_

_DIE!_

_DIE!_

_DIE!_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!"

And the Nine Tails physical form vanished but its chakra remained free. WHOLE chakra. So fucking great that it is enough to burned Konoha in one single blow…with just one swing of one tail…_YOU ALL DIE, FUCKHEADS._

He screamed again and absorbed Kyuubi's chakra.

_GET READY TO RUMBLE, FUCKHEADS!_

"…_Naruto!"_

The voice is supposed to calm him but it just ignited the already burning pain.

**------------------**

They were already a good mile away from the wreckage but… Sasuke and Sakura were astonished to found they are face-to-face with Naruto. A very different Naruto…

Sakura felt her breathing stopped as she gaze at Naruto's red slit eyes. His whiskers are dark and seemed to stretch and thicken. His fingers are suddenly claw-like, his skin red and steaming. His blonde hair is no longer shining with mirth but they seemed to writhe. His shoulders are sagging, his posture is feral-like, his teeth barred and red chakra surrounds him like a cape.

"Naruto, please, what's wrong!? We're here to help you!! Can't you remember me? It's Sa—"Sasuke covered her mouth.

"Quiet." he whispered hoarsely, watching Naruto closely. "Hide behind the bushes. NOW," he uncovered her mouth and pushed her towards the bushes.

"But—"She squeaked in fright as Naruto launch an attack, clawing them. Sakura gasped as the front of her dress were viciously slashed, drawing blood. Sasuke, gritting is teeth, delivered a kick that angered the berserker Naruto.

"Sasuke—"she screamed as Naruto grabbed her by the hair and hurled her aside. But Sasuke managed to catch her before she hits something.

"I told you and I'm telling you again. Hide behind the bushes!" He pushed her roughly in the bush.

"OW!" Sakura gasped, skinning her knees. Her scalp sure hurts. She turned, still in her knees and peeked trough the bush. "Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke double up in pain as Naruto's fist connected in his chest. But summoning his strength, he kicked back and he chose a joint, a very familiar joint— the useful one. He kicked Naruto's left knee.

There was sickening sound of splintering bones. Sasuke cringes, he saw Naruto's broken patella sticking out of his skin.

Naruto let out a howl and fell hard to his front, clutching his knee.

"NARUTO…!"

"Sakura, damn it, you idiot girl, behind the bushes…NOW…!" he felt a burning pain in his back. His eyes widened and heard Sakura scream his name. Naruto is digging his claw in his back.

"Damn…dobe…" he said between clenched teeth.

"Naruto, stop it! STOP IT!" Naruto heeded her and tossed Sasuke aside, writhing in pain, his back staining with volumes of blood. Sasuke panted and gritted his teeth. What a monstrous…thing to do.

Naruto is slowly closing the distances between them, ignoring his injured knee. He had always been the fast healer. Sakura trembled in fear. Those eyes! Those eyes…are hungry for bloodshed and tearing of flesh. Naruto attacks her and she let out a muffled cry as Naruto squeeze her delicate neck…breaking her, slamming her against the tree.

"N-Naruto…" she choked. His hand tightens, lifting her off her feet.

"N-Naruto…"

"Y-you…" Naruto rasped. "You'll…make…S-s-Sakura-chan…c-cry…"

Sakura felt tears fall. All this time…Naruto is thinking about her…thinking about her…tears.

"Naruto…"

"YOU WILL MAKE SAKURA-CHAN CRY!!!" Naruto screamed at her and lifted his other fist to crash her face but he was knocked off her. She fell hard to her butt, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Sakura," Sasuke gasped, touching her shoulders. "Are…" He wrapped his arms around very tightly. "Sakura…"

"Naruto…" she sobbed.

"I WILL KILL EVERYONE! I will not stop killing until all you die! Everyone…making S-Sakura-chan…c-cry! I hate you all! I HATE YOU**_!!! I HATE YOU SASUKE_**!!!"

Both Sasuke and Sakura stiffened and stared at Naruto. _Naruto,_ Sasuke thought.

"Making S-S-Sakura-chan…c-c-cry! I hate you…I'll kill you…and I will find you!!! I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU!"

"Mangekyou Sharingan…It's making him see things."

"What do you…mean? Hallucination…?" Sasuke nodded.

"S-Sakura-chan…always crying…always…her tears… …I…I will kill you!! I will…" Suddenly, Naruto fell to his knees, burying his face to his palms and began to sob.

"…No…no…I'm not a monster…no…no!!! I AM NOT THE KYUUBI! Don't hurt me!! Don't hurt me!!!"

"Naruto…!!" Sakura yelled but Sasuke pressed her down.

"Please…acknowledge me…" he sobbed. "See me? See me? Please…don't hurt me… NOOOOOOOO…!"

"He needs us!" Saskura cried to Sasuke.

"It's the aftermath. After that he'll go rampaging again."

"But—"

"ARGHHHHHHHHH…!" Naruto roared and fresh chakra burst from him.

**Kill them.**

He roared.

**_I will kill them all…_**

Sasuke shielded Sakura's body from all the debris of tree limbs spiraling around them as Naruto's monstrous chakra explodes, uprooting trees.

_**I will not stop.**_

_Damn it Sasuke! DAMN IT! BOTH OF YOU ARE GOING TO DIE SO BACK OFF AND TAKE SAKURA-CAHN AWAY FROM HERE!_

… **_Peel your skin…_**

"Naruto…! STOP…!"

_**I will roast you all to death… Feed your insides to wolves…**_

He kicked Sasuke into a tree so hard it snapped like a twig.

_**And pull your fingernails one…by…one…**_

**Kill them. **Sasuke blocked the punch. **More. More Killing. **But Naruto swung his other fist and crashed Sasuke's ribs. **He's going to hurt Sakura-chan. **Sasuke groaned painfully, clutching his broken ribs. **Kill them. **He's lucky he still have his lungs intact. **Making her cry—**

Sakura screamed.

Naruto had dug his claws in her arm, extracting blood.

And Sasuke's mind went blank.

**-----------------------**

_Blood?_

Lots of blood.

_Her_ blood.

It wasn't just blood. It's _her _blood. The blood that…that never—No, she bled already. Bled to death… fighting some bitch. He remembered his dream. The dream that haunted him like a constant pest…_raining…always raining._

_Do you remember the blood?_

Do you?

_**Do you remember the rain of blood?**_

Do you remember catching a falling angel, Uchiha?

**_It's her blood. It's her flesh. Do you remember?_**

Boy, you know angels don't bleed.

_**But…she's bleeding.**_

He felt a sudden surge of pain. His mind sucked into a dryer of forbidden emotions and memories… _Don't look!_ He saw through his mind's eye. _DON'T LOOK!_ He saw her blood.

_DON'T FEEL!_

And her head, pink hair caked in blood and delicate neck cleanly chop off the body. He can almost taste the blood raining from the red sky. He can see the giant cross dripping in blood and pieces of white fabric. The Cherry Blossoms that writhes and decayed…the little puddle of blood…_her_ blood.

The blood of the person who promised him an eternal love_…"Can I hold your hand?"_ and he declined.

His head began to pound. His eyes burning…swirling.

"_Because spring is not forever…because winter will come to take you away from me."_

His heart pounded faster, his blood began to rush.

"…_no one's going to hold my hand forever."_

Seals began to spread. Madness began to swell. Pain intensifies. Memories fade.

"_Can I hold your hand?"_

Sharingan versus Nine Tail eyes.

And he went insane.

"…_The devil's fruit can lead me there…"_

I love you. I love you. I love you.

_She's not meant for me._

**-----------------------**

Sakura froze in terror as she felt the familiar, almost sickening rush of chilly chakra. Another demonic chakra? She recognized it. She would never forget the way it feels, having exposed to that chakra.

_Sasuke…kun? _She shivered and began to tremble. _Please no._ She can't stand the clash of two sickening chakra. _Please, STOP!_ But her voice can't pierce through their brains that hungers for murder.

"Oh my God…please, stop them!" she screamed.

And a fight ensued.

**-----------------------**

It's happening again.

The heat, the lust, and the pain. All ugly emotions human hid exploded that very moment. Their thoughts only screamed murder.

Pain crashes with pleasure. Love against hatred. Jealousy and acceptance; dream collides with nightmares. Beauty adjacent to malice; truth and lie…will they ever maintain equilibrium?

Ah, the sunshine and darkness.

No way.

They will always crash.

For the sake of the girl they both loved and despise.

**-----------------------**

Sakura watched in horror as Sasuke, covered with Cursed Seal broke Naruto's arm, crushing the bone. He was completely out of control. He went mad. She had screamed for them to stop, wincing and fighting not to vomit as their battle turned fiercer and more violent that it twists her stomach uncomfortably.

Another crack. Naruto twisted Sasuke's arm. There's an inhumane howl. Kick. Stab. Break. Pierce. Smash. More blood, more violence.

And Naruto cracked Sasuke's elbow the other way around.

She could not stand the sound of cracking bones, crushing muscles and breaking bodies.

There's no way she can stop them. Not with her arm bleeding madly.

"**_STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP…!"_**

She screamed and light shot out from the sky, hitting her, enveloping her into a limelight. Startled, her eyes widened in horror. What's happening? Where this light does came from? It feels so damn warm and… intoxicating.

And she smelled it. The scent…that she had sniffed many nights ago… the seductive aroma of paradise is driving her mindless.

Her eyes snapped even wider, the pupils turning silvery green as rush of images came.

**ZOOM!**

—fast, their giant voices echoing, their faces blurred and everything…is so…cold.

…_Thud…thud…thud…THUD._ Who are…you?—_they're coming— _her eyes turned iris-less…_they're coming for you—_who are…_you_?—— _Why?—_

Seven lives.

—_the house is on fire. The woman with long hair, clutching a little girl cries as she watched their house being burned down—_

Seven incarnations.

—_her mouth tasted the blood and she decided it taste good. A sinister smile lit her innocent face as she gazes down at her mother's decapitated face—_

But…still the _she's…_

—_her head began to throb. The red…the red in her clothes…is it blood? Her heartbeat faster…her breathing became shallow…her vision turned red…and red…redder …"STOP! STOP IT!" She can't stop…she can't…what was she doing? "STOP! **STOP!" **more red…more red…and she tasted it…it tastes…so much like…her mother's blood…but better…much better…—_

Sakura!

—_she looked down at her victim, her black leathery garment stained with blood. "You're such a prodigy when it comes to killing, little assassin." She ignored the voice. "I've become…I mean, when I was young, I was so scared of blood that just a trickle of it is enough to make me faint…but now…" "It's because you have already tasted it." "What did I taste already?" "Blood. I swear there is more blood out there that tasted so much better."—_

SAKURA!

—"_was it a man? Or a woman…?" she asked the tall man beside her, looking at the stranger with long silvery hair and beautiful eyes. He looked upset and angry for some reason. But her jaw dropped in awe as spider webs of electricity gathered in his hand. "Was she…an enemy?"—_

They are here. They are watching you! STOP!

—_his hand curled around her delicate neck slowly then…it tightened and she began to choke. "STOP IT! DON'T!" The tall man with golden-red hair with black streaks shrieked in terror. His legs are broken and he can no longer summon his powers. "Watch me." She struggled and her eyes widened in fear as the enemy drew a long large sword hanging in his waist. "Please…stop…who are y-you?" "Little girl, you must die." "NO! I mustn't!" "See the tragedy below? You killed that boy's fiancé." "I…I didn't mean it…I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" "But you DID kill her." She sobbed. "Don't listen to him! Please, live! LIVE FOR ME!" her tall friend yelled. But the man holding the girl's neck plunge the sword through her little body. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "Azrael-san, watch me kill your little girl." And proceeded into cutting her off…limb by limb…part by part…and he screamed with rage and vanished along with his Mistress's soul…following her wherever lifetime she goes.—_

Her name…is Haruno Sakura. And she will always be called as such. She the one with no name to own but 'Sakura'…no matter what she really is and the secret her eyes and past holds…

But this is the seventh life—_her_ seventh life.

And her past is catching up.

Pretty quick.

**-----------------------**

He opened his eyes sleepily. Grins and watches the dancing peels of thunder. "Dearie, it seemed that bastard Sefirot succeeded, eh?" He looks at the throne. "Dearie looks upset."

Glare.

He shook his head thoughtfully. "Old Bendy is upset too."

**-----------------------**

Samael smiled wickedly, his sharp eyes glinting in secret triumph. "She's losing it," And looked at his comrades shrewdly, particularly to a boy-looking Seraph.

"He does not like it."

**-----------------------**

Asherah opened her eyes as an unfamiliar feeling washed over her. "Hmmm, the Sefira is responding."

**-----------------------**

Gabriel's blue-green eyes widened. "She's…"

**-----------------------**

1

_A pentagram started to spread across the forest… light from the sky widens._

_Soul and heart responding…_

**-----------------------**

Molech stopped commanding his North Army, looked up as a thunder passed through the Chaos. "Awake already…?"

**-----------------------**

Silvery long hair rippled in breeze. Beautiful eyes watch the light and the pentagram spreading across the face of the Material World. "Oh, so we found her already?" Haniel said, amused.

**-----------------------**

Azazel thoughtfully looked up, noticing and feeling the thunder. "Hmm, things will get interesting."

**-----------------------**

2

…_the light grew warmer…and warmer…_

_Can you hear…the heartbeat?_

**-----------------------**

"For seven incarnations, she displayed great stubbornness." Uriel thought. And remembered the last time he saw her.

**-----------------------**

Stroking Amphisbaena, Baphomet smiled. "Of course, it will." Azazel nodded and watched Baphomet's West Army.

**-----------------------**

Raziel gazes at his work. "I guess I worked too hard on those hallucinations."

**-----------------------**

Purring contentedly, the Bride awakens. "My Lovely, I have to make myself so beautiful again now the bitch is back." Lilith whispered, her eyes sparkling.

**-----------------------**

3

…_her back began to budge…and hurt…_

_The sound of metal, the great cry of a monster_

**-----------------------**

Zadkiel shook his head. "No, you weren't. It's the effect of the mind-barrier she's creating."

Raziel looked at him, brows raised.

**-----------------------**

Mammon glared, feeling the thunder pass through him and his South Army. "I don't like this. I don't like this at all." He growled, his left arm twitching.

**-----------------------**

Michael gritted his teeth so hard. "You cold arrogant freak… Someday, you're gonna regret this." He said as he watches the Material World below.

"You're gonna regret this …_"_

**-----------------------**

4

_Runes…began to spread in her skin…white hot and slicing…webbing through her skin…painful…_

_The nightmare, the force of both Good and Evil_

_Come…to…me…_

**-----------------------**

The East Portion of Hell shook. Amaimon looked up, saw the peel of thunder and frowned disapprovingly. "What a nuisance."

**-----------------------**

"Hmmm, the Project seemed successful, eh?" Raphael thought. His usually drowsy eyes sharpened suddenly. "Then, it all begins here."

**-----------------------**

Beelzebul gazes up to his master. "You don't look satisfied at the awakening."

**-----------------------**

5

…_dark and already spread…the runes speak of a secret…only the Messenger knows… Eyes turned ice…irises lifeless…_

_Twitch. Twitch. Twitch._

_The tree stops my awakening._

**-----------------------**

"Brother…is so pleased. I hope this end well as you had planned."

**-----------------------**

_Why?_

"Send Mammon immediately,"

Beelzebul bowed. "Yes."

Lucifer stood up from his throne and looks at the mirror standing in his right. "Why?"

**-----------------------**

Metatron smiled. _Of course, it will, Sandolphon._

"It has begun."

Smile.

"Project: Sanctuary of Seven will commence."

**-----------------------**

6

…_I need…you…get out…please…I NEED YOU… where are you…_

_Wake up…_

…_and spread your wings._

**-----------------------**

Kakashi and his co-Jounins stopped in mixed wonder, awe and horror.

Giant feathery, gaseous wings towers over the Konoha forest.

"Oh my god."

_An Angel fell right to Konoha._

**-----------------------**

The sword twitched menacingly, webs of electricity dancing around it, responding to the call of the owner. Giant wings fluttered and grew more gaseous. Veins crawled on its blade, the red cloth twists and untwist on its own accord.

"_I am the Cursed Hakai sha no Shinchuu."_

The ground where it stood grew restless and turned finer. Cherry Blossoms roots moved viciously, wrapping round the sword in attempt to stop whatever it is doing. The red-golden handle glittered and the blade was suddenly covered in runes and other weird symbols.

_Feel the wrath. Feel the hatred of a heart._

_Destruction commences._

_The Heart of destruction_

_The Core of the destroyer_

_Wish for Salvation_

_Wheels of Fate spin_

_Feel the wrath of the Desperate Angel_

And the Hakai sha no Shinchuu sprouted black bony wings covered with eyes.

_Welcome, Hakai sha no Shinchuu._

_Thank you, silly little Mistress…_

Eyes blinked. Gaseous giant wings burst into a shower of silvery feathers…and there was a rain of snowy-white cotton-soft feathers.

Smirk.

_The Carnival of all the Damned instigates._

Welcome.

Join and ride the carousel.


	21. She decides to Die

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

**She Decides to Die**

* * *

With a gasp, wild-eyed and shocked, Sakura woke up. 

And a thought crossed her mind.

…a thought that had always crossed her now-wavering human consciousness for the last six incarnations—

_I'm... How old am I?_

_This is my seventh life._

Her green eyes stirred into pale icy-green shade that seemed to glow erringly.

_I'm going to die this year._

As if in cue, the wall beside her exploded into dust and her body was thrown off the bed, hitting the opposite wall.

She finally woke up.

…after—

**The END **

* * *

**

* * *

**

SANCTUARY **O**F **S**EVEN _ends_

_Prelude to Mornings_

_You're made of glass. A mirror in a wall but why look at me?_

_Can you see me?_

_Can you hear me?_

-Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

The **'_Sanctuary of Seven'_** is written under the following influences:

Am I a Demon _sung by_ Danzig

X and RG Veda _by _CLAMP

Tenshi Kinryouku _by_ YUKI Kaori

Courage _sung by _Koyasu Takehito

Human Touch _sung by_ Warren Wiebe

Dance of Curse_ from_ Tenkuu no Escaflowne

Three Libras sung _by_ Perfect Circle (uh, not sure)

Save Me _sung by_ Remy Zero

* * *

Hehe. Things have gone SO wrong. 


	22. SANCTUARY OF SEVEN 2

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto_

* * *

**S**_ANCTUARY _**O**F **S**_EVEN _**2**

_**Forever Requiem**_

When innocence and beauty awaken with evil and terror…

The Desperate Angel is born.

_Goodbye, cruel world_

_Blow your mind game_

_Goodbye, fresh dead_

_I feel your pain_

_Goodbye, tin world_

_Love me till dead_

_Goodbye, creep dream_

_Head to toe, babe_

_-Spiritualized, Midorikawa Hikaru_

* * *

_**PROLOGUE:**_

_This is…Uchiha Sasuke._

_I am Uchiha Sasuke._

_I'm an Avenger._

Predestined love; even before birth, two souls are fated to find themselves in each others arms... such a foolish idea, a wasted fantasy. There's no such thing as , nothing more. There is no way to connect "souls," and anyone who believes such a stupid notion is inferior- these things cannot happen! So, I refuse to believe... in destiny and... in love...

—_From Dramatic Image CD #3_

Monologue II, Weib Kreuz

* * *

**Masked ANBU Black **

* * *

Sakura gasped as her back collided with the wall; she slid down and opened her eyes, looking up to the ruined wall. She gasped in fear and surprise as her eyes register that there are four heavily armed ninjas standing in the ruins.

"What—"Her eyes narrowed. _Sound emblems??_

"A woman…? I don't hurt helpless woman." The largest ninja said in his deep voice. He has thick neck and a trollish height with a big belly. He has beady black eyes, wearing black vest and red pants with black boots. The man carries a large ax and a kunai is sticking out of his thigh.

Sakura gulped, trembling fearfully. However, a thin lanky man with a samurai sword smirks maliciously at her. "A pretty little thing," He said, smirking. "I like the legs."

The other two shinobi laughed cruelly at her. But the large man scowled disapprovingly.

"What a piece of shit." He said and turned back, leaving the three ninjas alone with her.

Sakura desperately wanted to scream for help. Her body can't move in fear and as the three malicious ninjas advances to her, she felt her blood run cold.

"S-stop…" She whispered, folding her legs in front of her. Sakura was barely covered. Her white satin robe is long, reaching to her shins but as she lay helpless, her back pressing the wall, the robe's middle slit revealed her long slender snow-white legs; the sleeve on the right shoulder began to slide off.

"You're a pretty little thing. Leaf really has pretty little things to play with."

"N-no…"

But the shinobis were gawking at her lustfully. _STOP! HELP!_

"Maybe…we're going to spare you…"

Panic-stricken, trembling, closing her eyes, she screamed inside her head. _SASUKE-KUN—_

Something exploded beside her; a yell of pain and slashing movements. One by one, she heard bodies fell, and a sound of a sword sheathed.

"Sakura."

She blinked and looked up. A masked ANBU is standing in front of her. "W-who…"

But instead of replying, the ANBU grabs her arm to pull her up. Sakura gasped at his strength. She saw the ANBU looked down to her legs. He grumbled something and pulled her outside the room.

"W-where…are we?"

"Med Center."

"The hospital?! What am I doing here?! Where's Sasuke-kun? Naruto…? Or Kakashi-sensei?! Who are those ninjas? Why are they wearing sound protectors?! And—"

**EXPLOSION**

Sakura shrieked as a resounding explosion racked the hospital. The ANBU pressed her down to the floor, covering her frail body with his muscular and powerful one. She clung to the stranger frightfully, feeling the grumble of the ground. "My…G-god…what…?"

The ANBU immediately jump to his feet, bringing the girl on her feet roughly. Through the holes of the mask, he saw her sway, her eyes unfocused. "Sakura." He shook her shoulders.

The girl's green eyes stared straight to the holes of the mask. "You…know my name?"

Scowling, he drags her out of the building. "W-wait…! How about the other patients? We can't leave them here!"

"You're the only patient here."

"WHAT!"

**EXPLOSION**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA—"Sakura screamed. "Bombs! Why?!"

"Shut up." The ANBU snapped and suddenly pulled her close to his warm body. He pulled his katana from the wooden sheath. People are rushing around, fighting and slashing of kunai everywhere.

"Get out!"

"HURRY! The hospital is collapsing!"

"The Army is advancing!"

Sakura was confused. Army? What army?

"Cover your eyes."

"What?" Sakura asked, looking up to the ANBU. He's awfully tall and powerful.

"Just do it."

"But—"Her eyesight was suddenly plunged into darkness as the ANBU pressed his palm in her eyes. She heard violent swearing, sound of flesh being torn and lots of screaming. Suddenly, she was thrown against the wall.

"OW!"

"Sakura, get down!" The ANBU yelled. Sakura dropped to her knees painfully just as a large sword struck where her head was. She gasped, felt a sharp wind cross her chest; her eyes wide with exhaustion and panic.

She felt strong hand clutching her frail arm, hoisting her up. "Ah—"her eyes grew wider when he felt his hands on the chest area of her robe. Flushed, she looked up to snap at him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The ANBU didn't respond. She looked down and her eyes widened even more as she found out that her robe was slashed viciously, her skin untouched.

So, this stranger was trying to fix it so that her breasts would not pop out expose. She blushed furiously and slapped his hands away. She felt almost naked. The robe is long but thin. She has no bra and was relieved she's wearing an undergarment. The ANBU grunted and grabbed something behind her. It's another set of robe.

"Quick. Wear this." Sakura hurriedly wears it. The stranger grasped her hand firmly and led her out of the collapsing building.

"Can you—OH MY GOD!" She exclaimed, a hand covering her mouth. The place is in complete chaos! The buildings…houses were destroyed. And most of all, squadron of ninjas are advancing closer to the center of the north area of the Village.

"Who are they?! Tell me! What's happening??"

Opposite their position is another squadron of ninjas Sakura identified as Leaf Chuunins. She frowned. "Chuunins…?? I don't understand! _Where are we?_ Hey, talk to me!" she demanded to the ANBU beside her. Instead, the ANBU wrapped an arm around her tiny waist, pressing her small body against his warmth and leaped up to the nearby roof of a dilapidated store. She winced at the speed of the ANBU. At last, he stopped and she stared down.

"Huh!" They were on top of a tall apartment! And from this point, she saw that the north portion of the Village is burned down, Jounins, ANBUs and Chuunins were on every corner. Corpses were littered on the side of the streets. Medic-nins are standing around everywhere. Smoke is coming out of the stores and abandoned buildings.

Suddenly, there was a big explosion. She covered her ears and looked where it came from. To her horror, it came from the now-collapsing Med Center. "NO!" she screamed, stepping forward, forgetting they were on top of a three-storey building. She almost slipped but the ANBU grabs her in time.

"The hospital…oh my God….what is happening? Where are we? Is this really—"

"This is Leaf Village, Sakura."

"There's no way this _IS_ Leaf! I remember it correctly! What's happening?" Sakura demanded, facing the stranger in ANBU uniform.

He gazes at her intently, watching her long almost wavy hair swaying in the breeze, her green eyes looking distressed. His gaze lowered to her robe, to the slit of the robe almost showing her cleavage, to the tips of the robe revealing her legs. She looks fragile in her attire.

Reaching out to hold her arm, he pulled her close. Sakura blushed, feeling the hotness of the ANBU's body, the power of those exposed muscles and the tension building in that body.

Dipping his head down to whisper in her ear, he muttered in a low very deep voice. "Leaf Village is at war with the Sound Country."

Sakura's eyes widened. "War…?!"

--------------------------

The young man watched her expression. Her hands began to tremble and sweaty.

"Sakura…?"

No response.

He sighed.

"Sakura…?"

"No… It can't be…I-it can't be! You're lying!"

He sighed. _She's such a child._

Suddenly, there's a blur behind her. He reacted immediately; he pulled the girl towards him again, heard her gasp, felt her small body stiffen; her firm round breasts against his chest and saw the kunai positioned where her carotid artery is. In a very fast movement, he drew his katana, the tip on the enemy's neck, ready to behead the man.

"Step away." He growled.

Sakura blinked and her breathing and heartbeat quicken. She can feel the ice-cold tip of the kunai pressed against her throat, ready to cut her artery.

The figure behind the girl chuckled humorlessly. He is masked and wears a forehead protector with a Sound emblem.

"Hn, I didn't knew you're a possessive type of person."

"And I'm gonna make sure your death will be _so _slow."

The cold point of the katana drew nearer but the assailant didn't withdraw the kunai from Sakura's neck.

The ANBU began to grow impatient. His grip on the girl's unhealthy waist constricted very hard, pressing the girl's body closer to him. "I repeat. _Step away._"

The masked man steadied his kunai. Man, the ANBU is impatient. No humor and definitely a cold human.

Suddenly, the ANBU grabs his wrist. He was taken aback. The ANBU twisted his wrist and he cried out in pain. He didn't see that! Damn that girl's long hair! He didn't notice the _hand_ pressed in that girl's waist.

"I told you."

"Shit!"

The ANBU pulled back his katana, then, plunged it towards the assailant's chest. The Sound ninja screamed out in pain.

"Oh!" Sakura gasped. The ANBU winced as blood splatters across the girl's hair. He released the man's wrist and let the body tumbled down. He looked down and found the girl clinging in his vest.

"Oi," he prodded her. She opened her eyes and looks up at him.

"N-nani…?"

"Let's go." He held her waist and slung her over his shoulder.

"C-chotto matte…"

"We must reach the Ninja Academy now."

"Demo—"He jumped down from roofs to roofs until he's on the flat ground again.

"Commander," a voice said.

"This is Haruno Sakura." The ANBU answered, putting her down. Sakura huffed and looked up to the lower ranking rat-masked ANBU then up to the so-called commander.

The soldier nodded, looks over his shoulder and made a hand signal. The squadron of ANBU behind him nodded and parted. Sakura was grabbed and was lead to the Academy, up to the fifth floor. They reached a door marked 'RESTRICTED'.

Sakura watched the ANBU put a hand on the knob and rotated it open, pushing the door.

Inside were a dozen high-ranking special Jounins, the two of Three Legendary ninjas and several masked ANBU commanders.

Each looked at the door; stares at Sakura that made the girl blushed. Even the ANBU commanders stared at her through their eye holes.

"Haruno Sakura," one of them said in a deep voice.

"Huh? I… What's going on?" Her eyes widened. "H-Hokage…sama?"

The ANBU who rescued her stayed beside her. "T-Tsunade…sama?" The Hokage's blond hair is chopped short. She remembered clearly that Tsunade has _long_ blonde hair in pigtails.

The beautiful woman looks up to her, smiling a bit. "Hmm, I see you're awake now."

"Awake…?"

But Tsunade turned to the broad-shouldered ANBU who had said her name a while ago.

"Neji-kun, go to your respective place with your squadron. Ten-Ten, go with him. You know what to do, I trust?"

The two ANBUs nodded. "The first layer of defense was already infiltrated. The second wave of their attack is unpredictable."

Sakura stepped forward. "Hokage-sama, is it true that Leaf is at war with Sound?" she asked, firmly.

"Sakura—"

"And where on earth was I? How come I…I didn't know there's war? And what am I doing in Konoha Med Center??"

"Sakura, please, can we skip this?"

"NO! And Naruto, where is he? And Kakashi-sempai…and Sasuke-kun…! And the people—"the door behind her suddenly swung open.

"Old Hag—can't you—"his loud yell was interrupted as he saw a long waist-length wavy pink hair cascading over someone's slender back.

"Sakura-chan…?"

Sakura knew that voice…and besides, there's only one person who calls her Sakura-chan.

"_My _Sakura-chan…?"

Or _his_ Sakura-chan.

She spun around slowly, frowning. Her green eyes widened.

"_N-N…Naruto…??_" She exclaimed happily.

"NARUTO!" She cried out and rushes to him, wrapping her fragile arms around his neck.

"Sakura-chan! You're finally awake!" Naruto exclaimed as they pulled away from each other, her hands on his either shoulders, staring up at him with rounded eyes.

"Naruto…?"

The blonde boy grinned at her handsomely. "Hmm…"

"Where's Kakashi _and_ Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto's cerulean eyes darkened a bit, his gaze went pass her head to Tsunade's fiery blue orbs. Then, to the masked ANBU who had escorted this girl here. The ANBU shrugged and was about to step out of the room when Naruto suddenly spoke up.

"So…I see you're nicely guided here, Sakura-chan." He said, his gaze fixed on the ANBU's eyes through the mask holes. Naruto smirked as he saw those eyes narrowed frostily.

"Naruto… Did you hear me? Where are they?"

"Kakashi-sempai is commanding the Fifth squadron of ANBU delegated as the third line of defense; he's with Gai-sempai."

"And Sasuke-kun, where—"

He smiled at her and smirked at someone behind her.

"So, I owe you one…Sasuke-bastard." Naruto commented, looking at someone pass her.

Grunt.

Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke…_He's inside the room! _She spun around so quickly, scanning the room.

"S-Sasuke-kun…?"

"Be humane and say hello, bastard."

Grunt.

Then, the masked ANBU who had been with her all along took off his wolf-mask.

"Hello."

* * *

BANZAI! Eleven or so chapters to go and Sanctuary of Seven will properly conclude. Uh, I know I'm so mean but…I had already patched things up! So I'm **very** happy and decided to write a sequel. Ahaha! I'm sooooo sorry! Arigato and God love us all!

* * *

What do you think? Review, please?

Rahil- er, actually, i haven't received an e-mail from you. SORRY! I'm so mean! Check my profile for my e-add. And...ah really sorry, onegai?


	23. Enter Ground Zero

**

* * *

Enter ground Zero

* * *

**

"_WHAT!_" she yelled.

Naruto and rest of the ninjas inside the room winced. "YOU'RE NOT FUNNY!" Sakura yelled in his face.

"Uh, Sakura-chan, you don't have to yell in my face." Naruto advised.

"Shut up! What do you mean it's been three years?!"

Naruto stared down at her. "Three years. You were in coma for three years—"

"THREE YEARS!?" Sakura yelled. _And don't look down at me!_

"Um, actually," Naruto scratched his hair. He may love her the most but her voice is annoyingly shrill. "Err—Oba-chan said it's catatonic state but still...yeah, a coma. But now you're awake after three years of slumber—"Naruto winced as Sakura yelled again.

"SLUMBER?!"

Tsunade looked at her strangely. "Sakura, don't you remember?"

Sakura drew a deep breath. "What I remember is that Naruto and Sasuke-kun are fighting! That's all! Then I lost consciousness…!"

Naruto chuckled. "Oh well, you didn't just _lost _consciousness. You slept for _three_ years straight."

Sakura gaped at him. "I…I…slept for three years?"

Neji cleared his throat. "At least, it's not century-long." He said dryly. Ten-Ten elbowed him.

"And the war—"

Tsunade feigned a cough. "Sakura, please, we're in the middle of a meeting here. If you want to know what happen in three years, step out of the room and ask Naruto."

"O-okay," she nodded and whirled around, storming out of the room. Naruto groaned and followed suit.

-------------------------------

"NARUTO! You're not going anywhere until you answer my questions!"

Naruto sighed in defeat. An angry Sakura is someone to fear. "Sure." He said and leaned against the wall, looking over to the Village. Something flashed in his eyes—resentment?

"What happened?" Sakura asked in a mellower voice.

"Itachi managed to bring out the Nine Tails from me. I went berserk but Sasuke stopped me. How? I don't know—"

"The Curse Seal— "

"Oh yeah, Oba-chan told me. Curse Seal made Sasuke insane. To fight a demon, one should be a demon too."

-------------------------------

—"_NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled angrily and blood spit out of his mouth as Naruto kicked him in the midsection. He winced, wiped off the blood while he rubbed his sore area, having a weird feeling that Naruto's foot broke his ribs. He kicked back as hard as he can. _

"_NARUTO, YOU MORON! WAKE UP!"_

_I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU! _

"_SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Sasuke delivered a kick—then another, and another after the other. "YOU ASSHOLE—" _The…Curse Seal isn't taking…advantage of me…

_His nose bled. "**NARUTO-DOBE!!!!**"_

_Time freezes._

_Naruto stopped._

_His orange-red cat-slit eyes shifted…to cerulean._

"_D—d…do…dobe…?" His voice is shaking. His stood-up hair slowly softens._

_Sasuke slowly collapses to his knees. "Such…a moron…"_

"_Sas—Sasuke…bastard?" NAruto collapsed due to his knee fracture._

"_Dumb…ass. How…annoying…look what you did…"_

"_Sa…Sakura…chan…?"_

Sakura…

_A bright light erupted from the sky. The boys looked over their shoulder and saw…_

_SAKURA-CHAN!_

_But something incandescent burst from her back, ripping the back of her clothes._

"_What…is…?"_

_Both Sasuke and Naruto fell to their backs in slow-mo, gazing at the suddenly star-filled night sky. Up there, a broad and define outline of something twinkle down at them._

W…wings…?

_It was shadowy but giant outline of three wings._

Sakura…

_As their eyes dropped in exhaustion and pain, they felt a soft touch of smooth material in their cheeks._

_There was a great rain of feathers._

-------------------------------

"…"

"Jounins found us and Tsunade went straight in healing us. You received minor injuries but…your unconsciousness was strange—you look as if you were just sleeping." Naruto shrugged.

"We waited for you to wake up...but you didn't not until now. And the old hag told us, you were in a slumber-like coma."

"?!"

Naruto chuckled, grinning at her. "So you see, you're growing while you were asleep, had three birthdays while sleeping! At first we were mad but the old hag told us you have stable or normal vital signs."

"Did you ask why I end up like that?" asked Sakura, frowning.

"She didn't know what exactly happened. But she was curious. Sasuke tried his mind intrusion technique but he failed. He said it was like your psyche wasn't there."

"Like…my soul drifted away from my body?"

Naruto's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Hmmm, hai, sounds like that, I guess." He grinned mischievously. "When he intruded your mind, he came back almost ready to cry."

Sakura scowled. "What?"

He laughed aloud. "He came back cursing so badly, swearing profanities I never heard of."

"Why?"

"He said you conjured a Genjutsu barrier to protect your mind from intrusion. Your barrier was of the reflection of what he fears the most."

"Huh?"

"Err—actually, I really don't get it." He said, scratching his hair, his brows furrowed.

"But Kakashi-sensei explained to me that your Genjutsu created disillusionment to the person entering your mind. He said that if it was him entering your mind, he'll see inside your head his entire Come Come Paradise collection burned into crisp!!"

"I…you mean, I created a barrier that mirrors the worst fear of the person trying to intrude my mind?"

"Hai, Oba-chan didn't dare to try. Jiraiya-sensei told me that Oba-chan might see inside that her tits were cut off."

"_NARUTO!"_

"What? It was Jiraiya-sensei's idea not mine."

Sakura snorted and stood next to him, staring at the horizon. "So...I was sleeping for three years."

"Hai, one year after, Sound attacked."

"!?" Sakura gasped.

His voice is grim. "Oba-chan told us she knew it for so long but she had hoped that Orochimaru will realize it was a stupid idea to attack the Village. But he DID."

"Naruto…" She knew how much he loved Leaf.

"You can't imagine how Sasuke took the news."

"Sasuke-kun…? I thought…no, everyone thought he's a traitor... Why would he…"

Naruto shook his head and looked at her. "Tsunade-obachan found out that Orochimaru was planning on using Sasuke's body as a vessel of his soul to guarantee immortality."

"WHAT!"

"Transferring his soul to a body with a Bloodline capacity will ensure immortality. He chose Sasuke since he's of Uchiha family. He took him away not to give Sasuke easy access to power…"

"But…to use his body…" Sakura supplied.

Naruto sighed heavily. "Sasuke-bastard is a person of high pride. He hated being lied to and used. All those years he believed Orochimaru will give him power to kill Itachi."

"That dream means everything to Sasuke-kun…"

"So…he took the news of attack badly. It hurt his male ego, so bad that he attacked Tsunade-sama."

"He _what_?"

"Attacked Oba-chan. They fought. Sasuke burned half of Oba-chan's hair and in return, she broke Sasuke's arm."

Sakura remembered Tsunade's short blonde hair.

Naruto smiled bitterly. "Both of them are angry. For a second there, I admit I feared Sasuke back then." He smirked and drummed his fingers in the wall.

"I hated Sasuke, did I? A bastard, a traitor, you name it… at that moment, I felt ashamed. I hated the wrong person for two years…" he frowned and looked down. "Hating a person who'll do anything to attain his dream, but hey, revenge won't bring happiness!"

Sakura stares at him. Naruto rolled his eyes. "But I think, I hated Sasuke for other reasons."

"Like…?"

"Nah, don't ask me. You'll just get upset." He said, waving his hand to brandish the subject away. "Anyway, the truth shattered Sasuke's dream to obtain power to kill Itachi so...he went nuts."

"…"

"Forget the drooling and pulling hairs part—when the first wave of attack happened, Sasuke was in the front line. He_ literally_—mind you, literally—butchered Sound nins like animals. He slaughtered them very badly; I even wonder if he's still human then. But that was great. He saved Leaf from invasion."

Sakura bit her lip.

"He became a recluse for a year. Damn, was he a baby? There's a war going on and he's acting some loony old hermit? So, Oba-chan offered him the post of being a Leaf Jounin and ANBU commander. That fast, eh?" he added portentously, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Lucky guy but the bastard refused. But old hag broke his arm again and threatened to break his knees in a way that he won't be able to walk again. Duh, isn't he a genius? Anyway, having Sasuke fight for Leaf is a huge advantage."

"Are you an ANBU, too?"

"Of course! You think I'm stupid? I won't let Sasuke get all the glory!"

"ANBU commander, too?"

Naruto nodded, looking smug, while pounding his chest with one fist.

"Okay," she smiled and Naruto beamed at her.

"You want to be an ANBU, too, Sakura-chan?"

"I don't know. Right now, I'm happy on being a Jounin."

Naruto patted her head. "Ne, Sakura-chan, glad you're awake already! Gee, you can't sleep forever, eh?" Sakura giggled.

"Demo, Sakura-chan…you still haven't grown taller."

Her eyebrows twitched.

"You still looked like a child. You're still small and thin. But baby, you sure looked prettier!"

She blushed furiously. "SHUT UP!"

Naruto grinned. "Anyway, want to change clothes?"

Her blush intensifies. "Hell yeah, you don't expect me to strut around wearing robes?"

"A very pretty robe, that is."

-------------------------------

The next day, the meeting hasn't started yet but both Naruto and Sakura are still nowhere in sight.

Sasuke is curious. Oh, just plain curious but not furious.

It was 10 o'clock AM and the meeting is scheduled to start now. Inside the room 103 are the eight of the most skilled junior Jounins, two ANBU commanders and six ANBU members. These young apprentices, ages from 17 to 18 are the pride of Konoha's fighting force—the annoying brats, according to Jiraiya-sensei. But still, the pride of Konoha's fighting force.

From the prodigious Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji to Nara Shikamaru with an IQ level of near perfection, they are, nevertheless, one hell of kick-ass junior Jounin.

Shizune had already placed the over-head projector in front and pulled down a white chart hanging from the wall. Tsunade entered, Jiraiya-sensei beside her.

"Settle down—"her words are cut off as the door suddenly swung open.

"O-HA-YO…! Rise and shine, comrades—"Naruto hollers with his trademark foxy grin.

Kiba groaned. "Aw, shut up, dobe!"

"HEY! You're talking to an ANBU commander here, dog-faced!"

"DON'T CALL ME 'DOG-FACED'!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

"But Ino-chan told me you are dog-faced!"

Shikamaru's eyebrows twitched. "I'm sorry? Ino-_CHAN_?" Naruto frowned.

"Hai, Ino, I mean."

Chouji snickered. "Don't we feel possessive today, Shika-kun?" The dark-haired boy's twitching brows darkened and there was a loud thump.

"CHOUJI! Are you okay? Wake up!" Naruto yelled, shaking the unconscious Chouji lying in the floor. Beside Shino, Shikamaru cracks his knuckles.

"STOP THIS MADNESS, YOU _IDIOTS_!" Tsunade yelled, tapping the over-head projector irritably.

Neji'a brows twitched dangerously. "I beg your pardon?" Sasuke, too, was pissed at being called idiot.

Tsunade glared back. "In other words, Hyuuga, shut up, _children!_"

Kiba straightened and looked at her incredulously. "Excuse me? I'm seventeen in case you haven't notice—"

"Am I stupid, Inuzuka?" asked Tsunade dangerously.

Suddenly, Lee jumped into his feet and pumped a fist upward. "I'm eighteen my lady! Therefore, I am adult and you should—"

"LEE! Do you want to see flying pigs??" Ten-Ten snapped and smacked him in the back of the head very painfully.

"I'm not a child!" Naruto hollers. "I am already a—"

"Oh please, Naruto." A husky voice said, exasperated.

Sasuke and Lee perked up at the familiarity of the voice. The dark-haired Avenger looked at the doorway and noticed the pink head behind Naruto. The head barely reached the blonde-haired boy's shoulder.

"Ah, Sakura-chan…" Naruto groaned. Sakura stepped out behind Naruto's big figure.

"Ohayo, Tsunade-sama," she greeted, smiling a little. She wears the usual Jounin uniform minus the green vest and her long pink hair that is a cross between straight and wavy is over her back and shoulders.

"SAKURA-SANNNNN…!" Lee yelled in excitement. His heavy browed eyes is widening in happiness. Sakura smiled at him. "Hello."

"SAKURA-SANNNNN…! You're AWAKE! I MISS YOU!!!!" Sakura froze as Lee began to run towards her. Both Neji and Sasuke snorted in disgust.

"Don't touch MY Sakura-chan!" Naruto knocked him out and now stood in front of Sakura protectively. The girl peered over his shoulder, wincing.

Tsunade flinched. "I TOLD YOU IDIOTS TO STOP THIS MADNESS!! Let's start!" She prodded the overhead projector and it activated. In the white chart, a map of Konoha with red lines indicating the borders is showed.

"Listen up!" The Jounin squad stiffened. They sat around in an arc on bleachers. "About time we launch an attack to cripple their fourth battalion which is nearer to the borders of Konoha." She jabbed a finger in the chart.

"This—is the Sound Fourth Battalion. The biggest and the meanest. Pretty huge, you see. Paralyzing this battalion will disable the entire fleet—if not permanently, at least their attacks will be temporarily halted."

"We'll launch an _obvious_ attack, Hokage-sama?" Ten-Ten asked.

"No. Attack using stealth—_oh stop_ the glaring contest NOW! — Where was I? Oh yeah, stealth. Hindering the battalion does not actually require an ARMADA of Leaf nins but we will render them inoperative for a month or so by using the oldest ninja style."

Neji raised his brows. "Bombs and traps?"

Tsunade smiled. "Exactly."

Shikamaru snorted. "That was the most troublesome counterattack I've ever heard."

"SHUT UP! I know this is stupid but the Fourth Battalion is the largest fleet over there. We need to paralyze it before we launch a major counterattack."

Sasuke scowled, half angry and half ashamed. The Fourth Battalion was indeed the Sound Country's largest regiment of Sound nins. The Leaf can't handle such big thugs and troll-like shinobi in one month of endless and continuous wave of attack. If only they can render those thugs and ugly wannabe shinobi inoperative…well, preparations of Leaf for the war will be complete.

"I'll break you into two-man teams. Your mission is to install bombs and assemble traps. Once bombing sets off, start the phase II of your mission: slaughter."

Sakura blinked. Slaughter? _Excuse me?_

Sasuke and Naruto exchange glances and both frowned.

"Hmm, 10 junior Jounin. Perfect. Five two-man teams. The pairings are: Hyuuga and Uchiha, Lee and Akimichi, Ten-Ten and Haruno, Aburame and Nara, Inuzuka and Uzumaki."

"NANDA!" Naruto and Kiba yelled in unison. Tsunade inflates dangerously.

"Nani." She demanded roughly. "You two got a problem with that?" The boys blinked and snorted.

"Nothing…"_old hag! Old hag! Old hag!_

"Good. Start the mission before dawn."

-------------------------------

Few hours before dawn…

The five Jounin pairings are stationed in five strategic points around the Sound Fourth Battalion camp.

Sakura and Ten-Ten are both perched atop a tree branch; Ten-Ten is on her ANBU uniform, Sakura's on black overall ninja outfit, black mask and hood to hide the strange coloring of her hair. Pink hair can attract unwanted attention.

Her green eyes are clear and sharp as she surveyed the little she could glimpse of the camp. Ten-Ten noticed the guards patrolling around the camp. She nods at Sakura and the pink-haired girl took her collection of senbon; she aimed and the Sound nins fell down noiselessly.

Smiling, Ten-Ten gave her thumbs-up sign. The ANBU girl jumped down and Sakura followed suit soon after. Both studied their surroundings and squinted. It is really dark and cold, proving the saying that the darkest hour of the night is before dawn.

The mission is troublesome.

50 meters away from the female pairing, Sasuke and Neji crouched atop a tree branch, scrutinizing the camp with stern interest. Sasuke is one branch away from Neji whose Byakugan is activated. Sasuke didn't dare energize his own pupil characteristic bloodline heritage, knowing it spells 'berserk'.

Both of them jumped down, moving in the darkness like ghosts, expertly concealing their chkra almost to cipher level. Sasuke installs bombs which Tsunade called 'pieces and pieces of dog-shit' in tactical locations while Neji assemble traps that will grant direct access to Hell.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru and Shino wait while sitting idly on tree branches. _Waiting is so troublesome._ Kiba and Naruto, on the other hand, watch the bombs tick with excitement.

"This is so exciting." Naruto muttered, grinning behind his fox-mask.

"Exciting?" Kiba whispered back through his dog-face mask. "My ass!"

"Whatever. Ohhh, see Ino's right." Naruto snickered.

"What?"

"You really are dog-face! Literally."

Kiba delivered a painful blow. "Shut up. Let's go." They sped along the tree tops, not stopping until they're a good mile away from the location of the explosion.

Forty five seconds later…the ten junior Jounin nodded.

And that's when the bombs began to explode.

-------------------------------

Sasuke and Neji smirked coldly, watching the Sound nins scram in different direction, yelling orders and warning. Tightening their wolf and hyena masks respectively, they drew their kunai and ninja-to out and the two exceptional ANBU Commanders jumped down and began the slaughter.

Everything is according to their plan.

Perfect.

-------------------------------

Shino glances at Shikamaru who hasn't stir in his tree branch.

"Go ahead, summon your friends to do the job. I promise. I won't mind." Shikamaru said lazily. Shino shrugged.

-------------------------------

Kiba and Naruto were both enjoying the skirmish. They even met Lee and Chouji among the Sound nins.

Naruto snickered, watching Akamaru bark and bark. His snickers stopped when his trained ears caught a…scream? Very familiar…enough to distinguish it's one of them.

And he swore…he saw Lee stiffened.

-------------------------------

Neji froze.

That's…that's a familiar scream, isn't it?

Familiar that he's sure Lee will recognize it.

It was…Ten-Ten's.

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

He turned to his partner. "Sas—"

But Sasuke is no longer there. "Damn it."

Ten-Ten is with Sakura.

Ah, double damn.


	24. The Falling Star

**The Falling Star**

* * *

Sasuke rushes as if demons run after him. He left Neji there and began rushing towards…nowhere! Damn. If he wants to locate them _fast_, he needs his crazy Sharingan. He stopped and narrowed his eyes.

There's no way he can locate them _fast_ if he keeps his eyes in their inactive color. But…that scream.

She's with that ANBU woman.

Damn it.

Damn it.

Damn it.

His skin began to burn. He felt his eyes swirling in their own accord. He needs his Sharingan.

To locate her.

Her.

Her.

Her.

Aw shit. This is **so** bullshit.

He felt a movement behind him; he spun, clutching his kunai and frowned when he recognize the mask and the chakra. "Hyuuga."

"Uchiha. Do you know how much I hate you for leaving me there?"

Sasuke snorted. "You're too damn busy." He retorted coolly.

"Whatever, let's go. BYAKUGAN!" he commanded and sped through the darkness.

-------------------------------

Ten-Ten was shocked. Okay, shell-shocked. Nice adjective, wasn't it?

Minutes ago, Sakura was fighting fiercely like a wild cat but now she's…

The bombs had exploded exactly the way they wanted and the phase two of their mission followed suit. Both of them are exceptional fighters: Ten-Ten using different arsenal of weapons, Sakura brandishing her samurai sword.

The sun is rising slowly…_very_ slowly.

Ten-Ten is a weapon expert, a talent that made her an ANBU. The Sound nins are surrounding them…and that's their advantage. But, remember a universal rule: don't underestimate a kunoichi…especially if they came from the Village of the Leaf.

But…the sun has risen fully.

And Ten-Ten saw Sakura froze, stopping in midway of beheading a shinobi.

_Blood!_

What a bright sunny morning it is.

Sakura looked around and saw a beheaded corpse.

And remembered her mother…

_MOTHER!_

The ANBU saw her comrade dropped her sword, swaying dizzily, and knees crumpling. Sakura's opponent seized his chance and grabbed Sakura's sword, swinging it over his head, a manic glint in his eyes.

"DAMN YOU!" Ten-Ten screamed—panic taking over her rationality. Panic-stricken, she flung a kunai which pierced the man's heart. She kicked and stabbed, breaking cervical vertebrae and puncturing spinal cords as she made her way to Sakura.

Sound nins are encircling her, carrying various bone-smashing weapons. And judging at Sakura's fragile figure, a single blow in the head or neck can kill her. Gritting her teeth, Ten-Ten eventually transformed into her ANBU characteristic: vicious. She beheads nins, kicked knees and break elbows as she rushed to her partner. Running, she produced kunai in each hand and hurls them, crashing the Sound nins' neck bones that supported their skulls.

Sakura collapsed to her knees at the same time Ten-Ten reached her. "Sakura! Are you alright?" The girl looks very tired.

"Sakura?"

"The…t-the…smell…I can't…stand the smell…every time…I see…blood…"

"Sakura!" Ten-Ten shook her. "Are you okay?"

"Ah. The color…the smell…the way it moved…blood…I hate blood…" Ten-Ten stiffened. Of course, she heard about…the Haruno death…the way Sakura's mother died.

"Sakura—"There was a blinding pain in her back.

And she screamed.

-------------------------------

Neji's Byakugan eyes widens in rage.

A man is stabbing Ten-Ten in the back with a kunai. Mad with hatred, Neji rushed forward, roaring, his fist swung backward…and forward, shattering the man's face.

Ten-Ten cringes, hearing the sickening splinter of facial bones. She clutched Sakura closer, biting her lower lip so hard it bled as the hole in her back bled and burn. Around her and Sakura, the Hyuuga and Uchiha prodigies massacred the remaining enemy nins.

Neji was breathing heavily as he wiped a trickle of blood adorning his mask and went to Ten-Ten.

"Ten-Ten."

"N-Neji…"

Narrowing his eyes, he bent beside her. "Don't worry, this won't hurt that much. I have to pull the kunai, you hear?"

"O-okay…" She bit her lip harder and clung to Sakura's body. Neji heaved a deep sigh and allowed his face to show concern. Anyway, he has his mask on, right? He gingerly curled his fingers around the kunai's handle. Sasuke, on the other hand, kneels in front of Ten-Ten, staring down at Sakura's dazed form.

"One…two…THREE!" Neji pulled the kunai as fast as he could, throwing it aside. At once, the bleeding worsened; Ten-Ten's body fell forward, crushing Sakura's. Neji gently pressed a hand against the wound to stem the flow, grateful the kunai missed her spine.

Carefully, he lifted Ten-Ten's slender body off Sakura's, blood pouring out from her wound and to Neji's armored hand and arm that supports Ten-Ten. He gently laid her in his arms and pulled off her mask. "Ten-Ten?"

Sighing and smiling a bit, she said, "I'm fine, It's just a wound, missed my vertebrae so no worry."

"Yeah," Neji scowled heavily. "Missed your spinal cord by an inch so no worry, eh?" he snapped sarcastically. He pressed his hand closer and felt the liquid seeped through his fingers.

"Sakura-chan…?" Ten-Ten called softly. But Sakura remained dazed and dizzy. Neji lifted her and put her down under the shade of a tree. Sasuke followed suit, carrying Sakura.

"Sakura…? Sakura?" Sasuke called, shaking her. He saw her blink and eventually, her eyes dropped close, looking very tired.

"I…I want to sleep…" Sakura whispered tiredly.

Neji scowled but didn't further speak. Sasuke sighed and took off his mask. He pulled Sakura towards him and cradled her in his arms.

"What happened to her?" asked Neji as he bandaged Ten-Ten's back.

Ten-Ten sorted her words slowly and carefully. "I think…she fainted at the sight of blood."

Both Sasuke and Neji frowned. "What?" asked Neji.

_Funny, he's talking using his mouth. _Ten-Ten thought. "I think she fainted at the sight of blood. " She repeated.

"Why the hell did she? Why now? Why not at the beginning of the bloodshed?"

Ten-Ten frowned. "Maybe because it WAS dark, whatcha think?" she fired back. Neji taped the bandage as a final addition. "We began the assault an hour before complete sunrise. It was dark and she can't see blood in the dark, can she?"

Sasuke looked deadpan. "We knew Sakura dislikes the sight of blood."

Neji leaned against the tree trunk, crossing his arms across his chest. "I can't believe she accelerated into a Jounin rank even though she faints at the mere sight of blood."

Ten-Ten glares at him, slowly getting furious. "Nejiiiiii? Don't you remember? She was—yes, _was_—blindfolded for two years in which she joined and passed the Chuunin and Jounin exams. Did you expect her to SEE blood?"

Neji is not someone to concede defeat that easily just because a woman glares at him. "She seems to see THROUGH the blindfold."

"What she sees is chakra, _Hyuuga_!" She retorted. "Not ACTUAL things!"

Neji raised his brows at the volume of her voice. Was she yelling at him?

"Alright. No need to yell."

Ten-Ten clenched her fists. "I'm not yelling." She hissed.

"You are."

"I'm NOT!"

"Fine."

"Fine _what_!"

Sasuke glared. "Both of you are annoying."

The glowering pair glares at him. "We're your seniors, boy!" Ten-Ten snapped. Sasuke shrugged and stares down at Sakura. He had pulled down her mask and hood.

"Tell me; what's the point of arguing with each other, Hyuuga? Why criticize her? For goodness's sake! You're not the only gifted child here!"

"I'm _not_ criticizing her."

"Not! Am I deaf or simply moronic?"

"And I didn't say _I'm_ the only gifted child here."

"You sound like one."

"I am not. Stop bitching, Ten-Ten."

Her brown eyes grew wide. "SOOOO, I'm _bitching_ now, huh!? You—"

"Shut up." Sasuke interrupted.

"I told you! I'm your senior, boy! So, _you_ shut up—"

"Ten-Ten—"

"I hate you." The girl said flatly.

Neji furrowed his brows. "Okay. I hate you too."

"Yeah right, we hate each other." Ten-Ten said bitterly, looking away, scowling.

"Fuck. So annoying." Sasuke grumbled.

"Sa-Sasuke…kun?" Sakura's eyes fluttered open slowly. Instantly, Sasuke stiffened.

"What?"

"Sakura!" Ten-Ten exclaimed. The pink-haired girl sat up, oblivious to the fact that she was being cradled by Sasuke. "Ten-Ten," She eyed her and noticed Neji.

"Neji-san? Why are you here? With…Sasuke-kun?" Her green eyes widened slightly, seeing the dried blood in Neji's hand guard.

"Were you injured, Neji-san—?"

"No." He replied gruffly.

"Who—"

"Ten-Ten."

"Oh god…I—I remember! I…" She looked pained. "I'm so sorry…Ten-Ten… I fainted, didn't I?"

"Yes you did. You even wanted to sleep." Neji informed. Sasuke glowers and began to emit dangerous aura. But…it was nothing compared to Ten-Ten's building temper.

"And…"

"Someone stabbed her in the back. Mind you, literally."

Sakura's eyes widen in horror. Ten-Ten loses her temper. "HYUUGA!" She roared, her eyes blazing; she stood up, surprisingly and suddenly so strong.

"Ten-Ten…I—"

"Don't worry about it!" She turned to Neji, dangerously narrowing her eyes. "You, fathead—"she spat and yanked Sakura up. Sakura blinked, dazed. She looked down to Sasuke who was glaring at Neji and Ten-Ten.

"Ten-Ten—"Neji began.

"Don't—"

"I'm sorry—"

"It's not your fault! You're my comrade! And YOU, Hyuuga Fathead, stop your sweet talking or I'll prick your ballooning head so you'll stop floating off the ground!!! Got it??" she retorted, grabbed Sakura's wrist and stormed out of their sight. Then, Ten-Ten came back only to snatch her mask from Neji. The Hyuuga's brows twitched menacingly.

Sasuke snorted. Neji glares at him.

"So…how does it feel to be verbally slapped?" asked Sasuke flatly, his eyes closed as he leaned back.

"SHUT UP. Let's go and finish this fucking mission." Neji snapped, wearing his mask and getting ready to march out of the clearing.

"OI, Hyuuga, where do you think you're going?"

"Mission. Where else?" he hissed.

"That's where _they_ went."

"SO?" Neji fired back, going red with anger and without further ado, set forth.

Sasuke smirked. "You're pathetic."

-------------------------------

Ten-Ten was fuming badly, stomping while dragging Sakura. The pink-haired Jounin was amazed that even though Ten-Ten is wounded, the ANBU member seemed unaffected. "That bastard…" Ten-Ten mumbled.

They walked for several minutes when their ears picked up…footsteps. Heavy footsteps that means…

"Sound nins." Ten-Ten said. She immediately wore her mask and Sakura tied her mask around her face. Her pink hair is exposed.

"Are they…_girlssss?_" A voice hissed mockingly. The pair scowled heavily. "Can't believe Leaf sent girls."

"Sexist." Sakura muttered.

"That's one strange head!"

_Strange? _Sakura thought. _Ah, my hair._ Sound nins surround them and Sakura counted…one…two…three…dozen? No. More than a dozen. Maybe more than a double dozen…triple dozen?

The Sound shinobi prepared a simultaneous attack…when suddenly—

"What on the name of fucking bitches is that?" a man yelled. There was a large portal-like thingy that had appeared in the sky. Dark and circling like as if a cyclone is forming. Lightning and thunder came. The portal rotates even faster and opened up.

"Whoa."

And from the circle, a light streaks out. "Was it a falling star?" a shinobi asked.

"It's a bird!"

"No! It's a plane!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"Plane…? Are you blind or something?!"

"THERE'S NO PLANE IN THE NINJA WORLD, FRIGGING IDIOTS!"

"A meteor!!"

"Aw shut up!"

But it turned out…the guy is right. It's a meteor and…well, it wasn't just a meteor—it's **gigantic**! And…it's falling right on _them_!

"TEN-TEN!"

The girls ran as fast and as far as they can go. The meteor-like, whatever it was, fell and created a huge—

**EXPLOSION**

—crater at the very center of the clearing. Almost all Sound shinobi died and was broken into pieces.

Sakura and Ten-Ten looked back. The smoke clears and they saw a man standing in the center of the crater. But…it wasn't just a man… WAIT, was there a man on earth that has a left arm like that? Wait a sec…was it an arm at all?

"Desperate Angel," the man—_was it?—_grunted. His left arm which is SO big, SO huge and SO monstrous suddenly thrusts forward. The girls jumped aside.

"WHAT THE—"

Sakura studied the man. _Was it?_ He looks a normal human being except for the fact he fell down from the sky and has a left arm that is huge and larger than a normal arm. What more is, that it looks as if it is an arm of a monster.

"Nice to meet you, Desperate Angel." He shrouded his expression of great shock upon seeing the girl's face. _That…that FACE! The face of the…is she really the—_

"Desperate WHAT?" Ten-Ten demanded, not sure if she's hearing it correctly.

He narrowed his eyes and stepped out from the huge crater. "I'm not talking to you, human."

"Who're you talking to, then?!" Sakura tugged in her hand.

"Ten-Ten, let's go! Can you feel it?"

"Feel WHAT?!"

"His chakra! It's…monstrous! We can't defeat him without getting ourselves killed!"

"Who said we're gonna defeat him, huh?! LET'S GO!!" She grabs Sakura's wrist and dragged her forward. As they run, they both pumped chakra in their legs to heighten their speed.

The strange man growled and his left arm twitched...and the skin tightens. "Where do you think you're going?" He growled and extends his supernatural arm. It pulls out in a length no normal arm could. "Come back! BACK!! BACK!!" The monstrous appendage streak out and created a fissure.

Ten-Ten gritted her teeth. "MOVE!" The girls leapt aside as the fissure zoomed between them. Looking back, the girls glared and were amazed at such abnormality. _What on the name of God is that?_ Ten-Ten thought, watching the oh-that-frigging-devil-like-arm.

"Listen wacko, you've got the wrong person to bother! Obviously, you landed in a wrong planet!" Ten-Ten chided. _EARTH!_ _THIS IS EARTH! PLEASE SAVE MY EARTH! This is EARTH! This is for earthlings, you moron with super duper ugly arm! _

Her back stung a little and she stooped. The distraction, small but enough, provided the strange man the opportunity to knock the outsider aside.

"TEN-TEN—"Sakura screamed as the arm expands in a fluid motion. It shoved Ten-Ten hard, breaking a leg in the process. Sakura screamed as Ten-Ten hit a tree.

"Now, we can talk without interruptions, Desperate Angel."

"Desperate _WHAT?_" Sakura yelled in desperation. "Listen weirdo, you've got the wrong person!" She cried out, tears of frustration gathering in the corner of her eyes.

"Mission: bring the Desperate Angel to Lucifer-sama: alive, in one piece and wings intact." The man recited as he approached her. _That face…those eyes…I remember those eyes…the eyes that can summon the elements. _Sakura backed away in horror.

"L-L-Lu…ci…fer…"

Her heart pounded painfully. Her eardrums echoing the voices…the forbidden voices…

"L-Lucifer…I…"

A hand…

—"_Best friends forever?" A feminine voice asked, her little finger stuck up. A smile. "Yes, best friends forever."_

S…S…SA…SAKURA!

— _Why? "WHY?!" She demanded, crying, choking. "It's not…it's not SUPPOSED TO END THIS WAY!!" She screamed, angry and very upset. "You…y-you…BETRAYED US! You…betrayed…_me." _"Liar. You…betrayed me…too."_ _"Betrayed YOU???" "You…fell…in-"_

"**SAKURA!"**

"Huh! Ten-Ten—"Sakura jolted awake from her trance just as a large hand came to grasp her.

"DUCK!" Ten-Ten screamed shrilly. Sakura dodges it and rolled to her side. She struggled to her feet. "Y-you…"

"BASTARD! I'm not what you're looking for! SO GO AWAY!" Sakura shouted at him, her small hands curling into fists.

But the man looked unfazed. His expression is deadpan. "My mission is to bring you to Lucifer-sama." _She…'s fragile. And weak. Is Lucifer-sama sure this is the one he's looking for all those years?_

Her eyes bulge open in anger and confusion. "I DON'T CARE WHO THE FREAKING SHIT HE IS."

"Come." _The Desperate Angel he's watching and guiding from afar._

"Hell NO."

That brought an expression from that annoying deadpan face of his. "_Hell_ what?"

"No." She pressed. "I will NOT go with you…in God knows where!"

A look of pure hatred and venom is shot to her. His voice is flat and cold as ice. Sakura can't believe there's a person who's frostier than Sasuke himself exists.

"Listen now. I was tasked to capture you as gently as I can. As much as I want to break you into pieces, torture you to submission, my mission is to bring you to him alive, in one piece and three wings intact."

Sakura's brows twitched. "_Excuse me_? I'm _NOT _a bird!" she snapped.

"Idiot, course you're not. You're an angel."

".._a WHAT?!"_

"Ah, must check my tense. You _were _an angel.A Fallen Angel you are. You belonged to our realm. But you are threat to our existence. Lucifer-sama desires your demise."

"Look…**_what_**ever—or **_who_**ever you are…I am NOT an angel." Sakura snapped. _GOSHHHHHH. People theses days are alllllllllll weird! WEIRDOES SPRINGING UP EVERYWHERE IN EARTH! This is NOT MARS!!!!_

The strange man looked dubious. Then, his eyes cleared. "I see. I forgot. Your memories are locked up."

"WHAT! Gee, I'm talking to a super moron!" _MORON! MORON!_

"Let's go."

"Go_ where_?"

"To Hell, where else would we go?"

"EXCUSE ME??" Sakura yelled. "I'm not going anywhere! I told you! You have the wrong person!! Can't you understand my language! Read my lips: I. AM. NOT. An. ANGEL." _You need a doctor, man!_

The stranger looks livid. "Don't test my patience, Desperate Angel. My patience is wearing VERY thin."

"Ha! Do I care!?"

"Let's see." The stranger narrowed his eyes and lifted his left arm which began to lengthen. It shots forward, ready to grab and crush Ten-Ten. But Sakura stepped on the way and intercepted the attack. However, she was caught prisoner in that monstrous palm.

The stranger smirked coldly as he curled his gigantic fingers around the girl's frail body.

"SAKURA—"

"Hmm. Sakura, your name. Cherry Blossoms, eh? You lived your name. You got a strange head there. But then, you had always a strange head."

"Strange!? Let me GO!" Sakura yelled angrily, struggling. "Let go! Let go! LET GO!" She screamed furiously.

He glared. "Humph. Just like your two incarnations before, you have a bad fiery temper."

"…I…incarnations…?"

"Lucifer-sama is waiting."

"W-wait…! NO! LET ME GO!"

But as he held her in his monstrous left arm, he lifted his right hand. From the tips of his fingers, a light erupted and a portal opened. Sakura's eyes widen in fear. Oh no…oh no… He's not kidding…there exist a real Lucifer, isn't there? No…no…no...It can't be.

It can't be.

It can't be.

Hell is waiting for her.

Lucifer will welcome her home.

* * *

Do you watch 'Project Arms'? If yes, you can imagine the stranger's left arm! Banzai! 


	25. Meet Mindy, My Love

**Meet Mindy, My Love**

There was a downpour of projectiles, kunais, shurikens, and other form of weapons.

That caught the stranger's attention. "What the—"

"TEN-TEN!"

Ten-Ten had performed her Twin Dragons technique on which weapons materializes from the twin scrolls. The weapons are too numerous to dodge so the stranger created a shield. Sakura gaped at her. "TEN-TEN!"

"Bitch." He muttered coldly and summons a dark energy in his hand. The spherical energy grew big.

"TEN-TEN, STOP! STOP!" Sakura screamed, horrified. Ten-Ten had reached her limit and began to fall down.

There was a movement—so fast it appeared a blur.

"TEN-TEN!" A masculine voice yelled.

"SAKURA?"

The spherical energy grew even larger, electrical charges emitting from it. Sakura was horrified. Neji and Sasuke had arrived; Neji caught Ten-Ten's falling body. And…oh god oh god…they are going to die….they are going to DIE! She glances at the spherical energy forming in the stranger's hand….so big…so big…it will hurt Sasuke-kun…it will kill Sasuke-kun…KILL Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke-kun…

_Will kill Sasuke…kun…_

_Just…just…just like…like…before… just like before…_

The energy is now so large…

"NO…! STOP! STOP! **_STOP IT, MAMMON!_**"

There was a great clangor of thunder and a fork of lightning that touches the ground. The sky went bloody red…and more thunder and lightning came.

The man was shocked. _That…power! It was horrifying!_

Sakura's eyes suddenly flash electric blue and the sword which her mother gave birth into appeared, piercing the stranger's monstrous arm.

The sword gives out a voltage, creating a bright blinding electric aura that expands. The stranger let out a growl of pain. "ARGHHHH…!" He hurtles Sakura away.

"SAKURA—"Sasuke rushes to catch her. Her body is dangerously coming straight to a tree. It will break her spine for sure. He was just in time to wrap his arms around her, put his feet horizontal to the trunk of the tree and bounced off. He landed, Sakura safely in his arms.

"Sakura." He called. "Sakura," he ripped his mask off to examine her better.

"S-Sa...Sasuke-kun…?" She touched his face with her trembling cold hands. She's so cold. And…what happened to her eyes? And the sky…went red from blue…the sun disappeared behind the clouds which changes from white to red.

What happened? _What happened?_

"Why did I say? We've never met before!" Sakura said to herself.

Sasuke shook her gently. "Are…you—"

"Is…Ten-Ten…alright?" asked Sakura. Sasuke gently put her down and supported her as she sways dizzily. Her skin is so cold. Her eyes are pupil-less but slowly a hole in her irises developed.

"Forget her for a while. Any broken bones? Fingers and toes complete? Body parts intact?" asked Sasuke, gripping her shoulders. Sakura looked up and nodded.

"H-hai. Arigato, Sasuke-kun for catching me,"

He nodded and something bright electric charged particles exploded from the stranger. Sakura's eyes widen, looking pass his shoulder. He spun around and saw a blinding electric blue and green aura, pulsing with thundering volts of electricity.

"The…that's…-"

"The Cursed Hakai sha no Shinchuu." The stranger looked unfazed as the electric current continued to rampage around him. Ten-Ten and Neji watch, frowning.

"The WHAT?"

The stranger snorted as he examines the sword pierced in his left appendage. The sword still has the red cloth tied around its hilt. "I knew you'll come, anyway." He mocked. The voltage intensifies, enough to roast a normal man to death.

"H-Hey! Give it BACK!"

He smirked and pulled the sword out of the flesh. Still, the eccentric sword released fresh particles of charges. "Of course this is the notorious and eccentric Desperate Angel's little tool. Still elegant, I see." The sword seemed to have a mind of its own.

The stranger now has a craze look in his eyes. "Don't you know that the forbidden operation Project Sanctuary of Seven has begun?" In response, the sword let out an ear-splitting clangor of electricity.

"Yes. We are after her. We will kill her slowly, cut her little body to squishy pieces, shred her wings, drink her blood and shove her head on a stick for all the Sefirot and Demons to see!"

There was a huge explosion of electric charges. A huge spherical gathering of ionic particles materializes and it scared Sakura. Somehow, it looked so familiar.

"STOP! Hand it back to me! That's…my mother's legacy to me!" Sakura shouted.

The stranger tilted his head. "Here." He tossed the sword to Sakura who caught it clumsily. Instantly, the voltage stopped. Sasuke supported her right elbow as she wrapped the red cloth around the sword hurriedly.

The man was silently and flatly scrutinizing Sakura. His gaze transferred to Sasuke—he blinked in shock and awe. His dark eyes widened slightly and his jaw moved in repulsion.

It…_can't_ be.

"Uchiha Sasuke? **THE** Uchiha Sasuke…?" His deadpan expression returned.

Sasuke was shell-shocked.

"HOW—how did you know my name?" Sasuke demanded.

"I'm right, eh? You are **THE** Uchiha Sasuke. Can't believe it." His left arm relaxed. "I'm actually talking to **THE** Uchiha Sasuke. I'm experiencing what humans call déjà vu. Hmm…" He looked at him very carefully.

"Just like before, you're one kind of a brooding boy."

"What are you talking about? Who are you!" Sasuke snapped, clenching his fists.

"…the reason why the Desperate Angel abandon divinity." He smirked.

Sasuke's ears perked up. "Desperate WHAT? Desperate _Angel?"_

The man was still smirking. "My, my, you found them all at the same time, you bastard. Like killing two birds with one fucking stone. But a mission is a mission. I am here to fetch the Desperate Angel." He advances to Sakura who stood next to Sasuke but the boy sidestepped until he's standing in front of Sakura.

He stopped.

"How sweet. Déjà vu again. You did it _again_. For the fucking seventh time."

Sasuke is now thoroughly confused.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

The stranger felt a sudden washed-out feeling. "I have no desire to engage you into a fight, Uchiha-sama. I must go." He re-opened his portal.

"WAIT!" Sakura step forward.

"Sakura—"Sasuke called warningly.

"I am Mammon." The stranger said suddenly and stepped inside the portal. It glowed for a while and closes then disappeared.

There was a deafening silence. And the sky is turning blue again, the sun reappeared.

Sakura fell to her knees, clinging to the sword.

"Sakura," Sasuke called, approaching her. He kneels beside her, watching her as she buried her face in her palms.

"I…I'm so confused… My mother dying in a strange way…giving birth to sword that emits electricity…Strange man popping out of nowhere…three years mysterious coma…strange dreams, rush of images inside my head…names that I haven't heard before but…feels so familiar!"

Sasuke doesn't know what to say. He thinks it's better if Naruto is here instead him. He, the Uchiha Sasuke doesn't know how to give comfort.

Suddenly, Sakura's face lit up. "Anyway! People are allllllllll so weird nowadays. Maybe…they just need a doctor…heh."

Sasuke lifted his brow. _How you'd explain the portal thing?_

"And…this sword…"

"That's one hell of a sword. That bastard calls it…Hakai sha no Shinchuu."

"Destroyer of Heart?"

"Whatever." He growled and looked over to Neji. "Hyuuga, is she coming to?"

"I'm ALIVE, Uchiha." Ten-Ten snapped, obviously in a very bad mood.

Neji sighed and said. "Mission accomplished. Let's go home."

-

-

The Jounin Team came back to the village after three days. Much to Sakura's delight, Ino and Hinata were there to welcome them. But soon, her two girlfriends have to go back to their posts which are at the refuge centers in the back of the Village.

"I'll see you soon, Forehead-girl!"

"Aw shut up, Ino-pig!"

"Bye, Sakura!"

"Take care, Hinata-chan!"

Shikamaru sighed and looked after the blonde girl. "Oy, Ino."

"Huh?" the blonde girl turned to look at him, scowling. "What?"

"Still upset?"

Ino's blue eyes narrowed in rage. "Like hell!"

Shikamaru smirked. "Excellent."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? I swear I'm gonna clobber you to death, you bastard!" She screeched, lifting her fist.

The dark-haired Jounin/ANBU rolled his eyes. "Like you can. You are just an ordinary kunoichi."

"BASTARD!" Ino shrieked; tears of frustration gathering in her eyes but she…didn't dare cry.

Don't cry.

Don't cry.

DON'T CRY!

Damn it.

Why do her lachrymal glands have to function NOW?

Not now.

Not now, please.

"GO TO HELL, BASTARD!" Ino shrieked and stormed off, dragging Hinata back to their posts. Shikamaru smirked.

The other nine Jounins looked on, bemused.

"Chouji-san, what was that all abut?" asked Sakura. But Chouji just shrugged and looked away but Sakura caught the frustrated look in his eyes.

"Chouji—"

"Attention! Hokage-sama wants your presences in her office now!" A young boy said importantly.

"Konohamaru! Just tell the old hag we're—"

"NA-RU-TO-NIICHAN! I am the Hokage-sama's perfect henchman! You should listen to me and report now!" The boy chided.

"Konohamaru, don't you know who I am? I am your FUTURE Hokage soooooo—BUTT OFF!" Naruto blared.

"Bro, the Hokage is so eager to see you! Report immediately, Bro! Bro! Broooo!"

"But—"

"Na-ru-to! Come on!" Sakura tugged at is sleeve. Konohamaru beamed at her, blushing. Sakura smiled back. They followed the boy down the street to the Ninja Academy where Tsunade had temporary assumed office. Neji had brought Ten-Ten to the infirmary.

Minutes after, they were reporting the details of their mission when—

"HOKAGE-SAMA! _HOKAGE-SAMA_!" A ninja came barging inside the room, yelling at top of his voice. Suddenly, Hakai sha no Shinchuu emits warning sparks. Sasuke noticed it and he frowned. The sparks crawl through the red cloth.

"What on the name of frigging idiots is your problem!"

"A-an…attack!" The man screamed, frenzy with fear.

"WHAT?" Tsunade yelled.

"A…snake…is attacking the front gates of Konoha!" He screamed at Tsunade's ear.

Jiraiya looked dubious. "A _snake_? So?"

"SOOOO?" The ninja was upset. "It's no ordinary snake, your Ladyship! A man stood atop of it! It's gigantic! Oh god…it's a two-headed snake!" He shrieked.

"Two headed? Must be Orochimaru's."

"No…no…it's…it's…it's…"

"WHAT! Say it already, you moron!" Tsunade snapped.

"—an _AMPHISBAENA!_ Oh god…oh god…it's an _Amphisbaena_!" The ninja cried out in horror.

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya paled while Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee looked puzzled.

"What…? Are… are you sure? It can't…be! That…THAT specie is already EXTINCT!" Tsunade said. Jiraiya grabs the ninja's sleeve.

"Are you sure? How about the man atop the amphisbaena? Is it Orochimaru?"

"NO! No, Jiraiya-sama! It's not Orochimaru!"

"Someone else!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"HAI! You two must hurry!" Tsunade and Jiraiya with the junior Jounins rushed to the front gates. When they reached the gates, they were horrified.

"AW SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Naruto yelled in shock, staring wild-eyed at the creature before them. It…was…unearthly!

It was a gigantic snake, alright. But…it has a head at each end.

The man atop the creature grinned at them. He was a very handsome man with feminine features. A beautiful man…

"Aye, aye, you're here! I've been waiting for you a VERY long time! These humans bore me to tears!" He grinned at them boyishly.

Tsunade was speechless for a moment, dumbfounded that such creature exists.

"Who the HELL are you!" Tsunade bellowed, going red with anger and horror.

The man smiled at her handsomely. "Me? Ah, nice knockers there, woman! But as much as I want to have a good fuck with you—I have a very important mission."

Tsunade inflates dangerously. Steam came out from her ears and her face is brilliant crimson. "YOU ASSHOLE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Tusnade shrieked, flailing her arms, desperate to scratch the man's face.

"Tsunade-hime, calm down."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP JIRAIYA!"

The man jumps down easily, grinning, approaching them closer. Jiraiya became anxious as he retrain Tsunade… the man…wasn't just an ordinary man…No…he is not a man.

"AH! The pictures are right! You're every inch cute especially in person." The man said, stopping a good mile away in front of Sakura.

_This… He has a very dark…evil aura._

The 8 Jounins were confused.

"And yes…he's right….sooooo right. Your face…your hair…it is really you." He smiled erringly cute.

"Who?"

"YOU! Yes, you! You're so cute."

Sasuke is not dumb. Neither Shikamaru and Shino.

"Who are you?" asked Shikamaru coldly, stepping in the space between the man and Sakura.

"OK!" The man replied cheerfully. With a smile and a mocking bow, he introduced himself.

"I am Baphomet at your service! The Captain of West Hell Army under the command of the enigmatic Lucifer-sama! Also, I patrol the river Phlegethon—the river of liquid fire!"

For a moment there, the ninjas are all speechless. Sakura, who suddenly felt ill at the sound of 'Lucifer' and 'Hell', recovered first.

"YOU are WHAT? The Captain of West WHAT Army under the command of WHO? And patrol the river WHAT?" Sakura repeated in a high-pitched voice.

"Gee, you're so CUTE! No wonder Old Bendy is reluctant to kill you."

"Another FREAK…!" Sakura exclaimed. Gosh, strange people from asylums are popping everywhere…

"And oh, this is my love, Mindy."

"WHO?" Lee asks.

"Mindy. She is the last of her specie and I bred her. Beautiful, isn't she?"

Naruto looked repulsive. "Beautiful? Are you out of your shitty mind? MY ASS! Kyuubi is a lot cuter than that…GRR! What on earth is that by the way?"

Jiraiya glared at Baphomet. "Amphisbaena."

"A what?"

"Amphisbaena."

Shino scowled. "What exactly is that creature? An autistic snake?"

Sasuke snorted.

Tsunade was breathing hard, glaring at the serpent. "It's a venomous snake with a head at each end, you see? It is capable of moving in either direction."

Naruto's eyes widened. "A creature like THAT exists?"

"It is. Unless you don't have eyes. "Baphomet replied, smiling. Naruto glared at him. Baphomet chortled at their incredulous faces.

"Ahaha! I know she's fabulous! Anyway, so YOU are THE Desperate Angel."

Naruto and others are all round-eyed. Desperate WHAT? What a weirdo.

"OH no, not again!" Sakura groaned. "Another freak in the club! You freaks are all stupid! Why can't you just stop bothering me! Can't you see I'm busy with something else? We're at war with the Sound Country!"

"What country?"

Sasuke frowned. This is the second time he heard the words 'Desperate Angel'. Two strange men were already claiming Sakura as what they call the Desperate Angel.

"SOUND! SOUND! You people are not funny anymore!" Sakura snapped.

"Ah, never mind. What was my mission again? AH! I remember. Capture the Desperate Angel: alive, in one piece and wings intact."

Sakura gaped. "H-hey…had I heard it before? YOU! You're in league with some wacko with a weird arm, are you not?"

"Weird arm? Mammon-kun? Oh yeah. Now, let's get started! Let's get to work. Mindy dear?"

Sasuke turned to Sakura. "What the hell is he talking about, Sakura!" He demanded.

"I—I don't now! I don't know, Sasuke-kun!"

"Why do people call you Desperate Angel?"

"I don't know!"

Baphomet is already on top of the snake's head, commanding it. Chuckling, he urged the amphisbaena forward.

"You will have a good meal today." He said.

"SAKURA-SAN! SASUKE-SAN!" Lee yelled in panic. The ninjas scram, hurrying to get out of the harm's way.

"Huh?" Sasuke grabbed Sakura around the waist and leapt out of the way.

"Smooth, really smooth," The amphisbaena is gigantic but highly maneuverable. It turned to face where Sasuke and Sakura landed. It's fast so before Sasuke can lift Sakura to his arms, the snake is already before them.

But this time, the Hakai sha no Shinchuu created a huge electric voltage that took a shape of shield that covers both Sasuke and Sakura. The shield emitted a huge voltage that sent shockwaves to the serpent. The amphisbaena backed away, hissing and barring its great poisonous fangs. The other head joined the other and leered down at them, thick saliva hanging from their fangs.

"Wow…that's…the Hakai sha no Shinchuu…" Baphomet exclaimed in wonder. The sword is well-known and considered a legend. Its powers are untapped and no one lives to tell the tale of its great hazardous power. Though, he had heard hearsays that the Hakai sha no Shinchuu is the container of the soul of…a very dangerous and powerful soul…

Behind the shield of electricity, Sakura grips Sasuke's front shirt. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun, get away from me!"

"Sa—"

"NOW!" Mindy grew wild. Facing them with both of its heads, it opened its jaws…and started swallowing the voltage. However, the sword let out another fresh wave of ionic particles of high voltage that it summons lightning form the above that struck Mindy.

"MINDY!" The snake went immobile for a while. "YOU—"Baphomet created an energy ball in his hand to blast the shield but it just bounced off.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called. Too much exposure in electricity will be dangerous for Sasuke. He's normal after all.

"Please GO! GO!" she urged.

Yes…normal…a human. A Normal human after all…

"Sakura, you idiot girl! I can't leave you!"

"YOU CAN!" she pointed out. "You…can't endure the voltages! I know…you're strong…but this sword is going haywire! It might end up electrocuting you—"

"But—"Strands of thin electricity gathers in the inside of the shield. It turned into a tiny sphere and blast Sasuke away. He comes to rest near to Tsunade's group.

"Sasuke!" Tsunade fell down to her knees beside him. "Sasuke…what is she doing?" The Fifth hissed under her breath.

Sasuke winced as he rubbed his midsection where the electric ball hit him. He sat up, gritting his teeth.

"The question is…what the hell is that SWORD doing?" Sasuke snapped.

Jiraiya watches as the Hakai sha no Shinchuu tremble in Sakura's grasp as it emits electrical charges to protect the girl. "It's…like an electric eel." But the Hakai sha no Shinchuu seemed to crumble.

"HA! I thought that the Hakai sha no Shinchuu is so powerful! Why disintegrate now?" Baphomet yelled at her.

"SAKURA-CHAN…!" Naruto screamed and without further ado, rushes headfirst to Sakura.

_I will protect Sakura-chan forever!_

She heard him. She almost hears his thoughts.

_I will protect Sakura-chan forever!_

Baphomet notices Naruto and produced a big globe of pure energy. He tosses it towards the direction of Naruto.

Sakura's eyes widen. In her mind, an angel strikes her, screaming.

_DIE! DIE! Treacherous angels! DIE AND ROT IN HELL!_

"NARUTO!" she screamed and something explodes from within her, shattering the globe from Baphomet and in a voice that is cold that it freezes Naruto for a while, she said.

"**-Get out of my sight, weakling-"**

Baphomet was shocked for a while. _Such…power…can it be really her?_ But his shock isn't for a long time. He summons another energy ball and targeted Tsunade and the others.

"Take this!"

"**-STOP ATTACKING ME! Get out of my sight, weakling-" **Something explodes again that shatters and made a hole on the snake's left side. The snake let out a painful hiss, loses its balance and rolled to its belly.

"Mindy—"Baphomet has to jump down to avoid being crushed. He looked at his servant for a while and senses a movement behind him.

He turned around and blocks the fist aiming for his face.

"Bastard."

Baphomet leapt back and dropped to his fighting stance. He lifted his gaze and got the worst shock of his life.

"Y-YOU…! The…**THE **Uchiha Sasuke? It…can't be! You…actually EXISTS."

Sasuke felt his face burn with anger. "FUCK YOU! How did you know my name?"

"Mindy, dear, let's go." Behind him, a portal appears. Exactly the same portal Sasuke saw three days ago.

"How did you know my name?"

"No wonder Mammon is in shock. You…actually exists. Everybody knows your name. By-your-leave!" He step through the portal and vanished. Meanwhile, a whirlpool appeared and swallowed Mindy then disappeared.

Sakura was panting and had collapsed to her knees. _What's…wrong with me…for a moment…I felt something stirred inside of me…a wild horrifying force…driving me mad…urging to kill but…_

"Sakura…chan?" She looks up.

"Naruto…"

"Are you alright?"

"Hai…just tired…" and fell unconscious.

* * *

Banzai! Um, questions? Wonder what amphisbaena is? And the Phlegethon? Thank you so much for your support! Thank you very much. Words can't explain how much I appreciate your reviews and support!

BANZAI!


	26. His Soul

**His Soul**

They had rendered the Sound Army inoperative. Tsunade calculated that the Fourth Battalion would be useless for at least a month. Reconstructions all over Konoha began.

One afternoon, Sakura wanders along the street carrying the Hakai sha no Shinchuu. She stares at for a long time and wonders about what those two people told her.

"_So, you are the Desperate Angel."_

She rewraps the sword and sighed. She sat down on a nearby bench, put the sword next to her and looked up to the sky.

_Those strange men keep on telling me…I am an angel! But I am not! I AM HARUNO SAKURA! I will always be! Why do they keep on bothering me? I am a ninja without special bloodline capacities. I am just a simple teenage Jounin…besides…I have no special power or something…_

Standing on a tree branch are Michael and Raphael, watching her.

"Gee, what a cute girl."

Michael gave him a very angry look. "Shut up." He gazes at her intently.

Silence filled the space between them for a long time that it bothers Raphael. Especially if he's with the hot-tempered Michael…Mika-chan is not quiet.

"Michael?" Raphael called. No response. "Michael? Michael…HEY Michael—"

The red-haired blinked and frowningly turned to the blonde-haired. "H-huh…?"

"You're so quiet. And you are not supposed to be this quiet." _You're a blabbermouth, Mika-chan._

"Shut up. I was…thinking."

"Thinking?" Raphael blinked and smiled lazily. "That's news to me!"

"I told you! Shut up!" Michael thundered.

"Heh."

After some time, Michael breaks the silence. "She…she looks so normal. I can't feel any strange aura coming from her."

"Hai but the Hakai sha no Shinchuu…" Raphael looked around. "I can feel it. I can feel a presence of a guardian angel."

Michael nodded. "Yes. The cursed Hakai sha no Shinchuu is nearby." He shivered uncomfortably._ So cold. So annoyingly cold. So this is what it feels like when in presence of the cursed sword Hakai sha no Shinchuu._ He scowled. _And the sword still wasn't in its truest form?_

Raphael leaned against the trunk. "Sandolphon said it is a sword."

Michael can't stop staring at the girl. "A sword? Yes." He was distracted. "I wonder why they refer the Hakai sha no Shinchuu as a sword."

"The Hakai sha no Shinchuu is the weapon that guard the Desperate Angel's incarnations. It follows wherever the Desperate Angel goes. It was literally cursed to follow and again, it was part of the curses Metatron-sama put on the Desperate Angel."

Michael, for a while has a craze look in his eyes. "The curse…" he blinked. _Damn Lucifer…_ "The nanatsu kotodama jyuhou. Because of the nanatsu kotodama jyuhou, especially the seventh curse, Gabriel-kun turned into a 12-year old curly looking boy. The counter curse he performed consumed all his powers; it nearly killed him but fortunately it didn't but transformed him into small curly kid."

"And Gabby-kun misses his hair so much. It is very cruel to tease him about his curly hair."

Michael flushed. "HEY! HEY!"

"Anyway, the Hakai sha no Shinchuu has an evil secret. It once resides in the Third Heaven as the one _"forever writing in a large book and forever erasing what he writes: what he writes is the birth of man, what he erases is the name of the man at death."_"

"The seven curses include the Hakai sha no Shinchuu, isn't it?" replied Michael.

"Yes. The Fourth curse."

Michael frowned. "The Fourth…? 'Killed by own servant'?"

Raphael has a dark look in his face. "It was the Hakai sha no Shinchuu that killed the first five incarnations. The Sixth incarnation was killed, however, by Uriel."

"Uriel…Uriel… THAT damned Uriel! He's such an asshole!"

"Oh yes, I remember. You started hating Uriel-san when he successfully killed her. You froze, paled, went numb and your heartbeat increased dramatically that I almost thought you're bloodstreams gonna burst."

"Raphael…"

"When you saw the chopped pieces of the Desperate Angel's body, you trapped yourself in your own world. You were speechless…just staring down at the chopped body…Uriel and others expected you're gonna blow your top and roast Uriel to the bones. But instead…"

"I almost burned myself up." Michael replied slowly.

Raphael has a bitter look in his eyes. "You were smoking…literally smoldering like a human torch. Your arms erupting into seizures of fire then your hair began to ablaze." _No. you burned your hair into crisp. You went bald for a while._

Michael was silent.

"And now you saw her again. Alive and in one piece."

"Even Lucifer reacted."

"Of course, he did. Half of Hell turned into a flaming wasteland. Why, the river Phlegethon let loose its river of liquid fire. That river is said to mirror Lucifer's emotions. And since he's the flaming Sinister Soul—it's literally the River of Liquid Fire. Since then, the Sefirot found out you two are connected—that you mirror Lucifer's emotions and thoughts and vice versa—that if he's angry and his power flaring up, your pyrokinesis will blow up too. If he's angry and burning himself up, you'll burn up as well."

"Connected…? I and he…are connected through the cursed power of pyrokinesis. Since they discover I can summon and make fire and can grant access to Lucifer's thoughts, they thought me as a tool, an angel no more but a tool." He rubbed his temples. "I bet he commands his assholes to bring Desperate Angel to him in one piece."

"Yeah, I bet he does." He studied the girl thoughtfully. "Are you sure it's the Desperate Angel? Everyone's so sure that we had located the Desperate Angel already just because of _that_ face." Raphael said.

"Can't you recognize her face?" asked Michael. "That's the face of the Desperate Angel. I can't and I will not forget that face!"

"Oh yes. Of course, you can't forget her. Lovers go but friends stay."

Michael has a very pissed look in his face. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Anyway, she hasn't showed any signs of power. Why do Sefirot think she's the one? Though…I felt something respond from within me…"

"Are you stupid? Hasn't show any signs of violent power, eh? Zadkiel reported that two demons attacked her. Her powers reawaken only if she's in a dangerous situation."

Raphael looked bored. "Oh yeah…? Like this?" He snaps his fingers. A street lamp began soaring across to Sakura ready to knock her off."

Michael was pissed. "You asshole!"

Sakura heard a strange hurtling sound and looked over her shoulder. Her jaw dropped and jumped aside as the tree fell down.

"Wha—"

Raphael looked dubious. "See, Mika-chan? She dodged it. After all, she's a ninja and according to—"he took a little notebook from his pocket and flipped it open. "-ninjas are strong and have a very keen sight and hearing. They are powered by charkas—"

"SHUT UP! You'll kill her if she didn't move in time!"

"Why worry? If she really _is_ the Desperate Angel then she would just a raise a finger like this—"he raised one slim finger and flicked. "Then—BOOM!"

"What if I boom your face, whatcha think?" Michael roared.

Raphael smiled. "Touché…" he drawled.

"Shut up!" Michael roared. "What if _she_ died?"

"Die? Are you nuts? She's a ninja—"

"SO WHAT? She's one helluva weak _human_ girl!"

"HEY!"

"Huh?" Both of them looked down and saw the pink-haired girl staring up at them.

"Who are _you_ people?"

Michael was speechless. Even the voice…_Damn it._ She really… Raphael noticed Michael's silence and stiffness.

"Michael…Michael…"

_Those eyes…I know those eyes…strange green eyes with silver spots…_ "Michael." Raphael nudges him. "Huh…?"

Sakura scowled. "Strange… their auras are familiar…" she whispered. "Who ARE you people?" she demanded.

Raphael began to sweat. "Well, um…passerby!" He said, grinning.

The girl frowned and put a hand on her waist, the other hand holding the long package wrapped in red cloth. "A passerby doesn't climb a tree." She glances at Michael who still hasn't said a word to her.

"Ohhh, well…um, we love trees! And the weather is nice and we…yes, _we_ decide to take a climb!"

"What a weird guy." She muttered, shaking her head._ But…oddly beautiful for a man._ "The weather isn't nice. There's a war going on and you two decided that it's a nice weather to climb a tree?"

"We have different preferences, miss."

They saw the girl narrows her eyes and shrugged. "Whatever. Strange people are so active these days…" she muttered and walks away.

"Hey!" Raphael jumps down. _Good thing I took my medicine or else I'm a dead angel walking._ "What's your name?"

Sakura looked over her shoulder. "I don't talk to strangers."

"Well you just did. Remember? You initiated this conversation."

"I just find it odd that you two are standing on a tree branch wearing strange clothes."

Raphael smiled, clearly enjoying the fact that Michael is very uncomfortable right now. He stares at her, mesmerized at the color of her green-silver eyes and the strange coloring of her hair. Up close, she's cute and… He frowned.

No powerful aura. But a great presence of an archangel.

A dark archangel.

"You really…have _her_ face….the eyes…the hair. Even your expressions are the same."

Sakura raised her brows. "What are you talking about?"

Raphael laughed. "Ah nothing…nothing! Well…ah," _Michael, where are you?_

"Um well, I'm leaving." But a cold harsh voice spoke up.

"Wait."

Sakura stopped her heartbeat increasing. _That voice…very familiar…why? _She turned to face the two strangers, nervous at the looks the red-haired man throwing at her.

Raphael senses Michael's conflicting emotions and… _Duty calls. Oh, Mika-chan, did you forget what friendship is all about?_

Michael felt his knees giving away. _So near yet so far. _

_That face…that hair…those eyes… You're—alive. But why? WHY? Why…?Your beauty never decreased at all. Those innocent eyes, big, green and silver, those red lips…peachy cheeks._

The red-haired slowly advances at her. _Is it you? Is it…you?_

_These two strangers…their auras are familiar—I think…I think I met them before? And the Hakai sha no Shinchuu…_ She looks down at her wrapped package._ It's vibrating worst as ever. The resonance…it's trying to tell me something._

**ZTTTTZTTTTZTTT**

The strangers looked down at her package and frowned. The aura it emits…it can't be.

Can't be…? Can't be the…Hakai sha no Shinchuu? To answer their silent questions, sparks of electric current radiates from the red cloth.

Sakura began to back away. Michael has a very dark look in his face.

_That's…_ "Electricity ions…as strong as thunderstorm…the voltage are monstrously high that even angels of high authority will be electrocuted to death as well." His eyes never leave the package.

"It's…the Hakai sha no Shinchuu."

Sakura's eyes widened. "How…how did you know its name?"

There's a bitter and dark look in Raphael's eyes. "He's one of us. Or _was_ one of us."

"He…?" Sakura's eyes narrowed into slits.

There was silence. The girl is staring at them weirdly.

"You…are…**weirdoes**!" She yelled.

Michael went out of his trance. "W-WEIRDOES! How dare you! You're just an ordinary human girl! Don't go high and mighty on me!"

"What! You're yelling at me!"

The red-haired man turned to his blonde-haired companion "I take it back! I TAKE IT BACK!"

Raphael was confused. "Take back what?"

"She's ordinary! SHE'S NOTHING SPECIAL!" Michael yelled, pointing rudely at her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, FREAK?"

"Who're you calling freak, human girl?"

_Oh Mika-chan…one minute you're losing your reason…your dark side emerging…the side that desires the Desperate Angel…but now…you reverted back to your little ol' self. _Raphael smiled happily. _At least I know that you still have your divinity, innocence and virtues._

"YOU! You have a sour taste! Look at your hair! It's…_hot_! What! No…no! You look…ogrish in that red hair!" Sakura yelled.

"OGRISH! I'm gonna kill you!"

"HEY!" Rapahel waved at them.

"HA! Kill me? Are you man enough to kill a girl who barely reached your chin!"

"TRY ME! I'm not the angel commander-in-chief for nothing!"

"WHATEVER! You are one freaky ogre!"

"HEY!" _I'm being ignored! _Raphael thought.

"You…!"

"Get away from me, you red-headed baboon!" Sakura runs off.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Michael shouted after her. "WAIT!"

Raphael gritted his teeth. "Stupid Mika-chan. Now she'll think we're crazy."

"Shut up!"

_Is it her?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Lucifer sat in his throne, legs crossed, and hand cupping his chin, his dark smoky eyes bored and cold unlike his Kingdom. He noticed Mammon's expression of disbelief and stiffness.

"What is your problem?" he asked, looking at him emotionlessly.

Mammon glared back. "Didn't you know?" he growled.

Dark smoky eyes narrow. "Did not know what?"

Mammon grunted. _This will shock you, asshole._ "Humph. Didn't you know that **THE **Uchiha Sasuke exists?"

Lucifer became deathly white.

-

-

-

"Metatron-sama is the leader of the operation Project Sanctuary of Seven." Raziel said as he types commands on his keyboard. His computer screen is full of graphs, timelines and biography.

"The operation Project Sanctuary of Seven is all about the Desperate Angel." A small child watches him with awe.

"The Desperate Angel…is the Heaven's most sought-after criminal."

The child frowned. _Why?_

The soft-featured young Sefira smiled sadly. "The Desperate Angel is also called the Zeroth Angel. No one knows where she came from, what materials she was made of. Her origin is unknown. Most of all, we, the Sefirot questioned the strange number of her wings."

_Three wings…? How beautiful…_

"The Desperate Angel is a Seraphim and a guardian angel as well with strange three wings. She's beautiful with soft eyes and long hair. Raphael-sama told me her eyes can summon elements."

_What? _The child asked.

"Michael-sama can make fires. But it…was cursed and making fires is considered an ability of demons."

_Raziel-kun, can you make fires too?_

Raziel smiled and patted the child's head. "No. I am an ordinary Sefira. I am more known for my wisdom."

_Yes! Yes! You are._

"Now, hmmm, do you want to more about the project?"

The child nodded enthusiastically.

"The Project is being carried out by the ten special angels or the Sefirot. Metatron-sama is Keter 'elyon (Supreme Crown); Zaphkiel-sama is Binah (Intelligence); Zadkiel-sama is Chesed (Love); Samael-sama is the Gevurah (Might); Michael-sama is Tif'eret (Beauty); Haniel-san is Netzach (Eternity); Raphael-sama is Hod (Majesty); Gabriel-sama is Yesod (Foundation); Sandolphon-sama is Malkhut (Kingship) and I am Hokhma (Wisdom)."

_Sefirot…_

"Sefira, in singular or Sefirot or SEPHIROTH in plural is any of the 10 emanations, or powers, by which God the Creator was said to become manifest."

_The manifestations…_

"Have you learned something new today?"

_Yes! Yes, Raziel-kun!_

"Excellent."

A door swung open. "Raziel,"

The youngest Sefira looked at the door. His eyes widened in wonder.

"Sandolphon-sama …! What can I do?"

"Have you checked the timeline?" Sandolphon noticed another presence in the room: a small cute child with curly blonde hair.

"Hai." Raziel types commands. "This is the graph and the timeline." The Angel bent and studied the screen.

"I want to study the timeline of the lives of the Desperate Angel." Raziel frowned. _Why all of a sudden?_

"There are seven reincarnations that took place. Seven lives…but the weird thing is—"

Sandolphon interrupted. "The identities are the same."

Raziel nodded gravely. "Yes. The incarnations have the same identities. All died at the same age…died in the same way."

"—except the Sixth incarnation which is the incarnation of a shrine maiden. Uriel-san killed her in a very different way." Sandolphon replied, frowning. _You'll die in a brutal way, Uriel._

"The shrine maiden was not supposed to die that way, Sandolphon-sama. It was already decided that the maiden will die—"

"The shrine maiden is destined to be killed by her own servant."

Razile nodded. "Yes, yes…the Fourth Curse."

Sandolphon looked at him. "Did you forget already? My brother's seven curses molded the incarnations." _That's why there are _SEVEN_ incarnations._ "But Uriel-san found the Sixth incarnation successfully. He killed the incarnation in a way I didn't expect." He explained.

"Older brother Metatron was gifted from the day he was created with the most powerful magic, the Nanatsu kotodama jyuhou. It literally means the 'seven cursed words' or the seven curses. He used it against the Desperate Angel but Gabriel-sama, the Great Seraphim, the Divine Messenger countered the curse but my older brother Metatron is more powerful. Being the Chancellor and everything…"

Raziel looked up at him and saw remorse in those beady eyes. "Sir, the Nanatsu kotodoma jyuhou is a gift?"

"No. It's a curse. But my older brother Metatron thinks it is a gift." _The Desperate Angel is the last victim of that curse._ He cleared his throat. "Lecture me about the incarnations."

Raziel nodded. "Yes sir!" he adjusted the screen of his computer. "The First incarnation was a pheasant—died when at 17 years old. The Second was a medieval farmer, the Third was a prostitute, the Fourth was a princess, the Fifth was an assassin, and the Sixth was a shrine maiden…

"And the Seventh…"

"…is a…kunoichi."

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Grrr…so many weirdoes popping everywhere! What a pain!_

Sakura mumbled as she ran and walk. _Odd people are so active these days! What is their problem? Popping up everywhere like human mushrooms…! Who are they? They are so weird. Strangers wearing odd clothes! Not that it looks bad but…it just too weird! And the hair color! That madman with red hair and horrible temper really look like a baboon!_

She reached the heart of the village. _Anyway, I noticed the Hakai sha no Shinchuu vibrated in resonance bit very differently from what it acted when we met that Baphomet guy…_

She noticed something familiar but at the same time…strange. _And I remember...the light behind them is shaped like wings…_

_Their auras, too, are…bizarre!_

She tapped her chin with her finger.

_AH! _She tugged at her hair. _I'm losing it! I'm 17 and next year, I'll be 18! I should stop these childish thoughts…_ Her eyes widened. _Hey…isn't that…_

"SHIKAMARU? _WITH A WOMAN?_" She exclaimed, stopping dead in her tracks, her eyes wide and her mouth open. _Wait a sec; didn't he used to say girls are troublesome? But why is he with A WOMAN? Why? Why is he with a troublesome woman? HA! Better march up there and ask!_

"Shi—"

"Sakura!"

She turned around. "OH MY GOD!" _YAMANAKA INO, IS THAT YOU?_

Ino frowned and walk closer. "Huh? What's wrong?" _You looked as if you saw a ghost, girl!_

"N…nothing…! Just…shocked, eh?"

"Oh yeah? Seeing me shocked you big time?"

"Hai!" _especially if it's you._

Ino's frown deepens. "You're so tense. What's wrong with you?"

_OH YEAH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? It's not that he and she are lovers, right? Shikamaru and Ino aren't…lovers. But why does it feel so wrong to let Ino see that Shikamaru is with a woman?_

"SA-KU-RA…! HO!" Ino poked Sakura in the shoulder.

"Wha—err, let's go eat ramen!"

Ino's face twists disapprovingly. "You sound like Naruto." Her eyes glinted maliciously. "Your treat, hmm?"

Sakura's brow twitched. "Ha! You're in luck today, Ino-pig! I received my salary this morning." They began waking towards a ramen stand.

"Had a rough day yesterday?"

"Hai, very rough indeed! Met some weirdo with longer-than-usual- arm and a pretty boy with a two-headed snake for a pet, it sure was a rough day."

Ino smiled. "And I'm sure your salary—?" The blonde girl stopped walking abruptly, her blue eyes dilated.

"Ino? Ino-pig! What's wrong? Are you hurt or something? Hey! That's so interesting behind me—AHHHHHHHH!"

"Huh?" Shikamaru turned in his stool and saw them. He froze.

Sakura was hitting herself in the head with the tilt of her sword. _CRAAAAAAAAAP! Ichiraku! IS THAT ICHIRAKU! Shikamaru and his woman eat in Ichiraku ramen stand! Why there? WHYYYYYYYY? Stupid me! STUPIIIID MEEEEEEEE! And stupid I invited Ino to Ichiraku! I'm so dead! _She stopped hitting herself. _Hey, wait a sec. it's not that they are…girlfriend and boyfriend, right? They can date freely. Shikamaru can have as many women he wanted, right? He's not bound to Ino, right?_

"…"

"…"

"Shikamaru."

"Ino."

Sakura cleared her throat. "Well, uh, hi!"

Shikamaru stood up and the girl who stood next to him smiled and waved at them. "Good day!"_ Oh I'm so lucky! I get to see Haruno Sakura-san and of course,_ She smiled more sweetly at Ino. _Yamanaka Ino._

A deathly silence envelops them. "Well—"Sakura began but Ino turned to her to cut her off.

"I remembered something, Sakura-chan. I have to pick something in the mail office. Let's eat ramen maybe some other time…" _Say yes, you annoying forehead girl! SAY YES! Say it's ok! Say it…Please, Sakura-chan…—_

"Okay. But can I go with you?"

Ino looked dubious. "Okay." She turned to Shikamaru and his female companion. "See ya around, Shikamaru. Nice meeting you, err—sorry, your name? "

The girl smiled. "I'm—"

"This is Naya." Shikamaru grunted. Ino and Sakura's eyes grew wide as Shikamaru drew the girl closer to him. The girl blushes brightly.

"She is my girlfriend."

"!" Sakura gasped. Ino remained emotionless. She cocked her head on one side.

"Awesome, Shikamaru. I can't believe you'll succumb under a girl's skirt." She said with a hint of sarcasm. "And I thought women are troublesome."

Shikamaru remain deadpanned. He snorted and looked at his teammate with some sort of spite. "I won't stoop that low. Unlike you, I am not desperate."

Ino's nostrils flared. _Bastard…_ "You're such—"

"Ino—"Sakura put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Whatever."

Seething a little, Sakura faced Shikamaru pointedly. "I _will_ see you around. That's for sure, Nara Shikamaru." She grabbed Ino's wrist and stomped away.

"…"

The girl named Naya sighed and looked at him. "Was it necessary?"

"…"

"Was it necessary to lie?"

"Naya-chan, trust me she won't care. Trust me, she won't give a damn. Even if I foam in the mouth, pull my hair, drool and roll my eyes in front of her, she won't care."

"Shika—"

"She's the most troublesome woman in the world. She's the most insensitive. Damn. She's too high for me." He sneered bitterly and sat down again to resume eating his ramen.

"Dear cousin, why are you so troublesome?"

"?"

"Will it hurt if just for once you'll be true to yourself?"

Shikamaru was numb. _True to…myself? Heh. You don't know how troublesome that girl is. She annoys the hell out of me…she is ONE FUCKING HELL OF TROUBLESOME WOMAN!_

He rolled his eyes. "Naya, you maybe a cousin of mine but you're a girl and girls in general are troublesome."

-

-

-

"LIAR!"

Ino rolled her eyes.

"LIAR!"

She snorted at Sakura's childish tantrums.

"LIAAAAAAAAAAAR…!"

Ino lost her temper. "Get over it, Forehead Girl!"

"But YOU lied to me! And I believed you! I'm so thick!" Sakura shouted at her. They are in front of the mail office.

Ino seethed. "Whatever, Forehead Girl! Now…we should look for another ramen stand!"

"Ichiraku Ramen is the BEST ramen stand in the village!"

Ino snarled. "Hello? Ichiraku Ramen is the ONLY ramen stand in the village."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well duh! Anyway, why did you lie?" Ino began to walk. Sakura catches up with her. "Well? Why did you lie?"

Ino ignored her. Sakura narrowed her eyes. "I-NO, are you deaf or something?"

"Sakura, what do you want? Why did I lie? I just feel like…lying! That's all!"

"You just feel like it? Ha! I bet you're **_upset_**!"

Ino looked affronted. "ME? Upset? Are you out of your mind!"

Sakura smirked and stopped walking. "You ARE upset. Now, why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset!" Ino said in a high pitched voice, facing the girl. Her eyes seemed to burn…

"You are!"

"I am NOT!

"You are!"

"I am NOT!"

"Why Ino-chan…? Why did you lie? Does it…hurt?" Sakura whispered gently.

Ino's eyes suddenly began to burn with tears. "H-h-hurt…?" She clenched her fist. "Why would I get hurt? I don't care! I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF HE FUCK ALL THE WOMEN IN THE WORLD!" she screamed at her, tears cascading down her pale cheeks, her blue eyes screwed up in attempt to stem the flow of her tears.

Oh how she hated herself! Breaking down in front of her friend is so embarrassing. She doesn't care…but…as Sakura puts it…'does it hurt?'

_**Does it hurt?**_

_**Does it hurt?**_

"NO! NO! NO! I don't care! I don't care if he dates a hundred and one women!" Ino angrily wiped her tears. Sakura sighed and looked at her with slight pity.

"Are you still in love with Sasuke…kun?"

Ino was distracted. "Huh? What? Me in love with whom…?"

"Sasuke."

Ino sighed, her shoulders sagged. "In love with Sasuke…? I liked him, yes. But…" She looked at Sakura. The blonde girl smiled softly and just shrugged, turning away as she began to walk.

"HEY! Why are you smiling? You liked him but what?"

Ino smirked.

_If there's one person Sasuke-kun will wish for…_

_If there's one person Sasuke-kun will give his everything for…_

_If there's one person Sasuke-kun will protect…_

_If there's one person Sasuke-kun will trade his soul for…_

Ino smiled at frowning Sakura.

_It will be Sakura-chan._

The blonde girl's smile softens.

**No matter how many times he denies her…she will be that one person.**

_It will be their sweet little Sakura-chan. Her presence is what made Naruto-baka sane, is what made Kakash-san innocent even for one minute and is what made Sasuke-kun…longed for redemption…_

Sakura was berating Ino for lying at her but the blonde pretty girl just smiled as she listened to her best friend's rant.

_**Anything for that person's happiness…anything for that person's world…I'd trade my soul.**_

_**I'd trade my soul.**_

Ino smiled widely, her eyes crinkled in happiness.

He'd trade his soul.

-

-

-

-

* * *

Err—if you had read Angel Sanctuary manga, there's one fact I got there: the kotodama jyuhou or word curse or something. So, disclaimer applied and don't burn me for not acknowledging that tiny fact.

I should have thanked those sensible readers who gave sensible reviews but my temper overrode my desire to appreciate.

I appreciate criticisms. Whether it is harsh, blunt or a major ego-spanking, I don't care as long as it is sensible and is about how I write. But unfortunately, someone—a very insignificant someone who obviously hasn't evolved from an ape to a human— tested how short and horrible my temper was. Flame me, burn me, I don't care but never, never offend me using your stinking, rotten and animalistic, barbarian language. Don't act some barbaric Neanderthal. Act like a homo sapien, in other words be human using humanistic language. Act like a modern earthling. And don't dare make empty jokes with me using your stinking rotten language.

I have a very horrible short, short temper, you know.


	27. Sinister Soul Lucifer

**Hello! Well, haha. Yeah right…I sucked. The typo errors and everything! Well, hoho! I'm sorry bout my typo errors! MKRA, you're the best! OK, one of the best! Thanks for pointing it out…peasant…yeah, peasant. Pheasant is a bird, I think!**

**AjinAvenger****: yah! I know…that was lame, the last part. CORNY! It's corny! But still…I like it!**

**rahil- this arc is all about Sakura. I can no longer handle a story with a loaded plot. It gets into my nerve and the idea of the Sound VS Leaf War is being overpowered. The first arc is about Uchiha homecoming, I called it _Prelude…_this second arc would be about Sakura and the plot I created for her. So…I can't put an Akatsuki plot in this arc. Also, I'm finished with the draft already…the ending is foreordained. Please, let's talk about this online, i.e. via yahoo messenger? Can we? Please? ASL please?**

**Err—I'm sorry bout my temper…I acted so childishly! Yet, I just wanted to…well, speak my mind! I permit people calling me bitchy because when I'm on my bad temper spree…I am SOOOOOOOO bitchy! I'm a bad, bad girl! Hohoho! But then, it was rare when I'm actually bitchy because I'm so hyperactive and I don't get mad soooo easily! Hahaha! Life is so beautiful…**

**Also, this might bore you:D but if you want to know who Sakura really is, what's Sasuke's connection to all the dilemma, why Sasuke is referred as if he's a human bomb, why Lucifer is the star of the show, the deal about why weirdoes call her Desperate Angel, and bout everythinggggggggg, this might answer all your questions! But if it doesn't, tell me, OK? OK? OK?**

**And oh, watch Teen Titans! COOLNESS! YAY! hehehee...!**

* * *

**SANCTUARY OF SEVEN 2**

_Forever Requiem_

**Sinister Soul Lucifer**

_This is the Destiny of the Desperate Angel._

_The Fate of Earth_

_The Fate of Heaven and Hell_

_War fought for dominance_

_Is like a dance of waltz_

_Participate in the web of deceit, desire, lust and power_

_Dance_

_Dance with Destiny, Desperate Angel_

_The Dance of Death commences_

_Dance with the Sinister Soul_

This is the Sixth Heaven where Metatron rules, the Keter 'Elyon: the Supreme Crown. Made of silver and bronze, with great Palace of Metatron which is made of glass, it was twelve iron and gold gates away from the Seventh Heaven, where all the souls dwell.

Inside are halls and the most important is the Hall of the High Court of Sefirot, the highest court in Heaven, higher than the High Court of Seraphim.

Michael listened, yawning deliberately.

"This is major threat to Heaven! Once the Desperate Angel reawakens, doom awaits Heaven."

"Why so pessimistic?" Michael asked flatly, looking at Metatron with bored eyes.

Metatron gave him a why-acting-like-an-asshole look. "Whatever." Michael shrugged. Zaphkiel shot him a warning look.

"I ordered an immediate gathering of chief angels but it seemed…few heeded my order. Raziel!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Where is Samael?"

"He's at the First Heaven, Metatron-sama." Raziel replied.

"That angel has a very strange liking of staying in the First Heaven watching the Tower of Babel where the Desperate Angel was chained millenniums ago." Haniel remarked. There was loud yawn courtesy of Michael and a loud snore from Raphael. Zadkiel sighed. _This will be a long day._

"Send someone to fetch Samael." Metatron ordered. Raziel hurried on. But an angel came bursting from the hall doors.

"Metatron-sama, I'm sorry for disturbing your meeting but we've just had received a report that…Samael-sama of Gevurah appeared on Material World!"

"Samael went down to Earth without permission!"

Raphael snored.

Metatron looked at Raziel. "Must be one of Samael's tricks," the prince archangel stated disdainfully. _That asshole is a pain the ass! How dare he visit Earth without permission!_

"One more thing, Chancellor…"

"What?"

Michael opened one eye.

"Samael-sama met **THE** Uchiha Sasuke."

-

-

-

"What are you staring at?" Sasuke barked. _Are you gay or something?_

A man with shrewd cold dark eyes, pale complexion and shiny dark-bluish hair that sticks up in every direction is staring at him _very_ intensely that it unnerves him.

"Nothing," the man replied but kept on staring at him.

Anger radiated off Sasuke. "Nothing-" he snapped. "Then go and stare at someone else!" he thundered and stormed off, fuming.

"What the hell—that's Uchiha Sasuke." Flap of wings is heard.

-

-

-

This is Hell, the realm of the wicked souls and Lucifer-sama, the jaded Sinister Soul, the Fallen Angel who betrayed God for unknown reason.

A man and woman enter.

"Lucifer-sama," the man called. "The wedding ceremonies will begin now." The woman is Lilith and she is wearing a strapless white gown and a veil over her head. Her face is beautifully adorned with make-up and her smile just enhances her beauty even more. But behind that beautiful smile is an evil soul.

She that hunts men in their sleeps…

Meanwhile, power stirs menacingly inside Lucifer. His thoughts are dominated with intense hatred, stoking the sleeping power from within. Mammon's words are like salt, adding insult to injury.

"_Didn't you know?" _

"_Did not know what?"_

"_Humph. Didn't you know that **THE **Uchiha Sasuke exists?"_

Uchiha Sasuke exists…

Uchiha Sasuke exists…

_Uchiha Sasuke exists…_ Those three words haunted him like ghosts in the corridors…its authenticity rocking him to the core of delirium of…hatred and pain. The news brought him to the brink of madness.

Damn it all.

**THE** Uchiha Sasuke exists.

"**UCHIHA SASUKE." **Temperature rose, Hellgate trembles, hounds of Death and Sin howl, Acheron—the River of Woe screams shrilly with terror, Phlegethon—the River of Liquid Fire grew restless and the flaming wasteland of Hell grew so hot that mere demons began to smolder and die…

Old Bendy notices the changes…those drastic changes that only spell trouble. He felt the rise of temperature...the building of charge particles around Lucifer and the way his majesty's hair began to stand up…

He can only shake his head. _We're doomed. The news of the supposed existence of Uchiha Sasuke had reached him. Some bastard informed him. Had not that new reached him, the wedding ceremony will begin nicely._ He wiped his brow.

_So hot in here…very, very …hot._

He tried to penetrate Lucifer's thoughts. "Lucifer-kun…?"

"**THAT…HUMAN BOY E-EXISTS…"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Hell began to shake and up in Heaven, Michael felt his mounting power. "What the—"he suddenly bursts into flames...like a human torch.

-

-

-

"Lucifer-sama," the man called. "We should start the wedding ceremonies now."

"**SHUT UP." **Swirling red flames appeared and burns the man alive. _AHHHHHH!_

"**DO NOT TALK TO ME. DO NOT COME NEAR ME." **His smoky dark eyes suddenly went red, his hair stood up in different angles and is flaming, his caped body is engulfed in fire and six black as death robotic wings tore through his clothes, flapped and spread as fire continually bursts from him.

"Ahhhhh…!" Asherah and Lilith scream as thunder roared while the six wings flapped then relaxed. Old Bendy groaned, seeing the six dreaded cursed wings.

"Uh-oh, this is really getting out of hand."

Lilith recomposed herself and steps forward. "Lucifer darling—"

Beelzebul caught her arm. "Woman, this is not the right time to irk his majesty. He is in his foulest mood and annoying him will further awaken his terrible power. You see, with that appearance, eyes blood red, hair sticking up and flaming, body in flames and most of all his _evil, evil six _black wings tearing through his clothes, Lucifer-sama is very horrible when further pissed."

Lilith glared daggers at him; she swung her arm free and screamed. "Shut up!" she turned to Lucifer. "LUCIFER! What's the meaning of this? We're supposed to marry this minute and looked what you've done! You killed the minister! Stop your silly tantrums! GET OVER IT!" She screamed, losing all her composure.

"…AND MARRY ME!" she yelled shrilly, punctuating each word with a stomp. Suddenly, a hand wound around her delicate slender neck, a hand that is burning wild, scorching her flesh. She choked and gagged. "L-l-et g-go…!"

"**I WILL KILL YOU." **He squeezed her neck harder, charring her flesh, causing her to scream in pain and terror. She gagged and choked for him to stop. She was lifted off her feet and her terror increased. The other chief demons watched in apprehension and awe. Awe because they have to see the legendary six black and robotic wings…however, they never knew Lucifer has SIX wings. Six wings are marks of Seraphim…Yes; Lucifer-sama WAS a Great Seraphim. Was it a proof that he was once the Great Seraphim…Lucifer the Bringer of Light as his name implies? The Sinister Soul…the Fallen Angel who betrayed God…the Great ex-Seraphim…

Of course, angels, as demons viewed them, are uniquely gifted with different numbers of wings. However, they heard that having six wings is a symbol of curse…yet, it is mark also of great power…it was rather queer that their God gave Lucifer six wings…amongst the angels, only Lucifer possessed six wings and the only black-winged too.

Old Bendy was still digesting the fact that Lucifer-kun is showing his emotions. _He never showed his emotions. _Even if he's angry, he would just ignore it…but now, _Lucifer-kun is awfully upset. We never had seen him in his foulest temper before._ Bad-tempered enough to make him lose control over his six evil wings…But Old Bendy heard things when Lucifer was still Seraphim… Originally, Lucifer-sama has NINE black robotic wings. He was gifted with nine wings…and those wings have the power to destroy the three realms: Heaven, Hell and Earth.

_God gave His traitor the power to break the three realms. How ironic. Did God foresee the future that Lucifer will betray him? If God did…then, He must have cut off the other three wings to lessen Lucifer's power. How clever._

And his eyes? They are red and Old Bendy knew, Lucifer's eyes can summon elements.

Just like the Desperate Angel's eyes…

-

-

-

Lucifer's flaming hand in her neck constricted. She screamed and kicked but Lucifer can no longer hear her. The chief demons panicked. Their majesty's Bride is being burned alive. But what terrorize them the most was…Lucifer's body is being wrapped in flames and his six wings flapped, creating turbulence.

Screams tore through Mammon, Baphomet and Beelzebul's ears. The flames rose higher, ready to engulf the Bride in fiery death. Beelzebul was the first to yell. "LUCIFER-SAMA, STOP IT!" He tried to touch him but the flames rose warningly. He tried again but…Lucifer is trapped in his own world…reminiscing.

A trip down in memory lane…

-

-

-

_Italics_-normal POV

Normal- Lucifer's POV

"_Italics"-_quotes

-

-

-

Uchiha Sasuke is alive. Uchiha Sasuke exists in this lifetime. Ever since the Desperate Angel undergo the seven curses as punishment for the sin, Uchiha Sasuke was there…close to her.

_Lucifer closes his eyes, ignoring the scream and the smell of scorching skin. _

He co-existed with her.

_And he can only watch from the distance…_

—watched the curses unfold…watched her fate repeat over and over again…watched her die repeatedly… her life is like an endless cycle of death and sorrow…

_He can always…hear her scream. _

_((The First Kotodama jyuhou…-she became human))_

She fell down to Earth and became mortal.

_He saw her reflection in the mirror…a beautiful face…_

_((The Second kotodama jyuhou…-she had seven lives))_

When she became a peasant, Uchiha Sasuke was her master torturer; when she was a medieval farmer, she was given to Uchiha Sasuke as his naked pleasure slave; when she was a prostitute, Uchiha Sasuke owned her; when she was a princess, Uchiha Sasuke was her soldier/bodyguard; when she became an assassin, Uchiha Sasuke was her last victim and when she was a…shrine maiden, Uchiha Sasuke was her brother.

_He touched her reflection in the mirror…she was called 'the beautiful face without a name for so long'… so…he gave her a name…_

_So…he named her the Desperate Angel._

_((The Third kotodama jyuhou…-she witnessed her mothers…'s deaths))_

_She loved her mother…she had loved all her mothers…_

Those deaths that broke her sanity, she never knew Haruno women are destined to bear her will die so horribly. They will die to bear her Accompanying Soul…

"_The twin is the one destined to be with you…the one that will accompany you in…your every…" she coughed. "…every incarnation as human girl…Haruno Sakura."_

Was it the exact words of the seven Haruno women fated to bear the Desperate Angel's incarnation?

_((The Fourth Kotodama jyuhou…-she is killed by own servant))_

-

-

-

"_MICHAEL!" Raphael shouted. Mika-chan is experiencing spontaneous combustion…his hair is standing up…his wings are spread… Raphael opened his fists and was about to heal him when—_

-

-

-

She lives a never ending cycle of nanatsu kotodama jyuhou. For five times, she died in the arms of Uchiha Sasuke, killed by her own servant, the weapon Hakai sha no Shinchuu—the Accompanying Soul that swore to protect her but Metatron is a cruel Archangel.

He destined the Hakai sha no Shinchuu to kill its master.

"_Sakura…wake up."_

_She can't wake up. _

_Life after life Lucifer watched her soul undergo another avatar, having the same name, the same looks, the same lifestyle, the same everything…_

_Even the same feelings…_

_And he hated him…_

_((The Fifth kotodama jyuhou…-unrequited love…))_

The most unnerving of all, her seven avatars kept on falling in love…with the same person.

_Uchiha Sasuke…_

I hated him…even more.

_Hates him…so much that…_

The curses were broken when the Sefirot discovered the Lambda Prophecy thus; Project Sanctuary of Seven was organized.

_That…he…tried to kill him thrice…_

Uriel, the Overseer of Hell, captured and killed the Sixth avatar and the chain of nanatsu kotodam jyuhou broke.

—_his hand curled around her delicate neck slowly then…it tightened and she began to choke._

"_STOP IT! DON'T!" The tall man with golden-red hair with black streaks shrieked in terror. His legs are broken and he can no longer summon his powers. _

"_Watch me." She struggled and her eyes widened in fear as the enemy drew a long large sword hanging in his waist. _

"_Please…stop…who are y-you?" _

"_Little girl, you must die." _

"_NO! I mustn't!" _

"_See the tragedy below? You killed that boy's fiancé." _

"_I…I didn't mean it…I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" _

"_But you DID kill her." She sobbed. _

"_Don't listen to him! Please, live! LIVE FOR ME!" her tall friend yelled. But the man holding the girl's neck plunge the sword through her little body. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _

"_Azrael-san, watch me kill your little girl." And proceeded into cutting her off…limb by limb…part by part…and he screamed with rage and vanished along with his Mistress's soul…following her wherever lifetime she goes.—_

However, the Sixth and Seventh kotodama jyuhou will occur now—

…- _the Desperate Angel is in her Seventh life as Kunoichi, the Third Heaven War will begin._

Uchiha Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke…_The image in the mirror slowly opens its eyes. He watched her eyes flutter open…_ Why? Why?

Why Desperate Angel? Why did you abandon your divinity? Why did you sacrificed your purity and accepted the sorrow of nanatsu kotodama jyuhou?

_The image in the mirror vanished and was replaced by an image of a dark-haired boy with onyx eyes. Lucifer drew back, his eyes narrowed. The mirror slowly broke into shards…slowly very slowly…_

Uchiha Sasuke.

**THE **Uchiha Sasuke.

-

-

-

_Am I cursed?_

_Once great Seraphim_

_I am now…a Fallen Angel_

_I am your shelter_

_My wings were your fan_

_I was…once an Angel_

_The Seraphim…The Fiery One_

_A Three-Winged Angel_

_Am I an Angel?_

_I'm falling..._

_Catch me._

_Notice me._

_Look at me!_

_Love me…_

-

-

-

Why did they brand her as a Fallen Angel like me?

-

-

-

She committed the same sin I had.

_I am a Desperate Angel… I want to fly but I got no wings…_

_I'm falling from the sky…_

She fell in love with—

_Angel's don't._

-

-

-

"_Sasuke-kun, can I be your Desperate Angel?"_

-

-

-

I will kill you.

Uchiha Sasuke.

-

-

-

Normal P.O.V

-

"Gabriel-kun, are you sure about this?"

"I want to see _her_ future."

"Her destiny, you mean."

"Whatever. I want to know the outcome of this…battle."

Laugh. "Battle? This battle is not for the sake of her destiny. This is the battle to destroy the three realms. The Lambda Prophecy…is unchangeable."

_The Final Days of Heaven…Hell and Earth is coming._

"No." _I want to see HER Destiny. HER Destiny…I know already what will happen in Heaven, Hell and Earth…but what I want to know is HER Destiny! Damn it!_

Laugh. _Gabriel, no matter what you do, her destiny will not change. Haruno Sakura…such a beautiful name…with such a tragic destiny…I pity your soul._

Laugh. _I pity your soul._

* * *


	28. You are Under Arrest

**You are Under Arrest**

* * *

"Uriel, I send you to bring the Desperate Angel to me."

"Metatron-sama…"

"I trust you will succeed like the last time. Bring her to me. Bring Haruno Sakura to me."

"…"

"I don't care how you'll do it. Just DO it."

-

-

_Keep Sakura-chan out of this, Old hag!_

_Kuso yo! DON'T ORDER me around!_

_KEEP MY Sakura-chan out of this, old hag!_

_You're a pain in the ass, idiot! Konohamaru—get Sasuke! HAYAKU!_

_Yes, ma'am! _**POOF!**

**-**

**-**

"Sasuke-kun…will you eat ramen with me? Please…?" She looks like a little girl trapped in a woman's body, her little fragile arms around her long parcel which he bet her sword Hakai sha no Shinchuu.

**CLICK! **Lenses focus on a girl's clasped hands…

"…"

**CLICK! **Lenses focus on a boy's back…

"My treat…?" more focus on a girl's left eye…

He hated himself when he found his epiphany. He wanted to say——**POOF! **"Huh?"

"Uchiha Sasuke-sama!"

"Konohamaru." He said, flatly without turning around to face the messenger.

Grin. "The Ladyship Hokage summons Uchiha Sasuke-sama!" …_eat ramen…eat chicken-flavored ramen…_

**POOF! POOF!**

She stayed hopeful. But hopes are for fools.

"Sasuke…kun…my treat… I promise…What do you want, hmm? Miso or chicken…? I bet you won't want miso…"

"Only a dobe wants miso."

She smiled. _She smiled at me…_at him. And he wanted to say—

"I would want…chicken." _She smiled…even more._ And he wanted to say—

"…but no." _Her face fell. Her wings broke. _And he wanted to repair her broken wings. But what he wanted more is to say—

Yes. I want to.

"Sayonara."

**POOF!**

Camera focuses on her eyes…"Sasuke-kun."

A pat on her head…affectionate, caring, warm… "Hey!"

"Huh?" Smile. Gasp.

"Iruka-sensei!"

-

-

-

_Iruka-sensei is a very good person. I like him very much. When my parents died, he comforted me…he tried very hard to cheer me up._

Sakura…likes him so much…little Sakura-chan…likes Iruka-sensei… He's kind…very kind…he's not supposed to get hurt… and that's when the trouble starts.

**THUD! THUD! THUD!**

They are coming… They are here…

**_Treacherous angels! DIE! DIE! Rot in Hell you filthy children of God! _SLASH. SLASH.**

**THUD! THUD! THUD!**

**Flap! Flap! Flap!**

Both of them look up. "Iruka-sensei!" Sakura clung to his arm.

A sound of something heavy landed. The two ninjas watched as dust rose at the impact…then settle down; they saw a figure crouching, slowly rising and growled in cold menacing voice

"Desperate Angel." The figure had risen fully. And something spread behind him, large…wide…and feathery…

"What the—! Oh my…God…" The sight before her was astounding. A man with large brown wings…with brown hair…and brown skin…his eyes are beautiful shade of brown…so soft-looking yet so cold… _An angel…?_

Instinctively, Iruka stepped in front of her.

"The Desperate Angel under the incarnation of human name Haruno Sakura." He said in his full and rich voice.

_Vengeance is here. **The Punisher**…the **Hellgate watcher…**_

_**I AM URIEL! THE FIRE OF GOD! I WILL BURN YOUR SOUL FOR ETERNITY!**_

"You are under arrest."

**I will break your wings. Even big men will cry while I do it.**

**-**

**-**

He folded his wings and rips a sword from his belt. Iruka whips his kunai and drops into a fighting stance.

"Sakura-chan, run."

The girl blinked. "Iruka-sen… I—"

"Obedience, Sakura! RUN!" Iruka turned back to the stranger. "I don't know _who you are_ or what you want from my student but…I felt your killing intent! What does a man like you want from a girl?"

The brown-haired man glared intently at Iruka, his grip tightened around the handle of his sword. "I don't need you. I came for Haruno Sakura-sama."

"Came for me? What do you want from me?" Sakura demanded. For starters, he used her name. Not that Desperate Angel shit.

The man's brown eyes constricted; a twitch in his lips…and his eyes began to smolder with hatred. "I am here to capture you. I am the archangel of Administrate Council and was sent to capture the Desperate Angel…"

Iruka frowned. "Desperate…Angel…?"

Sakura's eyes widen. "I am NO angel! You got the wrong person!" _Even archangels are after me now! What had I done to be hunted like this?_

"My orders are to capture the Desperate Angel, the most wanted individual in Heaven. I am here to arrest you." He advances to her and Iruka, frightening Sakura. The aura the man emits is…horrifyingly bloodthirsty.

"What are my crimes? I am just an ordinary girl." She shrieked; Iruka was blown aside with a force of a wind.

"You are…under arrest."

He hurtled towards her…ready to sink his sword in her body and sever her life system. She was frozen with intense fear, her knees are shaking and her heart pounded so hard that it's giving her headaches.

**POUND! POUND! POUND!**

Her heart is beating insanely. Her eyes are glazed with morbid fascination…

_I'm going to die this year…_

Her eyes dropped close slowly…

"SA—SA…KURA!" Iruka shouted but soon chokes as dust rose to block his sight. He looked to his left, to his right but everything is blocked by thick dust.

"SAKURA!" He waved the dust away and saw a flash of brown—who would not notice that ethereal shade of brown? A shining object…too immaculate…to be stain with blood…FUCKSHIT! **_SAKURA!_**

He remembered Naruto's vow…_I will protect Sakura-chan forever!_

Naruto, I'll do anything for your Sakura-chan. I'll do anything…because she's your happiness…you idiot loudmouth…anything for Naruto…

He run and **SQUISH! **A sound of torn skin…and flesh—the sword went through his body, tearing his abdomen.

_((Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…))_

The scream echoes inside her mind. The blood splashes in her cheeks and lips and neck. The blood tasted bitter…and she hates it…**_Why…you used to like blood…you used to like the taste of blood…_**

She dropped her sword in the ground.

"Sakura…chan…" _((Kyaaaaaaaa…))…aaa…aaa…aaa_ The Hakai sha no Shinchuu vibrated madly, the red cloth was shredded into pieces… it vibrated harder and harder until it thrashes around, screaming. _((Kyaaaaaaaaaaa…)) aaa…aaa…aaa…_

"Naruto-kun…loves you…so much…it aches…be...because of that...I will protect you…even…even… if I DIE!" he yelled out, his face pale. _((Kyaaaaaaaaa…))_

Iruka slowly falls down, blood staining his shirt and pants. His face is twisted in pain.

_((Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…))_

**NOT IRUKA-SENSEI'S!**

_Not…Iruka-sensei's…blood…_

Her eyes snapped open in horror. _AHHHHH…!_ Not Iruka-sensei's… oh please…

_**Oh God! **_

_**Oh God…**_

_**Listen to my heart's scream! **_

Not…him…not…Iruka-sen…kind gentle soul…Iruka-sensei…so kind…so gentle…_((Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…))…_gentle…kind…_((Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…))_...I…ru…ka…sen…sei… _((UAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH…)) why him… why…_

_KYAAAAAAAAA…! KYAAAA…KYAAAAAAAAA…_ The back of her shirt is slowly tearing…

_((**SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIII…))…sei…sei…sei…sei…**_ Something is growing in her back…

**_sensei…sei…sei…sei……sei…sei…_**

She sobbed… sensei…sensei…

_**I WILL TEAR YOUR HEART APART!**_

"**Why?"** she screamed, crying, her tears are red.

Full feathered pair of large wings tear through her shirt and a third wing came out but it was…shredded and cut off. The Hakai sha no Shinchhu no longer can contain her anger. It can no longer keep its sword appearance intact…its outside appearance…began crumbling…the containment spell is breaking…**_GET OUT!_**

Iruka pressed his hand against his wound to stem the bleeding. Lying in the ground, he felt the ground shook…and the lightning commences.

_Sakura…chan…stop…_

**THUD! THUD!**

He opened his eyes and saw her…_those…wings…_emits so much light…_and she's crying…_Her tears of blood…_Sakura-chan…don't…_ Her eyes turned pupil-less and circles appeared in her eyeballs, whirling wild and insane. Those wings spread alarmingly large and wide, powerful and breathlessly beautiful…and horrifying.

The Third wing was…so gruesome. It was torn, bleeding and was cleanly cut off.

_((Kyaaaaaa…))** this hurts…my wounds hurt…**_

_**Sensei…I'm sorry…I'm so weak…**_

_((Kyaaaaaa…))** these wings…my shredded wings…**_

_**Sensei…sesn…sei…I'm sorry…I'M SORRY!**_

_**I'M SORRY! **_

The Hakai sha no Shinchuu broke into two.

**-**

**-**

In Heaven and Hell, they felt her angry power. Michael stiffened as he recognized the aura. _The…_His eyes widen in comprehension. _It can't be! IT Can't BE! _He instinctively runs to the exit, spreading his wings in the process.

_The Desperate Angel has awakened! _

_-_

_-_

A great blast of energy is threatening to break Konoha apart. It is building up…building up…higher…stronger…darker…

-

-

_I need an Angel._

-

-

Sasuke froze.

Something is wrong…something is wrong…_at home._

He shivered and looked at the horizon. He was summoned by the Hokage because…intelligence reports that…Orochimaru and his elite ninja squad are approaching Konoha. Naruto is with Jiraiya…and he is alone.

Something is wrong…at home…at home…at Konoha.

**CLICK! **A Polaroid shot of Sasuke's side view.

**CLICK! **A Polaroid shot of Sasuke's eyes.

**CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!**

**Snap.**

Something's wrong…

"Sakura…"

_-_

_-_

The energy is building up even more…Tsunade panicked. _What is that!_ Over Konoha is an energy pillar, rising over the village, electricity crackled, blue and red sparks dancing, twisting each other. She saw a silhouette…of two wings…no, three wings but…_the third looks…severed._

Rampage… berserk… how sweet…how appropriate…. He killed Iruka-sensei… so she will kill him…

A smile…a beautiful sinister smile… **I **will kill you for killing Iruka-sensei…

_You're annoying_

Gasp!

_No_

S…S…a…

_You're…annoying…_

Her wings fluttered dangerously. The Third bleed even more…and her eyes…pool with blood tears…

S…S…a…Sa…

"Sakura…chan…"

She blinked. _Who's there?_

"Sa…ku…ra…chan…"

_**WHO'S THERE?**_

Her eyes widen. IRUKA-SEN!

"Iruka…sensei…Iruka…sensei…sen...sei...**_SENSEIIIIIIII_**—…!" She screamed shrilly, in a voice so broken that Iruka thought her mind cracked. He watched her wings bursts into feathers and vanished. Her eyes turned back to normal. She fell to her knees, panting. She looks up, her eyes wide at the sight of her bleeding but definitely alive Iruka-sensei.

The energy that threatened to break the Village apart vanished.

"Sen—sensei!" She choked and crawls to him. "Sensei...sensei…you're alive!" she gasped, looking down at him as she kneels beside him.

He smiled weakly, blood dripping down onto his chin. "You thought…I died?"

She nodded, looking scared. "Hai…I thought he…killed you already…ACK!" she was roughly pulled up by the neck of her clothes. "L…le…let go! BASTARD!" she shrieked as the stranger twisted her to face him.

"WHO DO you think you are?" She snarled. "LET GO!" _Some bastard! How dare you!_

"You don't remember me?"

"HA! I don't even know you!" she shouted angrily, twisting hard to escape his grip but he held the neck of her clothes tighter. "Gah! Don't touch me like this! Who do you think you are?"

"I…am Uriel."

Sakura looked curious for a while. "I DON'T KNOW YOU!" she shouted. "Let me go, bastard! You weirdo deserves to be hang upside down for being rude! And not only that! YOU hurt my Iru-sen! You'll pay!"

_She's a loudmouth. _He transferred his grip to her throat, feeling the delicate bones under her smooth skin…under his death grip. _So soft, so fragile…I can break her now._ He grips her harder and she choked, struggling very hard. He lifted his sword, ready to sink the blade into her skin.

"S-S…stop…!"

"Why won't you remember me? I killed you the last incarnation…I killed you with this sword, chopped your body into pieces…so horrible that Azrael-san lost his mind…"

Sakura panicked and tried to escape. _WHAT IS HIS PROBLEM? HE IS MENTAL! HE'S LOSING HIS MIND!_

Iruka felt helpless, watching Sakura struggle. _She seemed to forget everything…what I saw…was it a mirage of my imagination…? Was Sakura an angel…? Was she only hiding her wings…or perhaps broke her wings to be human?_

"Sa…Sakura…chan…"

Her eyes widen. Oh good god…this stranger is gonna kill her. _STOOOOP! _But he does not…

But there was a loud—**EXPLOSION!**—and debris fell, showering them heavily. In the process to shield himself, he dropped Sakura on the ground and the girl crawled towards Iruka. "Sensei…" she whispered as she hugged his body closed, clinging to him. "Stay awake…I'll bring you to the infirmary…"

The rain of debris stopped; she lifted herself off his body. "Sensei…you still okay? Don't leave…don't close your eyes!"

"I'll try…"

"NO TRY! DO IT!"

Sigh.

She stared at him very long…very intently that she didn't notice that Uriel will attack her from her back. Hadn't Iruka yelled…."SAKURA! BEHIND YOU!" She looked back and her eyes widened. _I'm gonna die this year…_

But the blade didn't come…and she felt time froze.

**BAM!** Uriel gasped and felt the side of his head exploding in pain. He was hurtling sideward and his body hit a concrete wall then fell hard on the ground. Someone has just hit him across the side of his head, shoving him VERY hard.

"Heh. Didn't I tell you how much I hated you, hmm?"

Uriel's eyes grew so large, a manic glint in his irises. He whipped his head around and saw…

**_THE ANGEL OF DEATH! THE HAKAI SHA NO SHINCHUU'S REAL FORM! _**"You…" Uriel's eyes are so wide that it made him looked like a lunatic.

Smile.

"Bastard-Uriel, what are you doing here, hmm? Here to capture the Desperate Angel? Ha, ha…! You amused ME greatly unless you wanted to dies so badly, hmm!"

Uriel clenched his fist. "…"

Suddenly, a dark energy surrounds the four individuals, strong and horrifying. A cocoon of red and black light wraps around the newcomer, wind swept around, breaking a sizable chunk of debris against a wall. Uriel was driven back; he stabbed his sword in the ground. Sakura and Irauka held each other frighteningly.

"**BASTARD! YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU AND THOSE BASTARD SEFIROT TO CAPTURE MY DESPERATE ANGEL AGAIN? HISTORY _WON'T_ REPEAT ITSELF ASSHOLE! I WON'T MAKE THE SAME MISTAKES AGAIN!"**

Uriel clenched his teeth…he knew the Angel of Death is so powerful…that the Angel of Death once came to Heaven…wreck havoc…tore Heavens apart in search for _her_ soul…

"**I'LL TEAR YOU APART, URIEL!"**

Sakura breathed heavily; she looks back to where the commotion is taking place. She can't see the newcomer's face for that stranger is wrapped in a cocoon of red and black energy and something grew on that stranger's back, big, VERY large and it wasn't only two…three, four, five…six…too many!

"Who…are you?"

Suddenly, a loud explosion racked the Village. The blinding energy that warps around the newcomer stops and the wind stop howling. Everything went silent.

"THE NINJA ACADEMY!" Sakura screamed and stood up. Indeed. The Ninja Academy is crumbling and is engulfed in flames.

* * *

I was hibernating. Hehe.


	29. ME? I'm Azrael the Angel of Death LAUNCH...

At exactly 3:17...I folded my 400th paper crane! I'm so happy!

**Very special Thanks: To all readers. **Smile!

Note:

**Ayane Selznick**-Awesome? NO IT WAS INCREDIBLE! Yay! Really? Please do and give me a copy! Please! Wow. That was awesome! I'm so happy. Um, yeah, I think so. She's supposed to be gothic, macabre and bloody. A surreal drawing is appropriate.

**Hibernating is good!** Hehe! I got busy with my paper cranes (600 to go!), water and dolphins! And oh…also with the drafts up to the 35th chapter. Thank you vey much! More power and...HIBERNATE!

Yay...I tremble with excitement whenever I think of hibernating!

YAY!

_

* * *

_

_Destiny can't replace my life  
Scary shadows of my past  
are alive  
Destiny who cares  
as it turns around  
and I know that it descends  
with a smile  
_

It's just another day  
the shame is gone  
it's hard to believe  
that I've let it go away

* * *

**ME? HA! I am the Angel of Death Azrael! LAUNCHING!**

She panicked.

"Iruka-sensei, the ACADEMY IS BURNING!" She yelled and began to run back to the heart of the village but the newcomer stranger grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey, hey, where are you going?" The man asked, looking down at her. Sakura gasped. Oh my…! The man…was gorgeous! He has thick messy black hair with red highlighted bangs, super black eyes, pale skin, large shoulders, narrow waist and tall…VERY tall.

A very large and tall man clad in all black leather and black trench coat which billows in the air. The man blinked. "Oh, if only you can stop staring. It's embarrassing, you know." He said, irritated, looking pass her to Uriel.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Sakura screamed but another ear-splitting explosion tore in the air. And debris began to fall… "KYAAAAAAAAA…!" she screamed, falling to her knees painfully. She anticipated pain as she hears thundering sounds of falling debris and crumbling buildings but…

SWOOSH. Something soft touched her back, shielding her.

"I…IRUKA-SENSEI!" she screamed and tried to rise but the stranger flattened her to the ground, his arms covering her head.

The assault stopped and she felt "that something soft" getting off her. The arms covering her head was lifted off her and she raised her chin to look up.

"W…wings…?" she whispered faintly, her eyes widening. The man has wings! And not only wings…they are black and bony…so unhealthy-looking…and leathery. Mesmerized, she lifted one hand to touch it…it looks so…smooth yet intricate designs are embedded onto it. As he fingers touch the smooth material….eyes fluttered open which turned out were the intricate designs that were embedded on the wings.

She YELPED!

"What the—"she stumbled back, horrified. The eyes blinked and were focused to her.

"Uriel-bastard?" He's gone. "Oh well—"his wings flutter and then folded behind him, eyes closed.

That jolted Sakura out of her trance. "LET GO!" She pushed him away and rushes to Iruka who was protected under a net of electricity. "Oh…Iruka-sensei…"

"See? He's ok!" The net vanishes as he waved his hand. "Check him!" Sakura fell down to her knees, grasping Iruka's hand. She looked back at him. "Who ARE you?"

The man crouched in front of her, the way Kakashi used to crouch in front of them when they were Genin. "ME? How could you forget me? CRAP! I forgot!" he smacked his forehead with his palm. "Your memories are gone! He, he, he! ANYWAY! I am Azrael the Angel of Death at your service, madam!" He gave her a gorgeous smile and a V-sign.

She frowned. "You are—?"

"Az-ra-el. The Angel of Death! The mightiest, the cutest, the greatest, the most beautiful Archangel!" he announced, grinning proudly and a braggart look in his eyes.

"Aww…" For a moment, Azrael thought he impressed her. But a vicious look replaced her sweet demeanor. "YOU'RE A WEIRDO TOO! Get away from me!" she yelled.

Azrael gaped at her. "WHAT? How dare you, mistress! I am your Hakai sha no Shinchuu!"

O….O

"You are—?"

"When your anger exploded your powers, my mortal body which is the sword the Hakai sha no Shinchuu broke thus my soul got free! The Hakai sha no Shinchuu is me. I am called as such ever since I became a sword to contain your powers and protect you! But my real form and name is Azrael the Angel of Death! Also, I was transformed into a sword because they say I am a destructive angel!" he smirked.

"They are scared of me. Scared of my powers. So they locked me in and put a curse on me. I became the Desperate Angel's Accompanying Soul! I am Azrael your Accompanying Soul!"

"…_Accompanying Soul…"_

"_I will give…b-birth…to…your Accompanying Soul…now."_

"A…Accompanying Soul…?"

"YEP!" Azrael grinned. "I go wherever you go! Meaning, I'm your lap dog." He drawled sexily. The girl bends her head.

"…" He could not see her eyes. "Hey…Heh, speechless?" He poked himself in the chest, looking so high. "I know! You're so IMPRESSED and that made you so—"

"WEIRDO!" She yelled in his face. "Whatever! We need to bring Iruka-sensei to the infirmary! He might die of blood loss! HURRY!"

Azrael pouted; he sat down on the ground. "BOOK!"

**POOF!** A giant gold and silver book appeared. He opened it with ease and began turning pages. "Hmmm…What's his name?"

Sakura blinked. _What the heck—!_ "Um, Iruka. Umino Iruka-sensei."

He looked up to her. "Huh? Sensei? Sensei is his last name?" He shrugged. "Strange…"

"IDIOT!" She smacked him on the back of his head. "Umino is his last name! Umino Iruka!"

"Ow…" Azrael nursed his swollen head. "Hey, hey, you don't have to be so excited, you know." He said and turned pages after pages, trailing his long finger along writings.

"Ah there! Hmm, Umino Iruka, Japanese, parents dead and—blah, blah, blah…oh well…worry no more, he's not gonna die this year." He announced.

"What? How did you know? AND what is that book?" Sakura demanded.

"Excuse me? Aren't you listening? I am Azrael the Angel of Death! I collect souls and accompany those souls to Heaven. This BOOK is called the Book of Wings of Azrael—"

"ENOUGH! I'VE HEARD ENOUGH! If you're an Angel, then why are you here!" Sakura asked pointedly.

"I was destined to be the Desperate Angel's Accompanying Soul." He answered casually. "BOOK!" **POOF!** The Book disappeared.

"SHUT UP! KEEP Quiet! DON'T say a word!" she yelled and turned to Iruka who is silent all this time. Azrael thought, _I didn't say anything, did I?_ "Sensei, sensei, please keep awake! You—"she turned to Azrael.

"Azrael." He said promptly.

Sakura clenched her fists and yelled very loudly. "WHATEVER! We have to bring him to the hospital! He's losing a lot of blood!"

"Excuse me? WE?"

"HAI! Carry him! Let's go!"

"Madam, your village is under attack." He informed as he sat on the ground leisurely.

She paled visibly. "Oh…god…I thought—oh forget it! We—"

"Your Med Center was bombed right?" He said flatly as if everything is alright. Explosions lighted the village and rocked it hard. She gasped. Yeah…yeah, she remembered. The Med Center collapsed!

"Oh no! Sensei…" she bent over Iruka who breathes softly. "Oh sensei…please, hold on—"WAIT! She turned to him slowly. Azrael felt her gaze.

"What?" at the look of her face…he knew she was up to something.

"YOU! You said you're an angel! Then go and heal him! COME ON! If you really an angel, HEAL HIM!"

Azrael looked revolted. "EXCUSE ME? ARE YOU MOCKING ME? Haven't you heard enough of "I am Azrael the Angel of Death"? I AM AZRAEL THE ANGEL OF DEATH! Death. Death. Death. I DON'T heal. Only Raphael can heal, not me! Not an Angel of Death!"

"Gah! Of Death or whatever—angels can heal! COME ON!" Sakura insisted.

"I CAN'T! Hear me, Umino Iruka will not die! HE WILL NOT! He'll reach 75 years of age and will die of old age."

"…?"

"As a matter of fact, Umino Iruka's death is not tragic. He'll die a natural death." Azrael continued.

Sakura was silent, staring at him. Then Azrael noticed a vein twitching on her temple. "WHO ARE YOU? How did you know THAT?"

"FOR THE FIFTH TIME, I AM AZRAEL THE ANGEL OF DEATH!" He said loudly, veins twitching all over his head.

"WHATEVER!" She yelled back. She gasped as another explosion boomed. "OH MY!" She kneels closer to Iruka who opened his eyes. "Saku—"

"Sensei, sensei, don't worry, ok? I think this strange man can stay with you for a while." She said softly, touching his cheek.

"I am not strange!"

Sakura turned to him. "So you'll watch over him."

"WHAT! Do I look like a babysitter to you?"

"Duh, Iruka-sensei is not a BABY! See ya later, ok!" She tapped Iruka's cheeks once and run off to the burning center of Konoha.

"WAIT!" _The light surrounding her is getting strong. When will she wake up? According to Gabriel, the day the Desperate Angel wakes up is the day Hell and Heaven to break in an all-out war._

"She really…is…an angel…isn't she…?"

"Huh?" Azrael looked down to man clutching his wound. A soft smile is on Iruka's face.

"I saw wings…her bleeding wings…her blood tears…and the third wing that bleeds…but why are her wings shredded?"

Azrael's eyes widened. _Shredded wings! _"Fuck." _It can't be! If her wings are shredded…and the third wing hasn't grown yet…then—_

He looked down to Iruka. "Listen, man. You're not gonna die. Rest and my power will protect you." Iruka closes his eyes. Azrael created a barrier of electricity and runs after Sakura.

-

-

Sakura is running around the village until she reached the Ninja Academy which is indeed devoured by flames. She knew from afar that the school is burning but…looking at it up-close, it was sickening.

She lifted a pair of shaking hands to her mouth. "The…the…Ninja Aademy…!" She gasped.

On the background, screams are being screamed; orders and warnings are being yelled.

"— The Academy was hit! HURRY! The ANBU, those fucking ANBUs! Where the fuck is the ANBU when you need them!"

"The ACADEMY—"

"—was bombed!"

"What? The HOKAGE! The HOKAGE!"

"Kuso! FIRE! FIRE!"

"ANBU! ARGHHHH—"

Sakura spins towards the voice. Her eyes widen when she recognize him. "ASUMA-SENSEI!" she rushed to him and tried to catch his falling body. "Sensei…"

"Sa…Sakura!" He choked and coughed blood. "R-RUN!"

"But—"He pushed her away roughly.

"RUN!" Asuma collapsed, arrows protruding in his back. Tears rimmed her eyes. "Asuma…sensei…"

"TEN-TEN— where the hell are you?" A shout towered over the screams. Startled, Sakura twisted around.

"Ne…NEJI-SAN? NEJI!" she screamed loudly to catch his attention. Neji whose Byakugan is activated was surprised to see her. He jogged towards her, grasping her shoulders.

"Sakura! What are you doing here? That's…" he looked behind her to the slumped body of Asuma. "Asuma-sensei…shit. Did you know? Orochimaru arrived with his elite soldiers. They aimed for the Ninja Academy…"

"Neji…Neji…it's burning….the Ninja Academy is burning." She whimpered, clutching at his clothing.

"And the Hokage is inside that building." He responded roughly.

Her panic increased. She pulled back and stared up at him. "Oh Neji, we have to rescue the Hokage!"

Neji's breathing accelerated harshly as he bent his head to her shoulder. "Neji…"_ he's tired and wounded._ She saw a large patch of red in his side. His head was heavy against her shoulder.

"Ten-Ten…she's missing. I can't find her." He mumbled.

"OH MY GOD!" She gasped; her shaking hands grasped his hand.

"—ANBU! ANBU!"

"—THE HOKAGE! THE HOKAGE! YOU FUCKHEADS!"

A hand grabbed Neji roughly. "No! Don't!" Sakura pulled Neji upright and shoved the hand holding Neji away. Cupping his face, she called onto him. "Neji—you're wounded."

"I'm fine." He grunted and took her hand.

"—THE HOKAGE—"

"SHUT UP! Sakura, get away from here! Uchiha will kill me if anything happens to you." He said while towing her away from the burning building.

"—ANBU! RESCUE TSUNADE-SAMA! RESCUE THE HOKAGE!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Neji snapped roughly. "I'm gonna find Ten-Ten, you understand? Get away from here as far as possible!"

"Y-yes…"

"—SHITHEADS! DUCK! DUCK! ARROWS!"

"Sakura!" He roughly flattened her to the ground, pushing her head downward. When the assault stopped, she raised her head and looked at Neji straight in the eyes. "Neji, go find Ten-Ten! I'll be alright!"

"Are you sure? I will bring you to the safest place first—"

"NO! Find Ten-Ten! I'm a Jounin, too!" She pats his cheek, stood up and runs towards the burning building. Neji gaped. "FUCKSHIT!" he punched the ground.

"SAKURA—WHAT THE HELL—"Sakura looks back at him. "I'm gonna rescue my mentor! She's my friend!"

"SAKURA—DAMN IT ALL—"

But a hand roughly pulled her back accompanied by a familiar voice. "Hey, hey, where do you think you're going?"

"Huh?" Looking back, Sakura's mouth opens in a startled gasp. "YOU AGAIN?"

Neji caught up with her. "SAKURA, you idiot! DON'T go there!"

"Neji—"she began but a scream resounded.

"—HOKAGE-SAMAAAAAAAAAA"

"—Shizune, CALM DOWN!"

"—TSUNADE-HIMEEEEEEEEE"

"—quit shrieking there!"

"—ANBU!"

Azrael's ears caught some sound. He glances behind him and heard a ninja screamed. "DUCK, BASTARDS!"

Arrows plummet and Azrael in panic spread his wings to protect Sakura who's being berated by Neji from the arrows. The arrows, once touched Azrael's wings were melted.

"Neji—Neji—"Sakura repeated over and over again.

"I'm here! Damn it!"

Azrael folded his wings. He saw the white-eyed boy turned to look at him. "You—you looked strange for that matter but look for Sakura. Make sure she's not gonna do anything stupid like running amok." After that, he patted Sakura's head and left.

"NEJIIIIIIIIII—"tears started to fall from her eyes because of frustration. _Where the hell is everyone? Sasuke-kun…Naruto…and Kakashi-sempai? Are they alright?_

Frustrated, she faced Azrael. "You—"

"Azrael. My name is Azrael."

"WHATEVER!" She yelled. "Oh god…Tsunade-sama…" she began to cry. _I'm a Jounin! I AM A JOUNIN! I MUST SAVE MY LEADER!_

"BOOK!" **POOF!** Sakura glances at him. "Why you—that's your book! Look for Tsunade-sama's name!"

"—HOKAGE-SAMAAAAA—"

"—SHIZUNE, SHUT UP!"

"—HEY, IS IT—"

Sakura looked at where the ninja is pointing. "Huh?" A shadow is walking towards them. A shadow carrying something on its back…

"It's…it's…"

"—UCHIHA SASUKE-SAMA! CARRYING THE HOKAGE!"

A very surprised look dawned on Azrael's face. _Sasuke-sama!_

"Sasuke…kun…" Sakura whimpered, tears brimming her eyelashes, her body shaking.

A very teary Shizune screamed. "—HOKAGE-SAMAAAAA—"she cried as she hugged Tsunade who looks okay. "Oi, you're so loud." The woman Hokage scolded.

Sakura pushed herself out of her trance and rushed to Sasuke's side. "Sasuke…kun… SASUKE-KUN?"

The boy was a little shocked from hearing her voice and seeing her face. _Pink…hair… _"Sakura?"

"You're here…Are you okay, Sasuke-kun? What happened?"

"I'm fine. "He grunted and eventually scowled. "What the hell—I told Hyuuga to keep you away."

"Uchiha Sasuke-sama…" _Shit this is déjà vu. I met Sasuke-sama for the seventh time. He looks the same…the same Uchiha Sasuke I met…_

"He's gone looking for Ten-Ten." Sakura answered. "What happened, Sasuke-kun?"

"Orochimaru." Was his single word answer and that was enough. Sakura's eyes widen and she held Sasuke's hand tighter.

"H-he's here…? Yes? Oh…god…" She said faintly.

Sasuke shifted and squeezed her hand unconsciously. "He and his mean of elite ninjas."

"He's here to retrieve you?" she whispered. Sasuke nodded gravely. "Yeah. That sick bastard."

**EXPLOSION**

"Shit, they won't just stop." Sasuke wiped his brows. "Sakura, get away from here. Go somewhere safe."

"But—"

"Don't be stupid." Taking hold of her hand, he pulled her up to her feet.

"NO! I am a JOUNIN! I can fight!"

He glared at her. "Shut up, Sakura. YOU WILL go somewhere safe and far from here, understand?" He squeezed her hand painfully tight.

Sakura looked straight in his eyes determinedly. "No! I'm a Jounin, Sasuke-kun. I can FIGHT! I CAN PROTECT MYSELF! I CAN PROTECT **_YOU_**!"

"Zip up! You're weak!" He grasped her shoulders and lowered his face to hers. "You're a burden. I don't care if you're Jounin. You'll just get in my way."

"Sasuke-kun—"

He pushed her towards the group of Ninjas crowding around the Hokage. "You'll go with the Hokage and the rest of the ninjas. Tsunade-sama is their target, too. GO."

Sakura stood firm in her ground. "I will not leave you."

Sasuke had drew his katana from its sheath, looked over his shoulder to her. "I'm not asking you. I'm ORDERING you."

"But—"

"Ahem. Excuse me?"

"What?" snapped Sasuke. Azrael lifted his brows. _This boy is very rude. _Sasuke in exchange glared at the strange man in odd clothing. _This man looks familiar especially the hair and clothing._

"O…Oro…chimaru!" Tsunade gasped between clenched teeth. Startled, Sasuke and Sakura whirl around. A shadow is walking towards them. Silhouetted by the dust and shadows of flames, the figure slowly strode towards them. Sasuke dropped into his fighting stance, pulling down his wolf-mask.

Shizune supported Tsunade who was struggling to stand upright, her face twisted in anger and spite. "I…I'll kill…you, Orochimaru!"

"Tsunade-hime!"

Sasuke tensed up. Sakura stood next to him, her kunai positioned protectively in front of her. "Orochimaru." She heard Sasuke hissed. The figure finally came out from the shadow.

A smile…"Beautiful Uchiha boy…"

Sasuke shivered as their eyes met. _Damn this man! DAMN YOU!_ He willed himself to stop shivering…but at the presence of this man…this horrifying…man, his knees kept shaking. The village shook due to explosions…Sakura screamed as the half portion of the Ninja Academy crumbled into pieces. ((_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA…))_

Orochimaru smiled.

"Sasuke-kun, Leaf is breaking apart because of this war. The war I started just for you." Orochimaru said, grinning maliciously. Sasuke gritted his teeth, his breathing accelerated harshly. The war…started because of this man's obsession over him?

"I'LL KILL YOU, BASTARD!" Sasuke was startled at Tsunade-sama's scream.

Orochimaru smirked. "Hush, Tsunade-sama, I'm here for my Sasuke-kun."

Shaking with fury, Sasuke retorted. "I'm NOT yours."

"Let's go home, Sasuke-kun. And I'll give you power." Orochimaru extended his hand. "Come on."

"He's NOT coming with you!" Sakura yelled, shaking with hatred. "You…bastard…!"

"Aw, cute Sakura-chan…I remember you well. You grew prettier, little one." He smirked at her, staring at her intently from head to foot.

"Shut up, Orochimaru!" Sasuke barked. _"Sasuke-kun, Leaf is breaking apart because of this war. The war I started just for you."_ "You started this war…to retrieve me."

"Many ninjas are dying because of this war. So if you want this war to end, come with me NOW."

"Sasuke-kun, don't listen to him!" Sakura chided. "He's NOT coming with you." She repeated. Tsunade is now next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, don't listen to him. He and his twisted tongue. This war is not because of you. This is for Leaf. For our peace. For _his_ demise."

Sasuke remained quiet. _Leaf is breaking apart…_ "Go to Hell, bastard. You fucking betrayed me. You fucking tried to control me. You fucking train me not to defeat my fucking brother but to contain your fucking twisted soul. A quest for immortality. Damn you. **Damn you.** I was your second option after my brother. You came for me because you're scared of Itachi."

"Sasuke-kun, let me explain."

"I DON'T NEED EXPLANATIONS! GO TO HELL. I will kill you in thousand ways and drag your soul to hell for all the demons to devour. After this, I—"_will leave Leaf. I will leave everything behind. I will find my own way to kill Itachi. Not in this way. Not IN YOUR WAY._

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura's voice didn't soothe him. It just hurt him more. The voice that haunts him during his two years as a missing-nin…it just hurts to hear her mutter his name. "Damn it, Sakura. How many times do I have to repeat myself? Go away. What are you waiting for?" he said coldly, his voice icier than before.

"I will not leave your side!" Sakura argued fiercely. Sasuke's wolf-masked face turned to face her. "Sakura, for once, stop being annoying and drop that mushy act!"

"You think she'll go untouched?" Orochimaru asked. A figure appeared in his right. Sasuke tensed up. Azrael narrowed his eyes.

"Tayuya."

"Hai, boss!" Tayuya transformed into her monster form and attacked them. Sasuke and Tsunade leapt apart to avoid her. Sasuke looked back, saw Sakura and the man behind her.

"SAKU—"

Sakura gasped. The Sound-nin is fast but Azrael is faster. "YEOW!" Tayuya was knocked sideward with savage ferocity. Azrael had swung his arm across her face and is standing in front of Sakura, facing her. Sakura stood, eyes wide and body rigid. His eyes…his eyes are empty…the look in his face is very _scary_. His eyes turned white and there was hunger and raw malice in his face. Sakura shook. The intense look of death in his face is paralyzing her. Maybe, this time, she'll believe he is INDEED the Angel of Death. Why, this man literally spells DEATH.

Orochimaru was shocked and he stepped back. Who is this guy! He knocked Tayuya off with such ease and the aura surrounding the man was…cold. And BLACK. His chakra…or whatever it was…it was black.

Sakura was having difficulty in breathing as she kept on staring up at him. She choked. "Y-you…" Azrael looked down at her and seeing the look of terror in her eyes, he turned around to faced the surprised ninjas.

"Sowee, guys but you forgot all about me." From the corner of his eyes he saw the Tayuya woman getting to her feet.

Sakura regain her bearings. "Y-YOU—"

"Azrael."

"Don't get involve in this!" She scolded.

Azrael faced her, looking down at her. "But—"

"DON'T GET INVOVLE!" But Sakura gasped in fear as Azrael extended his arm to her but only to grasp Tayuya's neck, who sneaked behind Sakura, ready to behead the pink-haired girl. Shocked, Sakura looked behind her.

"Hell. They are waiting." Azrael said coldly and break Tayuya's neck. Sakura shivered at the splinter of bones. "Oh…no…"

"You're safe now!" Sakura looked at his smiling face slowly. _How could he smile like that…? He just killed one of the best ninjas of Orochimaru! How powerful is he?_ "You…" Sasuke was frowning. He felt he knew the man…

"Azrael. Is that so hard to say?" Sakura bit her lip. He smiled and glanced at Orochimaru. "Oro—what is it? Damn, you humans are all hot-tempered! You all surpassed Michael-sama when it comes to temper! Oro—er, what is it, again? Ah, so hard to pronounce—"

Sakura shoved him lightly. "I told you to look after Iruka-sensei!"

"HE'S NO LONGER a baby!"

"Why you…!"

Sasuke lowered his weapon. "Who are you?"

"Me? I am Azrael the Angel of Death." Azrael replied. Sakura groaned.

"HA, HA, HA…! The Angel of Death! That's amusing!" Orochimaru mocked. Azrael smiled erringly and a scythe appeared in his hand; Orochimaru stopped laughing, Sasuke was…OO

_This is it!_ "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" Tsunade screamed. **POOF!**

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN OROCHIMARU!" Everyone gasped at a giant slug appeared. _What the hell—she still got enough chakra to perform Summoning!_ Orochimaru thought.

**POOF!** "BASTARD, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS TO HELL!" Naruto is atop of GamaBunta, Jiraiya next to him.

"Na-Naruto!" gasped Sakura. Azrael was amazed. A giant frog…that was so COOL! His scythe disappeared.

"AND FOR TRYING TO HIT ON SAKURA-CHAN!"

"NARUTO!" Sakura screeched, blushing. Orochimaru smirked. "I see, my old teammates are all intent on killing me but Sasuke-kun, this isn't goodbye.

"Orochimaru!" Sasuke made an attempt to come after him but Orochimaru waved his hand and POOF, he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's hand brushed against his flesh and to his horror, his skin grew hot and his Cursed Seal began to rampage. Marks spread in his body, covering the half of his face.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he snapped and his knees gave away, his wounds bled. Sakura bit her lower lip. _Sasuke-kun…_She watched the marks spread like wildfire in his pale skin.

"Sasuke-kun, your Seal—"

"Shut up. Don't come near me."

"You bastard never learn how to be polite to Sakura-chan." Naruto is limping towards them.

"Naruto…"

"Dobe."

"Are you…okay?" Sakura asked softly, taking a step forward to Naruto. The blonde Jounin smirked. _Like Sasuke, I was Sakura-chan's second option…_

"Wow. You actually ask me." Naruto didn't mean to sound malicious. Sakura stopped, looking stunned.

"Naruto…"_The way he talked to me…_

Naruto wanted to kick himself at the sight of the stunned and hurt look in Sakura's face. The girl dropped her head, bangs covering her eyes. "I'm okay, Sakura-chan. Fine enough to live longer, you know." She didn't raise her face to look at him. "Sakura-chan…"

"This is one hell of soap opera." A teasing voice says. The trio looked at the source of the voice.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto acknowledge. His presence, the twinkle in his eye that indicates he is smiling beneath that mask and the casual wave seemed to poke Sakura's heart. _Sasuke-kun hates me…Naruto finally disliking me…it seemed only that Kakashi-sensei remains the same…and he will not…change. Kakashi…sensei…_

"Kakashi…you're okay!" Both Sasuke and Naruto were surprised when Sakura hugged their former sensei.

Bit it was Kakashi who was even more surprised "Hai. I'm okay. This is…odd. You're hugging me." Immediately, Sakura stepped back, blushing.

"Oh…well, er—"

Kakashi chuckled softly. "Blushing? That's nice." Sakura flushed even more. "I'm glad you're okay now, Sakura. It's been a long time. You slept like dead."

"Kakashi-sensei…" The older man frowned slightly at her eyes. She looked depressingly sad. The way she held him a while ago, he swore he felt her loneliness. In turn, he grasped her hand. Hard. She's real. Alive. Full of chakra. It was Sakura-chan's hand he's holding right now.

She's awake.

After three years.

"You're awake."

"Sensei…"

_I want to see your smile. Smile for me Sakura-chan._

Suddenly feeling disgusted, Sasuke stood and limped away. Sakura could only stare after him, her hand on Kakashi's hand.

_Damn sensei._ Naruto thought, watching their linked hands.

* * *


	30. The Why Confessions

The happiest of people don't necessarily have the best of  
everything; theyjust make the most of everything that comes along their way.Happiness lies for those who cry, those who hurt, those who have  
searched,and those who have tried, for only they can appreciate the importance ofpeople who have touched their lives.

**

* * *

****The Why Confessions**

* * *

The once majestic, fully-furnished Ninja Academy is now just a pile of rubbish and dirt. 

Tsunade hated herself for her negligence. Of course, Orochimaru will retaliate. Orochimaru will make her pay. Gritting her teeth, she clenched her fists. She suffered minor burns, several broken bones…nothing fatal. But the scars remain. The fact that the Academy is in ruins, its half section remain standing, forests suffering major causalities, minor infrastructures damaged…grief, anger and hatred linger.

What she can do now is to be thankful that Orochimaru isn't able to infiltrate the inner Village where inhabitants stay. And the reconstruction of the Med Center wasn't affected. With a deep sigh and twitching fingers, she turned around and five feet away from her is Sasuke covered in Cursed Seal marks.

"What the—"

-

-

Iruka's hospital room.

The door creaked open. Iruka looked up from his book to the door. "Hi." Sakura greeted with a smile. _All of a sudden, I was nervous._

"Sakura." He smiled. _I can't forget the feelings I experienced when I saw her…and that weird apparition. _"Come in." Sakura smiled and entered his room. She put the basket of fresh fruits in his bedside table and sat on the chair beside his bed.

"How're you?" _I'm…nervous. What if he says something about…about—_

"Ok. How about you? You looked upset about something."

She blinked. "Me, upset? No, no. I'm okay. Do you like apples? I hope you do. I was about to bring flowers instead but—"

"Sakura."

"Huh?"

"You're blabbering." Sakura looked scared. "You're upset. Is it about—"

"Please. Stop." She turned deathly pale.

"Sakura—"

"Sensei, don't tell me you believed that story?" Sakura demanded in a high-pitched tone. Iruka frowned.

"I saw it."

"Saw what?" _What did he saw?_

"Sakura—"

Sakura looked down; her hands clenched in fists so hard her knuckled turned white. "It's just a half-baked story, sensei. You're an intelligent person. Intelligent people don't believe in such rubbish stories. It's nothing but a lie."

"A lie?"

"What those strange men said… is unbelievable. Don't believe those stories about me! It was far-fetched and irrational." She said forcefully.

Sigh. "You're upset. Because you're confused. That's okay. You know, being confused. People usually deny when truth suddenly materializes in front of them." Sakura wanted to disagree. "It's a person's defense mechanism against confusion. To be upset when their past or secret catch up with them. They didn't now how to deal with it, so their reaction is to get upset or be angry."

Sakura got up from her seat. "That's unnecessary. That preach…" she said dully, pushing the windows open to let the warm breeze in. "I've no secrets and my past is normal." She heaved a deep tired sigh. "You're just tired. If a person's tired, one can get very preachy."

"Sakura—"Iruka is distracted and is staring at something else.

"Hai. That's right. That reminds you clearly that I AM Sakura. So go on call me. That will help you remember who I am—a kunoichi, you taught me yourself, spend years in Ninja Academy and now you begin to doubt my identification as a human being."

"Sakura—"

"Sensei, you have to rest…I'll visit you later, Naruto along and maybe…Sasuke-kun." She smiled weakly and went slowly to the door.

"Are you angry?" asked Iruka in a low voice, staring at the floor. Odd. He should have stare at Sakura.

"No…" She said truthfully. "Ja ne." The door slowly opens and closes and Iruka remain staring at the floor.

-

-

"What did he saw?"

Sakura is in the corridor facing a window, leaning against the door, her eyes blank as she stared outside the window to the tree of Cherry Blossoms.

-

-

Sasuke is walking through the corridor of the Med Center, his arms, neck and half of his face covered in bandages. _Bastard Orochimaru. Three years and he still hasn't recovered from his obsession. My two years in Sound camp molded my skills in to what I am now. Those are enough to send Itachi to Hell but…no. I have to get stronger! Stronger, damn it. _

His skin burn and the marks blaze at the thought. _Damn this marks. After three years it appeared again…more painful…I felt like shit._ He grunted. _This time, according to Tsunade it is going to be permanent._ "My ass." He growled. He turned to his right. _It can't be. Now I have to walk around like a mummy. Reminds me of Zabuza. Damn._

"This is ridiculous." He reached the end of hallway…turned to his right…right into the corridor of Iruka's room.

He froze.

Sakura is leaning against the door with a faraway look in her eyes. She seemed too deep in her thoughts and she didn't notice him so he indulge himself in…staring at her.

Just stare.

Breeze softly lifted her pink hair, mild sunlight filtered through the glass illuminates her giving her a translucent look and before his eyes she seemed to …disappear.

His eyes widen. "Sa—"

No. She's walking away.

She's leaving the corridor.

"Sakura."

-

-

Iruka is staring at the floor.

"I saw her…shadow spreading wings." He mumbled quietly. "And these feathers…" The window is open so silvery feathers and translucent pink petals floated in.

"Are those just a figment of my imagination? Those…feathers are falling on her feet?" He looked down to the trail of feathers leading to the door.

"That instead of footprints…they are feathers."

-

-

"Who really is she?"

-

-

_I live for those who love me_

_For those who know me true_

_-_

_-_

Sakura sat on a bench in front of the med center. "It's…windy today." From the corner of the hospital, Kakashi appeared reading his book. He lifted his eye and saw a familiar head. Can't miss that pink head.

_Sakura-chan._ "Saku—"in a blink of an eye, a man appeared next to the girl.

"Awfully windy today, huh?"

Sakura blinked. That voice. Annoying. Very annoying. She whipped her head around and lo, he sits beside her, smiling charmingly.

"What are you doing here!" she screeched.

"I go wherever you go. Meaning, I'm your lapdog. Don't you remember?" Azrael drawled.

Her eyebrow twitched. "Lapdog? Are you crazy! Can't you get tired?"

"No."

"Can't you get hungry?"

He blinked. Hungry? "I don't. I guess. Digestive systems sucked."

"WHATEVER!" _I sound like Sasuke-kun…_ "Stop pestering me!"

"Pestering…?" Azrael frowned. He liked annoying her. The way her green eyes sparked, the way her pink lips curved and the sound of her scream of frustration…oh, he just misses her.

"Grrrr…. Stop following me!"

"I can't." _I can't. Past mistakes and future denial…You died and got reborn again…died five times...heh. I killed you. I killed you for five times. _Sakura saw a bitter and painful look cross his eyes. _But this time, I'll make sure I'm not gonna make the same mistakes again._

"YOU can't….why you—"

"Sakura." A voice called. She turned to where the voice came from.

"Kakashi—"she exclaimed happily.

"YO." He greeted monotonously, his eye showing little concern and curiosity. "Is this man bothering you?"

"Yes—"she answered promptly.

"No." Azrael piped in.

Kakashi frowned. "What?"

"Yes!" Sakura snapped, ready to strangle the man.

Azrael raked his fingers through his thick messy hair. "No, am not." He replied casually.

"LIAR!" the girl screeched.

_Hey that sounds familiar._ This time, Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

"I'm not bothering you. I'm just following you." Came Azrael's slow lazy reply.

Kakashi looked at Azrael. "Stalker?" he asked

"No."

"Yes?" Said Sakura.

Azrael raised his brow. "No." Kakashi pocketed his book to look properly at the man with strange hair and odd clothes. He shoved his hands inside his pockets and cocked his head sideward.

"You're strange."

"What?" Azrael frowned.

"I said you're strange. What's with your hair?" he nodded towards his messy hair with red bangs.

Azrael stood up. "My hair's fine! How about YOUR hair?" he pointed rudely at his silver hair. Kakashi blinked his one-eye.

"Huh?" He lifted one hand to touch his silver hair. "Well, my hair's fine too."

"Your hairstyle SUCKS! And the color? Very lousy!" Azrael commented.

Kakashi looked at him as if Azrael had grown two heads. "Who on earth would dye their bangs red while the rest of your hair is black? Revolting if you ask me."

Azrael's red bangs seemed to blaze. "REVOLTING? My hair color's cool, man! Mine is not spiky, gravity-defying hairstyle. Very UNcute."

Raising his visible brow, he glanced down at Sakura who is smiling at their conversation. "Sakura-chan, you have a strange new friend here. Where is he from? Judging at his clothes," he gestured at Azrael's leather outfit. "He must have fallen into the wrong planet."

Sakura giggled. "Yeah…he just appeared from nowhere."

"I don't! I am born from a woman as the sword Hakai sha no Shinchuu—"

**BAM!** Sakura sprung to her feet and whacked Azrael on the back of his head.

"OW!" Azreal groaned and touched the back of his head.

Kakashi was confused. "What?"

"BAKA! Don't listen to him, sempai. He's losing his mind." Sakura yelled, panicking.

Kakashi shrugged. "Strange dude. Everything about you is strange. Including your brain,"

"What did you say! Do you know who I am?" Azrael demanded indignantly.

"Actually, no?"

Azrael push his chest out, stomach in, hands on hips as he announced with pride and might. "Ha! ME? I am Azreal the Angel of Death!"

**BLINK.** Kakashi looked at Sakura while scratching his hair. "Sakura-chan, I suggest he needs a doctor." Sakura giggled. The silver-haired man turned to the seething Azrael. "Man, rest and drink lots of water. Water. Drink water."

"YOU—"

"Sakura-chan, I have to go, must visit Iruka." Kakashi patted her head.

"Hai."

"Are you going to be alright by yourself alone with him?"

Sakura smiled. "Hai. I'm a Jounin, Kakashi."

Kakashi chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Yeah…but you're the same sweet little clumsy Sakura-chan."

"KA-KA-SHI!" she whined, slapping his arm away from her hair.

"Let's eat ramen tonight."

Sakura was taken aback. "Huh…? Oh, okay…" Kakashi smiled behind his mask and waved. Sakura watched her sensei walked away.

"He likes you." A voice sneakily whispered in her ear.

"WHAT! Shut up, moron!" she smacked him again. But he chuckled. "You're ridiculous. I'm going and DO NOT FOLLOW ME." she turned away and was a mile away from Azrael when she heard a crash in front of her. "What—"there was large puff of smoke in front of her and from the smoke, two figures jumped out of it.

"Hey—"Azrael had caught up with her and stood protectively in front of the girl.

And a familiar voice shouted.

"Azrael, you BASTARD, you're BACK! HA! This time, I'll make you sure you'll end up SHREDDED IN PIECES!"

-

-

Sasuke went out of the Med Center. He made his way back to his apartment when something touched the exposed part of his face. He looks up and frowned. "Snow…? But it's not winter yet."

He raised a hand to catch a snowy white material floating innocently in midair. In his bandaged palm, a lone shining feather lies.

"A feather…?" he asked. He looked up and his frown deepens. More feathers fall on him, slowly at first.

Shredded feathers are falling.

-

-

Azrael smirked. "Aw, Mika-chan, the loudest archangel I ever met. You're so cute that it makes me wanna puke."

Michael trembled with fury. "ASSHOLE! I'll kill you together with your Desperate Angel! I'll make sure of it!" Raphael sighed.

"Try it! I bet you won't be able to touch her! Even a single strand of her hair!" Azrael challenged.

Michael growled, very pissed. "SHITHEAD! You were defeated the last time!"

Azrael raised his brow. "Me? No. I was NEVER defeated. You shitheads are bad schemers. Thank god you were NOT Uriel or else I'm SHREDDING you right now."

"Bastard," Michael hissed. _During the 2nd Heaven War, Azrael killed so many angels. He was a cruel savage archangel. He nearly killed me once and that is when I realized that the Hakai sha no Shinchuu or the Angel of Death is indeed very powerful, his power is horrifying. He destroyed 4th Heaven while on his way to retrieve the Desperate Angel's soul._

"Hey, you looked familiar." Sakura piped in.

Azrael glanced at her. "What? You already met this two, especially the redhead?"

"Yeah," Sakura nodded. "Both of them are weird, climbed a tree."

"These bastards? That's strange…"

Sakura narrowed her eyes as her and Michael's eyes met. "Who are they? Especially the redhead baboon?"

Michael exploded. "HOW DARE YOU! I'm** not** a baboon!"

"Then, what? With your attitude that resembles a chimpanzee…" Sakura snickered.

"Shut up! I'm here for the Angel of Death Azrael!" Michael yelled. Sakura's brows shot up.

"?" _So…that's true! He's really an angel but again…this redhead is odd. _"Wow, another weirdo!" she exclaimed.

"DON'T CALL ME A WEIRDO!" Michael shouted, veins pounding on his temples. The girl is infuriating!

"Did you just yelled at me, stranger no.1?" Sakura demanded. She turned to the blonde with flashing eyes. "You, stranger no.2 with blonde hair! Will you leash him?"

"LEASH? Am I dog!" Michael blows up.

Sakura snorted. "No. A dog is **cute**. You're a BABOON! YOU'RE AN OGRE WITH RED HAIR!"

"Ngarrrrr… That's it! I'm officially on bad mood today!" Michael prepared to strike her but Raphael restrained him. Azrael frowned. _Duh, Michael forgot all about me._

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Michael shouted ferociously. Sakura was amazed. "Whoa. What a hot-tempered red-haired baboon. I'd rather talk to a wall than waste my saliva talking to you!"

"Go ahead! Talk to a wall. I'm not stopping you." Michael snarled.

Sakura stiffened. _That was hip!_ "Oh well, at least a wall is not a BABOON!"

"THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT!" Raphael restrained him as Michael reaches out to her. "I'm gonna burn you!"

That's when Azrael decided to interfere. "Yo, yo, yo! You redhead, it's annoying to meddle but do not dare."

"Scared, pumpkin guy?"

Sakura took the opportunity to leave. "Don't come near me, baka gaijin." With that she spun and took off. The three archangels watched her stomped away from them. Azrael looked back to seething Michael.

"You know what, I think she's right. You're on hell of bad-tempered baboon."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Michael shouted but Azrael shrugged and vanished.

"Michael calm down. Let's go back. "Raphael suggested. Michael looked outrage.

"GO BACK? Are you kidding me? We have a mission to do! And that is to capture the Angel of Death and his Desperate Angel!" he snapped.

"YOU have a mission." Raphael emphasized the word 'you'.

"FINE! I have a mission! Now let's go!" Michael turned to follow Sakura but Raphael stopped him.

"You can't kill her."

Michael draws himself to his full height. "Who says I can't? I can. I am not Michael for nothing! I am the greatest, the coolest, and the no.1 archangel cutie with the coolest hair color! Come on!"

Raphael sighed. "Mika-chan, you can't defeat Azrael-sama. Even if you are the greatest, the coolest, and the no.1 archangel cutie with the coolest hair color, he's very powerful."

"I don't care! If we can't capture him and kill the girl, who knows what trouble she'll cause?"

"God knows."

"Even God does not know! COME ON!"

"Mika-chan, can you kill her? Can you kill her while looking to her eyes, her face, those lips and that hair?" Raphael pressed. Hurt passed through Michael's eyes.

A moment of silence passed. "I can and I will." The red redhead answered determinedly.

"Why?"

"WHY?" Michael repeated. "It's my mission! I am the Commander of Chief of our army! I am an Angel of Heaven and swore my loyalty to Heaven! My vows are sacred and I'm not gonna break it just because… "He shook his head and clenched his fists.

"If I fail, the consequences are fatal! I cannot change her past—or _HIS_ past but we can change our future!"

Raphael scrutinized him sharply.

"How about her future?"

-

-

Azrael runs after Sakura. "Hey! HEY!" he called but Sakura picked up her pace and eventually runs. But he caught up and grabbed her arm, turning her around.

"What?" she snapped, jerking her arm free.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." Sakura replied and turns away from him but she caught sight of her shadow. She gasped, her eyes widening in horror. _What the—oh no!_ Azrael noticed her stiffness and followed her line of sight.

"My…s…sha…dow…" she stammered.

Her shadow has wings, 2 full wings and the third was cut off. _Wings?_

"D…Desperate A…Angel…" Azrael's voice became deeper, darker. And when she looked at him, there was a hungry look in his eyes. It frightened her.

Stepping back, fists clenched, she yelled. "I AM HARUNO SAKURA!"

Azrael jolted out of his trance. "De—"

"Mark my words, read my lips…I AM HARUNO SAKURA! I am NOT AN ANGEL!"

She continued and ran away, leaving Azrael, frozen in shock.

-

-

Ichiraku, Naruto and Neji:

They were stepping out of the ramen stand when Naruto looks up. "YAY! Winter has come!"

BAM! Neji had bonked him on top of his head. "Ugh, what was that for?"

"It's not winter."

"But it's snowing!" Naruto reasoned.

"Moron. Look at this." Neji opened his fist. A feather lies softly on his palm.

"Feather…?" Naruto looks up and catches one. "A feather…? But why? Feathers are falling down…like it's raining of feathers?"

"Exactly."

"Why?"

"God knows."

_But it seems God even doesn't know._

_-_

_-_

Sakura is running but soon slowed down as she noticed it had begun to snow. As she looked up, she realized it isn't snow but feathers. Feathers are falling down on her. At first it was only few until it thickened and began to stick on her hair. Nearby, 2 bystanders converse.

"What the—is it winter already?"

"Hell no! Why do you ask?"

"It's snowing, man!"

"Idiot. They are not snow!"

"Huh?"

"It's feathers, pal. It's raining of feathers."

-

-

An angel with skeleton wings…

-

-

Sakura stood, stiff in the middle of the circle of feathers. Few hung in her hair; her eyes are glowing.

_I'm so confused._

THUD.

She looks up. Azrael stood before her with a serious look on his face.

"Azrael…"

_This is the first time she mention my name._

Sakura looked down. "I…don't know anymore…"

Azrael took her by the shoulders roughly "Listen to me!" he demanded. "Enough playing around. Look and listen to me!" But she didn't. "You ARE the Desperate Angel."

Sakura snaps. She looks up, her green eyes flashing furiously. "DON'T CALL ME AN ANGEL!" she screamed. "I am Sakura! Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura Saku—"

He shook her. "STOP IT! Stop denying! You're dying…you're dying! These feathers are from your wings you refuse to stretch! If this—"

"SHUT UP! If I am angel why do I bleed? Why do I cry? Why do I hate? Why do I exist? Why am I here? WHY AM I HERE!" she began to cry helplessly and Azrael could not answer her questions.

"Angels don't bleed. Angels don't cry…angles don't hate! They fly! I am…what I am. They say cherry blossoms die, they're weak…they wilt…just like me. I am weak…no matter how hard I conceal it, I'm still weak but I don't care because that makes me Sakura of Team 7!"

"…"

"I am not pretending…I don't understand…I don't know what you're talking about!" she bowed her head. "If I'm an angel, what am I doing here? Why am I here? I'm not supposed to be down here, am I? I'm supposed to exist there!" she pointed upwards, her head still bowed.

"But… but why? WHY? WHY!" her hand fell down to her side almost lifelessly. "True…I felt strange, my shadow spreading wings…feathers falling down on me…but tell me, what did I do to deserve this?" she said softly, her voice hoarse from yelling at him.

She pushed him away, stepping back from him. "Why do I hate…?" she groped her kunai.

"What…"

"Why do I cry…? Why do I…bleed?" Sakura cut herself in the wrist. She lifted her chin to look straight in Azrael's eyes. Sobbing hysterically and trembling, she raised her bleeding wrist.

Azrael bit his lower lip.

"I'm bleeding, Azrael!" she sobbed, her eyes red and swollen. "I'm crying! I felt pain!" she clutched the front of her shirt.

"And I'm in love with Uchiha Sasuke!"


	31. The Way To The Cross

_I did die in this story. Heheh. SoS2 is actually complete. But it's very hard to write unlike The Uchiha Sweetheart. RD Sakura will be updated soon. It's hard to write too! Thank you for the reviews. Sorry for my mistakes. I type this quickly so…there must be some mistakes and I'm sorry. Med school is so tough and I'm practically DYING so expect severe grammar and typo error which I am very ashamed of. I'm so sorry. : )_

* * *

_Your touch _

You're here

Your heart

* * *

_**The Way to the Cross**_

Kakashi steps out of the med center, frowning. He snorted and his pace quickened, shoving his fists inside his pockets. He stopped, looked up and his frown deepen.

What the hell.

Feathers are falling down like rain. Like snow. Translucent and snowy white, they floated innocently, that reminds him, weirdly, of Sakura. _Winter…? No…it's not snow…its…feathers… _He frowned. This is bizarre.

He shrugged.

_Whatever._

-

-

_An Angel with Skeleton wings…_

-

-

**Fifth Heaven:**

"This is a sign." Metatron stood in front of the Sephiroth; Michael, Raphael and Gabriel are absent. Behind him is large floor-to-ceiling windows and outside, there's a gentle rain of falling feathers.

"The Desperate Angel is getting weak. Her human heart no longer beats normally. Her wings are turning into skeletons, if not shredded. As long as she deny, her wings will turn shredded until they turned into skeletons—useless appendages." Sandolphon could only stare outside the window, wondering: _is it raining of feathers in Material World? Is the Desperate Angel watching her own feathers fall? Will she wake up? Will she kill us all?_

"Samael-kun," Metatron called and someone stepped forward.

"Shredded wings or not, bring her to me."

-

-

Naruto and Neji visited Iruka. The two Jounin-ANBU Commanders stared, awe-struck at the same time, felt a shiver run down their spine.

The room is full feathers and few are falling slowly. Pink petals drifted inside the room, weightless, no gravity at all.

"Damn." Neji could not help but feel a slight tremble. Beautiful but deadly. Divine and devilish. This is ethereal. This is unworldly. This is ecstasy.

"Iruka-sensei—"Naruto froze.

No gravity.

No gravity.

No gravity.

"Sakura."

One word but it held a thousand meanings. One girl could only bring the best and he _beast_ out of him.

Naruto felt THE headache again. The same pain in his head, the same lust for blood, for death.

For her.

He started to see double. He started to see blood. He started to feel the fucking pain in his brain. Little people running around his brain. Little people drilling his brain. Little people tearing his brain. Little people tearing his sanity.

His sanity… His sanity….

Oh god.

He felt it again.

He heard it again.

It's howling. Howling…

God...god…god…help me…help me keep my sanity.

Sakura-chan

Sakura-chan

Sakura-chan

Help me…help me…help me…

**She's whispering in my ear**

_Help me_

_Help me_

_Help me_

_**Sakura**_

One word

One word

And it can make him insane.

**My favorite girl**

The person he loved the most

The person he loved the most

The person he loved the most

_I loved Sakura-chan the most_

The unworldly sight of gravity-defying feathers and pink petals seemed to corrupt Naruto's plague-ridden mind, using his fierce feelings, using the monster inside him.

Someone is screaming in his ears.

**My favorite girl**

"Naruto, aw damn it!"

Punch

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

Voices

Voices

So many voices

So…many…

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

Sakura

The magic word.

One word that can bring the best

And the beast out of him

Naruto looked up to Iruka, his nose bleeding. "Iruka-sensei," he grunted, glaring at Neji. The Hyuuga had just punched him in the nose.

"I think….she's in trouble." The older man said slowly.

-

-

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Sob. Sob. Sob. Sob.

_I wish I could stop your tears._

_Make you stop crying._

But there's only one person…who won't make you cry.

"Sa…" Azrael sighed. Her name. Beautiful. Suits her perfectly. But like Cherry Blossoms, they bloom only to scatter away…only to fall…only to die and bloom again in spring. They're the image of ethereal beauty. Eerie cuteness…her delicacy that can thwart Lucifer's sanity…

Never fading

_I wish you'd fade away. _

_Because you're the pain in my heart_

**Uchiha Sasuke-kun**

"Sakura."

She stiffened and looked up. "You…say _my_ name."

Azrael made a face. "That makes you happy? Well, I think I should do it often."

She smiled.

And he felt the unfamiliar sadness in his heart.

Sakura is equals to Uchiha plus Sasuke.

_I'm in love with Uchiha Sasuke_

Cute. But…She's Sakura. She's the Desperate Angel.

And that's plus DEATH equals to—

Azrael lifted his eyes and looked straight in front of him. A man in black is standing feet away from them.

"Azrael-sama…"

He smirked. "One of the Sephiroth, I assume since only Sephirot bastards come down to earth without permission and reveal wings unlike other low-ranking angels. Which Sefira are you?"

"Gevurah."

Azrael narrowed his eyes. "Might." Sakura turned slowly to face the stranger. "It suits you…"

"…" Shrewd dark eyes looked into the depth of Sakura's soul.

If she has any.

"Samael."

-

-

Naruto ran out of Iruka's room. Neji followed shortly.

"Naruto, you dumbass, what the hell's wrong with you?" He expected Naruto to give him an answer.

But he didn't.

"Damn. So this is how Uchiha feels when he's forced to work with you?" Neji cursed again.

"Whatever."

-

-

Samael smirked. "I'm impressed. Except for the Sephiroth, no one knows I exist. You really are a superb Archangel, Azrael-sama." Sakura looked up to Azrael, watching his facial expressions. _He's a real angel…_

"You're such a celebrity up there. Your popularity skyrocketed when you appeared as the cursed sword Hakai sha no Shinchuu, the eccentric sword that guards the Desperate Angel in her seven incarnations. But you've become more famous when you finally appeared into your feared and most powerful real form: the Angel of Death, the Angel who rules death, the Angel whose wings bring DEATH. You have a bloody past behind you and a long list of crimes and bloody history under your name."

"Azrael…you—"_is he really the sword my mother bore? That is…absurd!_

"You're bloody talkative today, Samael." Azrael said between clenched teeth. Samael just stared at him.

"Millenniums ago, you appeared in Heaven after a long absence. You flew all the way up to Sixth Heaven, slaughtering angels who got in your way, you electrocuted Haniel-sama, and destroyed Fourth Heaven when Michael tried to stop you and the boldest action you made…_you fractured Sandolphon's mighty wings_." Samael is now looking at Sakura who shivered under his cold gaze.

"All those crimes just to retrieve her broken soul,"

Azrael clenched his fists very hard. "_Those_ won't happen if Uriel hadn't killed her…right in front of… me." His voice turned deadlier and his eyes start glowing erringly. Sakura began to feel nervous.

"Yes. Uriel's successful Desperate Angel murder sparked the beginning of Second War between you and Sephiroth Archangels. Tell me, was it worth it?"

"Yes."

Samael scowled. "I thought so." Red webs of electricity crackled in his hands, luminous and dangerous. Azrael was shocked.

"Shocked? I understand. Yeah, we have the same powers." Samael lifted one hand engulfed in red electricity. Gritting his teeth, Azrael's whole body radiated blue sparks of electricity. It reminds Sakura of the sword Hakai sha no Shinchuu.

_The way he emits electricity is…exactly the way Hakai sha no Shinchuu radiates electricity! So…that's it…that's the why the sword seemed alive…to bleed…and vibrate! Because it's actually a person…an angel!_

"Azrael…you were…you were born…from my mother's body as a sword, weren't you? The…one…my mother…calls as my twin?" Sakura asked in a trembling voice.

He closed his eyes and opens them again, this time they weren't only glowing. They are white and pupil-less. "The Haruno Family called me a twin because I was born from the same woman who bore you. But the correct term was Accompanying Soul. The only way for me to exist with you is to be born from the body of the woman…from your mother's body. But bearing me means death. Because…I bring death. I _am_ death."

"Accompanying Soul! Why?" Sakura remembered her mother's words and how her body exploded in pieces.

"Because I_ have_ to be with you, that's why."

"The power of Nanatsu Kotodama Jyuhou—"Samael said.

"Seven Cursed Words?" Sakura repeated, very confused.

"Azrael-sama, this is an honor to fight you. The legendary Angel with wings covered with eyes inside and out…and the power to control electricity…like me." The red electricity sparkled dangerously…getting bigger and bigger.

Breathing heavily, Azrael barred his fangs. "My powers aren't the same with yours, asshole."

"I control red electricity while you have blue electricity…the only difference is the color…"

"The ability to control electricity is unique. How—"

"Yes, unique only to the Angel of Death. But looked…closely, Azrael-sama. Look at me closely."

Sakura and Azrael frowned. Sakura's green eyes widen in realization. _They…They…look…_She grabbed his hand. "Azrael—"

"We look alike." Azreal said in a hard steely voice. _DAMN! How is that possible? Put a black wig on my head and we would be twins!_ Fighting to control his temper, he gripped Sakura's hand, trembling. "How—"

Samael, for the first time, smiled. "I am genetically cloned after you."

-

-

Sasuke saw the faint figure of Naruto. "Hey—"but the blonde boy run past him without so much of a backward glance, frowning, he turned to Neji. "What the hell's wrong with that idiot?"

"Sakura."

"Sakura? Haruno Sakura?"

Neji nodded. "Who else?"

Sasuke looked displeased. "What's wrong with her?"

"Iruka said she's in trouble."

Sasuke's pupils seemed to contract. "Shit." The girl's a pain in his tight ass. At once, he felt the vice-like grip around his lungs.

"**SHIT!"**

He tore the bandages off his face and runs after Naruto.

Neji watched as Sasuke hurried. "Uchiha, you know what, you're a real asshole. A great liar too." He smirked. "You **_don't _**care huh? Liar. No wonder you'll end up in the most beautiful place in the universe: Hell."

He smirked. "They don't need me anymore anyway so…I'll head back to Ichiraku and eat ramen."

-

-

"Now my secret is revealed, our talk became longer than necessary. I must accomplish my mission." Samael took a step forward, his wings quivering.

"Stay where you are!" Azrael shouted, shoving Sakura behind him, his eyes wild. _Is this Metatron's doing! Cloning me!_

"Azrael…" He heard Sakura whimpered behind him; feel her little hands clutched the back of his clothes. All of a sudden he felt something. _DAMN it. All of a sudden, I felt panicking. This…was what I felt when Uriel came and killed her in front of me._

_I was…_His eyes widened. _I was…_

_Scared._

He was horrified at his epiphany. **_I'm scared_**.

His tremor intensified. Sakura can feel it, he was shaking mad. It felt like he's going to explode into pieces.

"Azrael—"Sakura yelped; heavy shackles encloses her small body, they constricted painfully and she screamed.

"SAKURA!" The girl was dragged backwards and roughly away from him. "What the hell—"Azrael's eyes contracted with loathe. "POWERS!" he bellowed. Four Angels are holding the manacles chaining Sakura around her midsection. She lay on the ground, writhing and struggling against the chains binding her. The manacles tightened; her mouth opened in a scream of pain.

"POWERS? What are you doing here?" Samael demanded, stepping forward and facing the four angels wearing red breastplates and cloaks of deep maroon. Samael narrowed his eyes as he thought. _Powers are under Michael-san and recently, Metatron-sama ordered all Angel captains to assemble and prepare their battalions in preparation for defense. Intelligence reports reached Sephiroth about Lucifer's plans of invasion._

A scowling angel turned to face Samael. "Orders straight from Metatron-sama," Samael's face darkened. _Since when Metatron has direct authority to command Powers which are directly below Michael the Commander in Chief of Angel armies? _

"LET ME GO!" Sakura cried out tenaciously, struggling, nicking Sakura's bare arms.

Azrael was about to zoomed forward, ready to kill the angels when chains captured his wrists, hips, thighs and shins. He let out a roar of pure venom and black bony wings covered with eyes inside and out ripped out from Azrael's back. Sinister black aura surrounds him.

Samael and the four Powers stared open-mouthed at Azrael's devilish form: his black bony leathery wings stretched out behind him like he's some miniature black dragon taking flight, freaky wide protuberant inhumane eyes covering his wings remain unblinking, his glowing eyes open-wide, his skin turned bluish gray, red bangs seemed to smolder as his thick hair stood up as his evil powers flared up.

Sweat began to drip down Samael's and the four Powers' faces. _The…the…Angel…of Death! _

Samael watched black violet aura surrounds Azrael. _So this is the Angel of Death. The Death itself—it's like staring at Lucifer himself. _

"**AZRAEL—"**

Her scream serves as the blowtorch to inflame his anger. Lightning struck as thunderclouds gather. Azrael began to tremble; brilliant deadly electricity gathers around Azrael's whole body.

"**D-Don't…t-t-to…uch….h-her…" **Azrael can't talk properly. His whole body trembled…every muscle…every cell…

"We got to leave." Samael announced flatly. The Powers stretched their wings; the chains bound around Sakura's body began to shine.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura's eyes shot open. She twists around to look where the voice came from.

-

-

"Na…N-NARUTO!" She shouted.

"Humans?" A grumpy-looking angel looked back.

A blonde boy with astonishing blue eyes stood with rigidity and fists clenched. "You…how dare you. Let…**MY** Sakura-chan go." Blue eyes are gone.

Red eyes with slits for pupils. Veins began to scatter in his body, fangs barred, his breathing ragged.

"This…boy," the same angel muttered.

Samael stared at the boy with silence.

"Let her GO, DAMN IT!" Naruto lost control, about to spring forward to crush the angel's wings when a hand grabbed him back.

"Control your damned temper, dobe." Came a deep voice.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto struggled. Sasuke dropped him on the ground. The blonde ninja muttered a curse; he lifted his eyes and for the first time noticed with astonishment that those men holding Sakura captive have…_wings._

Open-mouthed, flabbergasted, Naruto exclaimed, "what the hell…?"

"Exactly. What the hell."

Azrael can't move. It's like every frigging cells in his body are bursting, his back aches with the sudden weight of his leathery wings, every fiber of his muscles strains. This outrageous sudden rupture of power renders his body immobile. Something is growing inside of him….howling….twisting…it's like there's a monster within him…damn this power. Azrael realized that his body can't contain his overwhelming powers. It's exploding…the pain is blinding his eyes…his anger gave him power…he can't protect her.

He can't.

And that _hurts._

Sasuke frowned. "Hey. It's you. We've met before, asshole." He scowled heavily at Samael.

Samael just cocked his head. "Uchiha Sasuke,"

He clenched his fists. "What do you want from her?"

"It's none of your business, I afraid."

"It's MY business, you asshole!" Sasuke shouted. Samael shrugged and stretched his wings. He no longer cared if these annoying humans see his wings and spread the word that there are angels roaming round the material world. No one would believe them.

"No it's not."

A huge whirlwind appeared.

"Sasuke…kun! HELP!" Sakura screamed. The whirlwind engulfed the angels and Sakura and vanished.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted. He closed his eyes tightly. Shit-shit-shit-shit-shit-shit-**SHIT**!

He can hear her voice…

_Sasuke-kun…_

_Sasuke-kun…_

_Sasuke-kun…_

_Sasuke-kun…_

Help me

Save…me

"DAMN!" Sasuke cursed, kicking a tree within his foot's reach only to writhe in pain as pain shot through his leg. "Damn it! Fucked up tree! Asshole! Shit…oh shit, damn it to HELL! **SAKURA**!"

_Sasuke…kun…_

"I'm insane." Sasuke whispered to himself.

The surrounding became normal again, Azrael, no longer feeling the hatred returns to his calm state but Naruto…

Sasuke stiffened and whirled around. He can feel the chakra of the Nine Tails leaking. Red-orange chakra began to gush out from Naruto's body.

"Fuck. You're a frigging pain in the neck. Damn it, Naruto. Calm down." He whacked Naruto in the arm.

Blue eyes blinked. "_Who_ are they?"

"Weirdoes."

Both of them looked over to Azrael.

He had fainted with black feathers scattered all over him.

-

-

Samael drags Sakura along the hallway.

She didn't have time to marvel the wondrous sight around her or notice that there are winged creatures standing and looking at her or observe that they're walking in a hallway made of glass, the floor and walls are glass and diaphanous that one can see through the glass the magnificent silver and glass cathedrals, turrets and towers engulfed in clouds. Below them is an array of assorted colored clouds that change colors every time a ray of light hits them.

Sakura would have been thrilled but she was not.

Samael's grip on her wrist is tight, his pace is quick and his touch is harsh. He looks angry, frustrated and…hurt. He seemed to refuse to look at her, as if by looking at her, he'll be pierced in the heart and die.

"H-hey, you're hurting me…QUIT dragging me! Can't you talk? Back there, you talked so much but now you hardly look at me, much more, talk to me!" Sakura said loudly.

"Quiet."

"Look, there must be a misunderstanding! And the more obvious fact is, you're INSANE! Bring me back where I belong!"

"You talked so much."

They've reached the end of the hallway, halted and Sakura saw a man in white sparkling robes with silver stuck-up hair and calm green eyes. He gave her a smile and Sakura could only wince.

They're so strange.

"Welcome back. I see you succeed your mission." He turned to the girl. "Haruno Sakura, welcome in Heaven."

-

-

_This is the First Heaven…the layer of assorted colored clouds and glasses…and the location of formidable Tower of Babel._

-

-

Tsunade doesn't like what's she's hearing.

"Listen, Uzumaki—you'd better shut up, listens, buck up and DO YOUR FUCKING JOB! We're at WAR, for crying out loud!" She yelled, pounding on her desk.

"Sakura's missing!" Naruto shouted back, matching Tsunade's anger.

"Do I look like I don't care! I sent ANBUs to locate her but at the meantime, DO YOUR FUCKING JOBS UZUMAKI, UCHIHA!"

Sasuke's left eye twitched. "You better do yours, too, Old hag." He snapped coldly.

Tsunade snorted so loud. "Don't tell me what to do, Uchiha boy. In case you have forgotten, I'm your Hokage."

Sasuke smirked cruelly. "It hurts to remember."

A vein exploded in Tsunade's temple. "YOU—"she let out a string of curses that made Shizune shriek.

"Fine, FINE—we're going." Naruto interjected before the two squares off. These two do not go along very well. "But mark my words, if Sakura's not here by the time we came back…I'll tear you to shreds."

"Humph. Brave words from a dead-last."

"YOU—"

-

-

Sakura paled. "H-heaven…? Am I dead already?" she stuttered. The man smiled.

"You're very much alive."

She narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

He smiled again. "Zadkiel."

"Zadkiel-san, what am I doing here if I'm not dead yet?"

He smiled again and Sakura found herself disliking that mysterious smile. "Good question." Zadkiel's calm eyes suddenly turned sinister.

"The Tower of Babel had been so empty for so long…"

Sakura felt her throat go tight. She doesn't like this. She shivered and goosebumps all over her body. Suddenly, it was so cold…so cold…

"Let's get started, shall we? They're waiting for you." Zadkiel took her upper arm and pulled her. Terrible weakness came over her. It's so cold…so cold…**_so cold…_**

_Sasuke-kun…_

_Sasuke-kun…_

_It's so cold…like Sasuke-kun._

_Help me_

-

-

"Naruto, quit mumbling to yourself." Sasuke said emotionlessly. His poker-face looked troubled for once though to Naruto, the ice-bitch is just trying to conceal his emotions.

"Damn you! I'm worried _sick_! Sakura is MISSING!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke slapped him in the face.

"You don't have to shout. I'm right next to you, dobe" Sasuke sneered.

"DON'T CALL ME DOBE!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Shut up."

But Naruto was either provoking Sasuke or just worried sick. He let out a loud groan that made bystanders looked around curiously. "DAMN IT! SAKURA-CHAN'S MISSING! SA-KU-RA-CHAN! SHE'S MISSING AND I'M FUCKING WORRIED!"

Sasuke had had enough. He punched him SO hard on the face that Naruto reeled, spitting blood. "Damn it to hell! You better shut up or I'll rip your spine out!" Sasuke yelled angrily, Sharingan activated, his fists trembling and his knees shaking.

_Damn…it hurts! Damn this ice bitch!_ Naruto rubbed the blood oozing from his nostril.

"God, Sasuke you're upset."

"Shut the fuck up or I'll rip your spine out. I swear!"

Naruto winced. Sasuke is obviously in the worst mood Naruto have had the misfortune to experience. The dark-haired shinobi seemed to lose his precious composure.

"But some weirdoes with freaky white thingy in the backs abducted her! Tell me…by any chance…aren't they aliens or something?"

Sasuke growled. The moron is provoking him. "Shut up. It might sound weird but those men—they're angels."

"WHAT? Are you nuts?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yadda, yadda…" the two of them resumed walking.

"That's what you call people with wings." Sasuke said.

"You REALLY are nuts. Angels remain in Heaven."

"Sure thing," Sasuke snarled. "That's why it's weird. They just don't go down here, visible to humans and wings erected without any concrete reasons."

"Yo, Sasuke, listen to yourself! You sound like an old loony. Angels? No way." Naruto shook his head.

Sasuke shot him a frosty look. "Than what are they, moron? Little birdy with balls?" he simpered venomously, fed up with Naruto's idiocy.

Naruto winced. "You're _sick_, Sasuke."

He snorted and cross his arms. "At least I'm not stupid."

"What?" Naruto said, vein twitching.

Sasuke ignored him. "Plus, that Azreal man,"

"Who?"

"Azrael, the man with red bangs in black clothes. He's friends with Sakura."

"So?"

Sasuke scowled. "The man's got a weird name but very strong. I don't think he's a plain black and white person. There's something strange about him."

"Eh? You mean the dude who got freaky black eyed-wings with bluish skin? Was that Azrael? Course it's strange. It's not everyday you see a man like that…wait! That's really weird!"

Sasuke nodded. "He's…damn, have you ever heard the name Azrael?"

"Eh?"

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered. "According to Christian documents, Azrael is the Angel of Death. He was the one _"forever writing in a large book and forever erasing what he writes: what he writes is the birth of man, what he erases is the name of the man at death."_"

Naruto raised his brows. "I didn't know you're a kind of a person who reads stuffs like that. But…I remember, many weird people popped out from nowhere trying to get Sakura killed…weird…"

"Things around her are all strange…and getting stranger every day."

"But that's absurd? Angels abducting Sakura? No way."

Sasuke clenched his fist. _Damn you Sakura…where the hell are you? Damn, you're such a big pain in my tight ass! Why do I care? Life's great without her annoying voice…but shit! I'm fucking worried._

-

-

Sakura gasped.

It's beautiful…very beautiful. The tower has a crystal texture that reflects the light. It was bathed in light coming directly from the above. It has no windows but a large black iron doors.

"What…is this place?"

"The Tower of Babel. Beautiful, isn't it?" Zadkiel said.

"Yeah…"

"But…the interiors are the best…and the giant red cross…inside…it will take your breath away…" Zadkiel touched the doors and they opened slowly on its own accord.

Sakura's jaw dropped.

What was inside was more beautiful…more fascinating…

Crystals protruded from the walls, reflecting the light, making the room blindingly bright…

At the very center of the tower is a giant red cross, worn-out… and bathed in the light penetrating the large hemispherical glass roof….immersing the cross in the spotlight.

Ethereal…no gravity…no gravity…

Unreal

This is madness

But it feels like…

_I'm…home._

A voice said inside of her.

"Welcome back."

Sakura tore her eyes off the cross. Several feet away from her is a pack of men in magnificent clothes. Beautiful men with astonishing clear eyes. In the front of the group is a man with very broad shoulders, long silky brown with very blue frosty eyes, wearing black trench coat, leather boots that went up to his knees and carrying a long golden sheathed sword.

"Desperate Angel."


	32. Spiritualized

**Sorry for the super late update! Really. Pardon grammar, spelling and syntax errors. Very sorry: )**

**

* * *

**

**Spiritualized

* * *

**

"Michael! MICHAEL!" Raphael called.

The red-haired archangel opened his eyes, annoyed. He's enjoying his nap when Raphie's voice penetrated his ears. "Is it Raphael? Raphael rarely calls me Michael. What on earth is wrong with him?" he sat up from the couch and was about to stood up when his arms bursts into flames.

"What…!" his eyes widen. "What is this…feeling! Something—something is…responding…from within me?" The flames multiplied. "I…I…I can feel…" his eyes widen in horror.

"…_**HER!"**_

—**MICHAEL—**

—**WHAT THE…? LUCIFER, IS THAT YOU BASTARD?—**

Michael could not believe that the bastard initiated a telepathic conversation with him.

—**HAI—**

—**WHAT THE HELL DOES THE FALLEN SINISTER BASTARD LIKE YOU NEEDS FROM THE EHAVEN'S NUMBER ONE KICK-ASS ARCHANGEL?—**

—**snort—DON'T FLATTER YOURSELF, MIKA-CHAN—**

Michael felt his nostrils flare with fire.

—**YOU SHITHEAD! DON'T CALL ME THAT—**

—**WHY? I GAVE YOU THAT NICKNAME—**

—**THAT'S EXACTLY WHY, SHITHEAD! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY MIND—**

—**SHE'S ARRIVED—**

—**HUH?—**

—**CAN'T YOU FEEL HER?—**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Finally, THE Desperate Angel. You've led us to a merry chase." Haniel said scornfully.

Sakura struggled against Samael's hold. "WHAT? I don't know what you're talking about! You've got the WRONG person! Let me go—"she squirmed to free herself but Samael's hold is painfully tight.

"You're right." Zadkiel smirked. "She really is the Desperate Angel—same hair, same eyes—even the same mannerisms and expression."

"LET GO!" Sakura bellowed.

"Even the same fierceness, excellent, Samael-kun," Zaphkiel added. Raziel, Gabriel and Sandolphon remain quiet.

_Mika-chan will flip for sure._ Gabriel thought.

"Bring her to me." Metatron finally said. Samael drags her forward, Sakura winced at his crudeness. But her attention was caught by Metatron himself. He's a big man with wide shoulders and narrow waist. His eyes are cold, his lips twisting in a cruel smirk.

She yelped as Samel kicked the back of her legs, making her knees buckle and she fell to her knees in front of Metatron who stood, towering over her thin frame.

"The Babel Cross has been empty for a long time." Metatron said coldly, looking down to her with frostiness. Sakura looked up to his cruel gaze, shivered at the coldness she saw on his eyes and struggled.

"This will end the legend of the Desperate Angel."

"LET GO!" she screamed.

Metatron ignored her and looked at Gabriel smugly. "Watch me, Gabriel." His lips curved into a cruel cold smile. "Watch me shred her to pieces. I'll show you how _useless_ your power is. The power that protected her…"

Gabriel stepped forward but two angels drew their swords and blocked him. Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "You're mad, Metatron."

Metatron smirked. "Summon her wings, shred them and crucify her _slowly_ in front of me."

Sakura gasped, her color turning ghostly pale. "…d-don't…c-come…near ME!" she choked in fear.

Sandolphon shivered. "Chancellor—"

"Sandy-kun, don't tell me you'll defy big brother Metatron?"

Sandolphon bowed. "No."

Metatron smiled. "Excellent."

"Metatron, you're—"Gabriel interjected loudly.

The Chancellor snorted. "Calling me mad won't help your _darling_ Desperate Angel, Gabriel. You may be a part of the Sephirot but it does not mean I _can't_ kill you. So shut up and just watch." Metatron smirked again, his eyes glowing. "I just felt so sorry dear Michael isn't here to watch. I bet he'll _love_ to see this."

"Let…me GO!" Sakura screamed but Samael kept her in place.

"Uriel," Metatron called softly. Uriel stepped forward from the shadow. Sakura froze, the man is familiar.

"Y—YOU…? You tried to kill me before!"

"…"

Sakura looked around, eyes wide. "Everyone…_everyone_—wants to _kill _me…WHY!" she cried, tears brimming her eyes. "What have I done! I—DON'T—DESERVE—THIS! **I AM NOT AN ANGEL! **I am NOT the one you're looking for!" she gasped as Metatron grabbed her hair forcefully; she felt some of her hairs part from her scalp.

"Don't talk about things like that in front of ME. You don't know anything because YOU CAN'T remember a single _fucking_ thing. So don't tell me," he shook her head, pulling more pink hair from her scalp. Sakura winced. "**YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS BECAUSE YOU MUST DIE!"** he spat on her face cruelly, his eyes popping, glowing madder. He released her hair, knocking her backward to the cold stone floor.

Everyone gasped at Metatron's action. They all knew Metatron as a composed, prim and calmed Chancellor but his behavior shifted dramatically. He is very…_violent_ today.

Sakura gasped at Metatron's cruelty. "Just because…" she whispered softly, "…I'm just a mere human doesn't mean you _can_ treat me like a dog, bastard—"She struggle for breath painfully as Uriel grabbed her hair backward bending her neck as far as it would go. She let out a gasp of pain.

"**LET ME GO!"** She said between clenched teeth. **"LET ME GO!"** she repeated hoarsely. Uriel gasped and released her hair as though he had received a huge electric shock. Sakura collapsed forward, hitting the stone floor full in the face. She huffed as she pulled herself up. Everyone watched her apprehensively.

"**D…D…DON'T…TOUCH…ME…?" **she gasped. **"DON'T—TOUCH—ME—"**she looked up to Metatron's spiteful gaze. **"—AGAIN!"** her eyes flashed dangerously.

SLAP

Metatron slapped her hard across the face, so hard that she bent sideward and hit the floor again. Sakura stopped herself from bursting to tears. She felt so…violated. She can't believe _cruel_ angels exist and that she is being violated by one.

He reached down to her, lifting her by the hair. "I don't take orders from anyone, most of all from a foul, scavenging little bitch."

Gabriel trembled as he watched Metatron cruelly treated her.

Metatron grabbed her chin roughly and slammed his palm against her eyes.

"AHHHHHHH…!" Sakura cried out.

_ILLUSION_

Her vision is dark—she can't see anything but darkness. However, a sliver of light cut through the darkness and a blurry image appeared. She gasped, reaching for it.

"…somebody…please, please, help me…" she begged. The image became distinct. Her eyes widen in horror then welled up in tears.

"S—S—"

"I am Sasuke-kun." The image said. Sakura gasped, her teeth chattering, her eyes popping.

"Sa…Sa….Sasuke…kun…" her eyes turned madder. **"SASUKE-KUUUUUN…!"**

-

-

-

Sasuke sat up on his bed, sweating, panting. "…S…Sakura…!" he gasped. It's been two days ever since she went missing. They, Sasuke and Naruto, tried so hard to concentrate on their duties as Jounins but they can't stop wondering where on earth Sakura is. He, Sasuke, tried to look for the man who has red bangs who sprouted black wings who apparently had been with Sakura when the attack on her happened.

But the strange guy disappeared and who fucking knows where he went.

He wiped his forehead, still panting. He swung his legs off the bed and stood up, approaching the window. He looked outside, watching the cherry blossom petals fall from the tree. The petals constantly danced in the breeze before falling on the ground but some disappeared along the wind.

_They are disappearing._

He thought.

_The Cherry Blossoms are falling but…it wasn't spring yet. What is happening? Cherry Blossoms falling and…disappearing…?_

He sighed and looked up to the night sky. It might be his imagination but…

…feathers are starting to fall.

_-_

_-_

_-_

Michael is running along the glass corridors, passed the hallway where you can see the rainbow colored clouds, down to the marble grand stairs leading down to the Tower of Babel. Raphael had confirmed his speculation: Sakura is here, on Heaven.

Spreading his wings, he took flight, crossing the clear icy lake that surrounds the Tower. He reached the black ivory cliff, folded his wings as his feet touched the ground and made a desperate dash to the giant iron doors which opened easily as Michael approached.

He froze, seeing Metatron standing over Sakura who is screaming in intense pain, the back of her clothes tearing as the skin of her back burned and bubbled, while Metatron emotionally and mentally tortures her.

"**AHHHHHHH…!"** she screams, bending over, clutching her head as she continuously bangs her head on the floor, she gasped as if she was being strangled and pounded the floor with her little fists.

"**AHHHHHHH…!" **she screams in heart-wrenching tone. She remains bending over, her trembling fragile hands planted on the floor, supporting her quivering body but her elbows gave in and she collapsed on her front.

"SAKURA!" Michael shouted and before their eyes, 2 full feathered fluffy wings sprouted from her back and another third wing emerged but it was horribly disfigured and bleeding and been shredded and cut off in halves.

"**AHHHHHHH…!" **she screams again, clutching her hair, clawing at her face, her glowing eyes popping as her back burned, her great wings stood out, radiating unworldly aura, the feathers glowing sinisterly that it sent chills down their spine.

"The…the…DESPERATE ANGEL!" Haniel gasped. The Sephiroth were shaken at her sight.

"The Desperate Angel's third wing has been growing." Gabriel whispered to himself, sounding astonished. _Does it mean…_ Gabriel frowned. _Does it mean…she is…waking up? The…Desperate Angel's heart is waking up!_

"Huh—huh—huh—"Sakura tried to lift herself up but the wings' morbid aura weighs her down. Michael winced as the third wing bled even more.

"Hmm, the Desperate Angel is on top form." Metatron said thoughtfully.

"Huh!" Michael turned to Metatron, scowling. _Metatron!_

"Shred her wings." Metatron ordered casually as if he's ordering a glass of iced tea. Sakura's eyes flashed wildly.

"SHRED?" Michael bellowed. "You're insane!" Metatron threw him a look of disgust.

"Shut up."

Michael marches up to him, his red hair seemed aglow with fire. "You're MAD!" he shouted on Metatron's face. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Uriel," Metatron called, pointedly ignoring Michael's outburst.

"Hai. Metatron-sama," Uriel stepped forward to Sakura but—

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Michael shouted and loosed a crackling, astonishingly huge fire-ball at Uriel who stopped short from stepping even closer to Sakura's trembling form.

"**DON'T COME CLOSER TO HER."** Michael warned under his breath, his chest heaving with heavy breaths, his hand smoking.

"Michael, what are YOU doing!" Haniel shrieked.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted to her and turns to Metatron. "Damn-you-Metatron." He said in one breath. "How dare you force her to grow those wings? Her body can't handle its enormous power! She might _explode_ to pieces!"

Metatron snorted. "I don't care. The objective of the Project Sanctuary of Seven is to _kill_ her, isn't it?"

"COWARDS!" Michael roared. "YOU ARE ALL SCAVENGING FILTHS DISGUISED AS ANGELS!"

"SILENCE!" Metatron bellowed, unsheathed his sword and struck Michael. "You bastard—don't dare defy me. I am your Chancellor and I demand absolute obedience!" a terrible smile appeared on Metatron's face as Michael sank on the ground, clutching his bleeding abdomen where Metatron drilled his sword.

"B-bastard…" Michael growled and spread his fiery wings. Fire bursts from his hands, scorching Metatron's royal clothes.

"MICHAEL!" Metatron roared, his usually calm eyes are smoldering with madness as he grabbed Michael by the neck, ignoring the angel's fiery wings.

"You will betray me, Michael-kun, will you not? Michael, Michael, Michael, I will kill you first before you have the chance to betray me! You HEAR ME, ASSHOLE?" Metatron snarled; his eyes are craze. He let go of Michael's neck when the archangel's body burst into fire.

"MICHAEL! MICHAEL! CALM DOWN!" Raphael had arrived, saw the scorching body of Michael and knew that Michael's losing control…that he is being engulf with the Hell's Fire.

"**I WILL KILL…YOU…"** Michael said in a voice that didn't belong to him.

It's Lucifer.

"MICHAEL!" Raphael is sacred with the possibility that Michael will eventually let his CURSED side to take over him. Michael and Lucifer had share the same fate, same feelings...towards _her. _Therefore, Michael might end up letting his cursed sanity to control him.

"MICHAEL, stop it!" Gabriel shouted. He knew that too. That voice that no longer belong to Michael…

_He's…going berserk._

"STOP HIM, RAPHAEL!"

"Michael, stop—"but before he could stop his sentence, Michael fainted, his body returning to normal.

Everyone released a sigh if relief.

"Grrr…" but not Metatron.

"Metatron-sama, are you alright?" Raziel asked. Metatron waved his question aside.

"Leave me alone." He snapped and eyed Uriel. "Shred her wings NOW."

"Hai," Uriel grabbed her, forcing her to stand up. He stared at her pale face for a while and summoned his scythe.

"Desperate Angel," he said. Sakura opened her eyes wearily. "I will rip your third wing. Don't hate me."

Raphael and Gabriel watched helplessly. Uriel turned her over. He studied her wings, overwhelmed by its radiance and might.

Tears began to fall from her eyes. "Az…Az…rael…Az…rael…"she sobbed. "Please…please…bring…bring me back…back…to—"

Uriel raised his scythe.

"…_Sasuke-kun._"

SLASH!

-

-

-

"**AHHHHHHH…!"**

Uriel had ripped her third wing off her back in one slash. Blood sprouted and hit Uriel in the face and in front of his clothes.

"SAKURA!" Raphael yelled.

Metatron smiled, his eyes popping in madness. "YES! YES! That's the way, Uriel. Shred her, Shred her. SHRED HER! **SHRED HER**!" he roared in manic joy. Uriel didn't move.

"Why, Uriel-kun? Feeling _teary_ already…?" he mocked. Then he laughed that chilled the Angels inside. "No matter how mighty a man is, listening to an angel crying will certainly make men cry."

He grinned at him. "What? Will you cry, Uriel? Will you cry as you shred her wings? **WILL YOU CRY?"** He snarled.

Raziel shivered. _He's…he's MAD! Gabriel-sama is right! He IS MAD!_

"CUT HER WINGS! SHRED HER WINGS! SHRED HER! **_SHREEEEEED HER, URIEL!_**" he shrieked. "Shred her wings! Shred her! Like you did the last time! You weren't crying back then! You even **_enjoyed _**it, didn't you? SO WHY ARE YOU HESITATING? Will you disobey me, too, like Michael did?"

Uriel raised his scythe again, listening to Sakura's weeping. Her body is so small, so fragile that he could break her in halves so easily. Her back is so bloody that it was so gruesome to look at. But her other intact wings radiated horrifyingly, not a single drop of blood on them.

"SHRED IT! SHRED IT! Don't **DISOBEY ME**! **Don't BETRAY ME**!"

"Metatron-sama! METATRON-SAMA!" an angel came rushing inside the Tower, looking shaken and frightened.

"SHRED IT! SHRED IT!

"Chancellor—"

"SHRED IT! SHRED IT!

"CHANCELLOR!"

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" with one rough wave of his hand, the angle stopped dead and was split into halves.

"…!" the Sephiroth could not believe their eyes.

"**SHRED! SHRED! SHRED! SHRED THEM URIEL!" **he ordered maniacally.

"**NOW NOW NOW! LET ME WATCH HER BREAK, HEAR HER CRY, I WILL KILL HER SO SLOWLY ENOUGH TO MAKE HER BEG! Shreeeed her to PIECES!" **he screamed like a madman.

"He's…he's…going mad!" Zadkiel whispered to himself.

Just as Uriel raised his scythe to cut her other wing, he heard her murmuring tearfully.

"…please, please, Azrael… Azrael… Azrael…" she whispered in a pained voice.

"Raziel-kun!"

"Huh?"

"RAZIEL-KUN!"

Raziel looked around and found a Wandering Soul of the girl he had been teaching many days ago. "What are you dong here? You are not allowed here!"

"Raziel-kun, danger is coming!"

"What?"

"He is coming! **HE** is coming!"

Raziel paled. "…**_HE…?_**"

BAM!

The angels looked at the doorway. "Huh?"

Uriel looked over to the doorway slowly, fully knew well who had arrived.

Metatron sneered. "**You…YOU**—"

Raphael clutched Michael's arm, numb with fear. _Michael, Michael…wake up, wake up…_

The Sephiroth back away. "How come we didn't sense **HIM** coming?" Haniel asked, panicking. Sandolphon gazed at him, casually. Samael narrowed his eyes.

Metatron's eyes grew madder. "So…" he sneered. "**_YOU_**…CAME."

"…"

"**AZRAEL, THE ANGEL OF DEATH!"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

A gruesome smile appeared on Azrael's face, his skin marked with horrifying tattoos, his eyes are very red and his hair is standing up and crackling with electricity.

"…**the…Desperate…Angel…where?" **he panted, his clothes covered in blood and his blood-spattered four wings are covered with eyes inside and out. He stepped forward; the Sephiroth steps backward.

"…**Desperate Angel…where…where…WHERE?" **he roared that shook the floor, his body pulsating with grisly aura and electricity. Raphael shivered; Azrael's eyes are filled with manic fury.

"**G-give me…MY Desperate Angel…or else, I'M GOING TO TEAR THIS PLACE ALONG WITH YOU ASSHOLES!"** He bellowed at same time a thunderbolt hit the Tower, making everyone in the vicinity jumped. It was such a loud…shrieking thunder.

"Azrael…" Gabriel stepped back too. The Angel of Death is probably the deadliest, most horrifying thing ever created. His power matches Lucifer's; his anger is like Hell itself. There's a great howl of wind and another deafening thunder and lightning tore the top of the Tower.

The Sephiroth looks up. "The Tower will crumble!" Haniel whispered to Samael who looked grimly at Azrael.

_He let his emotions control him…he's such a sadist. Coming all the way up here…looks like history will repeat itself._

"**METATRON, I WILL…KILL YOU! Give me back MY Angel!" **He thundered.

"Ah, ah, Azrael…you really an asshole, aren't you? Do you have any idea how much I _loathed _you? How much I DETEST a filthy lunatic like you? None? **NONE?** You're goddamned trash!" Metatron yelled like a madman. Azrael seemed to breathe fire. His ruby eyes are glowing madder than before.

"**I'LL KILL YOU I'LL KILL YOU—"**

"Azrael-san," a voice called. It took all Uriel's will power not to shiver under Azrael's blood-lusty crimson gaze. "I have what you're looking for."

Azrael's eyes widen horribly, his aura grew more hideous as fear clutched his dark heart. Uriel is hoisting up a bloodied weak Sakura for Azrael to see.

"_YOUR_ Desperate Angel,"

Azrael let out an angered, crazed bellow that made the Angels shiver uncontrollably. **"No… no… no…no…" **He roared, his eyes popping, electricity is crackling murderously around him which grew more sinister every passing second. Energy boiled up around him, gathering…getting larger…and larger until it burst.

_**FZZZZZZZTTTTTT**_

"Arghhhh!" there's a loud deafening crack. The Tower will crumble soon.

"**I…WILL…KILLL…YOU…!" **Azrael bellowed in a loud thundering voice. His whole body is bursting with electricity which is alternating turning into blue and black. There's a huge scythe made of energy in his hands that continually produce electricity and emits thundering sound. His blood-spattered back wings seemed to grow larger and more eyes appeared on them.

"…**URIEEEEEEL…! I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU! ASSHOLEEEEE!"** He rushed head first to Uriel who let Sakura fall to the ground.

Meanwhile, angel guards flee, leaving the Sephiroth behind. Raphael is clutching Michael's body. "Raphie!" Gabriel called, rushing to him.

"GABRIEL!"

"Raphie, we have to wake him up! Michael has to wake up!" Raphael nodded grimly. "I know. And it is only I who can do that."

"Raphie…"

"I have to heal him…_again._"

Gabriel sighed. "You will fall into coma again but this time…" He gave Raphael a meaningful look. "…you might end up sleeping for the rest of the lifetime." Raphael smirked.

"I've spent my whole lifetime napping around, haven't I? I am the Heaven's Doctor and it's my duty to heal. Mika-chan may be loud and domineering but he is a great friend and at time like this, we need HIM." Raphael said grimly as he watched Azrael and Uriel clash.

"Raphie—"Gabriel watched as Raphael placed a hand on Michael's chest. His slender hand began to glow bluish white. "Gabriel-kun, I hope we see each other soon."

"Raphie—"

_Michael, Michael…wake up. Wake up. Help her. Help her. Just like the old times._ Raphael soon loses consciousness. After a minute, Michael opened his eyes. His vision is blurry, his world seemed to spin before his eyes.

"**I'LL KILL YOU URIEL!"**

_Huh? _Everything clicked in place. Michael sat up. "What the—"

"**ASSHOLE! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES! I-WILL-KILL-YOU!" **Azrael slashed wildly, Uriel dodging with difficulty. The Angel of Death radiated so much energy and hostile fury that a mere graze of his arm causes Uriel to shiver.

Michael perked up. "AZRAEL!"

Azrael sent a huge bolt of electricity, striking Uriel in the shoulder, sending the angel reeling and crashing into a wall.

"Raphael?" Michael called. "Mika-chan!"

"Huh? Gabriel! Are you alright!"

"Hai, Azrael-sama is raging wild. The Sephiroth is powerless against his rage."

"Ho w about _great _Chancellor?"

Gabriel looked down. "He vanished."

"That…JERK! I told ja! He's a filthy coward!" He looked around. "OY, Raziel! RAZIEL!"

The angel jolted out of his trance. "Mi—Michael-sama?"

"Come here! HURRY! You lot, come here!" He cradled Raphael's body and lifted him up. The Sephiroth close in around him. Michael looked at Azrael then to Raphael.

_Arigato…Raphie._

"Raziel, please help Raphael." The angel nodded and Michael places Raphael in the angel's arms. "You proceed to Fifth Heaven and place him inside an incubator to sustain his life force. The rest, leave this place and lock all the entrances leading to Second Heaven."

"And the Desperate Angel?" asked Zadkiel.

Michael's expression is grim. "I'll bring her back where she belongs."

"…Michael…?"

"GO! Azrael will not spare a single angel! Do you remember how many angels he murdered the last time and how he destroyed the Forth Heaven effortlessly? Fighting him is a suicide! There's no one in Heaven that can match him except the one Who created him! So LEAVE!"

"HAI!" The Sephiroth leaves but Samael stayed.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Samael?" Michael barked.

"You can't stop Azrael."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Heh. I know. Can you?"

"I was created for him."

"Sure." Michael smirked.

"MICHAEL-SAMA! **MICHAEL-SAMA**!'

"Huh? Ithuriel?" Michael frowned. "What is YOUR problem?"

"C…Co…Commander…" Ithuriel panted. "…Mo..Molech!"

"What? Speak louder, Ithuriel!"

"Molech's Army had arrived, Commander in Chief!" Ithuriel said loudly, ignoring the deafening thunder of skirmish between Azrael and Uriel.

Michael's eyes are wider than saucers. "WHAT! Oh shit! That big ugly oaf with—WHOA!" The Tower shook and debris began to fall. "Aw damn—Azrael dude, STOP!" but Azrael created another two thunderbolts and sent them to Uriel who barely dodges the bolts.

"Words can't simply penetrate through his thick skull. He's not listening anymore. He lost himself in his rage." Samael said sagely.

"That's a BIG shit. Ithuriel," he turned to his assistant who went white in fear.

"Commander…in…Chief…that's…that's…" he stuttered, eyes widening. Michael rolled his eyes.

"Now isn't the time to get all star struck, Ithuriel! I know Azrael's all gorgeous and has panty-dropping sexiness…but he's MAD, alright! You assemble the Army, place them at the first layer of defense and get someone to inform the Sephiroth, you hear?"

"LOUD AND CLEAR, Commander in Chief!"

"Excellent, now go and do your job!" Ithuriel rushed towards the exit. Michael turned to Samael. "You, you better inform the Sephiroth too."

"I'll stay here. Uriel-san is…losing terribly."

"Huh?" Uriel was bleeding madly; Michael thought that Uriel is _letting_ Azrael kill him. His wings are frayed and his arm and leg are broken.

"**I'LL KILL YOU URIEL! I'LL KILL YOU URIEL!" **Azrael chanted over and over again.

"AZRAEL—NO!" Michael hurried towards the demented archangel but a great bolt of electricity nearly cut his head off his body. Good thing he got reflexes.

"Michael, don't be stupid. Azrael-sama is already out of control. He'll kill you in just blink of an eye." Samael scolded.

"Shit. He'll kill Uriel! He'll be a murderer!"

"Azrael-sama is the Angel of Death, the death himself. He killed so many angels in the past, anyways. What's the difference this time?"

"The difference is, it's URIEL he'll kill this time." Michael snapped. They heard a sickening splinter of bones. Azrael broke Uriel's wings.

"URIEL, YOU BIG OAF! DON'T STAND THERE LIKE A STUNNED BUNNY! MOVE!" Michael yelled angrily when he noticed that Uriel didn't move a muscle, just staring at Azrael's eyes, watching as the Angel of Death summoned a particularly big howling thunderbolt.

"It's his fate." Samael said in a low voice.

"What?"

"Uriel had been waiting for this for a very long time."

Michael scowled. "What are you talking about?" he asked. Somehow, he has the faintest idea what the hell Samael been talking about.

"Uriel knew his destiny. He knew his death will be terrible."

"Don't…don't tell me—"Michael said, horrified. "No, it can't be!"

"He wanted to be killed by Azrael. Through his death in Azrael's hands, Uriel will be able to forgive himself from killing The Desperate Angel in her past life."

Michael's brows are quivering. "Uriel…he—"

"He never wanted to kill the Desperate Angel. His conscience is killing him. So, he desired to be killed by Azrael."

-

-

-

Uriel looked up to Azrael's ruby eyes. "Azrael…"

"**I'LL KILL YOU URIEL! I'LL KILL YOU URIEL—"**

"I'm sorry."

"**I'LL KILL YOU—"**Azrael blasted Uriel into pieces with his crackling ball of energy. Blood splattered everywhere; visceral organs stained Azrael's already blood-splattered clothes. Ureil's decapitated head flew high in the air; his wings burst horribly, bloody feathers fluttering around his blasted pieces of body.

"URIEL!" Michael yelled.

-

-

-

"We are next." Samael said. Michael trembled, watching the descent of Uriel's head.

"_He never wanted to kill the Desperate Angel. His conscience is killing him. So, he desired to be killed by Azrael."_

"Uriel…"

"He's…coming." Samael is right. Azrael spun to face them; the half of his face covered in blood, his eyes redder and madder, hungrier.

"Shit…" Michael cursed, stepping backwards.

"He will come for me first. I'll provide distraction for you. Once he started attacking me, get her and fly out of the Tower through the glass dome." Samael said. "He will kill me first. It was I who abducted her."

"Well, good luck to you, then."

**_FZZZZZZZTTTTTT! _**A great bolt of energy struck the Tower. It was he and horribly strong that the half of the Tower began to crumble.

"Oh shit…big, big, big shit. Guess we don't need your plan anymore!" Michael yelled among the sound of falling debris. "SAKURA!" Michael rushes to her, snatches her little body, spread his great wings and took flight, dodging debris and flew straight upwards to the glass dome. The dome shattered into shards; Michael protected Sakura from the glass shards. On the other hand, Samael flew straight towards the great doors.

As Michaels soared upward, he heard Sakura's whimpers. "Azrael…Azrael…I—"she whispered in Michael's neck. The red-haired angel winced as he felt the blood of her torn third wing soaked through his gloves.

"Damned Azrael—he's mad! I thought he gonna protect you!" Michael snapped angrily.

"Huh—?" she gazes up to his face. "Who…? An angel…? But…angels don't curse, do...they?"

"Hmph, you humans created childish fantasies about angels," He saw her smile a little and he sighed. "Sakura…" Her eyes widen.

"Y-you…" she sighed. "This…is the first time…you called me by…my name."

The corner of his lips twitched upwards. "Sakura…it suits you. Very beautiful." Sakura stared at him, wondering what made him change his opinion of her. But her eyes softened.

"Your name…? I always remembered you as a…ogre…" she giggled weakly.

"Michael."

"Hm…it sound…so strange…but of course…you ARE strange…I think most…angels…are…" she whispered weakly.

"Yeah. Angels are strange…but the strangest of all is the…_Desperate Angel."_

Sakura stiffened then she sighed. "This…this is unbelievable…these—these wings. How…how…?"

"Shh…you're awfully hurt." He said gently in a low voice. "Please hld onto my neck. We're going down." They landed gently, as gently as Michael can. He laid her down, cradling her body in a side-lying position to make some room for her tattered wings. Feathers are scattered around her, her huge wings spread in odd angle, her back is soaking with wing blood.

"Tell me…" she took a deep breath and looked up to Michael. Her hands are trembling so Michael held hers with his. _She's cold._

"Tell me…" she repeated. "…the truth. Is this…" she took a deep breath again. "…real? This wings…?"

Michael bit his bottom lip hard. She's very weak. Her eyes are getting duller and her skin so pale. He can feel it. She's a step closer to death. Overhead, Samael and Azrael clash.

"Desperate Angel—'

"No!" she gasped. "No…no…no…" she moaned, closing her eyes. "I—I am..I am…Sakura! I…I….want to remain Sakura—I…I…" she said, almost hysterical. She gasped and moaned in pain. The wings are heavy, getting heavier each passing minute. More feathers fell from the wings. It radiated so much energy and bursting with strange aura.

Her body can't last longer with those wings attached to her.

"I…I…"

"Shh, your body is till adjusting with these wings! Calm down. Relax." Michael said in a soothing voice.

"Michael…" she whispered. "Michael…I want…I want to go back…"

"Sakura—"

"I want to…I want…to go back…" she began to cry.

"Relax—"

"Michael…I think…I think…I'm gonna die…"

"**NO!" **He gripped her hard. "You have to be strong! Don't say something about dying! You HAVE to survive. These wings are the proof that you really are an angel. If you keep on denying…they will—"

"Rot."

"Sakura…"

"They are breaking…wilting like a Sakura Tree. I can feel it. They're…dying…" More feathers fell until Michael saw a glimpse of skeleton showing from her wings. "They're turning to…skeletons."

"You will die along your wings if this continues!" Michael pointed out, frowning heavily.

She smiled tearfully. "Before…it happens, I…I just want to go back…to Konoha...and see…Sasuke-kun…" she said softly, so soft it almost made his heart weep.

"Sakura…" he buried his face on the crook of her neck. "Please don't…die." He whispered huskily.

"Mika…chan…" she whispered, tears falling from the corner of her eyes. Michael's bottom lip trembled as flashes and flashes of their past together came flooding before his eyes. He held her closer, afraid to let go. His body trembles with so many raw emotions.

_Lucifer…I'm holding her right now. Can you feel it?_

_She's dying._

_She doesn't want to become an angel anymore._

_She wants to remain Sakura._

_Haruno Sakura to Uchiha Sasuke._

_Your…mine…our…Desperate Angel…_

_She's dying! SHE'S DYING! Damn it! LUCIFER! LUCIFER, ANSWER ME!_

_She's dying…_

_  
Will you let her die?_

-

-

-

Lucifer kept his eyes shut…

…his heart…listening to Michael's weeping heart…

_We have the same heart, idiot._

_The same heart that wishes for her return._

_**She wants to remain Sakura.**_

_Haruno Sakura…to Uchiha Sasuke._

_Is love really this grand?_

_**She's dying! SHE'S DYING! Damn it! LUCIFER! LUCIFER, ANSWER ME!**_

_**She's dying…**_

_**  
Will you let her die?**_

_**LUCIFER!**_

His eyes snapped open.

"Let's see each other in Hell…"

"…Haruno Sakura."

-

-

-

Michael can't believe that Lucifer ignored him. His heart clenched painfully.

"I don't care you wont remember me again. I don't care if I remain as a thing of your past! But please!" he pulled away from the embrace, staring down to Sakura's eyes, his eyes reflecting his emotions.

"DON'T DIE!"

"Mi…" Michael looked up to the sky where Azrael and Samael clashed. "AZRAEL! AZRAEL! STOP IT, YOU ASSHOLE! I WILL BRING HER BACK TO YOU! AZRAEL!"

"Michael…"

"AZRAEL, SHE'S DYING! WILL YOU LET HER DIE? SHE'S DYING, MAN! UNLESS YOU BRING YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND BRING HER BACK TO HER WORLD!"

At once, Azrael stopped from summoning thunderbolts. Instead, he sped down to Michael and Sakura. "Michael." He growled.

Michael grimaced. "Look, dude, this is not the good time to give me that look and please can you conceal those horrible tattoos? They are so degrading." Azrael glowered but soon calm down and changes back to his normal form but he still smelt like blood and is covered with blood. Behind him, Samael touchdown noiselessly.

Michael lifted Sakura and Azrael stretched his arms. The red haired angel gently put Sakura on Azrael's arms. "Arigato." Azrael said in a low voice.

"Heh, anytime," Azrael looked down to her. A look of raw pain crossed his features. "Sakura…I'm sorry. I will bring you back to Leaf. I promise." Sakura smiled at him softly, looked at Michael who gave her a teasing salute.

"Michael…" her eyes slowly fluttered close.

"Azrael, the ugly demons are coming over to visit. Unfortunately, they are so uninvited. So, I'm going to give them a warm welcome." He grinned. "…a VERY warm welcome, so you better butt off, okay?"

Azrael sniffed. "I'm not going to say sorry for all the damages." Samael and Michael knew what Azrael meant.

Samael grunted. "No surprise."

"ASSHOLE! If you did NOT snatch her up, then none of these would happen!" Azrael shouted.

"I only followed an order."

Azrael's jaw twitched. "And I'm gonna kill _darling_ Metatron someday."

"Dream on." Samael said flatly.

"ASSHOLE! I'm gonna kill you too, you hear!"

"Whatever." Samael looked down to Azrael's arms, staring at Sakura's serene pale face. Azrael's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"YOU!" he spat. "I don't like the way YOU look at her! Don't tell me you fancy—GUARGH!" Samael slapped his gloved hand on Azrael's mouth.

"Go to Hell." Samael said coldly.

"Haha! There's no need to tell me, asshole!" Samael sneered at him before taking flight towards the Second Heaven. "Grrr…ASSHOLE!" Azrael shouted after him.

"Azrael."

"What?" He snapped gruffly.

"Don't tell her anything about me."

"…"

"…and most of all…about Lucifer."

"Michael."

"I've already let go of the past." Michael said solemnly.

"You haven't." Azrael snorted. "In fact, you are _dwelling _in the past—longing for something far away."

"…"

"You and Lucifer are the same. But Lucifer's the worst." Azrael continued. He heaved Sakura closer. "I can't imagine what he'll do to her."

"…"

"I'm leaving."

Michael nodded.

And felt **IT**.

Heard**_ it_**.

"_**Let's see each other in Hell…"**_

"…_**Haruno Sakura."**_

* * *

-

-

-

****

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH! AND SORRY TOO! THANK YOU AND GOD LOVE US ALL! WORLD PEACE!**


	33. Desperate Angel

**SANCTUARY OF SEVEN**

**Desperate Angel**

_Desperate Angel_

_Got no wings to fly_

_Desperate Angel_

_Sadness in your eye_

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sasuke looked up to the sky. He felt like an idiot.

No.

He was an idiot.

And he was watching the clouds, yes, _clouds._

Everything was normal. Cerulean sky, white clouds… it seemed that the world was perfect — save for the fact that Konoha was still in war with the Sound and was in the phase of reindustrialization due to the damages acquired. However, the war ceased temporarily, the Sound forces retreated when their Fourth Battalion, their largest ninja troops were eliminated.

He rubbed his eyes wearily. Everyday, ever since Sakura disappeared, he began to watch the clouds. Like an idiot.

Sasuke was a logical person. He knew it was stupid to just watch the sky all day as if any moment Sakura would fall from the sky. From the bottom of his heart, as much as he tried to deny it, he was _waiting _for her to fall and he'll be there, ready to catch her anytime.

But it didn't happen.

He waited and waited, watching the sky, the clouds, hell— he even tried to count all of them just to kill time.

His co-ANBUs were starting to notice his frequent spacing-out and they realized that it was severe for when Kiba tossed a kunai, Sasuke didn't _dodge_. He _even_ received the kunai straight in the left chest without wincing, without reaction. He just blinked, looked down to his injury and pulled out the kunai carelessly. Kiba, back then, was shaking. For goodness' sake, the man was an Uchiha and he was Sasuke and he was an ANBU commander, who knows what might happen. But to their astonishment, Sasuke blankly said:

"_Sorry,"_ and walked away.

He sighed as he remembered the incident. Everyone was thinking that he was under the influence of drugs. He shrugged them off and let the rumors circulate.

It was pathetic. He looked pathetic because he was waiting. He **was** pathetic because he was waiting. And not only pathetic, he was also an idiot. He groaned and gritted his teeth.

"Sakura," he growled, his eyes closed, his hands over his hair, gripping it. Tsunade told him and Naruto that Sakura's whereabouts were hard to locate. She had sent a lot of ninjas to find her but all ended futile. He was very tempted to retort something like: why don't you search the heavens?

Good thing he kept his mouth shut, Tsunade was in her towering temper (the foulest, too) and threw a scotch tape dispenser which struck Naruto in between the eyes.

"Damn it… Damn it…" he growled. He hated this. He hated this fucking pathetic waiting. He hated the fact that HE, the great Uchiha Sasuke was waiting for her. He never experienced waiting for someone.

It was Sakura who does the waiting, not him. It was him being waited for, not her.

And what he hated the most, they switched places.

He was waiting for her.

He opened his eyes and looked up to the sky again. Strangely, cherry blossom petals appeared, hovering innocently in the breeze. The petals were accompanied by feathers, sparkling eerily. He frowned and took a step forward, reaching out for a petal but as soon as he touched it, they disappeared with a silver-pink flicker.

_What…?_ He reached for another one; it also disappeared in the same fashion. He tried again and again and again… "Damn it, damn it… why can't I…?" The sky above him was filled with falling pink petals and feathers, they were so many, so beautiful and heavenly but he CANNOT touch them. And it agitated him.

_I cannot reach her._

_I cannot hold her._

_I cannot touch her._

_WHERE ARE YOU?_

_WHERE ARE YOU?_

He clenched his fists, his face contorted in fury. **"SAKURA!" **he yelled up to the sky.

**THUD.**

A loud thump sounded from his back. Sasuke looked over his shoulder.

A man dressed in bloodied leather, black-winged, with pale handsome face with red bangs and black hair was standing five feet away from him. Sasuke watched as the black wings flapped violently and drew back as if being sucked.

"Right here," the man said and Sasuke finally recognized what was in the stranger's arms.

It was Sakura, bloodied and… winged.

-

-

-

"SAKURA!"

-

-

-

Sasuke decided it wasn't wise to inform the Hokage about Sakura's reappearance. Tsunde might have a heart attack once she sees those wings. Sasuke himself was unable to register the fact Sakura got…wings. He kept telling himself that only angels had wings. Not humans. Unless…he was starting to see things—

But the wings weren't illusion. They looked real. They WERE real. He didn't dare touch them. The wings were radiating unworldly aura, at the same time, looked very delicate. Also, they were tattering and feathers constantly fell from the appendages while some remain hanging loosely from the attachments. They looked ragged wings and he noticed that the lower portion of the left wing (he was amazed he was able to tell the laterality) was starting show the underlying skeleton. He had this hunch that they were…dying and will rot.

He told the stranger whose name he later found out was Azrael that it would be wiser to bring Sakura at his house. People will talk for sure. Medic-nins were gossipers, well, some of them were and rumors in Konoha spread like wildfire, plus— people will think psycho things about her.

Silently, Azrael watched the teen from the corner of his eye. All throughout Sakura's seven rebirths, she was with him — directly and indirectly involved with him. He scrutinized him and he found him… of course, handsome? No, no.

The boy was hostile, rude and irritating. Azrael had encountered the famous— both in Heaven and in Hell (his popularity was even greater than that of the Desperate Angel and Lucifer) — Uchiha Sasuke for seven times and Azrael had already knew him more than anyone else. He almost killed him once (because during Sasuke's 5th incarnation, he told Azrael that he was ugly) and was almost killed by Lucifer during his sixth life.

Being Uchiha Sasuke was really grand. Hunted and hated by Lucifer, the Sinister Soul, was something to be proud of. Well, to be scared of, too.

Azrael scrunched his nose, disgusted. Now back to his normal self, he started to feel slightly uncomfortable; sure he had enjoyed slaughtering bunch of angels however the smell of blood was strong and it constantly reminded him that he had killed one of the Heaven's superior angels. He scoffed mentally and promised himself to visit Metatron one last time to avenge Uriel's self-sacrifice.

"Where have she been?" asked Sasuke, finally breaking the silence, looking down to Sakura's almost-dead/sleeping form. Azrael had laid her down on the bed in a side-lying position to give room for her wings.

Azrael raised his brows. What should he say? What appropriate words will suffice to explain what happened to her? It was absurd to tell this boy that Sakura had been to Heaven to get her third wing ripped. The boy was human after all and it was human nature not to believe supernatural things unless you personally see it.

"Where have she been?" this time, Sasuke's voice was colder and demanding. He was never been a patient person. He turned to Azrael, face passive but his eyes were glaring. At the same time, Sasuke was scrutinizing the stranger, noting the bloodied clothes and the strange bi-colored hair.

Azrael shrugged. "It doesn't matter where she went. What matters most is that she is back."

"She's bleeding."

"No."

Sasuke glared even harder. "No? How can you explain the blood on her clothes and back?"

Azrael tried not to roll his eyes. What should he say? He tried to think but his mind wasn't functioning well. "Well, it's—"

There was a loud pounding on Sasuke's front door. The Uchiha gave Azrael a warning look.

"Don't go anywhere. You have a lot of explaining to do." With that, he left after glaring pointedly.

Azrael made a face. "Was that supposed to scare me? Hmph, brat," he grumbled and listened to Sasuke's descending footsteps down the stairs. He gave Sakura one last look before climbing onto the window sill and disappeared with a single loud flap of wings.

-

-

-

Sasuke opened the front door.

"Dobe," he grunted, annoyed.

"Oi, we have ANBU meeting." Naruto announced.

"Not now."

"Why?"

Sasuke hesitated. "I'm…busy."

"With what?" Naruto inquired.

Sasuke glared. "Stop asking questions." He snapped.

Naruto perked up. "Oi, we're buddies!"

"Go away."

"Oi, Sasuke—"he slammed the door shut and locked it securely. He went back to the second floor bedroom where Sakura was placed only to find Azrael gone.

"That jerk. I told him not to go anywhere." He growled. He approached the bed, noticing the feathers scattered in the floor.

"Sakura," he called. The girl didn't stir. In fact, she looked…_dead_. Her cheeks were pale and her long pink hair was smeared with blood. The bed sheets were slowly turning to red due to the huge amount of blood leaking from her back.

"Sakura," he called again, this time louder. Sasuke dropped to his one knee, staring intently at her pallid face. He tentatively touched her cheek and found it so cold, as cold as snow.

"Sakura," he run his fingers through her silken hair, his eyes fixed on her face, waiting for a sign of consciousness…of life.

"Sakura,"

_If my love is blind_

No response.

Hell, she looked like she wasn't breathing at all. He checked her pulse. It was there but weak.

"Sakura,"

_Crucify my love_

He clutched a fistful of her hair.

"Sakura,"

_Till the loneliness shadows the sky_

His clutched hand trembled.

"Sakura,"

_I'll be sailing down and I will know_

"Sakura,"

He rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Sakura,"

_I know I can clear clouds away_

"Wake up."

_Oh is it a crime to love_

He sat down to the floor and waited for her to wake up.

-

-

-

It was 12 midnight. His features were tired but he remained awake, watching Sakura sleep. She hadn't shift on her position; she's like a porcelain statue, unmoving and lifeless.

Sasuke wanted to stay awake in case Sakura wakes up. She looked tired and sad in her sleep and he wondered why.

Was she dreaming about him? Dreaming about the day he chose his ambition over his friends and home? Was she dreaming about how he deserted her?

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Tsunade will definitely kill him for jilting the ANDU meeting. He was sure it was about his pal Orochimaru and his gang of trolls.

Naruto hadn't returned yet. Three years ago, the three of them were assigned to live together so they, Sasuke and Naruto had to endure the sight of each other. Though they were completely civil with one another and had become friends again, he knew it was just all for Sakura's sake. Naruto endured his presence, not for their broken friendship but for Sakura's contentment.

Yet, he hoped it wasn't.

He heard the door opened and decided that Naruto should at least be informed. Sasuke went out of the room and met Naruto at the receiving area.

"Dobe, it's almost 12." He said.

Naruto shrugged. "A B-ranked mission came out."

"Hn. Listen, Naruto,"

"What?" Naruto looked at him intently. It wasn't everyday to have Sasuke in a conversation.

"It's about…Sakura." There. He had said it. The magic word. And as expected, Naruto's face fell.

"We haven't found her. Damn it. Old hag doesn't know what it feel—"

"Be quiet."

"Hey, we have freedom of speech here, you know!"

"Sakura's here." He dropped the bomb and…

"WHAT?" and it exploded.

"Sakura's here."

Naruto was confused. "I…I don't…"

"A guy came this morning carrying Sakura in his arms." Sasuke said.

Naruto was angry. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Naruto snapped.

Sasuke carefully chose his words. "I…hesitated." The words he chose were dumb.

"You… wait, I get it! That's why you didn't attend the ANBU meeting! Because…she's HERE!" Naruto said angrily.

"Keep your voice down!" Sasuke snapped, unfazed with Naruto's anger. "Let me explain."

"Bastard," Naruto sneered and stormed up to the second floor. Sasuke remained standing in the room, looking glum. Minutes after, he heard Naruto's rapid footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Sasuke…! What…the—?"

It was Sasuke's turn to sneer. "I told you to listen first, moron."

"Sakura-chan…?" Naruto's eyes held a desperate plea in them.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you earlier. I was trying to interrogate the guy when you butt in." Sasuke said.

"But…but…" Naruto spluttered.

"She has wings." Sasuke said flatly.

Naruto paled, paler if possible. "Only…a-angels have wings, Sasuke."

"I know."

"But…she has."

"That's exactly the point. Why does she have wings?"

"…Well," Naruto shrugged, looking dumbstruck and all.

"Angels are not supposed to be _here_, aren't they?"

Naruto stared at him. "Are you telling me that…"

Sasuke was also shocked at his realization.

"…she's an angel?"

-

-

-

Morning came.

Sakura woke up. She blinked several times as the sunlight directly hit her eyes. The curtains of the room were drawn.

_This…place…_

She looked around, more so, her eyes looked around. The place was familiar — painfully familiar.

Her room at Sasuke's apartment.

She sat up quickly, gasped afterwards as the weight of her wings brought her down. Breathing heavily, she felt an overwhelming weakness. She fought the sudden dizziness and slowly sat up; her eyes welled up in tears.

She was back. However, she knew she could not stay. She touched her wing gingerly, winced as she felt it quiver terribly under her touch. It was heavy with gruesome aura but it doesn't feel physically heavy at all. She approached the door, stood close to it.

"Sasuke-kun…"

-

-

-

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

It was as if someone whispered to him.

Sasuke woke up. He scowled up to the ceiling, the past events flashing before his eyes. _SAKURA!_

He sat up quickly, grabbed a shirt which he wore before wrenching his bedroom door open and sprinted across the hallway to Sakura's bedroom.

Suddenly, he stopped in front of the door, his hand poised to grab the knob. He frowned down to the knob, uncertain. What should he do? He straightened up, his dark eyes fixed onto the wood of the door.

For a moment that seemed to be like an eternity, he just stood there; they didn't know that they were standing exactly in front of each other…with just a stupid door separating them from each other.

"Sakura,"

-

-

-

She tore off her torn dress and changed into something white round-necked long-sleeved dress that reached past her knees. She had torn the back so that the wings will have room. She wore her white flat shoes and leaned close to the door.

"Sasuke-kun…" she smiled sadly and—

-

-

-

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

It must be his imagination but he didn't care. He pushed the door open.

"Sakura…?"

Breeze blew inside the room through the open window. Sunlight filtered through, the curtains flailed against the breeze. Sasuke stepped inside.

The moment he stepped inside, pink petals and feathers floated inside the room. He shivered and frowned.

_Those petals and feathers again! Damn it. What's up with those petals and feathers! _The feeling of being inside this room was… He shook his head. He could not put a finger on it. It was so weird at the same time, very morbid.

He looked outside the window and scowled. "Sakura, where did you go?"

-

-

-

Sakura panted as she sprinted along the lines of the trees, calling Azrael's name.

"Azrael! Azrael!" she called, looking around.

"I'm here." Azrael appeared, leaning against a tree.

"Azrael!" she exclaimed, very relieved. She ran to him and threw her arms around him. Azrael faked a cough to hide his gasp of surprise.

"Ah…" He blushed, his eyebrows twitching. He was relieved that he got the chance to clean himself up and changed into something less leather, less black. He now wore a pair of white long-sleeved shirt with unbuttoned three buttons, revealing his collarbone, black pants and black trench coat.

"Azrael… you…" she said softly as she pulled away from the embrace while looking up to his face. He was touched (seriously) that she finally caught his name. "…look different." Azrael coughed.

"Yeah."

"Where are your red bangs?" she asked, staring at his hair now all black, silky and beautiful.

"Well…"

"And your leather coat?"

"The weather in here is hot…"

"And your black shirt?"

"I told you, it's kinda hot in here…"

"And your boots?"

"This pair of shoes is easier to walk with…"

"And," she looked at his opened three buttons. "You're wearing white." She finished, pertaining to his white long-sleeved shirt.

Azrael blushed again. "Well…"

"You looked…"abnormally" normal today."

Azrael scoffed.

"Azrael…" he looked down to her and grimaced. Tears were coursing down her pale cheeks. "And I looked "abnormally" normal today too." She said softly.

"…" he didn't know what to say.

"I retained these wings…why?" she gulped, wiping her cheeks. "Why? They looked…they looked…" she bit her lip.

"Morbid? Gruesome? Macabre? Hideous? Horrible—"

Sakura stepped backwards, pressing her hands to her ears. "STOP! STOP!" she yelled. "I…I…I'm loathsome…"

Azrael sighed. "I'm sorry." He said, fingering her bangs. She looked up to him.

"So it's really true. Tell me." She grabbed his sleeve. "Tell me. And I will believe you. I will trust your words. You're the only person I will listen to. Just tell me the truth."

"I'm so—"

"Don't tell me you're sorry! Just tell me the truth."

"Yes."

She hung her head. "All _he_ had told me…" she let go of his sleeve and stepped backwards. "His hatred…THEIR hatred of me… so it's all true… They hate me…hate me so much…" she looked up to him. "I AM DESPICABLE!"

"Stop it!" Azrael grabbed her shoulders roughly.

"I…am dreadful. I cannot…face Sasuke-kun…with these wings…the wings that confirm my evilness… I'm so ashamed."

"STOP IT." Azrael shook her. She looked up to him with pained eyes. He sighed and hugged her close to him. "You're not despicable."

_Is it a crime to love?_

"Michael…he was so kind to me which puzzles me. He once tried to kill me, didn't he? But…when I was up there…when he held me…"she remembered the warmth of his embrace.

"I felt like…I knew him for a long time. I just…cannot remember."

He touched her hair and adjusted the cape she wore over her back to conceal her wings. "Because your memories are locked up,"

Sakura looked up to him. "Hai, _he_ also told me that. He said I don't know anything because I can't remember anything."

"…"

"Why?"

"What?" Azrael frowned.

"Why can't I remember anything? I don't remember you…I just _felt _I know you, like Michael…but I don't remember meeting you. The people who are close to me are my teammates."

"Your questions makes my head hurt." Azrael grumbled sourly.

"Azrael,"

"What?"

"What is my relationship to Michael?"

"_Don't tell her anything about me."_

"Who is he to me?"

"…_and most of all…about Lucifer."_

"Someday, you will remember everything."

"And if I did, will I ever remember…Sasuke-kun? Will my memories remain…Sakura?"

Azrael suddenly felt tired and nervous. Yes. What will happen to her? What will happen to her memories? What if…what if…

"It's your choice." He said carefully.

She looked down. "Please don't tell Sasuke-kun and Naruto about me."

"Why? I'm sure they would understand."

"I…want to remain Sakura. I want them to remember me as Sakura— their teammate, nothing else."

Azrael looked away. "Have you seen him?"

"Who?" she turned away from the question.

"Sasuke." He saw her stiffen.

"N…not yet. I'm…scared." She replied truthfully.

"Of what?" he asked. "He seemed like a decent person to me."

"Yeah…he is…"

"I thought you want to see him."

She looked at him. "Huh?"

"Well," he smirked. "I kinda heard your thoughts."

"!"

"We have this…strange connection, haven't we? That's why I brought you to him. You told me to bring you back to him."

"Oh…" she blinked.

Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist. "Listen to me, there would be a lot of people coming after you now… They will provoke you, they will do everything to _wake you up_."

"Wake me up…? What are you talking about?"

"Go."

She pulled at his sleeve. "Azrael! There's…someone out there, isn't there? I can…felt it… the huge amount of power…it was _scary_…" Sakura shivered. _This aura was familiar… I…_

Azrael pushed her. "That's why I told you to go."

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Ha! I'm Azrael the Angel of Death!"

She smiled softly. "Ok,"

"Look for Sasuke and stick with him." He whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widened. "Why?"

"You told me you trust me. You told me you will believe my words. You said you will trust my words. I will be the person you will listen to. I'm telling you the truth." He said in a low voice.

She nodded slowly. "Okay… if you say so." She ran to the opposite direction. Azrael watched her go.

"Heh." Azrael turned to the different direction, his features dark and malicious. He pulled off his trench coat and his wings grew out violently.

"Lucifer, come out and we'll play."

A figure clad in black came out of the shadow.

-

-

-

Sasuke was sprinting along the market place, craning his neck. He was looking for Sakura for almost an hour now. Unfortunately, his attempts to find her were futile.

He was growing more frustrated and in fit of his anger, he delivered a chakra-filled kick onto a random peony tree which fell down with a thud.

"Eckkkkk!" teenage girls who were gossiping behind him shrieked and scampered.

_**Sakura, where the hell are you?**_

He ignored the call of a patrolling Jounin. "Uchiha-san! Uchiha-san! Why did you—"

"Please excuse Uchiha-kun for his temper. He's a serious teenager and he lacked proper social life." A polite voice said charmingly.

Sasuke looked over. It was Kakashi, nonetheless with his trusted perverted book in hand. The pestering Jounin nodded. "Okay, Kakashi-san," the Jounin looked at Sasuke disapprovingly. "But I hope this would be the last time he'd break a tree in public scaring villagers."

"Hai, hai, Sasuke-kun, say sorry."

Sasuke glared.

"Say sorry."

"No way," he growled and turned away from them.

"There he goes," Kakashi patted the Jounin in the shoulder and followed his former student.

"Sasuke-kun—"

He whirled around. "Don't call me Sasuke-kun." He snapped and turned away sharply.

"Ok, Sasuke, what's up?"

"None of your business,"

"Oh, as polite as ever,"

"Just go away, can you?" Sasuke retorted.

"Naruto told me about your frequent daydreaming."

Sasuke twitched and walked faster.

"Are you alright?"

"Why the sudden interest, Kakashi?"

"I am concerned with the welfare of my students." Kakashi said coolly. "Besides, _Sakura _wherever she was…will flip if I—"

There. The magic word.

SNAP

"SHUT UP!" he yelled angrily.

Kakashi lifted a brow. "What? Was it something I said?"

"SHUTUP" he growled each word. "LEAVEMEALONE"

"Fine, fine… Don't look at me like that."

"Che."

Kakashi watched him walked away. _Sasuke, how long will you deny that you _care?

_Watch out. Keep your eyes open. No one knows. Someday, somewhere, you will eventually lose her if you keep this denial attitude._

-

-

-

Angry, he found himself in a cobblestone street lined with Sakura trees. He didn't know what happened but his feet, seemed to have a mind of its own, brought him here.

He unclenched his fists and looked up to the sky. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. He looked down, ran his fingers though his hair and narrowed his eyes. _Grrrrrr… Sakuraaaa…_

A twig snapped.

Sasuke looked around. _Shit._

"Sakura," he growled.

-

-

-

Sakura froze in fear.

"Sakura," his tone was frightening.

She was standing beside a tree, a broken twig beneath her foot. She looked as if she was a deer caught in headlights.

"Sa—Sasuke-kun…?" she squeaked fearfully. Sasuke looked superbly angry.

"Don't move." He ordered coldly.

She can't. She was scared. Those eyes were fearsome; she watched him approached her. She swallowed painfully as Sasuke gripped her shoulders.

"Sakura," he enunciated each syllable.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…?"

"Damn it. Where have you been?"

"Ah, I took a walk…" she said in undertone.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes; his grip on her shoulders was oddly gentle. "Where did you go?"

"Ah…well, er— I got fascinated with the trees—"

"That's not what I'm talking about!" he snapped. Sakura jumped.

"Sasuke-kun…I—"

"I was worried." He said flatly.

Her eyes widened. "Sorry," she said, looking down.

"You were missing for a week, Sakura."

_A week? But…I just spent hours up there._

"…"

"Sakura, are you listening to me?"

"H-hai…"

"Aren't you going to tell me where you went?" he asked monotonously.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun."

He narrowed his eyes.

"_It doesn't matter where she went. What matters most is that she is back."_

"Fine." He released her shoulders and looked away from her.

"Sasuke-kun, I…" she bit her lip. She just could not tell him that she went to _heaven._ He might think of her as delusional.

"Sasuke-kun,"

He looked at her questioningly.

"I... missed you." She said softly.

Sasuke's hard features softened a bit. He gently patted her bangs and hugged her gently, careful not to poke her wings. "You…have wings."

He felt her stiffened.

"I won't ask why." She smiled. "For now,"

"Thank you."

"Hmph. Anytime."

For a moment, she felt at peace, happy and in love.

But it was just for a fraction of moment. There was a sudden gush of wind and a loud:

**THUD**

-

-

-

"Lucifer, long time no see, huh! It's been a while since I last saw your royal butt off your throne, shithead." Psycho eyes popped from Azrael's wings. The wings stretched out, its aura growing more macabre.

Lucifer remained quiet, his eyes cold and staring.

"Lost your tongue?" Azrael spat, grinning cruelly.

Lucifer met his eyes. "You grew jerker, Azrael." His voice was flat.

Azrael made a face. "My wings have hunches of their own. My wings only react to _you_ and your bad ass feelings of doom. You're planning something _bad_, are you? Something about…_Uchiha Sasuke,"_

Lucifer's eyes flashed at the mention of _that_ name. Six black robotic wings grew out of his back. They were huge and sleek, shining under the sunlight; they were made of fused natural black wings and black metallic wings that lengthened, scattering black feathers everywhere.

Azrael winced, listening to the sound of grating metals as the robot wings stretched out.

"Heh, so your wings also react to _his _name." he watched as Lucifer's wings threateningly flapped.

"You looked so out of place, Lucifer. The wings PLUS the clothes you wore sure mirror the place where you reign." Azrael snickered. "I must admit. You have amazing sense of fashion." He looked over at Lucifer's clothes. He was wearing black turtleneck long-sleeved shirt under gray blazer and black pants.

"You looked more human than a fucked up fallen angel."

Lucifer glared and from his palm, fireball erupted.

"Chill, man. You're so hotheaded."

He glared harder and…blinked.

Azrael's ears twitched. _What the—_he felt a strange sensation of devastation and ghoulishness…_What is this feeling…? This feels…familiar…_

Both of them whirled around to look over the field of Sakura trees. The clouds were rolling overhead. The sky grew pale blue, pink petals scattered everywhere as a strong breeze blew and… there was a flash of light and a red figure of pentagram shone morbidly in the sky, spinning, tearing the sky.

Lucifer felt it. His wings started to quiver. The building morbid aura around the place… _This…is…_

"**THE DESPERATE ANGEL!"** Azrael exclaimed as Sakura trees around the area disintegrated into bits of wood and petals.

-

-

-

They parted. Sasuke pushed Sakura behind him. He squinted, a man (he wasn't sure if it was human) stood in front of them, 30 feet away. The stranger straightened up and whisked the dust covering him.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke.

The dust cleared.

"YOU!" Sakura shrieked.

"Sakura?"

"He…he…what-what are you doing here?" she asked fearfully, clutching Sasuke's arm.

"I'm here to finish my mission."

"Who is he, Sakura? Sakura!" asked Sasuke, holding Sakura close to him.

"He's…he's…"

"I am Metatron, the Prince of Heaven and I'm here to eliminate the Desperate Angel once and for all!"

Sasuke stepped in front of Sakura. "I have no idea what you meant by _Desperate Angel_ but…you're not going any closer to _her_."

"Ah, the ever famous Uchiha Sasuke…" Metatron laughed. "This is sweet."

"Why can't you leave me be!" asked Sakura. "Why do you want to kill me?"

"**I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU! You should die…NOW!**" A crackling ball of energy whizzed toward the two.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Trust me." Sasuke activated his Sharingan and gathered chakra to create dual Chidori.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled and met Metatron's attack with his dual Chidori. Metatron's energy ball was powerful and Sasuke was pushed back.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered.

"Go…leave…now…"

"NO!"

"Don't be stupid! I'll hold him off…just…damn it, trust me! I will protect you!"

Sakura's tears rolled down. Biting her lip, she summoned chakra to her feet and leapt sideward.

"Grrr…" _This man…he's not an ordinary dude… Who is he? Was he serious in telling us that he's…a prince of Heaven?_ He doubled up his chakra and gathered some of it at his feet.

"Hahahaha…stupid human! You think that can stop me?" Metatron amplified his energy ball, summoned another one from his other hand and blasted it in Sakura's direction.

Sasuke saw it from the corner of his eye. "SAKURA!"

Sakura turned to her heel and saw the energy ball.

"Shit! Shit! SHIT!" Sasuke growled and savagely swept the energy ball from him. He dashed towards Sakura, pushed her out of the way and received the energy ball squarely in the gut.

"SASUKE-KUUUUN!" she screamed, watched Sasuke flew backward and hit a Sakura tree trunk.

"No…"

_heartbeat_

"No…"

_heartbeat_

Sasuke sat up dizzily, clutching his bleeding abdomen. "Fuck," he growled and wiped his chin. "Fucked up dude," more blood flowed out form his open wound.

_heartbeat_

_stronger heartbeat_

_getting louder_

_louder_

"S…Sa…Sasuke…kun…"

_louder_

_louder_

_beat_

Cherry Blossom trees around them slowly (and strangely) began…to _crack_ and—

_no_

_no_

—the petals detached themselves as if they were dying. And soon after, all the trees crumbled.

_no_

_no_

Sasuke stood up, staggering. He frowned, sensing a strange building up of morbid energy. _Sakura…_? He thought, confused.

Freezing breeze blew, overhead clouds rolled over and the sky became pale. Sasuke looked up. _What the hell?_ There was a red figure of pentagram forming in the sky, it was all-encompassing, glowing eerily and began to spin slowly.

_beat_

_beat_

_beat_

_**Sa…Sa…Sasuke…**_

"Sakura…hey, Sakura!" Sasuke gritted his teeth; his wound hurt but he continued to walk toward her.

She began to breathe deeply, her bangs covering her eyes. "Sakura! SAKURA!"

She can't hear him anymore.

"SAKURA!"

Her heart stopped beating.

"SAKURA!"

**no.**

**I am not her.**

"SAKURA!"

Her body glowed gold.

**no. **

**I **

"SAKURA, what are you _doing?_"

The pentagram spun faster. Tattoos began to crawl over her skin. The cape covering her wings tore in halves.

**am…**

"SAKURA!" Azrael and Lucifer arrived and before their eyes, her torn third wing…grew slowly…mightily.

**the**

Suddenly, there was an earthquake.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled, sprinting weakly towards her.

**DESPERATE ANGEL**

And her body burst into light. Covered in a cocoon of light, she shot up in the sky.

**the angel of **

**destruction**

**blood**

**strife**

**fire**

**and**

**doom**

"SAKURA!"

-

-

-

_Desperate Angel_

_Got no wings to fly_

_Desperate Angel_

_Fallin' from the sky_

_Desperate Angel_

_Love you can not buy_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

I know. It was long. (Sigh) At least it was long enough coz I have to finish this fic before March then I'll focus on _The Uchiha Sweetheart_ then finish _Rag Doll Sakura _in April and write for _Electric Pop Pornograffiti_ from July to September and publish my last fic (_Mrs. Uchiha_) in December. Jeez, I have to finish all these stories coz in mid-2007 I'll be out of FFNET world forever. (Sigh) I know I have to be responsible (I'm trying my best not to be lethargic, hehe) so…there, the tentative schedules. :) thanks everyone. **Thank you very much** for all those gorgeous reviews (esp in TUS). God Bless!


	34. Glockenspiel

**SANCTUARY OF SEVEN**

**Glockenspiel**

_The sound of tomorrow_

_The end is near_

_The Desperate Angel hears_

_The call of the Glockenspiel_

_The summon of the Prophetia Lambda _

-

-

-

For a moment, there was a cold silence; only the sound of the breeze was heard. Above, the red pentagram continued to spin eerily.

"**DAMN YOU, METATRON!"** Azrael screamed, summoning his thunderbolts but Lucifer held him back by grabbing the latter's shirt.

"Don't be juvenile." Lucifer said.

"SHUT UP!"

Metatron looked uncaring. Azrael looked at him, disgruntled.

"Look what you've done, you bastard! Now is the time you'll have to say bye-bye to your beloved kingdom! Heaven will be torn into pieces, shithead! YOU'RE SO FUCKIN' STUPID, MAN!" Azrael snapped angrily. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK IT!"

"Who are you people?" Sasuke's voice suddenly rang in the air.

The three divinities looked around at him. At the sight of Uchiha Sasuke, Lucifer felt his blood ran cold and he had to summon all his willpower not to hit the boy.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Sasuke snapped. His eyes met Lucifer's burning gaze and Sasuke was confused at the way the weird guy – who got equally weird wings made of black metal and black bird wings— stare at him.

"Hey, man! We are friends, aren't we?" Azrael said.

Sasuke glared vehemently. "Answer the damn question, weirdo."

At least four veins started to pop in Azrael's temple. "WHY YOU—"

There was a thundering lightning from the distance followed by a sudden strong earthquake.

"What the hell—"

"Shit—"

Towering boulders of earth shot up from the ground, almost 50 feet tall. The boulders towered over Konoha and over neighboring Villages.

_What the hell is happening! _Sasuke growled mentally, wincing as he bled harder.

"SHIT! Heaven is shaking, man!" Azrael yelled. He saw more pillars of earth shooting up. _Oh no! This is not SUPPOSED to happen! I never thought that the Desperate Angel is this strong. If this continues…Heaven and Hell will collide with the Material World stuck in the middle. _

Metatron gritted his teeth. _I must go back. I have to meet her there. _And so, he vanished by flicking his cape around his shoulders.

-

-

-

The office of the Kaze Kage shook strongly.

Kankuro stumbled, thanks to Gaara's sand; he didn't fall over to his face. Temari, on the other hand, managed to hold onto her fan.

"Shit, what an earthquake!" Kankuro snapped. The shaking took for twenty minutes but…

Gaara immediately looked outside the window. There were various cracks around the village and the North watch tower collapsed. He looked even farther and his green eyes widened with a frown. _What are those?_

At least a dozen lofty pillars of rock-solid earth stood around his village.

-

-

-

Tsunade sighed in relief. "And I almost thought it won't end."

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!" a frantic Jounin entered her office.

"What is it?"

"L…look outside your window, Godaime-sama…" he breathed.

Frowning, she did what he had told.

Gasp.

"What the hell are those?"

50 feet tall boulders of earth towered over Konoha.

-

-

-

Sasuke was breathing hard. He was growing paler due to blood loss.

"Sasuke?"

Groggily, he opened his eyes.

"I will bring you to the hospital."

"Sa…Sakura…?"

Snort.

"No. It's me, Azrael. You know, the person you called weirdo?"

Sasuke blinked. "No…I'll stay here… Wait for her…I will…wait…" he murmured, clutching his wound.

Azrael sighed. He sat down beside him.

"Where…are the others?" asked Sasuke, sitting up properly. He had been in an uncomfortable side-lying position.

"Huh? You mean Metatron and Lucifer?"

"Lucifer?" Sasuke repeated, frowning.

"Yep, good ol' Luci-kun, you may not believe me but he's what you humans call the fallen Angel. He reigns over Hell." Azrael said. "He could not stand the sight of **_you_** so he took off."

It was true. Lucifer was in the verge of KILLING Sasuke. He even summoned his own bloody sword to finish off the teenager and created twin black fireballs. However, Azrael immediately reminded Lucifer that it was not a good idea at all. Plus, Azrael made sure (with a dirty finger to boot) that he will stop Lucifer from hurting the Uchiha. Supremely angry (Azrael was amazed that Lucifer can control his raging temper), Lucifer vanished in a puff of fire.

"So… Hell really exists." Uchiha said.

"Of course, moron."

Sasuke glared and inhaled deeply.

"You really do have to go to the hospital. You're going paler." Azrael said.

"I'll be fine. Sakura…where is she? Where could I find her?" he asked instead. "I'll go after her."

Azrael bowed his head. "You can't."

"WHAT?"

"She's…" Azrael met Sasuke's gaze. "Gone."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Sasuke snapped angrily.

"She's not _literally_…gone. She's…" Azrael shrugged.

Sasuke growled. "WHAT! SAY IT."

"She's…gone. She's not Sakura…anymore."

Sasuke paled.

"You felt it too, right? Lucifer felt it, too."

"What did I feel?" Sasuke growled.

"You felt her…**_fading_**."

Uchiha felt his heartbeat quickened. The fading…Cherry Blossoms petals whenever he touched them…

"She faded. She faded as _Haruno Sakura_. She is now the Desperate Angel."

Sasuke's mouth went dry. "You're lying." He said monotonously.

Azrael chuckled bitterly. "I wish I were. I wish all of this mess is just a big shitty joke."

"You're a big shit liar." Sasuke grumbled and stood up shakily. "She's…Sakura. Nothing else… so tell me," he looked down to Azrael, his Sharingan on.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?"

Azrael lifted a brow. "I told you can't go after—"he saw Azrael's eyes go wide before—

"**_AAAAARRGGGHHH!"_** Azrael screamed, grasped his left chest, just above his heart. Sasuke frowned down at him.

Azrael bent forward, gasping, and his face pale and sweating. "Shit…shit…shit…she's…" he closed his eyes.

"What's up with you?"

"De…desperate…A-angel…" he gasped, his eyes watering. Suddenly, his wings grew out violently, startling Sasuke. They were quivering, and eyes covered his wings inside and out.

"Oy!" Sasuke bent down. "What's happening to you?"

Azrael's hand shot up and grabbed Sasuke's wrist. "!"

"Grrrarrr…"

"Hey, hands off, weirdo." Sasuke snapped; his eyes narrowed, watching tattoos spreading over Azrael's skin. The angel turned his face up to Sasuke. The Uchiha moved back, shocked. Azrael's eyes were red and the tattoos had reached his face, curving intricately across his cheeks. Plus, his bangs were becoming reddish-orange.

"What the hell is happening to you?" Sasuke grabbed Azrael's shoulders and forced him down on his back. The poor man writhed around. "What a pain in the ass." The tattoos started to glow red.

"No…no…this can't be…ARRRRRGGGHHH…No…no…" Azrael growled.

"Oy, whatever it is, fight it."

"She's…she's…"

"Who?" Sasuke bent forward. "Who are you talking about?"

"Sa—Sa…Sa…"

"Sakura?"

Azrael nodded. Sasuke leaned closer. "What? What about her?"

"She's…" Azrael opened his eyes and stared up to the sky which is now pentagram-free. "…she's _burning_. She's tearing Heaven…apart."

-

-

-

**HEAVEN: **

The demon armies advanced through the Alpha Gate (the first Gate that lead to First Heaven), infiltrated the second layer of defense and marched up to Beta Gate but reinforcements arrived, a battalion under the command of Lieutenant Raguel.

Michael was in the forefront of the reinforcements. The Sephiroth were in the Second Heaven and most soldiers were stationed there.

"THIS IS GETTING ANNOYING, UGLY BASTARDS!" Michael shouted as he beheaded a random demon and splinched another one. Angered, he summoned a very large fireball and flung it forward. There were screams and a loud hissing sound as Michael's fireball, as hot as Lucifer's own fireball, continued to blaze.

"Raguel, go back! GO BACK, YOU HEAR? I'm gonna finish them off with one of my amazing tricks!"

"Commander?"

"Are you deaf? GO BACK! I'm gonna roast them up alive so go back. Tell your soldiers to GO BACK before they got roast up as well!"

Raguel bowed. "Yes, sir!" He turned to his back. "EVERYONE— GOOOOO BACK! COMMANDER IN CHIEF SAID 'GOOOOO BACK'! RETREAT!" At once, the angel armies drew back. Michael started to power up his hugest fireball.

"Yoooo, uglies! Why don't we have a nice chat over a cup of coffee? No? NO? NO! Why not, huh?" His fireball got larger…and larger. **"IT'S BECAUSE WE BEAUTIES DO NOT MINGLE WITH UGLY SHITS LIKE YOU!" **

**Fwoosh **He chucked it casually and grinned. "Hahaha, that's my largest and cutest fireball ever!"

The demon army located in front of the battalion led by Molech began to scream and scram backward but Michael's fireball wasn't JUST an ordinary fireball. Once it reached the altitude of 50 feet and descended, it suddenly, broke into…_millions _of smaller fireballs.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Michael laughed out loud. "See? See! I AM MICHAEL THE CUTEST THE GRANDEST THE HANDSOMEST THE GREAT KICK ASS—"

"You're so immature, Mika-chan."

Twitch. Twitch.

"Graar, I told you Gabriel not to call me Mika-chan, you squirt—"he froze. "Gabriel?"

Smirk.

"Surprise, surprise."

Michael blinked. "What…on earth happened to you…?"

Shrug.

"But…"

Frown.

"I know."

Michael grimaced. "You_…grew_."

"Hnn."

"Unbelievable." Before him, the grown-up version of Gabriel stood. He was no longer small and short. He was tall, slim and fair-skinned with beautiful curly hair.

"What happened?"

There was a LOUD CRACK.

"Are you stupid, Mika-chan? I…am back to my **_original_** form."

…the crack was getting louder…and a fissure started to form which widened alarmingly.

"So?" Michael raised his brow.

"So? Don't you get it?"

…screams of demons…Angels scram.

"COMMANDER IN CHIEF! THE GROUND— LOOK AT THE GROUND!" Raguel screamed.

Michael ignored the call. "Just tell me, Gabriel."

…suddenly, with just a fraction of second, the First Heaven broke into two with a deafening CRACK!

"Ahhhh!"

"What the—"Michael cried out.

And the other half of the First Heaven collapsed completely, dissolving into ruins, angels and demons alike falling onto the abyss together with the ruins.

"SHIIIIIT!" Michael cursed, staggering as earthquake shook. More screams rang in the air as the remaining half of the First Heaven began to tilt sideward, unable to steady itself.

A huge explosion tore and **something** shot up from the ground like a rocket.

Angels scram back to Second Heaven but Alpha and Beta Gates crumbled and blocked the way up to Second Heaven.

It was totally chaotic.

"**Well, well, well— looks like Heaven is having so muuuuuuuuuch fun!" **A frenzied cheerful voice said. Michael and Gabriel looked up. _That voice! It's—_

"**It's me it's me it's me! Hahahahahaha!" **A loud hissing sound resounded and FZZZZZT— thunderbolt hit the top of the Tower of Babel.

**_Sakura!_**

"No." Gabriel seemed to have read his mind. "It's…the…**_Desperate Angel._"**

-

-

-

"Sasuke!"

"Huh?" he looked around. "Naruto!" he was so happy to see Naruto that he was almost close to pinching his cheeks.

"You bastard, where have you been? There were earthquakes everywhere and Gaara sent a message about weird columns of rock sprouting out of nowhere! And see that? THAT ONE! Jeez, villagers were bombarding Old Hag about the earthquake and—"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!"

Naruto moved back. "Uh, why are you so hostile?" he saw Azrael. "And that guy! Who is he and whoa…what are those? WINGS!"

"SHUT UP OR I'LL DETACH YOUR LEGS."

Naruto shivered. "OK, OK…no need to get so…er—"the murderous look Sasuke sent him shut him up.

"Come here." He ordered. Naruto obeyed. "His name is Azrael. Strange but the guy's—"Sasuke cleared his throat. "—an angel,"

"WHAT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, DUDE?" Naruto screamed.

BAM

"Don't shout, you moron." Sasuke snapped. He ripped a portion of his inner shirt and tied the cloth around his midsection to stem the bleeding of his wound.

"What happened to you?"

"Some fucked up dude attacked us."

"And where's Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto eagerly. Sasuke tensed.

"She…it's hard to explain, dobe."

"Arggghhh…" Azrael growled.

"Oy, tell us what to do." Sasuke said.

"Shit…shit…she…she…she…ahhhh,"

"Azrael—"

Azrael's eyes snapped open. The two ninjas cringed. His eyes were scary. They were blood red…the irises and the pupils…

"She's…damn it…oy, Uchiha, hold my hand." Azrael barked, gritting his teeth as the pain worsened. He was trying hard to hold onto his sanity and holding Uchiha's hand will help. After all, HE was HER weakness.

Sasuke grimaced. "No way, man." There was no way he'll hold hands with a GUY.

"**HOLD MY HAND, UCHIHA!" **Azrael shouted in a monstrous voice. The tattoos over his skin glowed angry red and his eyes grew redder, his wings trembled angrily.

Tensed, Sasuke grabbed Azrael's hand.

He needed to hold onto something tangible. Something IMPORTANT to HER. Something…something… Damn…he's losing it. His sanity…his consciousness was failing but HE HAD TO KEEP AWAKE.

Uchiha

Uchiha

Uchiha

Think about him.

Think about Uchiha Sasuke.

Think about HER.

"Shit…shit…she's so damn powerful…she's sucking up my…" Azrael groaned. He must not succumb to her. But she's using the sound of Glockenspiel. _DAMN IT. KEEP AWAKE. KEEP AWAKE KEEP AWAKE_ he chanted inside his head, holding Sasuke's hand tightly.

"Sasuke, you sure he's not…demented?" asked Naruto.

"Shut up." He gripped Azrael's hand tighter.

"Shit…shit…"

The tattoos almost covered his entire skin; more eyes appeared on his wings.

"**SAKURA— STOP!"**

-

-

-

"…The…**_Desperate Angel_**…" Michael mumbled, very pale. "But she…she looked _different._"

"The Desperate Angel you knew— the angel who was once _your_ **best friend **– no longer exist." Gabriel said slowly.

"…" Michael was very pale. He was trembling with emotions as he stared up to her.

"You know _that_. And you know exactly **_why_** Metatron formed the Operation Sanctuary of Seven. It's because she will be **very** _different._"

"…I…I didn't lose hope that…Metatron…is…-"

"Michael… it's hard I know. It hurt to realize that your **TWO **_best friends _became… well, _Lucifer_ became a fallen angel and she…" Gabriel looked up to her. "…became like _that._"

She was standing on top of a spinning figure of red pentagram. Her three wings were spread widely behind her: pure white, full feathered and glowing with macabre aura. She wore all-black suit armor: black leather bodice with red strings in front, a leather mini-skirt, pink lacy petticoat, black leather thigh-high boots with red straps, right shoulder pad attached to the bodice by leather straps, hand guards and red fabric woven around her arms. A red cloth floated around her, attached to her right shoulder pad.

But what horrified Michael the most was her eyes. They were **mad**. They were pale green, bulging with savage madness.

A horrible manic grin crossed her face. She feigned a look of curiosity as she looked around the ruined First Heaven.

"**Hmm, nice place you've got here!** **A nice place…is always the nicest place to…BREAK!" **She laughed very crazily. Her pink hair had gone paler but still glossy.

Michael stepped forward. "Sa…Sakura…"

"**A NICE PLACE TO…BREAK…A NICE PLACE TO DESTROY…AND NICE ANGELS TO TORTURE…OH, MY BODY IS TINGLING WITH EXCITEMENT! Ahahahahaahahah!" **and proceeded in blasting energy balls everywhere.

"This is…the end of Heaven." Gabriel said solemnly. _Unless…_

"Why…why….WHY?" Michael growled. Gabriel looked at him, very saddened at the look of pain in Michael's eyes. "Why am I blessed with such stupid best friends? Why am I blessed with friends who betrayed me! Who turned their backs on me! Friends who…" he clenched his fists and screamed. "…**CHOSE THEIR AMBITION OVER ME!"**

"The Desperate Angel _didn't_ have a choice. It's her destiny." Gabriel said grimly. "This is NOT her ambition, Michael."

The First Heaven was inclining slowly and eventually will turn upside down before crashing down to Hell.

"I can't believe you're such a moping jerk, Michael."

Gabriel looked at the source of the voice. "Samael!"

Micgael glared. "Bastard. You don't know what it felt like to have_ friends_."

Samael's expression remained poker. "So much for being the self-proclaimed cutest, hottest, grandest, handsomest kick ass number one archangel,"

"BASTARD!" Michael was about to hit Samael when a loud crashing sound stole his attention. The half of Tower of Babel crashed down, revealing the giant red iron cross inside.

"**AHAHAHAAHAH! AMAZING ISN'T IT? HAHAHAHAHA! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE JUST DIEEEEEEEEE AND ROT! Destruction! Death! Violence! Ahahahaha!" **she destroyed some more, killing angels and demons violently.

The three archangels looked up to her crazy form. She was sitting onto an imaginary chair, casually flinging energy balls everywhere she pleased. The red pentagram continued to spin beneath her.

"Will you just stand there like idiots?" a voice asked.

"Metatron!"

The Chancellor grimly looked up to her. "Laughing like a demented parrot…desiring blood, enjoying slaughter and violence… Those are her characteristics." He looked at Michael. "If only you just obeyed me, this won't happen."

Michael glared.

"Instead, you let your emotions consumed you. I have told you a lot of times **THAT YOUR BEST FRIEND MUST BE KILLED BEFORE SHE KILL US ALL!"**

Michael met Metatron's glare with his own.

"There's no time to talk. First Heaven will eventually turn upside down. The Cross of Babel is the only thing that kept First Heaven afloat." Gabriel interjected.

"What should we do?" Samael asked.

"Fight her." Metatron said.

Silence.

"Fine." And Samael flew up to meet her.

-

-

-

She momentarily stopped from flinging energy balls and turned to face the newcomer.

Samael stopped and scrutinized her. She was very…powerful, he realized. Her aura was terrifyingly unworldly, especially those three wings. The red pentagram that continuously spun below her was eerie.

She gave him a crazy grin, her eyes bulging frenziedly.

"**Wanna die?"**

"No." He answered.

She pouted mockingly. **"Oooh, too bad. I want to taste your blood." **Her voice dropped low, so dark, like sin. Her face also darkened with lust for blood.

Samael never shivered but he _did _now. She was…very different from the girl he once met. _Sakura._ Yes, that was her name. But she's gone. The girl before him was no longer a girl—a person.

She's the Desperate Angel. And she'll kill them all.

He summoned his red electricity. She eyed him, amused.

"**haha, is this a joke? You're gonna fight me? HAHAHAHAHA! You're making me laugh! I like that."**

A red thunderbolt tore at her but she blocked it with a thunderbolt of her own.

"**Red…the color of blood…HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm going to love this!"**

They clashed against each other. As they fought, energy exploded around them and First Heaven shook stronger than before.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA YEAH YEAH! HAHAHAHAHA DIE! DIE YOU MAGGOT! Ahahahaha! I will break the three worlds! I will paint the sky red with your blood and tear your wings apart! I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING! I AM THE DESPERATE ANGEL- THE ANGEL OF DESTRUCTION, BLOOD AND STRIFE! AHAHAHAHAHA—"**she laughed crazily and blasted energy balls at Samael. One hit him on the shoulder so forcefully that he hurtled down. But the Desperate Angel with her amazing speed grasped him around the neck before he hits the ground.

Samael looked up to her pale face, glowing with frenzied blood-lust, her eyes bulging, filled with crazy desire for blood and death. A smile graced her beautiful but terrifying features.

"**Oooh yessss…blood…blood…blood…BLOOD! My body…every cell every fiber of my being...my heart is screaming for more blood…I cannot stop myself anymore…I kept on wanting for more! Hahahaha!"**

"Is that what you really want, Desperate Angel?" Samael asked flatly.

Her crazed smile widened. She drew her closer and licked his bleeding shoulder.

"**Are you out of your mind? I want MORE. I will do more. Aside form killing you all, I shall destroy Heaven, Hell and…the most important of all, the Material World!" **the hand that grasped his neck tightened. **"Simply watching your bodies explode before my eyes will not satisfy me! NEVER! Hahahaha! I want destruction of all things! I will paint the sky red with your blood and hear your pathetic cries!"**

Samael gritted his teeth. "The…Material World…is where your heart belongs…"

The Desperate Angel's eyes bulged horribly. **"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" **she clenched her fist around his neck even more.

"Your heart belongs to the Material World…" he gasped.

For once, rage graced her face. **'HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU HOW DARE YOU HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THING TO ME!"** a big energy blast was forming in her free hand, her features paling, her eyes angry.

"**DIEEEEEE!" **She screamed angrily and blasted him full in the chest.

"SAMAEL!" Michael screamed. Samael coughed blood and hurtled down. Michael immediately came to his rescue. He cushioned his fall and both of them crashed rather badly onto the ground.

"Stupid Mika-chan," Samale growled, coughing blood. His front was a bloody mess. A cavernous wound horribly disfigured his lower torso.

"Shut up, jerk." Michael snapped and sat up. "I didn't know what came over me, hmph, I'm just the kindest so don't insult me." He winced at the sight of him. "You think you'll still survive? That's one ugly wound." Michael ripped a portion of his clothing and pressed the cloth onto Samael's gaping wound.

Samael snorted. "I'm just a clone."

Michael made a face. "A clone with a life, jerk— whoa what the hell…?"

Tattoos suddenly appeared on Samael's skin, spreading up to his face. "Hey, ONLY Azrael has ugly tattoos…not you…" Michael said, alarmed.

"He's…he's disappearing as 'Azrael'…"

Michael frowned. "What do you mean 'disappearing'?"

Samael froaned. "He's…he's…fading…f-fading…" he groped his chest—the intact part.

"What should I do! Is he fading _literally _or what?"

"Go…Material World…waiting…he…cannot…hold…her…he…she…" Samael mumbled incoherently.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Michael was panicking. Overhead, Metatron fought the Desperate Angel.

"Material…world…go…to…Azrael…he…he…" Samael closed his eyes.

Michael nodded grimly. "You think I should go to Azrael, to Material World?"

Samael nodded. "He…_HE…_needs protection…protect…protect…protect… He said…he said…protect…protect…protect…" he whispered.

"Protect who?" Michael insisted. Samael was talking nonsense.

"…Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…he said…he said Uchiha Uchiha Uchiha thinking about Uchiha…Uchiha…"

Michael bit his lip. _It was said that Samael mirrors Azrael's inner feelings. Azrael…he's trying to talk to me! About Sasuke…about Uchiha Sasuke._

"I will go to Azrael. I will go down to the Material World."

"Y-yes…yes…go…go…before I fade… that's what he said."

"OK!" Michael said and yelled for Gabriel to come over. "Gabby-kun, watch over Samael for a while. I have some business to attend to."

"Does it involve Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ha, exactly," he gave Samael a gentle tap and disappeared into a ball of fire.

-

-

-

THUD.

Naruto and Sasuke looked over their shoulders and saw a stranger wrapped in a ball of fire.

"Shit. Another weirdo," Sasuke spat.

The stranger whisked his hand and the fire died into smoke. "AZRAEL, DUDE!" the man exclaimed sternly.

The two ninjas blinked.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke who was holding Azrael's hand.

"Wow, you're one lucky dude to hold hand with Azrael!"

"Shut up, weirdo." Sasuke snapped.

"Yeah, shut the hell up, Michael." Azrael growled. "Come closer." He ordered harshly. Michael obeyed.

"What's happening to you?"

"What's happening in heaven?" Azrael asked instead.

Michael's expression was sour. "Half of First Heaven fell into the limbo."

Azrael let out deep shaky sigh. "And HER? What does she look like, huh?" he knew he struck a sore spot. He saw the redhead's face fell into despair.

"She's…different. Even the clothes she wore…"

"Are you talking about Sakura!" Sasuke interjected. The two angels ignored him.

"Hn. As expected," Azrael said and groaned like a wounded beast.

"AZRAEL!"

"She's…summoning me…sealing my powers…" Azrael started to see white.

Michael gripped his shoulder. "What? You're turning…" the redhead paled as he saw the familiar markings on Azrael's face: the markings of the cursed Hakai sha no Shinchuu.

"Damn you, Azrael! If you turn back to Hakai sha no Shinchuu and return to her hand, she'll be completely invincible! She's unstoppable already! HOLD ON TO YOUR SANITY!"

"I can…not…hold on too much longer…" Azrael gritted his teeth. "She…needs me…"

"DAMN YOU! Hold on, man! HOLD ON! Do you want Material World to break? Do you? HOLD ONTO YOUR FUCKIN' SANITY AND KEEP AWAKE!" Michael shouted.

"I can't…she's very strong… she's…she's sealing my powers, forcing me to turn into Hakai sha no Shinchuu…"

Michael let out a frustrating growl. "Shitty, shitty, shitty SHIT! What should we do? WHAT? I just cannot let her break the realms!"

"Sasuke." Azrael growled. He reversed the position of their hands; he was now holding Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke grunted. "Hn?" Michael looked at him.

"Protect… protect…him. That's all."

"What? I don't understand." Michael panicked.

"No matter what she had become…she is still **_Sakura_**…"

"Azrael—"

The energy around Azrael exploded and he transformed back to Hakai sha no Shinchuu.

"Wha— he...he turned into a sword?" Naruto exclaimed.

The sword vibrated, emitting a resonance before shooting up to the sky.

"AZRAEL!" Micahel screamed. "DAMN IT!" he stomped for a couple of times before plopping down to sit onto the grassy ground, sulking. Sasuke and Naruto watched him.

"Where did...he go?" Sasuke dared to ask.

Michael grunted.

"Oi, I'm talking to you, weirdo."

Michael twitched. _Weirdo? The guy's so rude!_

"Um, Sasuke, he looked …grumpy. Grumpier than you," Naruto said.

"Shut up, dobe,"

"Don't call me dobe in front of such majestic stranger!"

Sasuke gave him a blank look. "Majestic? Are you really…stupid?"

"SASUKE, YOU BASTARD!"

"You humans are so loud. No wonder why the Material World reeks with noises and noises and noises." Michael said, rolling his eyes.

"And you looked abnormal." Sasuke spat.

"WHY you— you think you look _normal_?" Michael retorted. Sasuke snorted.

"Compared to you…? Hmph." Sasuke scoffed and looked up to the sky. A funny look appeared on his face— look that was so reminiscent of…Lucifer.

Michael had to blink and shook his head. _No. This Uchiha Sasuke is way different from Lucifer._

"Where is Sakura?" Sasuke asked suddenly, still looking up to the sky. A gust of wind blew, scattering Cherry Blossom petals over the trio.

"It's very…hard to explain."

"And Azrael…?" asked Sasuke.

"Turned back to Hakai sha no Shinchuu,"

"And what is THAT?" Naruto asked.

"Hakai sha no Shinchuu is the Desperate Angel's sword, blondie."

Naruto never liked the word 'blondie'. It sounded like 'puppy'. "DON'T CALL ME BLONDIE!"

"Azrael turned into a SWORD?" Sasuke scowled. "My memory is sharp. THAT sword is the same sword Sakura's mother gave birth into three years ago."

Michael sighed overdramatically. "Azrael-sama has two forms: the Angel of Death, his REAL form – and the cursed Hakai sha no Shinchuu, his ALTERNATIVE form."

Naruto looked confused. "That dude? He's the Angel of Death? But he's wearing WHITE."

Sasuke glared. "Her mother said that…"he winced upon remembering how Haruno-san died. "…the sword is Sakura's twin. It sounds crazy, isn't? You're not supposed to give birth into a SWORD and call it your daughter's twin. A sword is NOT a living thing."

Michael scratched his cheek. "This is so annoying. I'm not good in explaining things—"

"Talk." Sasuke growled.

"Fine." _How rude!_ "Azrael was called as a twin because he is Sakura's Accompanying Soul—"

"What is Accompanying Soul?" Naruto asked.

"—and in order for Azrael to be with Sakura is to be a SWORD but strangely, he just cannot appear on his own accord so he had to be BORN—"

"What is Accompanying Soul?" Naruto asked again.

"It's like a Guardian Angel or something but an **angel** does NOT need a guardian ANGEL, does it?"

"Why does he have to Accompany Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Heh. Are you jealous?"

"Answer the damn question, _Michael._" He said coldly. Michael was startled. It felt like he was…talking to

_LUCIFER?_

"Who is she?" Sasuke's voice was rising, his eyes turning to red.

_Sasuke?_ Michael was mesmerized at Sasuke's eyes.

"Where is she?"

_Eyes like… Lucifer…_

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS SHE—"

"MICHAEL-SAMA! MICHAEL-SAMA!" a loud crying voice rang in the air. Michael tore his gaze away from Sasuke.

"Huh? Raziel…? What—"Raziel stopped in front of Michael and fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably in his palms.

"Mi—chael-sama…" he sobbed hysterically.

"Raziel, what happened? Hey, hey—"Michael reached down to him but Raziel suddenly looked up and grasped Michael's clothing, his gray eyes wide and fearful.

"He's DEAD! He's…DEAD!"

Michael paled.

"Who—who's dead? Tell me!"

"Me…Metatron…sama is dead! Metatron-sama is dead!"

Michael fell to his one knee in front of Raziel who was crying so hard. "Who…who…killed him? WHO!"

"The…"

"…don't tell me…" Michael paled even more.

"…Desperate Angel!"

-

-

-

**HEAVEN:**

The once pure white First Heaven with its rainbow-colored clouds was now dirty and soiled with blood. The sky was red with black clouds. Blood reeked and badly-mutilated bodies littered the place. First Heaven was tilting sideward very slowly now. The Babel Cross was the only thing that kept the First Heaven afloat.

A giggle resounded.

Another giggle…and a chuckle and another giggle…that turned into a musical but demented laugh—

FOCUS

She was sitting on top of a tall pile of corpses—

CLICK

…holding Metatron's severed head in her arms.

"**Death, eternal emptiness and destruction…I lived only to obliterate…I was created only to destroy. My feelings are void…my mind only screams for blood…" **another giggle escaped her ruby lips. Only she remained alive. She had killed everyone in First Heaven and she was planning to kill more.

She looked up to the bloodied sky. A grin graced her face. **"Second Heaven, wait for me."**

She sniffed the strong smell of blood. **"Hmm, delicious…HAHAHAHA!" **her laugh echoed throughout the empty First Heaven. "**How I love the smell of it…the color that shines even in the darkness…and best of all…"** she licked her bloodied fingers. **"…is the TASTE! HAHAHAHAHA!"**

_Footsteps_

Her eyes were glinting crazily. Her pink hair was smeared with blood and yet, her clothes and wings remained clean.

She raised Metatron's head at her eyelevel. "**You fought well, Chancellor. I like that." **She laughed crazily.

_Footsteps_

"**I like that I like that I like that I like that…"**she chanted under her breath, eyes glowing crazily. "**I like that I like that I like that…" **and the head exploded into fleshy pulp.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA!" **Blood sprouted everywhere, hitting her clothes and her wings. But the wings gave off an eerie glow and the droplets that hit her wings were soaked up by the feathers.

She stood up on top of the cadavers, mostly headless, grasped her Hakai sha no Shinchuu and glanced around at her wings. **"Even my wings are hungry for BLOOD! Hahaha! Don't worry, my love! I shall feed you more and more blood! You like that? Ahuh? Yeah? HAHAHAHA!"**

_Footsteps_

"**These angels and demons played with me very well! I like that. I like that. I shall reward them graciously."**

The footsteps stopped.

"Desperate Angel,"

She looked up. "**Who?"**

Her inquiry was answered by the sound of spreading wings accompanied by grating sound.

She grinned manically. **"I know those wings."**

"…"

"You are…" Her fingers clenched tightly around the tilt of Hakai sha no Shinchuu which glowed red and gold, sparks of electricity dancing around its blade.

"…"

The Hakai sha no Shinchuu let out a loud 'screeeeeeeee' sound.

"Lucifer."

And the Babel Cross was torn from its foundation and began to crash down to—

-

-

-

TO BE CONTINUED

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

Thank you very much for reading.

I had to be a hardworking person now. March 31 is approaching. : ) Enjoy life and never be sad! God bless!


	35. Remember

**SANCTUARY OF SEVEN**

**Remember**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Love in its grandest_

…_is the love that hurts the most_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Raziel was sobbing so hard that his shoulders were moving up and down.

"Raziel, please calm down—"Michael started but was interrupted when Raziel suddenly grabbed his shoulders.

"Michael-sama!" he choked, his crystal blue eyes were filled with horror. "She's…insane! She's…she's…" his eyes moved sideward, trying to find words. "NOT an angel! No, no, no, no…she's mad…she's violent…NOOOOO! God would not create someone such horrifying creature!"

"Raziel…I know this is hard but—"

"She was laughing so giddily… her eyes…they were the most beautiful green eyes I ever saw…yet the cruelest…"

Sasuke stiffened. _Green eyes…!_ Most beautiful green eyes…green eyes…green…

_No…_

"…Michael-sama…no angel…no ANGEL was created to be like THAT…she was insane! Nooooooo… And her pink hair, it was covered with so much blood yet they still shine with beauty…" Raziel sobbed to his hands. "She killed Metatron-sama so brutally…everyone…everyone died so cruelly at her hands!

"Raziel, I'm sorry about Metatron…"

"Michael-sama, her wings… they're…horrifying!" His eyes were bulging. "WHY? I don't understand…something is not right here…"

Michael gulped. He knew for a long time that her wings were different form the rest. Sure, their wings were unique: Gabriel's were transparent and like the rainbows, Raphie's were beautiful shade of silver, Lucifer's were a combination of black feathers and robotic wings and his were flaming wings. But the most unique of all were the Desperate Angel's.

At first, it just looked like some ordinary angel wings. The number of her wings was odd. They were three. Normally, the number of wings was even— never an odd number. It was so that the balance of the Worlds will be equal.

And yet, the Desperate Angel's wings were unusual…something eerie and…gruesome.

"Something is off…something is wrong with THOSE wings! They were like…like…like…_a sponge!_ YES! Sponge!"

Naruto frowned.

"Her wings…they soaked up blood!"

Michael felt a sweat rolled down his cheek. "Yes…I know that." He said quietly. The mark of being a taboo angel…

"Damn it…it just means she's in her complete form." Her wings had a life of their own. Unlike theirs, Michael and the rest. The life of their wings was dependent upon the wearers. However, the Desperate Angel's wings were made differently.

They lived on their own. They absorbed blood to live or more likely…her wings _just _loved bloods…

"Sakura."

Michael froze.

"He's talking about Sakura."

Naruto wheeled around to face ashen-faced Sasuke.

"He's…talking about her."

"Sasuke…I—"

There was a loud, rumbling sound accompanied by a slight tremble of the ground. They looked up the sky which was full of thick clouds.

**FLASH**

A red lambda sign appeared in the sky enclosed in a circle.

"Lambda…? Wait, is that—"

"Michael-sama, lambda is the sign of the Desperate Angel, isn't it?"

"Yes…and of the Babel Cross…"

There was another sound, a loud thud-thud-thud…and something peeked out of the clouds.

Something red…

Something big…

Something _like_ a cross…

Raziel suddenly stood up. "Micahel-sama! It's the—"

**THUD**

Something black fell in front of Michael. Something black that wore black clothes. Something black that had black robotic wings.

"LUCIFER!" Michael exclaimed and instinctively, he stepped in front of Sasuke.

-

-

-

"What are you doing here?" Michael growled.

"She's here."

"What—"

"Michael-sama! It's the—"

"—**Babel Cross**!" Michael bellowed.

There was a loud THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD sound and CRAAAAASH— the cross lurched so fast and BOOM— it crashed down to Leaf forest, causing an earthquake.

"Kyaaaaa!" Konohagakure shook and the villagers scram and screamed.

"Ughh…" Sasuke and Naruto stumbled.

(shake)

(shake)

"Earthquake!"

The cross dug deep into the earth, shaking the surroundings nearby.

Suddenly, the shaking stopped as fast as it occurred. Sasuke and Naruto looked up to the gigantic red iron cross, standing so still. They held their breath and—

**FLASH**

A red pentagram replaced the lambda sign and the cross began to lean sideward.

Naruto panicked. "STOP! STOP! That's Konohagakure— MY HOME!" Naruto yelled. But to no avail. The cross hit the ground and birds scattered everywhere.

"Aghh, damn it! WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?" Naruto bellowed at Michael and Lucifer.

"Be quiet, Naruto." Sasuke said calmly, his heart pounding so hard.

"The…Babel Cross— then—"Michael looked at Lucifer. "First Heaven is…GONE!"

Lucifer grunted. "She used the Hakai sha no Shinchuu."

**_AZRAEL?_** Michael's mind screamed.

"**hahahaha!"** An insane voice laughed. They looked up and saw _her._ She was floating in midair, wings stretched behind her, long torn red cloth floated around her. Red pentagram swirled beneath her feet.

Naruto's jaw dropped. _Sakura-chan…? _Sasuke's heart pounded even harder. _Those…eyes…_

"**Very goooooood LUCIFER! You've led such a merry chase! Hahahaha! I loooove playing with you!" **She laughed again and the Hakai sha no Shinchuu glowed. She flew upward, far from Sasuke's gaze. Lucifer crouched low to follow her but was stopped when—

_PINK…HAIR!_

Sasuke stepped forward, still looking up. **"SAKURA!" **Sasuke yelled and ran past Michael. "SAKURA!" he shouted, reaching out to her but— SWISH. He stopped; Lucifer had whirled around, whipping out his sword which he pointed at Sasuke's face. The tip dropped to his chin, then to his neck right beside his carotid artery.

Naruto gulped. He disliked Sasuke but he disliked the stranger with black wings even more.

Sasuke narrowed his Sharingan eyes, black wheels moving. "Asshole—"he growled, developing an intense dislike towards the guy. He looked up to the Desperate Angel. _It's got to be Sakura…only she has pink hair. Sakura…Sakura…_ He looked again at Lucifer. "Get out of my way." He sneered.

"Lucifer, don't dare push that fuckin' sword even further." Michael warned. Sure, Uchiha Sasuke was an ass extraordinaire but Azrael told him to make sure he was safe. And he'll do exactly what Azrael told him to do.

"LUCIFER, STEP ASIDE— _NOW!_"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke had to shiver. The voice was so cold. Colder than Itachi's.

"What do you want?" Sasuke growled, clenching his fists.

"…" Lucifer just stared.

"What the HELL is your problem?" Sasuke lost his temper. He had to talk to her. _Sakura…Sakura…what happened? WHO ARE YOU?_

"You."

Sasuke frowned.

"Me? Have I wronged you?" Lucifer's eyes became colder and the temperature around them increased tenfold making them sweat.

"Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke shivered again. He hated the way Lucifer spoke her name.

"Pink hair. Green eyes."

The sky became pale blue.

"The name suits her well. But—"he pushed the sword slightly forward, nicking Sasuke's neck. A fine red line appeared on his neck.

"She is no longer your Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke's face hardened. "Whatever you say. I don't know what this is all about. What I know is that SHE is Sakura—"

_The girl who swore eternal love to me._

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "She is an angel—"the statement stunned both Sasuke and Naruto. "—an angel without a name. The beautiful face that bear no name. I watched her back all the time until I FELL and became her enemy. I funded Hell, my own realm. I betrayed God, betrayed Heaven, betrayed Michael, and betrayed her." His bangs fell to his eyes. "Was it a crime to love?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"!"

"Treachery, desire, love. Is it a crime to love?" His wings were stretching. "Those crimes made me a fallen angel. A devil."

Sasuke glared. "I **_don't_** care about you." He snarled. "All I care about is…" the wheels spun eerily. **"…SAKURA!** Nothing else! NOTHING ELSE! So get the hell out of my way and SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Chidori appeared on each hand. But Lucifer was quick. He grabbed Sasuke around the neck, gagging the Uchiha, the chidoris extinguished.

Michael panicked. "LUCIFER, HANDS OFF!" he bellowed, flaming wings suddenly burst out from his back.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto called.

"Listen well, UCHIHA." Sasuke gritted his teeth. Lucifer's wings seemed to grow larger behind him. "You played a vital role— in fact; you were the turning point that made her chose a path that made her _rot_. You were the one that made her hundred times worst than me. Do you know why she was hunted? Do you know why we were obsessed to kill her?"

"Grrr…" Sasuke's breathing became ragged.

"_NO? No. Do you really_ know her? They branded her as criminal— a sinful angel— for what crime?"

"Lucifer, release him!" Micahel roared.

"FOR WHAT CRIME?"

"I…I don't care about her past, you bastard." Sauke hissed.

"Her past, her present, her future, that **sin**— it's all about **YOU**."

"!" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Lucifer, don't tell him!"

"What…what do you mean?" Sasuke hissed.

"This unforgivable sin that involved Uchiha Sasuke is the most horrible sin— that is according to the Laws of Angels. The most horrible sin deserved most horrible punishment, isn't it? So they shred her wings, cut off her third wing and chained her naked in that cross and cursed her with Seven Curse Words."

"LUCIFER, STOP!" It brought back memories— painful, horrifying memories.

"What is this sin?"

"…" Sasuke was stunned.

"ANSWER ME, UCHIHA SASUKE."

"SHUT UP, LUCIFER!"

"It's JUST because…"

Sasuke felt scared.

"…she **_fell in love_**—"

"!" Sasuke turned white.

"…with the **Uchiha Sasuke**."

-

-

-

"How trivial," Lucifer said flatly. "You think the reason was superficial?"

"!"

"Lucifer…" Michael felt very tired.

"What—" Naruto whispered.

"_Is it a crime to love?"_

Lucifer dropped him in the ground. Sasuke's knees were shaking so hard that they buckled beneath his weight and he fell hard on his knees, trembling.

_Sakura_

_Sakura…_

"_I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!"_

_Sakura…_ his teeth was chattering badly. His lungs felt compressed and his mind was filled with her images. He was hearing her soft voice.

_I love you with all my heart!_

Naruto bent beside Sasuke. "Sasuke-teme, are you alright!" Naruto was astonished. Sasuke-teme…the great Uchiha Sasuke…was TREMBLING very badly. Oh god— the shock must be too overwhelming for his human brain and human feelings.

"Do you believe in Guardian Angels?"

Sasuke, very white, looked up to Lucifer.

"You should. Because you have one."

"?"

Lucifer got out of Sasuke's view so that Sasuke was directly looking up to the grinning lunatic Desperate Angel.

"Take a good look."

"…"

"See her?"

"…"

"THAT'S your Guardian Angel."

Gasp.

"?"

_Sakura…_

"_**I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!"**_

Sasuke, who was already white, turned even whiter.

"Shocked? Horrified? You should be. All along, all these time…"

"…"

"…Heaven was just an arm length away from your grasp."

"…"

"_**I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!"**_

"Heh. What's more, your Guardian Angel is the Desperate Angel herself."

-

-

-

-----

Ah, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING, and what's more, for bothering to review. Uh, sorry if this was so late. Uh, I have to enjoy my last summer vacation. Yep! LAST summer break (waaaaa) so sad but life's like that, eh? Why? Er, the same reason why I have to quit FF in 2007. Life's like that. (haaaaay)

Take care. God bless. Be happy! Don't worry!

And uh, ayane, I think you're right. I just have to ignore it and keep my loud mouth shut. (you know breast and sweetness), I'm lazy and reacting (like getting angry and shout HELL! WAHAA) required so much effort.


	36. Love Play

**SANCTUARY OF SEVEN**

**Love Play**

**-**

**-**

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Michael asked.

"Sakura…" Sasuke mumbled incoherently.

Michael growled. "Lu…ci…fer…you asshole—"

"Is it true?" Sasuke's voice stopped Michael. He swallowed painfully. "Is it true?" he repeated.

Michael sighed sadly. "Yes… She was assigned to you… Originally, it was—"he cleared his throat. "Lucifer."

Sasuke blinked. "WHAT?"

"Er," Michael scratched his hair. "Your original Guardian Angel was…Lucifer." Michael stole a glance at Lucifer who stiffened. "And I was the Guardian Angel to HIM." He nodded at Naruto who gaped.

"Re—really?" Naruto gasped.

Sasuke looked disgruntled at the fact that Lucifer was once his Guardian Angel. He grunted. No wonder why he turned out as an ASSHOLE: because he got an ASSHOLE Guardian Angel.

"For some UNKNOWN reason, Lucifer quitted from being YOUR Guardian Angel."

Lucifer grunted at this.

"Maybe because he can't stand an asshole like Sasuke-teme." Naruto said, shrugging.

Michael ignored him. "She wanted for a long time to guard a human. So when, Lucifer resigned, she took his place and became your Guardian Angel."

Sasuke sighed. _Sakura was…my Guardian Angel…_

"All of a sudden, Lucifer headed a rebellion. He was banished to Hell and few years later, she was arrested. Metatron had her chained and hung to that cross while…" he sighed. "…they tortured her— Metatron was very…aggressive. He wanted her dead as soon as possible. We could not understand why he was especially brutal towards her but we found out the truth behind his obsession: she was what he said 'the object that will shatter the three realms'."

"What are you talking about? I thought… I thought they arrested her because…" Naruto's sentence trailed off.

Michael cleared his throat. "Falling in love is a very horrible crime. It is punishable by tearing the wings and banishment. Angels are not supposed to love—"

"But** HE** loves her." Sasuke pointed out harshly. Lucifer and Michael were both startled.

"I'm not stupid. You hate me because…you're JEALOUS." Sasuke snarled. Lucifer's eyes hardened.

Michael nudged him in the shoulder. "Don't provoke him!"

Sasuke ignored him. "You hate me because SHE loves _me_."

That was the last straw. Lucifer whirled around, drew his sword to kill him but—

-

-

-

"_If you hurt Sasuke-kun, I will die!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

—he stopped just in time. Sasuke didn't flinch as the sword burst into flames. "Shut the _hell _up, Uchiha."

Sasuke glared. Lucifer withdrew his sword, flames extinguished. The Uchiha stood up slowly, looked up to the Desperate Angel.

_Sakura…_

"What did you mean by 'the object that will shatter the three realms?" Sasuke asked.

"A long time ago, a prophecy was made: the Prophetia Lambda. It was also called the 11th prophecy or something. I wasn't sure about its actual content but in a nutshell, the object that will shatter the three realms is Sakura or…the Desperate Angel."

"…" Naruto and Sasuke looked stricken. "Er, you mean…she'll destroy…Heaven, Hell…and _this_ world?" Naruto asked.

Michael nodded. "That is why Metatron was obsessed with killing her. I also tried to kill her."

Lucifer grunted. "As if. You're a weakling, Mika-chan. Even though she transformed into something hideous, you still see her as _your_ best friend."

"DON'T. CALL. ME. MIKA. CHAN. ASSHOLE." Michael roared."…but I can't kill her." He continued bitterly. "She was…my best friend. As a matter of fact, both of them—"he threw Lucifer a disgusted look, "were my best friends. Somehow, I hoped that the prophecy was wrong, that the stars of destiny can be moved from their orbits and change the path of destiny."

"Destiny is only for the fools." Lucifer grunted coldly, hoisting his sword.

Michael made a growling noise.

"She had recovered." Lucifer narrowed his eyes, seeing the great thunder gathering behind her wings and the ominous rippling of the red torn cloth that levitated around her. "She's going to attack." They saw her lift her palm up to the sky.

"Sakura…" Sasuke muttered. "She's going to destroy everything? But why HER?"

Michael didn't respond.

"**LAMBDA!" **they heard her screamed. (FLASH) the lambda alphabet enclosed in a circle appeared above her palm. (FLASH) another lambda appeared in the sky above them.

"Shit! Lambda? Oh no!" Michael crouched, wings burst from his back.

"Sakura—"

"Damn it Uchiha! No time to get mesmerized!" he snapped.

"SAKURA—"

"KUCHIYOSE!" Naruto shouted and POOF! He dragged Sasuke towards GamaBunta and they stood atop the great frog.

"OY BRAT!" GamaBunta yelled.

"Shut up, boss!"

"Hey," his bleary eyes recognized the pink hair. "Is that—"

"Be quiet! JUMP!" GamaBunta obeyed and the lambda symbol in the sky summoned the earth. Great pillars of rock emerged from the ground, ready to gore anything in its path. The towering pillars shoot higher, coming after Lucifer, Michael and GamaBunta. Lucifer blasted the slithering pillars of earth coming for him. Michael hovered in front of GamaBunta, a huge ball of fire floating in front of his chest, shooting thick strands of fire everywhere to repel hacking bodies of boulders.

"**Wahahahaha! A devil fighting side by side with an angel! HOW sweeeeet!"** the Desperate Angel giggled madly, sitting in the air. She laughed and more pillars of earth shoot up to the sky. She manipulated the pillars using her powers, moving them about, sending them lashing towards the frog where two humans stood.

"**Hmm… Maybe some fire tricks will amuse me." **She grinned and lifted her palm up to the sky again. **"ALPHA!" **she announced laughing maniacally. The Greek alphabet alpha replaced the lambda and the pillars of earth pulverized into dust.

"**AHAHAHAHA! I SHALL BURN AWAY ALL THINGS— BE IT EVIL OR NICE— ALL THINGS ARE THE SAME! ALL THINGS ARE CREATED FOR ME TO DESTROY! AHAHAHAHA!" ** she laughed, her shoulders shaking.

Suddenly, a black flame shot at her and she was forced to halt her attack. A manic grin appeared on her face and she laughed again.

"**Well, well, well— finally— BLACK FLAME!" **She screamed happily. Lucifer was hovering in front of her, a good ten meters away from her. His face was devoid of expression while the Desperate Angel's eyes bulged in manic excitement to spill blood and destroy things.

The red cloth floating around her coiled up tighter. **"It's…you…ONLY YOU have the power to summon and manipulate BLACK flames of Hell! LU-CI-FER…"**her breathing became ragged and her eyes glowed**. "Come on come on COME ON SHOW ME SHOW ME YOUR POWERS!" **she flew forward, Hakai sha no Shinchuu glowing. Lucifer summoned his sword and blocked her attack. She gave him a crazed grin before pulling back her other had to produce an energy ball with three rings around its equator.

"…!" Lucifer immediately flew back, wings spreading widely as he swatted the energy ball with his sword. _That power…_

"**OOOOOHHH I LIKE THAT I LIKE THAT I LIKE THAT!" **she laughed and thunderbolt tore beside her. She grabbed it. "**Oh Lucifer…you are certainly entertaining…"** she drawled in a sexy manner. Then she giggled and chucked the thunderbolt at him. Lucifer immediately procured a shield. **"Wahahahaha!"** she randomly threw thunderbolts everywhere she pleased, making great chaos, noise and earthquake.

"Shiiiiit!" Naruto yelled. "STOP! STOP! SAKURA-CHAN! STOP!"

"**WAHAHAHAHA—"**

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled angrily. "DAMN IT! STOP IT!"

"**WAHAHAHAHA—"**

"SAKURA—"

"**DIE— DIE— DIE— ALL— OF— YOU**!" a three bladed thunderbolt tore in the air causing a loud cracking sound.Sasuke and Naruto cursed, covering their ears.

Smiling widely, she made a circular motion with her hand and particles of four different colors gathered in front of her. **"The four elements that kept the balance in the Material World…"** Blue, white, red and black particles became prominent, enveloped in a circular mast of white-silver mass of energy. **"I wonder what will happen if…"** a crazed grin brightened her face. **"…play with these elements."**

The angels narrowed their eyes in alarm.

"…**I wonder what will _happen_ in the Material World." ** She added sweetly.

Lucifer's dark eyes remained narrowed. "I don't care."

She laughed. **"Of course, YOU don't care. You are LUCIFER. Lucifer the Sinister Soul does not know how to care."**

_But I cared about you._

"**What if…I set your kingdom on fire? You still would not care?" ** She asked innocently yet her eyes…glowed sinisterly. Lucifer shot a glare.

She burst out laughing. **"AHAHAHAHAHA! I don't care I don't care I DON'T CARE! AHAHAHA—I don't care I don't care I don't care—"**she screamed, mimicking him while laughing in between. Sasuke watched her laugh.

He clenched his fists. _What should I do?_

"**Fine! Let's have a little experiment! Let's see what will happen…if I—"**she giggled madly. **"…play with earth first!" **the ground shook terribly. As the world shook, her laugh grew into crazy guffaws, the red cloth hung around her coiled up tighter as humans coped with the terrible earthquake.

A crack appeared— Sasuke was cursing — so wide that GamaBunta almost fell into the abyss. The giant frog leapt so high and crashed down roughly. The two ninjas bounced up and down.

"Sasuke!"

"Shit!" The Uchiha immediately shot a bolt of chakra down to his feet to glue his soles firmly to GamaBunta.

Through the wide crack, a tall layer of fire burst out.

"**AHAHAHAHA! You still would not care, Lucifer dear? Hell is colliding with Material World! Can you hear it?" **she bellowed, her pale green eyes bulging in excitement. **"They're _CRYING_! Your beloved little minions are SCREAMING! Crying little demons crying little demons crying little demons!" ** She chanted, mocking him.

"**It's too hot…too hot…too hot in there… HELL IS COLLIDING WITH MATERIAL WORLD AND _UP UP UP UP AND AWAY TO HEAVEN!" _**she laughed aloud, throwing her head back. **"And soon, the three realms will shatter TOGETHER!"**

"Sakura…" it came out as a growl from Sasuke's lips. _An angel who delights in slaughter and destruction._ "Sakura…"

_((I love you with all my heart!))_

"**AHAHAHAHA—"**

_((You're annoying))_

_((Take me with you!))_

_((You…))_

_((I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!))_

_((Thank you))_

"**DIE!"**

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke jerked awake from his reminiscing. He looked up and saw a sign in the sky. It crackled with electricity then exploded.

"Shit." Lucifer raised a palm in the air and a sign appeared above his palm, as large as the Desperate Angel's sign: an ankh cross enveloped in a circle. It stretched all through out the Material World, serving as a shield as the Desperate Angel's Lambda sign burst into earth-shattering explosion.

Pale green eyes glowed with satisfaction. **"Nice save…Lucifer." **For once, her tone was calm. **"Die for them… protect them from me… and I thought…" **she smiled coyly. A muscle twitched in Lucifer's jaw. She suddenly disappeared in a blur as she shot at him like a bullet. Lucifer lifted his sword to block her sword attack. They exchanged blows. One from the Desperate Angel landed painfully on Lucifer's pectoral. He staggered, saw a glimpse of wicked smile from her red lips and next thing he knew, he was zooming backwards and smashed painfully to the Babel Cross very forcefully.

"…shit…" Lucifer growled, cringing as his black half-angel half robotic wings made a high harsh sound as they scraped against the red iron cross. His wings, since they have a life of their own like the Desperate Angel's, began to beat hard against the cross to gain his momentum but she came crashing to him, running the Hakai she no Shinchuu through his right pectoral. Lucifer didn't wince. He will never give her the satisfaction of seeing him wincing.

But he bled. And that was what satisfied the Desperate Angel to an almost blissful extent.

"**You're bleeding, Lucifer."** She whispered in a low sexy voice.

"…"

Her wings were stretching behind her, getting excited from the smell of Lucifer's blood. She grinned and licked his blood. **"Hmmm, your blood taste weird but I LOVE it."**

Lucifer glared. She grinned evilly, pushing her sword further until it dug through the iron cross. "**I know your secret."**

He narrowed his eyes.

Her grin became more evil, colder and more frenzied.

"**You LOVE me."** She whispered seductively.

He paled, if that's possible.

She leaned her face closer. **"You're in love with me. You're taciturn but you certainly speak with your heart."** She placed a bloodied hand on top of his chest. Her eyes gleamed crazily. **"I will enjoy fighting you more. And I will love to kill you, tear your body apart, devour your heart that LOVES me and drink your blood that DESIRES me."**

_Mika-chan_

_She knows_

_What_

She twisted the Hakai sha no Shinchuu. He didn't wince as more blood gushed out. **"Fight me."** Her eyes had turned dark with bloodlust, her pastel hair became paler. **"Fight me Fight me Fight me FIGHT ME!" **she pulled out her sword, rich red liquid flowed out. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him over her shoulder with brutal force. His wings were twisting behind him as he staggered to regain his balance. He growled when a thin thunderbolt tore through his third wing.

She face him slowly, her face dark with desire. "**Fight me…fight me…" **she chanted under her breath. "**Or I'll kill you so slow and tear your wings apart one by one!"** she screamed, the Hakai sha no shinchuu smoldered with blue sparks.

She shot forward and Lucifer blocked her sword. They stared at each other and for a moment, Lucifer saw her eyes softened.

_Kill me_

"Sa—"

"**DIE!" **she screamed and slammed an energy ball to the shield he quickly procured. **"Ahahahaha!" **

Sasuke was able to regain his footing. Looking up, he shouted her name. "SAKURA!"

Above them, the two great angels clashed. Blue sparks collided with black flame. Lucifer was trying to hold back his real power so as not to cause extra damages but the Desperate Angel displayed devastating powers carelessly. Thunderbolts were thrown everywhere; balls of energies flew like rockets, ricocheting like crazy.

"Damn it…" Sasuke hissed. "Sakura, STOP!"

"She would not be able to hear you—"

Sasuke growled. "Oy, dobe— let's go closer."

"Roger!" Naruto yelled a command at GamaBunta who unhappily obeyed. He hopped closer and at their current distance from the clashing angels, Sasuke yelled out her name.

"SAKURA!"

"**Ahahahaha!"**

"Stop it!

"**Ahahahaha!"**

"SAKURA!"

"**Ahahahaha!"**

"**Ahaha—"**she suddenly froze and clutched her head. Her eyebrows met in the middle as her eyes bulged in pain. **"What…is this!" **she gasped. Pale green eyes widened in horror as she turned to look at Sasuke's direction.

"Sakura—"

There was a spurt of eye-watering pain inside her head.

_((Sakura))_

_((Sakura))_

_((Sakura))_

"Sakura—"Sasuke repeated.

"**SHUT UP!" **She screamed in pain. A thunderbolt rumbled in the background and a sudden burst of energy came out of her.

"**SHUT UP** **SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUUUUT UUUUUPPP!"** a very strong bolt of lightning appeared beside her and she grabbed it with her sword-free hand. The lightning trembled, trying to burst free from her grasp. Her eyes no longer glint with madness. They were hard with rage.

"**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" ** she bellowed angrily. **"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"** her voice was a mix of anger and fear. Michael and Lucifer exchanged dark looks.

She gritted her teeth, her hands trembling as she held her weapons. **"My head…it hurts! THAT NAME — what is that _name_? WHY DID YOU CALL ME WITH THAT NAME!" **she thundered. Her head was aching, hurting even more. The pain was almost blinding her.

"Shit…she's losing control… She's very unstable—she might—"Michael mumbled.

A growl emitted out of her lips. **"WHY? WHY? WHY? Answer me! ANSWER ME!" **at once, in her anger and sudden fear, red pentagram appeared beneath her feet, spinning furiously.

"You upset her." Lucifer stated after joining Michael, Naruto, Sasuke and Raziel.

"She looked scarier…" Raziel stammered.

"An upset Desperate Angel is more dangerous." Michael said.

**(WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME? MY HEAD—IT—HURTS— it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts it huuuuuurts—) **she gritted her teeth, her fingers around the tilt of Hakai sha no Shunchuu were trembling. **(I'm not supposed to FEEL pain…but it's painful—I feel PAIN…I HATE PAIN I hate it I hate it— MY HEAD HURTS! I – HATE — THIS — PAIN —)**

The pain surged intensely. She growled and screamed. **"DIE — ALL — OF — YOU —"**her body released an ominous energy,s ending the angels and the two ninjas crashing down to the ground.

"**DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE…"** she chanted under her breath. Eventually, she lost control of her wings due to her severe headache causing her to lurched, clutching her head.

"SAKURA—"Sasuke yelled as he saw her crashed to the ground with a loud thud. The Uchiha immediately sprung to his feet and ran to her. Realizing his intent, Michael's hand shot up and grabbed Sasuke's wrist.

"Sasuke, DON'T! She's very unstable now! She might kill you—"

"Let go!" Sasuke growled. The Desperate Angel was on her knees, clutching her head. The pristine yet macabre wings were bending sideward tangled with the red torn cloth.

"**I'll kill you** **kill you kill you kill you kill you—"**she mumbled, looking up, her eyes mad with insanity, anger and mental pain were shining behind her pale pink bangs. **"I WILL KILL YOU!" ** She stood up shakily using her sword and spread her wings with difficulty.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out and yanked his wrist free from Michael's grasp. He ran to her with a frown set on place. "Sakura, you—"

"_SASUKE!"_ Naruto yelled.

The Desperate Angel went still, her head didn't swell with pain.

But her heart did.

_That name-_

"**AHHHHHHH—"**she shrieked in pain.

"Sakura!" Sasuke reached out to her.

""**Die die die die die—"**she chanted crazily, eyes watering pain_. **"DIE!"**_

"Sas—"Michael's eyes widened. "No! NO!"

SPLASH! Blood flew everywhere.

Silence.

Then Naruto screamed. "SASUKEEEEEE—"

**- - -**

_Finally (sigh) an update (hehe)! Thanks for reading :)_


	37. 40

**Sanctuary of Seven**

* * *

****

**40**

**

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

_Just when I needed you most_

_-_

_-_

_drip_

_drip_

_drip_

Sasuke trembled, blood wetting the front of his shirt. "Why…why?" he growled. "You hate me but…you…"

Lucifer was standing in front of him. "…_protected _me." Sasuke finished between clenched teeth. Lucifer had stood in front of him and got stabbed in the gut, the Hakai sha no Shinchuu's blade sticking out from his back.

"Why?"

"I don't know. My body just reacted." Lucifer replied flatly.

"…" the Desperate Angel blinked and watched Lucifer's blood gushed out. She began to smile again and pushed the sword even further. Lucifer's half-angel half-robot wings began to wilt, black feathers falling.

"**Excellent…die slowly, Lucifer. Die for _him._ And together, you and Hell will rot." **She hissed, grinning.

Lucifer growled as he felt his wings going slack.

"**After you die, the rotting Hell will also die. I WILL DESTROY IT. Break it along with Heaven and Material World. I will make your men cry." **She laughed evilly and twisted the sword. **"Why… why indeed? Why did you protect him…? Oh Lucifer-kun, I hate to see you suffer like…_this._" **Her smile was fake and crazed.

"**Die…die…" **she breathed excitedly.

"Sakura,"

"**Beg to me…BEG TO ME!"** she laughed cruelly. **"AHAHAHAHAHA!" **

"Laugh…go on. Laugh." Lucifer muttered. The Desperate Angel stopped and stared at him. Lucifer looked up. "Why did you stop? Go on. Laugh. And later…"

Her eyes darkened.

Lucifer shrugged. "Do you know his name?" he asked instead.

She scowled. **"What are you talking about?"**

Lucifer looked at her, black silky bangs falling over his dark eyes. "The name of the person you…" Her green eyes bulged as flashbacks flickered before her eyes. There were flashing fast, blurry and were filled with static voices.

_Dobe… Teme! You're late! Forehead girl! This is troublesome… I got lost in the road of life. This is my destiny. The flame of youth prevails! Annoying…_

Her eyes snapped wider.

_You're…_

A gasp escaped her lips when a sudden pain filled her head.

…_annoying._

The Desperate Angel gripped her Hakai sha no Shinchuu, her delicate bloodied palm roughly scraped against the handle. **"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" **she bellowed, her face dark with rage. _SO many pictures…so many images_(flash!) _Who are you! Who…are…you—_

((You're annoying))

"The person you loved." Lucifer stated flatly.

The pain was unbearable.

The Desperate Angel now gripped the sword with her two hands, breathing raggedly. **"What…what are you talking…about…?"**

"Do you know his name?"

((You're annoying))

_That face! THAT FACE! That voice! Who are you! Why are you affecting me like this? Why…why… _Tears started to burn her eyes. _It hurt…it hurt…_

"The person you loved the most."

"**SHUT UP!"** she screamed as loud as she can. Oh god oh god…she was going insane with this _pain._ Her head hurt. Her eyes hurt. Her stomach hurt. Everything hurt. Everything.

_Why am I feeling like this…?_

Blood trickled down to his chin. "Why can't you remember?"

_I'm…_ Her eyes turned bigger, filling with fear. _…scared._

"**No…no…no… Shut up shut up shut up shut up…"** she mumbled. **"Shut up shut up shut up…SHUT UP!"** she screamed. **"I'll kill you I'LL KILL YOU! You and that person!"** She directed her mad eyes to Sasuke who flinched. **"Hakai sha no Shinchuu, I command you… TEAR HIM APART!"**

The legendary sword glowed faintly before going passive. The Desperate Angel hissed. **"What? You're disobeying me, huh? Fine. My hands shall do it."** She snarled and angrily wrenched her hands off the handle. Wincing in pain, Lucifer fell to his knees, the sword sticking through his body. Sasuke was exposed to the Desperate Angel's angry mad eyes.

"**First, the mortal, then you, Lucifer dear." **

Sasuke didn't move.

"Sakura—"

"**I AM THE DESPERATE ANGEL, human!"** she barked as a bright green and blue energy ball formed above her bloodied palm with three rings revolving around its equator. The energy ball spun above her palm, gathering energy.

"**Die… die in my hands, boy."**

"…" Sasuke didn't flinch.

She frowned. Why wasn't he moving? WHY? **"Aren't you afraid to die?" **

"Was there to be scared of?" asked Sasuke, his eyes locked with the angel's.

The Desperate Angel's face contorted into a confused expression. _Was there? _**"Aren't…you afraid of me?"** she growled in a low voice.

Something flickered in Sasuke's eyes. He stared long and hard at the angel in front of him.

"No."

Her crazed green eyes bulged. **"WHY? Why aren't you afraid of me?! WHY? WHY? I am the angel of destruction! I killed many angels! I destroyed Heaven! I ripped out that giant cross! I can tear your body from limb to limb and squeeze out your blood! I CAN! I CAN BREAK YOUR WORLD AND KILL EVERYONE!" **she finished with a scream. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as the Desperate Angel's wings spread wide, radiating grisly aura.

"**WHY? WHY? TELL ME! TELL ME, HUMAN!"** She shouted, energy particles gathering around her, her wings growing wider and the red long cloth gathering up around her tiny frame.

"…Sakura—"

He saw her eyes turned white.

"**I AM THE DESPERATE ANGEL!" **she thundered angrily and half-crazy, summoned a murderously large thunderbolt. **"THAT'S MY NAME!"**

"Sasuke!"

_swoosh_

The thunderbolt struck.

_Fzzzzt_

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed.

The smoke cleared. "Sa…Sasuke—"

Lucifer stood in front of the boy, a gloved hand raised in the air where a black flame in a form of shield floated from his palm. "What—"muttered Sasuke.

"Hn." The flame-shield grew in width. "I was your Guardian Angel." Lucifer answered flatly.

"…"

The thunderbolt dug into the flame, powered by the Desperate Angel's fury. Lucifer narrowed his eyes as he felt himself being pushed back by the force of it. With his other hand, he grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt and lifted him off his feet.

"What the hell!" Sasuke barked.

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"What the fu— no."

"Good." More black flame burst from his hand, surrounding them protectively. "I don't, too. That's why I chose to protect you." Behind Lucifer, his magnificent black wings spread wider.

"…"

"It was prophesied… that I will die while protecting Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke's brows shot up in shock.

"But," Lucifer's grip on the front of his shirt tightened. He gave Sasuke a sideways glance. "I will NOT die _for_ you. I will change my destiny."

Sasuke snorted. "Of course." He scowled heavily. "Why die for the person you hate the most?"

Lucifer looked back flatly. "Exactly." The shield burst into large black fireball. "Mika-chan!" he roared and threw Sasuke to Michael.

"Oof!"

Stretching his wings, Lucifer flew up and threw the huge black fireball. The Desperate Angel dodged and sent another thunderbolt. Lucifer flew higher and swatted the attack with his sword.

"**Die die die die die die die die die die…"** she mumbled.

"You really are _desperate_…"

"**SHUT UP! JUST FIGHT!"** In her anger, the red cloth hanging around her flew forward and caught Lucifer's right foot.

_Shit._

Grinning sadistically, she brought Lucifer crashing onto the ground. **"Hahahahaha! YOU'RE WEAK!"** she screamed. Raising her hands, twin energy balls formed. Red pentagram flashed beneath her feet, swirling slowly, pumping energy to her.

"**Now die, my sweet… then, it would be Mika-chan…then those unhappy humans! WAHAHAHAHA! Yes! I would love to kill humans! Hear them beg, hear them cry! I betcha their blood is sweeter!"**

Without thinking, Sasuke ran to where Lucifer was sprawled. "Oi, you asshole."

Lucifer opened one eye. "Fuck off."

Sasuke's jaw clenched. This man— or whatever he was— was the only person who could save Sakura. He looked up to the Desperate Angel. "Sakura…"

Upon seeing the human ran to Lucifer, the Desperate Angel's mirth increased. **"Okay…that would be sweeter and juicier to see you two die together. In fact, you two looked alike."** She smiled giddily. **"It would be very cooooooool if you die together!"**

Sasuke clenched his fist. "Sakura…" he paused. "I… if that's what you want."

The angel stiffened. _What I want…_

"**You… you…"**

_Just kill him! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! Yes! KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL!_

"**Of course."** She grinned. **"This is what I want. Death. Blood. Destruction." **In her hand, twin energy balls spun.

Naruto paled. "No! Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! STOP! Stop!" He shouted.

…spinning…spinning…spinning—

"Sakura-chan! SAKURA-CHAN! THAT'S SASUKE-TEME! DON'T YOU REMEMBER? IT'S SASUKE! _SASUKE!_"

…spinning…spinning…spinning—

"Sakura-chaaaaaaan!"

_snap_

Freeze.

Flash

_So many faces—_

Flash

_That face!_

Flash

_That face…it makes me feel emotions!_

Flash

_It hurt… it hurt…it hurt…_

Flash

_My heart…? Where…where…? _

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAN—"

beat beat beat

_No… I'm—_

Flash

Flash

Flash

-

-

-

And everything went back to her.

-

-

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

-

-

_It was cold._

_Her skin was cold. Lifeless. Pale. _

Do you want to live?

'_I want people to notice me'_

I'll give you life.

'_I want to see'_

I'll give you reason to live.

'_I want to feel'_

…I'll give you my wings.

'_I want to love'_

And you can breathe.

-

-

_The first time she opened her eyes, it was his face she first saw. A beautiful face. Dark hair. Dark eyes. Pale skin. Black strands framed his face. Black bangs reached his chin. _

'_Who…'_

_His eyes were beautiful behind loose black locks._

'…_are…'_

_His expression was blank._

'…_you?'_

_He straightened up and extended his arm._

Get up.

_She blinked. Her pale hand reached for his gloved hand. Effortlessly, he pulled her up._

'_Thank you'_

Hn.

'_What's your name?'_

_He took time to answer._

Lucifer.

-

-

'_I- want- a- job!'_

_Sandolphon sighed. 'You're a seraph.'_

'_So?'_

'_Seraphim stay here. Guardian Angels, down there.'_

'_That's unfair.'_

'_Eh?'_

'_Lucifer and Michael are seraphim but they are ALSO Guardian Angels!'_

_Sandolphon shook his head. 'They're guarding special people.'_

'_I want to protect someone too.'_

_He stared at her._

'_Please. Give me a reason to live.'_

'_But…'_

'_Come on!'_

'_Fine.'_

_She smiled._

'_Just recently, Lucifer resigned from his post.'_

'_Why?'_

_He shrugged. 'I don't know.' He gave her a clipboard. 'Here.'_

_She peered at the clipped picture of a human boy._

'_He's Lucifer's mortal charge. You can have him.'_

_She smiled. 'Okay!'_

'_Michael will berate me for this.'_

_She laughed. 'Don't worry!' she glanced at the picture. 'Ne, ne… He got a scary face but… Uchiha Sasuke, I will protect you!'_

_-_

_-_

_He saw her._

_Such a beautiful face. _

"_Who are you?" he asked flatly._

_She gasped and looked up. 'You…can see me?'_

_He frowned. "Am I not supposed to see you?"_

'_Well…no,'_

_He surveyed her clothes. A simple white dress with long sleeves and closed collar and light blue knee boots. _

"_You're not from here, are you?"_

'_Yes.'_

_He turned his back on her._

"_Go home. This place is not safe."_

'…'

_He glanced at her. His heart jumped. Such a pretty face…beautiful eyes. He never had seen such a beautiful face. So innocent with vivid green eyes and pale cheeks._

"_What's your name?"_

_He saw her eyes widened. She stepped back and shook her head._

'_I…I…'_

_He frowned._

"_Are you okay?"_

_She looked up, her eyes shining. 'I… it's nice meeting you.'_

"_I didn't catch your name."_

_She smiled and he was…dumbfounded. Beautiful. _

'…_I'll be with you always.'_

_-_

_-_

'_LUCIFEEEEEEER!'_

_She ran and ran. Spread her wings and flew high. She jumped down and landed in front of him._

'_Why?'_

'…'

'_WHY?!' She demanded, crying, choking. 'It's not…it's not SUPPOSED TO END THIS WAY!!' She screamed, angry and very upset. 'You…y-you…BETRAYED US! You…betrayed…_me.'

_Lucifer turned to her, his stare cold and hard. 'Liar. You…betrayed me…too.'_

_She gasped. 'Betrayed YOU???'_

'_I gave you everything.'_

'…'

'_And I'm willing to give up more.'_

'…'

'_For the sake of my wish.'_

'…_what wish?'_

_He stepped closer to her. With his fingers, he tilted her chin up and stared down to her eyes. _

'_I want to be with you.'_

_He kissed her._

_-_

_-_

_He slashed his way to Lucifer, roaring obscenities. _

'_YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!'_

_He angrily ripped fallen angel bodies and tore his way to where Lucifer was. At last, the clear was view and he was stunned._

_Lucifer was kissing her._

'_ASSHOLE!' he bellowed and took an angry step forward. But before he could do so, the ground between them split and black fire seeped up. 'LUCIFER!' he shouted. 'SHIT!'_

_He angrily tore his wings free and flew high. Using his large sword, he slashed at the black fire and tore in. 'BASTARD!' he yelled. Lucifer pulled away from the kiss, briefly watched her face and looked up to Michael's angry eyes._

'_How dare you taint her!' he shouted. 'Let her go!'_

_Lucifer looked back to her. Her eyes were wide and staring. 'Lucifer…'_

_He drew her closer._

'_Come with me.'_

_Her green eyes widened._

'_Come with me. Together, we will reign. I will never leave you.'_

'…'

'_Don't!' Michael yelled. 'Don't do it!'_

'_I will do anything. For the sake of my wish.'_

'…_Lucifer…'_

'_For your sake.'_

'…'

'_Come with me. I created a place for you. A place where we can be free.'_

'_Lucifer…I—'_

Who are you?

I didn't catch your name.

_She saw him. Watching him. Always watching him. And in her mind's eye, she saw his face. His eyes. _

Sasuke…

Sasuke…

Sasuke…

I…I…

'…_can't.'_

_Lucifer narrowed his eyes._

'_I'm sorry.'_

'…'

'_He needs me.' She looked up to him determinedly. 'Someone needs me. I promised my self… I will never leave his side. I decided a long time ago that this is what I wanted.'_

'…'

'…_I want…I want to… be on his side. I want to be his Guardian Angel!'_

'…'

_Lucifer stepped back, his fingers leaving her face. _

'…'

'_Lucifer… I'm sorry! I—'_

_His face was half hidden with his long bangs. '…so, I'll just have to kill him, then.'_

_Her eyes widened in horror. 'Lucifer…!'_

'…_I will kill him.' Behind him, his wings stretched wider._

'_No! Please! Lucifer! If you really…care for me… If your wish is for me to be happy… please…please. I beg you!' she fell on her knees, her fingers clasped together. 'Lucifer… please… please—'_

'…' _he looked down to her coldly._

'_If you hurt him, I will die!'_

_Something flickered in Lucifer's eyes. He closed his eyes briefly. He reopened them and looked down to her. Without a word, he turned his back on her and walked towards the end of the cliff where black flame rose._

'_LUCIFER!' Michael yelled. 'STOP! Lucifer! Don't! DON'T!'_

_Lucifer stopped. 'You can't stop me.'_

'_Are you insane? You're willing to betray God and be his enemy just to… just… to—'_

'_Hn.' He glanced back at his best-friend or… former best friend. 'Anything. Mika-chan.'_

'_You…' Michael glanced at her, hunched over and sobbing. '…really love her?'_

'…'

'… _Lucifer… don't do this. You're breaking her heart!'_

'…'

_Michael panted, eyes blazing._

_Black silky strands swept over Lucifer's eyes. 'Don't stop me. Or I'll just have to kill you too.'_

'_Grrrrr… I'll stop you!'_

'_Hn.' Lucifer stepped over the cliff and began falling to Hell. But—_

'_Heh. I told you. I'll stop you.'_

_Lucifer looked up. Micahel was holding onto his arm. 'Let go.' He ordered coldly._

'_No.'_

'_Michael.'_

'_You're not just only giving up your divinity. You're also betraying your friends!'_

'…_I don't care.'_

'_LUCIFER!' instead of letting go, he held on tighter._

"…_burn.' At his command, black fire rose higher and burned Michael's arms. _

'_AAAAAAAARGGGGGGHHHHHHH—!' Michael screamed out in pain, thrashing around, screaming as he let go of Lucifer._

_She snapped out of her reverie. 'M-Michael! MICHAEL!'_

'_GWAAAAAAAHHHHHH—'_

'_Michael! MICHAEL!' she kneeled beside him, horrified at the ugly burns that marred Michael's arms._

'_guh guh guh…waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh—'_

_Tears fell from her eyes at Michael's suffering. 'Michael… Lucifer! LUCIFER!' she screamed, running to the end of the cliff. 'LUCIFER! What have you done! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!!' she yelled hoarsely, clenching her fists. _

_Lucifer was levitating, black flame dancing around him, cradling him. '…he's cursed.'_

'_Cursed?!'_

'…_these flames…' he motioned around him. '…are flames of Hell. Once you were touched by it, you would be cursed with its terrifying power.'_

'…_you…you…cursed…Mika-chan…' she mumbled, dumbstruck._

'…_he and I shared a cursed bond. He would be able to summon MY fire. Cursed fire. Through this curse, he will become invincible. WE will become invincible.'_

'…'

'…_but cursed. He will be hated. Half-cursed. Half-blessed. That's it. If he lives.' Michael screamed louder._

'…_how could you… he's your friend… my friend…'_

'…'

'_HUWAAAAAAHHH AGH AGH AGH huh huh huh huh…' tears were streaming down Michael's face, his eyes white, iris-less. 'Arghhhhhh… whaaaaaa argggghhhhhhhh—'_

'…_you…cursed him.' her lip trembled. '…'_

'_Argggggghhhhhhaaaaaaa… gah gah gah…' Michael rolled to his left, running his fingers against his own skin, drawing long deep scratches. He began to cry blood as his divinity tore inside him, hollering like some monster. _

'…_Lucifer…'_

'_I won't let anyone to stop me.'_

'…'

'_Not even Michael.'_

'…_just for me, you're willing to kill him?!' she shouted._

'…_I told you. I will do anything.'_

'…_!'_

'_I will kill him if necessary.'_

'…' _More tears flooded out._

_Lucifer began to disappear as fire gnawed at him. '…we'll see each other soon. Be strong.' He narrowed his eyes. 'Because if you stay weak, I will kill him. I will kill your most important person.'_

'_LUCIFER! LUCIFER!'_

'…'

'_LUCIFER!'_

_-_

_-_

_Tower of Babel. Made of ivory and silver._

_The giant doors opened. Inside, archangels, the angels that represent Sephiroth, the tree of life, gathered in front of the huge iron red cross._

'…' _Michael clenched his fist. _

"_Hmm. Still beautiful, isn't she?' Metatron commented casually._

'…_so helpless. Weak. Bleeding.'_

'…'

'…_so desperate.' Laughter. 'Lucifer gave you such pretty name. It suits you perfectly. Desperate Angel.'_

'…'

'_Open your eyes, filthy angel. And look at you have done to yourself.'_

_She slowly opened her eyes. Michael cringed. Tears of blood filtered from her blank eyes, looking down at them._

'…'

_Metatron crossed his arms and sneered tauntingly. '…what does it feel like, huh? To be hung there naked and bleeding…?'_

'…'

_She just stared down at them from the cross where she was hung. Small wires wrapped around her body and three wings. The sharp wires dug into her skin and her wings' feathers, drawing blood. Michael watched thick fat rolls of blood trekking her body, her skin white. _

'…_so sad, isn't it?' Metatron drawled. '…Michael.'_

_The war angel stiffened. _

'…_to watch your best friend up there, pathetic.' He laughed cruelly, catching a feather falling from the Desperate Angel's bounded wings. He smirked as he watched the wings shudder, struggling against the binds._

'…_Metatron,' Michael growled. '…is this necessary?'_

_The Chancellor laughed as a reply. The other archangels shifted uncomfortably, some watched the bounded angel with curiosity. _

_Michael angrily faced him. 'Are you going to kill her?'_

'_Ah. Don't put ideas on my head, redhead.' _

'…_!'_

'_After all, she looked so pretty up there so… ' Metatron smiled. '…I would not mind if she stayed there for millions of centuries to come. It would provide entertainment… watching such tragic beauty bleeding so much blood. Hahahaha!' the archangels silently walked out of the Tower, following Metatron's lead._

_Michael growled and turned his face up to her._

_She looked back to him blankly, her hair red with her own blood, slashes around her body from being scourged and her wings…were battered, twisted into strange angles as wires bound them._

'…_Desperate Angel…' he growled, his brows scrunching. '…what have you done to yourself!!!' he shouted. She closed her eyes tiredly and tilted her head. 'This is so much worst! You should have gone to Hell with HIM!'_

'…_M-Mika-chan…'_

'…_DON'T CALL ME THAT!' he yelled up to her._

'…'

_Her chest heaved up as she breathed slowly. Michael gritted his teeth. '…why? WHY? First… Lucifer abandoned me… then YOU? Why are you doing this???'_

'…_I'm so…rry…'_

'…'

'…_Michael… I'm so…rry…'_

'_ENOUGH!' with that, he spun around and left the place._

_-_

_-_

'_STOP IT! STOP IT! STOOOOOOOP—'_

_Michael screamed like crazy._

'_NOOOOOO— what are you doing! What are YOU DOING! DON'T RIP HER WINGS! YOU'RE KILLING HER! DON'T CUT IT OFF! DON'T CUT IT OFF!'_

'_Silence, Michael.' Metatron said lazily. 'I was having fun.'_

'_YOU BASTARD! IT'S THE SOURCE OF HER LIFE! If you cut off her wings, she'll die! METATRON, STOP IT!'_

'… _You worry too much. I'll just cut off her third wing. That's all.'_

'_ASSHOLE! Stop it! STOP IT!'_

'_AHHHHHHHHHHH—'the Desperate Angel's scream resounded all over the Tower._

_-_

_-_

_She was falling fast—_

'_DESPERATE ANGEL!' Michael shouted. Next to him, Gabriel collapsed, his body burning. 'Gabriel—'_

'…_pathetic.' Metatron growled. 'You wasted great power to save her.' Gabriel looked up gravely._

'_You…will regret this.' Gabriel muttered and his body morphed into a body of a ten-year old child as an effect of power deletion._

_Metatron smirked. 'You're lucky you're not yet dead.' With that he turned around with a sweep of his cape and vanished._

_-_

_-_

Seven lives.

-

-

_She watched as her mother die._

"…_Sa…kura—"_

_Her eyes remained blank._

"…_take care of your…self—"_

_THUD_

_A sword came out of her body then her body exploded._

"…_kaa-san…"_

-

-

"_Kneel before your master, slave!" someone kicked her behind her knees and she collapsed forward._

"_Hn." She heard light footsteps making an obvious circle around her._

"_What do you think, sir? She's exotic. Such a delicate beauty. She will provide your needs."_

"…"

_The feet stopped in front of her and she trembled with fear. _

"_Aa."_

_She looked up. Black hair. Dark eyes. Pale skin. She blinked. He was very good-looking. He reached down and took a lock of pink hair._

_Smirk. "She's perfect."_

_-_

_-_

"_I love you with all my heart!"_

_He stopped._

_-swish-_

_She gasped. He was behind her._

"_Thank you."_

_-_

_-_

"_Sakura!"_

"_Ahhhh—"_

"_Damn it!"_

"_Sasuke—"_

"_Hold my hand!"_

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

_-_

_-_

I love you with all my heart.

_-_

_-_

Huff. Huff. Huff.

Tears.

Her eyes widened.

"**I'm crying…"** she stared down to her hand, watching the droplets of her tears. **"…I'm crying…"**

"_I love you with all my heart!"_

Her wings stretched wider. The energy balls she conjured slowly dissipated.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Her body trembled. _I…I…--_ she lifted the sword and—

Naruto screamed. "NO! SAKURA—"

_SPLASH—_

Sasuke paled. "SAKURA!"

-

-

"_Go catch a falling angel."_

…

"_Because you need one."_

_-_

_-_

_-_


End file.
